Could it be Magic
by angelic.aquarian
Summary: Pluto forsees the death of Harry and all the evil that comes with it. 3 senshi of the senshi go to hogwarts to protect him. Will they succeed in keeping him alive? Will their presence help defeat Voldemort for good? set during GoF R&R no flames!
1. prologue

**A/N... I probably shouldn't be starting another story till I finish my others but I have so many that I take turns at writing at each. Though with that said at the moment this story has been getting a lot more chapters written than the others are.**

**It will be set during the fourth book, Goblet of Fire. This becomes more evident later and clearly its set in the Harry Potter world rather than Sailor Moon basically will be incorporating Mina and Ami into the HP story.**

**The ages and things had to be changed to fix in with the timeline of Harry Potter. So Minako was born in Japan moved to England when she was six lived there till she was 11. She became Sailor V when she was 10 and joined the others when she was 12. She fought a little while in Japan as Sailor V before becoming Sailor Venus. When they were 12 they beat Beryl and when they were 13/14 beat Galaxia. The other enemies in between Beryl and Galaxia didn't exist or were really quick battles.**

**The girls are now 14 and have had peace since that last fight. So basically it was just pushed up because Harry was 11 when he went to Hogwarts and I am setting this in the fourth book so Mina and Ami need to be 14 just like Harry.**

**Pairings have been chosen except for Setsuna because I am not sure whether to pair her up or not. I will take suggestions though if people would like to see her paired but i will need ideas on who, how and why. Setsuna's pairings wont be as evident because Mina and Ami are more of the focus.**

**The first chapters are mainly focusing on the senshi and how they get to Hogwarts and all that since if you read the books you find out about Harry duh! The romance and action doesn't actual start for a while because I am following the time line of the book. Hope you enjoy and review but no flaming!**

**This is just the prologue so just explaining why they get sent to Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore stared at the mysterious woman in front of him. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"You are Sailor Pluto? How am I supposed to believe you? I know of the legend of the Moon Kingdom but that is all it is a legend, nothing more."

The mysterious woman groaned in frustration. "No it is not a legend the Moon Kingdom was real and I was The Princess of Pluto and Sailor Pluto. Please just sit and listen to what I have to say."

Dumbledore stared at Pluto before he agreed to listen. Pluto sat down in front of his desk to explain why she was there.

"I am here because of Harry Potter. I have been watching over the magical world ever since Harry Potter was born, you see a prophecy of that magnitude and the evil that was felt that day was so powerful that it was revealed to me at the time gates as something I should watch over. If Voldemort was to ever defeat Harry the world would fall into darkness.

I only watched for the past 14 years because this conflict was part of the magical world that wasn't really any of my concern but I have seen Harry Potter's death later on in this year. If this happens Voldemort will take over the magical world and the muggle world but that isn't the worse that will happen. If Voldemort is revived he will without realising it, release Chaos the evil we just defeated and do not want to see return, it took all of our lives to defeat it.

So to prevent the death of Harry, rise of Voldemort and resurrection of Chaos I believe we should work together to help protect Harry and in turn protect the world."

Dumbledore leant back in his chair as he stroked his beard. "What would you have in mind to help protect Harry?"

"I think the senshi should attend Hogwarts and that way we can keep an eye on him."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No that will bring suspicion if I follow my mythology correctly there are 8 of you, not counting the moon princess and earth prince and that is too many people to bring into the school since Hogwarts never takes students unless they are first years. Also if all of you come to Hogwarts Tokyo will be left unprotected if there are any new enemies"

Pluto sighed and thought of a way around this, she knew that Harry needed some form of protection but Dumbledore was right bringing in so many people would arouse suspicion which is the last thing they needed and she really didn't want to leave Tokyo unprotected. She spoke up finally thinking of a solution.

"Two of the inner senshi will be sent to Hogwarts, they are the same age as Harry so will be able to enter his year level allowing them to get close to him. To provide further protection one of us outers will also be sent but since we are too old to be students we will need to be given a teachers role or be a teacher's assistant."

"That sounds like it would work out well, two new students will be a tad strange but the students will hopefully forget about it after finding out about the events occurring at Hogwarts this year. If we go with this plan, who would be the three to protect Harry?"

"If I am not mistaken you invited Minako Aino to attend Hogwarts when she was 11."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes that is correct but something was stopping the letters from reaching their target and she moved to Japan soon after so I gave up on her attending even though we could sense a great deal of magic and potential from her."

"That magic you sensed was planetary magic, she is Sailor Venus and I was the reason the letters never reached her. We needed her in Japan to fight against the many evils we faced and as leader of the inners I couldn't let her attend Hogwarts and be distracted from protecting her princess. She will be one to protect over Harry. She was offered a spot here when she was younger, speaks fluent English, will fit in well, gets along well with anyone and is the most powerful inner not including the moon princess.

My second choice would have to be Sailor Mercury. She is the only other inner that can fluently speak English and is the most intelligent which will allow her to adapt quickly to the environment and hopefully pick up the magic quickly."

"Minako will be a fantastic choice as she was offered a position here and I agree with Mercury as we can always tell the staff and students that Mercury was a brilliant student and because of that fact was offered a position here as her small magic school wasn't equipped to offer her what she needed.

With those two chosen who will be the outer to teach here. We will need to choose a subject for them to teach."

Pluto quickly went over the outers in her head and decided that she would have to be the one to stay.

"I will have to be the outer chosen. Saturn is too young, Uranus and Neptune are Saturn's guardians not to mention the fact that those two are almost impossible to separate from each other. Neptune and Uranus also are at their best when working together. I will need to leave occasionally to check on the time gates but apart from that I am the logical choice."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Okay what subject shall I have you teach? It would be rather horrible firing a teacher just so you can teach. Maybe we could come up with a subject you are an expert on."

Dumbledore thought and laughed slightly as a subject popped up into his head. Why didn't he think of it earlier!

"You shall teach a new subject, magical mythology. This subject will focus on the legend of the Moon Kingdom and will be taught to all fourth years. In this subject the students will learn about the sailor senshi, the planetary princesses, the earth royalty, the rise of the Silver Alliance and finally the fall of the entire kingdom. "

Pluto nodded slightly. "As uncomfortable as I am at sharing the facts of the Kingdom I believe this is a fine solution. Since I never technically died I remember everything from that time.. "

Dumbledore smiled widely at Pluto. "Okay I will need to know the civilian names of you three so I am able to send the girls letters and prepare you all for the magical world."

"My name is Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Mercury is Ami Mizuno and as you know Sailor Venus is Minako Aino. Finally before I leave we will need wands specially made for us. I believe since we get our magic from our planets our wands will need to in some way connect to our planets. If they don't connect I am afraid that we won't be able to perform any magic other than that of our planets. They should be made out of things that connect to our planets and have the planets stones and symbols somewhere. For example mine should have the Pluto symbol and garnet somewhere on the wand."

"That will be no problem I will write to Ollivander now and he will make you three wonderful wands. I thank you for helping to protect Harry; he is like a son to me."

Pluto nodded before leaving to tell Minako and Ami about their new mission.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N... okay here is the first chapter and is slightly longer. I apologise in advance because i think it is another 2-3 chapters before they go to hogwarts, mert Harry and co. and at least a few more before the triwizard cup and action actually starts sorry about that but things take time to build things dont happen straight away! Again i would like to know peoples opinions on whether Setsuna should be paired or not, if so with who, why and how.**

**thanks to Chi Vayne for your opinion, i think i am leaning towards having her unpaired. I have ideas of who she could be paired with like Snape, Lupin or Sirius it is just whether I could somehow get them to meet and smoothly incorporate into the story.**

**As always i dont own anything! please review but no flaming... enjoy**

* * *

Minako and Ami stared at Setsuna in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me! We can't just leave Usagi to go protect somebody else, our job is to protect the moon princess not some wizard!"

Ami nodded agreeing with Minako. "Not to mention how impossible the whole story is. Wouldn't there be some sort of evidence that there was a whole different world full of magic. I mean even with our powers people know we exist we are on the news, have games and action figures people would certainly know if there was a magical world."

Setsuna sighed loudly, she didn't think the two wouldn't want to go, usually Minako loved to travel and have new opportunities and she thought that Ami would love a different place to study and learn new things.

"Girls there is a hidden magical world that only witches and wizards know of. It has been kept secret because muggles which are those without magic tend to ignore things they can't explain or the witches and wizards cast a spell to cause them to forget what they have seen. The ministry of magic helps keep that world a secret.

And Minako I understand that you don't want to leave the princess but if we do not prevent Harry from dying Usagi will be in even more danger. I have already spoken to Usagi and she agrees that you two should go, she wanted to come but I explained the same way to her why I chose you two. Please girls by doing this you are ultimately protecting Usagi."

Minako looked down and thought about Setsuna was asking. She really didn't want to leave Usagi, after all Minako put her duty before all but the way Setsuna explained that by not going it would cause more danger made Minako want to go. It wasn't like Minako had much keeping her in Tokyo besides the senshi and Artemis. She had no boyfriend, her parents were never home and Usagi and six other people who could protect her from danger.

Ami on the other hand was starting to look forward to the idea. She would get to learn and experience things that many didn't even know about. She would be able to find out about everything that she thought never existed.

The two looked at each other and smiled before turning to Setsuna and nodding slightly.

"Okay now that you have agreed to come here are your letters."

Setsuna handed the girls their letters. Ami looked over at Minako wanting her to open it first. Minako stuck her tongue out at Ami and opened the envelope pulling out two sheets of parchment with neat emerald writing. It read:

_Dear Miss Aino,_

_We are pleased to send you another letter to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Ms Meioh had hopefully explained we offered you a position as a first year 3 years ago but since you had other duties you never received the letter._

_You will enter the school as a fourth year and will be sorted with the first years. As you missed the first 3 years of your schooling here you will have much to catch up on. I have presented Ms Meioh with all the text books needed from first to fourth year so that you can catch up._

_Enclosed is the list of items you will need for your year at Hogwarts. These can all be picked up in Diagon Alley._

_I am the only person at Hogwarts that will know about you being Sailor Venus; this is to protect not only you but the staff and students at this school. Thank you for helping to protect Harry and both the worlds. _

_I look forward to seeing you on the 1st of September, I have organised for Ms Meioh, Miss Mizuno and yourself to have a quick meeting with me after the Welcoming Feast. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Uniform  
You will require  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

"Oh Setsuna I can bring a cat! Can Artemis come?"

Setsuna shook her head and gave Minako a sad smile.

"No I am sorry he will need to stay here with the rest of the senshi."

Minako looked down sadly and nodded at Setsuna.

"That is okay Sets but I guess I will not have a pet then, I don't want to replace Artie."

Ami read her letter which was very similar.

_Dear Miss Mizuno,_

_We are pleased to offer you a position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am told that you are extremely intelligent and I hope that you adapt well to this environment._

_You will enter the school as a fourth year and will be sorted with the first years. As you missed the first 3 years of your schooling here you will have much to catch up on. I have presented Ms Meioh with all the text books needed from first to fourth year so that you can catch up._

_Enclosed is the list of items you will need for your year at Hogwarts. These can all be picked up in Diagon Alley._

_I am the only person at Hogwarts that will know about you being Sailor Mercury; this is to protect not only you but the staff and students at this school. Thank you for helping to protect Harry and both the worlds. _

_I look forward to seeing you on the 1st of September, I have organised for Ms Meioh, Miss Aino and yourself to have a quick meeting with me after the Welcoming Feast. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Uniform  
You will require  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

After Ami read her letter she gasped slightly.

"We have to start there in only a week! How are we possibly going to catch up on 3 years worth of work! We will need to learn all these spells, learn about potions and about a whole world we never knew existed! Setsuna there is no way we will have time for all of this."

Setsuna laughed lightly at Ami. "You are one of the most intelligent girls I know Ami, you will be able to learn everything within that time I know it. Add to the fact that you have a stronger type of magic than the other students. Plus Professor Dumbledore has also offered to help tutor us all if we need any help.

Now with that said we better head off to Diagon Alley to buy the necessary items. We will be travelling by floo powder which is magical powder that allows us to travel through fireplaces connected to the floo network. I have connected the outers mansion to the network so we can travel by that. I will pay for the majority of the items you need. As you both know I have saved quite a bit of money over the years but if there are certain special items you want you will need to buy them with your own money."

Setsuna then led them to the lounge room of the outers mansion. She grabbed out a small pouch from her pocket and handed Minako and Ami some floo powder.

"Okay to use floo powder you throw the powder onto the flames and clearly say the place you want to go to which is Diagon Alley. Minako you go first then Ami and then myself. If something goes wrong use your communicator to contact me okay?"

Minako nodded and stepped up to the fireplace hesitating because didn't believe it would be safe. She took a deep breath and did as she was told because she trusted Setsuna.

After she did as she was instructed she opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of what seemed to be a strip of shops. The place was fairly busy and Minako couldn't help but stare at all the strange things around her.

Ami and Setsuna soon popped out of the fire place and they too were astounded by their surroundings.

The three girls all felt slightly at of place with what they were wearing.

Ami was wearing a black knee length skirt, a white long-sleeved blouse with a blue sweater vest over the top and black closed toe high heels. Setsuna was dressed in black pants, green turtle neck sweater and a matching black suit jacket. Minako felt the most out of place, the other two were dressed smartly while she was clad in casual clothes which were her orange three quarter length mid drift showing v-neck shirt, black denim jeans with flared bottoms and black ballet flats.

Setsuna could tell the younger girls were feeling a little self conscious by the way they were tugging softly at their clothing and gazing at the people around them clad in robes.

"Don't worry about your attire many witches and wizards dress like muggles as well, thought it seems like we came on a day where most people are wearing robes. Never mind though let's start with Gringotts."

Setsuna directed to them to Gringotts. When they arrived at a big snowy white building with bronze doors Setsuna stopped them to explain briefly.

"Gringotts is a wizard bank operated by Goblins. So when we go in please stay quiet, don't stare and let me do the talking. We will exchange out money but not open a vault. I suggest you keep the rest of the money in your subspace pocket as it will be safe there since nobody but you can get to it. Please hand me the money you want exchanged and please take into consideration that this money has to last you a year. Though I am always able to give you money or exchange more if it is needed"

The two younger senshi nodded handing Setsuna some money they had saved. Both girls were quite rich coming from wealthy families not to mention Minako had all the money from the Sailor V franchise and Ami was great at saving. They followed Setsuna through the first set of doors and then through a set of silver doors to find themselves in the lobby. It was made of marble with counters along the sides. The two girls looked at the goblins silently glad that they didn't have to talk.

Setsuna quickly went up to the counter and exchanged their money. Setsuna took a huge bag and placed it in her subspace pocket before grabbing two smaller bags. She smiled politely at the goblin before walking back to the two girls.

She smiled at them both handing them pouches filled with coins. Minako looked in the bag to see around about 100 golden coins.

"Wow look at all this gold! What is it Setsuna?"

Setsuna started walking as the other two followed answering Minako as she walked. "That is wizard money. The gold coins you have are called Galleons. Then there are smaller coins made of silver and bronze. The silver ones are called Sickles and the bronze are Knuts. There are nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Please try and make this money last for the whole year. What you have there is actually quite a lot of money don't waste it on useless trinkets."

The two nodded before taking out 20 coins from the big bag and placing them into pouches that were in their pockets. Ami placed hers into a dark blue pouch while Minako placed hers in a light orange one.

"Okay now for the items you will need. Minako can you please hand me your list."

Minako looked sheepishly down at the floor. "I kind of don't know where I put the list Setsuna, I'm sorry. I just got so caught up in all of this."

Ami shook her head and smiled fondly at her friend. "Oh Minako don't worry I brought my list. Here you go Setsuna."

Setsuna laughed softly at the two girls happy she had chosen them to accompany here she had always gotten along the best with Minako out of all the inners and liked Ami's intelligence and reliability.

"Thank you Ami. Okay well let's see where to start." She quickly scanned the list mumbling softly to herself before looking back at the younger girls. "Okay since the books were all supplied by Dumbledore and waiting for us at home we don't need to go to Flourish and Blotts. We shall quickly pop into Potage's cauldron shop for your Cauldrons then we will go to Slug and Jiggers Apocathery for the phials and scales. Hmm followed by the Telescope shop, we will continue on to Madame Malkin's for robes and then finally Ollivander's for our wands. Does that sound okay girls?"

Minako and Ami nodded and were both entranced by their surroundings. They loved looking at all the interesting items for sale never before believing this world existed despite being the senshi. They quickly got through the buying most of their belongings with Setsuna buying all the necessary items for them.

Ami was taking in all the sights, sounds and unfortunately smells. Some of the shops smelt terrible but this didn't deter Ami from trying to get the full experience she easily kept up with Setsuna asking questions about some of the shops that they weren't entering.

Minako on the other hand strolled slowly smiling at all the witches and wizards that passed her all of them smiled back at her before continuing with their shopping. She was a couple of steps behind the other two and just enjoyed the atmosphere when she gasped loudly stopping in front of a display window.

She was standing outside Quality Quidditch Supplies staring at the broomstick in the window. She didn't know much about flying broomsticks but she knew this one was beautiful. She read the sign next to it which read Firebolt.

The other two noticed the absence of the blonde and turned around to find her staring at the broomstick. Ami smiled slightly understanding why Minako would like the idea of flying. Though Minako tried to hide it Ami knew that deep down all Minako wanted was to be free to fly away from her duties as a senshi and away from the problems of her family.

Setsuna on the other hand sighed slightly, there was no opportunity for Minako to fly a broom this year and she would have no way to learn as all first years were taught how to fly.

Minako turned to see her friends standing close by. She smiled widely at them before gazing back in the window.

"Setsuna I want it, I want to learn how to fly. Please can I have it?"

"I am not sure Minako, you have never been taught how to fly before and you won't be taught at Hogwarts as all first years are taught how to ride a broom. The Quidditch Cup which is a sport played on a broomstick is not happening at Hogwarts this year and so that takes away the only reason you would need a broom."

Minako sighed and looked down at the floor. "If we are to be at Hogwarts and try to act like true witches shouldn't we get to experience all of it? Please Setsuna this is the only thing I want that we don't need for our classes and I am sure I can find somebody to teach me how to ride. Please Setsuna."

She then looked up at Setsuna with slight tears in her eyes and Setsuna saw for the first time in person a different side to Minako. She knew that Minako had many sides to her personality and above all she knew about the curse that Minako thought she had. Though this was the first time Minako had let her see how trapped she felt sometimes. She realised should give Minako a chance to be happy in even a small way. She had seen Minako give up so much for protecting the princess and if this silly broomstick would bring her happiness she would get it for her.

"Alright but you are responsible for keeping it clean and learning how to ride safely. If you injure yourself don't come crying to me. I will buy it for you as a present for helping me to protect Harry. I chose you to do it and you agreed with no concern for yourself only for Usagi which I find very admirable."

Minako squealed lightly with joy and threw her arms around Setsuna engulfing her into a hug. "Thanks so much Setsuna, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

Setsuna handed Minako some money and sent her inside. Minako giggled and skipped off into the store not hearing Ami's quiet comment to Setsuna.

"You do know how much it means to her don't you. She can hide her emotions so well from most but you know the truth don't you?"

Setsuna nodded slightly resting a hand on Ami's shoulder.

"Yes I know far more than even you know Ami about her past as Sailor V. Maybe you can find out for yourself one day. Is there anything you want for being here? It is only fair I get you something, since I got Minako a fairly expensive present."

Ami shook her head. "I don't think I want anything yet Setsuna but thank you for the offer. I will let you know if I see anything."

Setsuna nodded and Minako soon returned from the store holding her firebolt protectively to her chest. She giggled and gave Setsuna another hug.

"Thanks Setsuna for Honoo. He will be my most prized possession."

Ami laughed at her blonde friend. "You named your broomstick flames. Why would you do that Minako?"

"I named it Honoo which yes means flames but since people at Hogwarts don't speak Japanese it will be a cool name and distinguish it from other firebolts. I will get its name engraved on it so that no one can steal it and I think the name is perfect. Flames... fire...firebolt. See Ami makes perfect sense!"

Minako wrapped her arm around Ami's and started walking off towards Ollivanders for their wands. Ami just giggled softly and let Minako talk about how naming her broomstick wasn't strange and how the name suited it.

Setsuna grinned as she followed the two girls. She was happy that this experience was bringing them even closer together. Minako charmed everyone but kept them at arm's length only letting certain people fully in, she suspected that the only people Minako had fully let in was Artemis and Usagi. Ami also kept people at arm's length and she hoped that since now they would only have each other and herself to depend on that both would let another person in.

"Ah girls we need to get our wands now so please follow me because Minako you are going the wrong way."

Ami giggled as Minako saluted Setsuna. "Yes sir, now lead the way!"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N... Another chapter it is fairly short, just basically them getting their wands. I might post another chapter just because this one is so short. I will explain why I chose the stuff that are in their wands at the bottom. **

**Okay well as always review if ya want but no flaming**

* * *

The trio kept walking past all the interesting stores until they came across a small narrow store. It looked old and rundown. Above the door in peeling gold letters it read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC and the only thing in the window was a wand placed on a faded purple cushion.

"Are you sure this is the place Setsuna? Looks kid of..."

"Shabby?"

"Well Minako I was going to say dilapidated but it means the same things so yes."

Setsuna shook her head at the two girls. "Don't judge a book by its cover girls. Just because something looks bad doesn't mean it is remember it's the inside that counts. The way things appear could be because of a variety of reasons. Give everything a chance. Dumbledore said that Mr Ollivander is the best wand maker around. He uses only the best and doesn't charge too much. We should be thankful that he made us our wands since we needed certain things that may not be found in the cores of wands."

The two girls took Setsuna's words to heart after all Setsuna has lived for a long time and any advice she gave was worth listening to. They apologised for their quick assumptions and Setsuna smiled at them. "There is nothing to apologise for, now let's enter."

Setsuna walked in first followed by Ami and Minako. Minako being the curious person she was walked over to the walls examining the boxes across the walls. She screamed slightly when an old man appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"My dear please don't touch them. Wands are in a word volatile if they are in the wrong owners hands you can cause problems."

Minako apologised sending a brilliant smile at Ollivander before walking back to the group.

"I am Mr Ollivander owner of this shop. So what can I help you three with? I have never sold you a wand before but you are too old to be first years, so did your wand break?"

Setsuna stepped forward and bowed slightly showing him respect.

"Actually Dumbledore sent us here. We needed very specific wands and he told me he sent a letter asking you to make three wands connected to the planets of Mercury, Venus and Pluto. We are here for those wands. "

Ollivander smiled at the three senshi and circled them slowly. "Ah I see. Those wands I made are very powerful. I have never connected wands to planets before as it would overflow the wand and the wizard bringing so much danger. Are you sure you can handle them?"

The three nodded at him and he sighed before walking out the back of the store. The girls looked at each other in confusion but before they could say anything Ollivander returned with three long boxes in his hands. Each box was of a high quality and was incredibly beautiful.

"As you can see the boxes have been clearly marked as to which planet they belong to. Now who needs the wand connected to Pluto?"

Setsuna stepped up to Ollivander and he handed her a beautiful box. It was covered in black velvet with small delicate swirls that were able to be felt when the box was touched. On the top of the box in the middle was a dark red symbol of Pluto.

She opened it and gazed at the wand at felt like the room had stopped. She was soon brought out of this feeling by the sound of Ollivander's voice.

"By researching a little bit about Pluto I made this wand. It is 13' made from ebony. The core is fur from a three headed dog and cypress leaves. The handle is made of Garnet and if you look carefully at the base of the handle the symbol of Pluto is engraved there. This wand is good for spells that banish, dissolve or cast off evil or outworn influences. I hope it works for you. It took quite a lot of work to make. "Ollivander said as he handed Setsuna her wand.

Setsuna took the wand carefully before moving it around slightly. She was incredibly relieved to see a black light stream from the end of her wand and form the symbol of Pluto encased in an hour glass.

Ami and Minako clapped after the display while Ollivander looked on curiously before addressing them once again.

"That wand is wonderfully suited to you. Now who needs the wand of Mercury?"

Ami shyly stepped forward and was handed the box containing her wand. It was a beautiful dark blue box covered in light blue chiffon that shimmered like ice in certain light. It like the first box had a planetary symbol on the top; this one was sky blue and depicted the symbol of Mercury.

As soon as she opened it she felt as though a wave of water had washed over her filling her with comfort, her element was water and that is where she felt safe.

"This wand was also hard to make. It is 9 and a half inches made from Ash. The handle is sapphire and on the base the symbol of Mercury is engraved. The core of this wand is scales from a mermaid and tortoise shell. Perfect for spells of transfiguration, protection and anything associated with water. Please give it a go."

Ami nodded and took the wand giving it a swish of her wrist. Out of the wand came a stream of water that flowed to make the symbol of Mercury with the rest of the water circling around it.

Before anyone could say anything else Ollivander turned to Minako.

"Since you are the last this one must belong to you. The wand connected to Venus the planet of love and beauty. Yours was a little harder to make than the others. Venus has a lot of different things connected to the planet and I had to figure out which ones would work best together and still represent your planet. Here take the box."

Minako smiled and took the box. She lightly traced the box which was covered in beautiful gold silk. It was incredibly soft under her fingers though she could feel slightly rougher patches along the sides of the boxes; she traced the designs to find that they were small hearts around the edges. Her hands fell upon the top of the box covering the orange symbol of Venus. She opened the box and felt warmth spread through her body starting from her heart.

"Now with this wand the hardest part was the core. I finally decided on the hair of a Veela to represent beauty, a feather from a dove to represent love and rose petals which represent both love and beauty. A nice combination I think. The wand is 11' and made from Hazel. The handle is topaz and like the others at the base has the symbol engraved at the bottom yours of course being Venus. This wand is good for love spells, charms and navigation."

Minako gave the wand a try letting out a huge grin when a golden light appeared from her wand. It circled around her before forming itself into a heart with the symbol of Venus in the centre.

"I am so happy that wand worked for you. I was a tad worried after all it is usually the wand that chooses its owner not the owner that chooses the wand, though I can see from the power of your wands that you three are something special. The pure fact that you requested certain wands and all the connections to certain planets tipped me off to that but then to see that the power didn't over run your bodies that shows how truly powerful you three are. I don't expect me to tell me why you all have such powerful wands but I just want you three to be careful these wands in the wrong hands will kill the person using it and maybe others. "Ollivander warned while the three looked at him nervously.

Minako stepped forward and gave Ollivander a small hug. "Do not worry. If there are any people that can handle the power, responsibility and duty of these wands it is us. Thank you for all the hard work you put into them I expect they are quite expensive. How much do we owe you?"

Ollivander sighed slightly before answering. "You each owe me 15 galleons which is more than I usually charge but using jewels as handles makes the price rise."

Setsuna nodded at him before handing him 50 galleons.

"We understand and again thank you for all your work. Please keep the extra 5 galleons it is an extra thank you since I suspect you made the price slightly cheaper. Goodbye Sir."

With that the three left the shops with the wands back in their boxes and placed in their subspace pockets. With their shopping completed they started to head back to the fireplaces to head home when Ami saw the cutest owl she had ever seen.

It was a small brown owl with reddish tinges on the feathers and a white belly. The feet were slightly large which Ami thought added to the cuteness of the creature. When she read she was allowed an animal she wanted one but decided against it because Minako said she wasn't going to have a pet but Ami couldn't resist this one.

Minako and Setsuna saw Ami looking at the adorable owl and both smiled at each other.

"So Ami you haven't got a present yet I think this owl we be perfect. We need a pet and a mascot since Artie can't come. You should get it."

"Yes Ami, I bought Minako a present it is only fair you get one too. I will go get it for you okay."

Before Ami could protest Setsuna ducked into the store and emerged with the small owl. It hooted quietly at Ami and stared at her with its big eyes.

Setsuna handed Ami the cage and Ami gave Setsuna a quick hug and thank you. She carefully but her hand in the cage and stroked the bird. It closed its eyes and leaned into her touch hooting louder. She giggled softly and took her hand out of the cage.

"So Ami what are you going to call it. I think you should give it a name that means something in Japanese too. Then it can have a cool name that actual means something. How about Mizu?"

Ami shook her head lightly at that. "Minako did you not notice my last name is Mizuno wouldn't it seem a bit weird to name it Mizu. Let me think, I want a name that represents the owl but also in aspects represents me. What about... Chie?"

Minako and Setsuna beam at Ami and Chie and Minako gives the shorter girl a hug. "I think that is perfect. Owls represent wisdom and you are one of the wisest people I know Ami, good choice."

The three smiled and headed back to the fireplaces to head home. As soon as they reached the mansion they started to read the large pile of books that were waiting for them learning everything they could before the week ended.

* * *

**Okay wands well I just researched on the internet, went to a few sites and compared what they said. If a lot of sites said the same thing I used that so it might not be 100% correct.**

_I just chose a random length for the wands to be honest, I didn't know what the lengths meant._

**Their jewel of the handle is of course according to the stones associated with the senshi. Usually their favourite and the one they wear on their tiara's.**

_Topaz is seen as the stone of true love and success in all endeavors. It promotes energy of Love, Power, Healing and Protection and is associated with the planet Venus. It is also seen as a good stone for Libra's (Mina's star sign) though it isnt the primary stone._

_Sapphire is seen as the stone of loyalty, helps with healing and contributes to mental clarity and perception. It doesn't really have much to do with Mercury but it is the stone on Mercury's Tiara which is why I chose it. Sapphire is also associated with a few star signs including Virgo which is Ami's star sign_

_Garnet is seen as a stone of purity and truth and not that it is relevant but all sites say it increases sex drive (go sets!) It is also seen to protect one on trips and provides consistancy. The stone is seen as the planetary stone of Scorpio which is Setsuna's star sign. Amazingly it has nothing to do with pluto though._

**For the type of wood used, I researched woods used by celtic/dryads. So they may not follow the typical type of wood. They are all seen as a type of wood that has magical properties.**

_Hazel is sacred to Libra (Mina's star sign) and is associated with the celtic god Arianrhod who is in roman mythology the equivalent of Venus. It is also connected to the heart chakra. Well-suited to magic of wisdom, beauty, charm, love, stars, navigation, and creativity. I thought that it sounded like the perfect wood for Mina/Venus._

_Ash is sacred to Mercury and Virgo (Ami's star sign). It is also associated with Poseidon god of the sea. It is attuned to the element of water. It is well suited to magic of transformation, water and protection. I thought it was good for Ami cause it is connected to Mercury but also to water._

_Ebony is not a typical celtic wood but is still good for magic. Hades/Pluto is seen sitting on a throne of ebony. Its presence and energy is very strong and is good for banish, dissolve or cast off evil or outworn influences. It was rather hard to choose a wood for Pluto because not many are associated with him. Ebony was the one that stood out._

**I chose for the cores something that was associates to the planet, god or goddess. Then another that was a magical creature associated with them.**

**Mina/Venus  
**_Veela Hair- are beautiful women introduced in the GoF. I thought it would be a good way to represent beauty and a magical creature associated with it._  
_Feather from a dove- doves are the animal associated with venus and love. _  
_Rose petals- I know Mina got three core elements but that was because so much is associated with Venus. I chose the rose petals as well because it is the symbol of both love and beauty and Venus._

**Ami/Mercury**  
_Mermaid scales- represnets the element of water which is her power, will help with the wands power of water. It is the magical creature._  
_Tortoise shell - It is connceted to Mercury/Hermes. It is the animal generally associated with the god and also has a connection to water. well turtles technically do but they are similar. _

**Setsuna/Pluto  
**_Three headed dog- I used this as the magical creature but it also relates to the animal associated with Pluto and Hades. Cereberus is a three headed dog in greek mythology that stop people from exiting the underworld. He is like Pluto's pet. I also thought that is suited cause of fluffy (the three headed dog from the first harry potter book)_  
_Cypress leaves- Cypress is a plant associated with Pluto/ Hades. I have no idea why though I tried to research but nothing came up. I just really needed a second core and it worked._

**Okay that is why I chose what for the wands. If my information is wrong it is not my fault i researched the different types and everything and that was the most consistant information i found.**

**Another chapter should be up soon **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is chapter 3! Told you I would update again soon. Sorry for it taking a while for everyone to meet but I am trying to set the scene. Enjoy! Please Review no flames. Again i ask for opinions on Setsuna and whether she should be paired and if so with who, why and where etc.**

**I dont own anything that is recognisable.**

* * *

The week passed by quickly for the three girls. Ami spent the whole week locked up in her room studying all the books Dumbledore gave her. She learnt as much as she could about spells, magical creatures, magical items, history of magic and the history of Hogwarts so that she could be well prepared.

After everything she learnt she was fairly confident that she would be able to support their cover story. She knew that acting like her previous school kept her back would be easy and though at first she was reluctant to agree to go to Hogwarts she now found herself looking forward to the new challenge.

Minako on the other hand read the bare minimum. She was the type to learn by doing and since performing magic outside of the school was illegal she would have to wait to learn the spells. She learnt a bit about the magical world, tried to memorize a few spells and covered the basic of Hogwarts so she wouldn't look like she really didn't belong.

Minako spent most of the week catching up with the other senshi and her school friends. She had told them all that Ami and her had been chosen to go to England for a special school and wanted to spend as much time with them before she left. She knew that she probably won't see them for a whole year and started to use her spare time to make a scrapbook to remember all her friends by. She like Ami was excited and couldn't wait to learn magic.

Finally Setsuna spent most of her time writing lesson plans and trying to figure out ways to protect Harry and still keep an eye on the other senshi. She finally decided that she would return to Japan via the time gates every week just to make sure they were safe. The rest of her time was spent reading up on the magical world. She needed to be fairly knowledgeable to parade around as a teacher.

That was what she was most afraid of out of everything, having to teach classes about the Silver Millennium. She didn't want to reveal all the secrets but wanted to teach the students enough about it so that they would enjoy the lessons. She was also afraid that the students would be able to tell that she wasn't really a teacher. Apart from those fears she too was looking forward to experiencing the magical world.

The night before the girls would travel on the Hogwarts express Minako and Ami spent the night at the Leaky Cauldron. This was to make sure that they would get to platform 9 and ¾ safely. Setsuna on the other hand went straight to the school to get her office and her room set up.

Minako and Ami didn't want Setsuna to go without them but knew that it was strange for a teacher to travel on the Hogwarts express so they agreed reluctantly.

The two travelled by floo powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron. There they were warmly welcomed by a wizard named Tom and taken to a comfy room with two beds. They had arrived quite late because Minako had taken a while to get all her belongings together so as soon as they were shown their room the two went to bed and fell fast asleep.

Ami woke up bright and early the next morning and walked into the bathroom to have a shower and to do her hair. She had about an hour to get ready before Minako would get up and take over the bathroom so she took her time; it never took her long to get ready.

She turned on the shower and stepped in letting the hot water roll over her and soothe her. She proceeded to wash her hair with her favourite shampoo that smelt of coconuts after she was finished rinsing her hair she stepped out of the shower securely wrapping a fluffy light blue towel around her.

Ami crept back into the room to see Minako still sound asleep. She moved over to her trunk and opened it up to choose an outfit. She searched through her clothes before deciding on a blue knee length dress that had dark blue flowers on it. She matched it with a pair of blue ballet flats and a cute black cardigan.

Smiling at her outfit she stepped back into the bathroom and started to do her hair. Ami quickly towel dried her hair before going blow drying it forgetting that Minako was sleeping. Just after her hair was fully dry a sleepy Minako burst into the bathroom.

"Ami it is only 8 o'clock why are you up so early?"

"Minako we have to leave at 9.30 to make sure we arrive at Kings Cross in time and find platform 9 and ¾ not to mention we need to get all our belongings on the train and find a compartment to sit in."

Minako glared slightly before answering. "Fine I will start getting ready but let's get you looking great first."

Ami looked slightly offended for a second and Minako realised what she said, she quickly fixed her mistake.

"Ami I didn't mean you look bad you look great all the time but since this is the first time meeting all these new people we have to look great! I love the outfit you chose by the way very stylish now let me work on your hair and your makeup."

"Minako no, I don't want makeup."

Minako just waved her off and started to do Ami's hair. Ami knew that you couldn't argue with Minako and just let her go.

Minako didn't do much to Ami's hair she just put in anti-frizz serum and pinned back the sides with cute black clips in the shape of small bows. Her face was kept natural with only mascara and clear lip gloss added.

Minako stepped back to admire her handy work.

"You look very pretty and natural just like you wanted. Can I please have the bathroom now? I only have an hour to get ready!"

Ami giggled slightly and left the room allowing Minako to get herself dressed for the day. Minako had a quick shower and washed her hair with her citrus smelling shampoo. After hoping out of the shower she dried herself off and pulled on her undergarments. Minako then wrapped herself up in her fluffy yellow towel as she headed out into the main room to choose her clothes.

She giggled softly as she saw Ami absorbed yet again in a magical textbook. Knowing Ami wouldn't even notice she was back in the room she began to change her clothes. She pulled on a black singlet top and chose a black pleated mini skirt to match. Over the top was one of her favourite jackets it was a brilliant shade of metallic blue and had fur around the collar, wrists and edge of the pockets. To complete the outfit she pulled on a pair of black high heels that looked like her Sailor Venus shoes.

After she was done she addressed Ami. "Does this outfit look okay Ami?"

Ami looked up and realised Minako was back in the room. "It looks lovely on you Minako but everything always does you are so lucky you can wear most colours. I can't they usually don't match my hair"

Minako laughed softly and started to tease Ami slightly. "Well you look so great in blue that you don't really need any other colours but seriously Ami you also look good in white, black, pink and purple. You should really try adding some more colours to your wardrobe."

Ami giggled slightly. "I know I should but blue is my colour and I wouldn't change that."

Minako nodded and headed back into the bathroom to do her hair. She blow dried her hair and decided to leave her hair out her old red ribbon was coming with her to Hogwarts but she wanted this to be a new experience and decided not wear the bow. Instead she lightly curled her hair which caused it to fall in gentle waves around her face. The makeup she wore was similar to Ami's. She kept it minimal with mascara and a neutral pink lip gloss.

She smiled at her reflection and exited the bathroom. Ami smiled when Minako walked back out.

"Okay well we should make sure we have all the necessary items and decide what stuff we would want for the train."

Minako grinned at Ami. "Oh Ami you are always so prepared. What stuff should I take on the train?"

"Well I will be taking a book to read, bottle of water and some snacks. You should take the same."

Minako nodded as she was packing everything back into her trunks. "What book are you taking to read? I am not sure what I would want to read."

"I am going to be reading more of the textbooks and a novel in case I want a change. You should take textbooks you haven't read them all yet."

Minako snorted giving Ami a look that clearly said that she would not be taking a textbook to read. Ami stared back and finally threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, don't take a textbook how about a nice romance novel. I know that you enjoy reading them though you try and hide them in your magazines."

Minako blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes I know but I have a reputation of being a blonde Ami and it is good. People don't expect too much and I can surprise them with some of my knowledge. Now what book should I read?"

Ami closed her trunks after she finished packing and thought of a book she had that Minako would enjoy. As she was packing her black shoulder bag with a text book she thought of a book that Minako might enjoy. She grabbed the book out of her subspace pocket and handed it to Minako.

"I had just finished reading it. It is by the author Jane Austen surely you have heard of her before."

Minako nodded. "Of course I have heard of Jane Austen I did live in England for a few years though if I am honest I have never read any of her books before. What is this one called?"

Ami beamed at Minako glad that she was going to take an interest in books. "This one is her most famous book called Pride and Prejudice. Please read it I am sure you will love it."

Minako took the book from Ami and placed it gently in her white bag. "Okay with that done I am ready to go how about you?"

"One second just got to choose a book I am not sure which one to take. I think I will take The Da Vinci Code. People have been raving about it and I haven't read it yet and it looks incredibly interesting."

"Okay then its 9.30 so we should quickly grab something that we can eat on the way and head to King's Cross."

Ami agreed and the two left the Leaky Cauldron after grabbing a danish for breakfast. They arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10 and took 15 minutes to pack their belongings onto trolleys.

Minako then directed Ami to platform 9 and 10 before looking at Ami in confusion.

"Are you sure this is where we are meant to be. There is no platform 9 and ¾."

"It is through that wall there. We are able to walk straight through." Answered Ami pointing to the brick wall in between platform 9 and 10.

Minako's mouth dropped open and she stared at Ami as if she was crazy. "You want me to walk into a wall in the middle of this crowded station? I may be blonde but I'm not stupid!"

Ami shook her head lightly ignoring Minako's rants. She started to push the trolley with her trunks straight into the wall and disappeared through it.

Minako didn't even notice Ami had already walked through the wall. When she stopped ranting about looking like an idiot she finally noticed Ami's disappearance. Letting out a huge sigh she put her hand to her head and started to mumble. "I can't believe I am going to do this. Ami if this is a joke I am going to kill you."

She took a deep breath and gripped her trolley. Letting out the breath she closed her eyes and began to walk towards the wall.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N... I decided to add another chapter so we could hurry up and get to them meeting plus it is only short.I don't really cover anything in the Harry Potter book up until this point. Sorry but I expect most people have read Goblet of Fire so i didn't write about the Quidditch cup or dark mark etc. If you need to know what happens you can type it in on google or something and it will tell you. The rest of the story is going to be fairly similar though so you shouldn't need to check up on that stuff. I also decided that there will be no pairings for Setsuna. **

**I realised I forgot to actually say what the pairing are going to be! **

**Harry/Mina/Draco - well this was my initial idea, I may change my mind i am not quite sure on this one but I kind of like the idea of them fighting over the same girl and seeing a softer side to Malfoy. I reckon a beautiful girl would be able to get through to him and Mina is jsut so likeable and beautiful that she might just be able to get through to him. **

**Ron/Ami - I know it seems like quite a common thing but I don't really like Hermione and think that Ron and Ami would make a good couple. Though they would take a while to get together they are both kind of shy when it comes to the opposite sex. Just a random thought but what colour hair would their kids have! Purple? red + blue = purple lol. sorry random thought**

**I hate disclaimers make me realise that i dont own things very depressing! anything you recognise i do not own**

* * *

Minako walked through the brick wall with her eyes firmly shut. She had made it through but since her eyes were closed she pushed the trolley too far and ran into somebody causing her trolley to fall over and spread her clothes everywhere. Minako also ended up sprawled on the ground as was the person she ran into.

The person she ran into got up and brushed himself before offering his hand to a giggling Minako. She looked up to see a pair of beautiful emerald eyes behind glasses. He smiled at her as he pulled her up. She stood nervously in front of him and started to apologise.

"I am so sorry about that. I had to walk through the walls and I closed my eyes because I was afraid and so I couldn't tell when I had made it through the barrier. Then I obviously ran into you and caused my clothes and us to fall over and everything. Are you okay?"

He stayed still and silent briefly stunned by her beauty. Her hair shone like gold waves tumbling over her shoulders and her eyes shone like bright blue sapphires. Though she was just reaching the stage of puberty she already had beautiful subtle curves and the most beautiful kind face be had ever seen. She was even more beautiful than a veela. Then she smiled at him a brilliant bright smile and repeated her question as she flipped her long hair back over her shoulder and bent down to fix the mess her trunks had made.

"Um you didn't answer my question are you okay?"

Harry broke out of his trance turning bright red and nervously running his hand through his hair.

"I am fine thanks. Here let me help you. My name is Harry by the way, Harry Potter." He waited for the inevitable fan girl response but was pleasantly surprised when she only briefly glanced up at him and smiled softly before offering her hand for a friendly hand shake.

"I am Minako Aino but feel free to call me Mina. I prefer it anyway. "

Harry shook her hand and felt a sudden warmth flow through him when he touched her. She smiled shyly and returned to packing up her belongings.

He bent down next to her and began to place things gently in her trunks.

"So are you new here? I haven't seen you around before and I am pretty sure I would have noticed you. I mean ah... that's not what I... not that you aren't... ah I am just going to stop talking before I dig myself further into a hole."

Harry started to drift off at the end trying to cover his embarrassment. Minako on the other hand tried to hide her giggle behind her hand. She quickly shoved her belongings into her trunk and locked them back up before turning to Harry and answering his question.

"Are you sure you would have noticed me? I could have changed over the summer, people do change you know."

Harry's face went a darker shade of red as he tried to stutter out some words but failed miserably. Minako giggled and finally took Harry out of his misery.

"I am only joking with you Harry, I am new here. I will start as a fourth year here at Hogwarts with my friend Ami. Speaking of Ami, I should be with her she is generally a shy person and might be feeling a tad overwhelmed with all these people around her. So I best be off, it was lovely to meet you and I hope to see more of you throughout the year. Goodbye Harry."

With that she gave him a smile and waved as she walked away. Harry stared after her following her blonde head making its way through the crowd. He sighed slightly remembering the way her blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see Ron and Hermione walk up behind him until Ron slapped him on the back.

"Harry, what has you so out of it? We leave you alone for five minutes and you end up like this."

Hermione gave Ron a reproachful look and turned to Harry in concern. "Are you okay Harry, did something happen?"

Harry shook his head and smiled softly before turning to his best friends and began walking towards the Hogwarts Express and looking for a compartment.

"Nothing much happened I just met the most beautiful girl I had ever seen apparently she is new here and starting fourth year. Seriously Ron she was gorgeous you should have seen her."

"Really what did she look like?" Ron asked looking interested. Hermione on the other hand did not look impressed and just as Harry opened his mouth to answer she interrupted them

"Oh you boys, all you ever think of is quidditch, food and girls. Grow up! I am less concerned about her looks but rather why is she starting fourth year here. Hogwarts never takes new students. You only start as a first year that is it. It is a strange occurrence for her to be entering so late. Did you even think of asking her why she gets to be an exception?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione. "No I didn't Hermione, though she did say that it wasn't just her entering fourth year but that her friend was also starting at Hogwarts with her."

Hermione's eyes widened and she ranted on as she made her way through the train to find and empty compartment.

"Wow two new students that aren't first years. This is amazing it has never happened before in the History of Hogwarts. I wonder what is so special about those two that allows them to come to Hogwarts four years into their education. I wonder if it has anything to do with the secret that you relatives keep talking about Ron."

The two boys shrugged their shoulders and were about to interrupt her when a head poked out of the nearest compartment making them stop in their tracks

* * *

**Finally they meet! Yay. Next chapter should be up soon guys. Then I am not sure how long after that because I am revising how I want the rest of the story to go. Any advice is welcome no flaming etc.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter it starts from when Mina walked away from Harry in the previous chapter, I hope you are able to tell that. I have also figured out a bit more of where this story is going. It will still follow the basic HP storyline but will have a few more changes that I have thought up or from ideas given to me.**

**The pairings are definitly decided on.**

**Harry/Mina/Draco:**

**i know many will think that draco would be a jerk and everything but they will become friends it will be a little OOC for Draco but it is sort of explained, as to why they become friends. I also think that Malfoy wants the best and the most beautiful girl in the whole school is Mina, she is even prettier than Fleur so I think if he was to be interested in any girl it would be the most beautiful ergo Mina. Plus judging from Mina's past love interests she totally has a thing for blondes. (Ace, Kunzite, Motoki etc.) **

**I also love the pairing of Mina and Harry. I think they would make an adorable couple. Harry might also be a tad OOC too. An idea was given to me by Nxkris (who is great at giving me good ideas, thanks!) to make Harry a tad more jaded, he did after all have to deal with heaps of crap. I loved that idea as it will allow for further bonding between the two. **

**Though it is a triangle I already know who Mina will end up with and I think it is fairly obvious!**

**Ron and Ami:**

**I have never been a fan of Ron/Hermione (nor Harry and Ginny that is my least favourite pairing in the whole HP saga anyways!) This is a perfect way for me to rectify that. Ami is similar to Hermione but much nicer and prettier etc so they are adorable together.**

**Also Setsuna will probably not be mentioned heaps in the story. This is because she is a teacher and mainly there to watch over Mina and Ami to make sure they are handling the situation. She will pop up in chapters but isn't really central. The two central are Harry and Mina. Ami and Ron are also mentioned a fair bit aswell. **

**I think that is all I wanted to say. Please review and any ideas are welcome! Flames aren't!**

**I do not own HP,SM, or any other thing you recognise!**

* * *

Minako walked away from Harry smiling widely. She made her way quickly through the train after loading her trunks. As she walked through the train she got a few whistles and catcalls and plenty of stares, she didn't really pay attention as she was searching for Ami and thinking about how nice and handsome Harry was.

She finally found Ami sitting in the corner of an empty compartment reading the Da Vinci Code. Minako slid the door open and sat loudly down across from Ami with a huge grin on her face.

Ami looked up from her book and smiled at Mina.

"What took you so long to get here and what has you so happy?"

Minako stared out of the window and turned slightly pink.

"Oh well since I wasn't too sure about walking through a wall I closed my eyes and went too far. I only stopped because I ran into somebody which caused my belongings to tumble everywhere. It just so happened that I ran into a certain guy we had to protect."

Ami's eyes widened. "You ran into Harry so quickly, he wasn't injured was he. Our job is to protect him."

Minako giggled at Ami. "He is fine, he just helped me pick up my stuff and we introduced ourselves that is it."

Ami looked at her friend and saw that her face had turned a darker pink. "There was more wasn't there? You are blushing"

"It was just he is so cute, Ami and polite, a true English gentleman. I forgot how much I loved the accent."

Ami was about to respond when they heard voices from outside the compartment.

"Oh you boys, all you ever think of is quidditch, food and girls. Grow up! I am less concerned about her looks but rather why is she starting fourth year here. Hogwarts never takes new students. You only start as a first year that is it. It is a strange occurrence for her to be entering so late. Did you even think of asking her why she gets to be an exception?"

"No I didn't Hermione, though she did say that it wasn't just her entering fourth year but that her friend was also starting at Hogwarts with her."

Ami and Minako looked at each other and new that the people outside the compartment were talking about them. Minako smiled and recognised Harry's voice.

"That is his voice Ami, he was talking about me."

"Minako ask them to sit in here with us. It would be much easier to protect Harry if we became friends with him."

Minako nodded and stood up. The girls voice outside started again but louder indicating they were getting closer to where they were

"Wow two new students that aren't first years. This is amazing it has never happened before in the History of Hogwarts. I wonder what is so special about those two that allows them to come to Hogwarts four years into their education. I wonder if it has anything to do with the secret that you relatives keep talking about Ron."

At that Minako stuck her head out of the compartment and smiled widely at the three people.

"Hello Harry, fancy seeing you again."

Harry blushed slightly as Ron elbowed him and smiled widely. "Yes well we are going to the same school after all. We are just looking for a compartment to sit in."

Minako stepped out of the compartment and indicated for them to come inside. "Here sit with us. We have this huge space with only me and my friend in here, please join us."

Harry and Ron nodded smiling while Hermione looked at Mina suspiciously before following the boys into the compartment. Minako sat down next to Ami while Ron, Harry and Hermione took a seat across from them.

"Hi my name is Minako Aino, but please call me Mina and this is my friend Ami."

Ami shyly looked up from her book and offered them a polite smile.

"I am Hermione Granger this is Ronald Weasley and of course that is Harry Potter."

"Nice to you meet you three." Ami said before returning to her book. Minako giggled nervously.

"Sorry Ami just a little shy and seems to really be enjoying that book."

Ami apologised for being rude and closed the book. Hermione looked at the two girls and could not shake the suspicion she felt. She was still curious as to why they would get to come to Hogwarts so late.

She also felt slightly inferior because of her looks. Minako was absolutely gorgeous and even Ami was more beautiful than most girls at Hogwarts. Hermione who hated feeling like that immediately went on the offensive.

"So I hear you guys are entering fourth year. Why are you both moving to Hogwarts for? It seems very strange to me. I have read history of Hogwarts many times and not once has a person been accepted into Hogwarts after first year."

Minako who was a great actress explained the cover story they had concocted.

"Well I was born in Japan but my father's job had us moved to England when I was six and we lived there till I was 11. When I was turning 11 I was offered a spot at Hogwarts but didn't get the chance to attend as my family and I moved back to Japan. I then received a letter from the magical school in Japan and so I spent my first 3 years there. I missed England and had a falling out with my parents and wanted to return to England not caring about my schooling but my professors did. They contacted Dumbledore for me and he offered me a spot here again. So here I am. My mother and father are horrible and won't be able to find me since they are both muggle born.

Ami on the other hand had always lived in Japan and went to the same magic school I went to but she is incredibly smart, too smart. They can't offer her as much as Hogwarts could and since I was transferring here they thought that Ami could come too to help her schooling. She agreed of course wanting to learn more than our old school could ever offer. Her mother was reluctant to let her go because she was muggle born too and doesn't really understand the magic world. But we convinced her to let Ami come because she is one of my best friends and needs a challenge."

Hermione eyed the two of them, their story had a few holes but generally made sense. "I didn't even know there was a magical school in Japan. What is it called and why couldn't it offer you as much as Hogwarts can?"

The girls were told about how Hermione believed herself to be one of the smartest fourth years discreetly rolled their eyes at her antics.

Ami decided to answer the question playing on Hermione's knowledge or in this case lack off. "Does it matter what our school was called. Maybe you should do more research if you didn't know that all countries have their own magical schools. Japan is quite a small country and so the school is smaller than Hogwarts and tends to focus more on the academics. We didn't really get the chance to try out many of the spells and potions and all that stuff. Is that okay with you Hermione?"

Hermione huffed slightly before grabbing out a textbook and burying her nose in it. Ron and Harry smiled apologetically at the girls.

"Sorry about Hermione she just likes to know everything. We are certainly glad to have you girls attend Hogwarts though." Ron said blushing slightly.

"Well thankyou Ronald, we are so happy to be here. I hear great things about Hogwarts." Ami said as she smiled shyly at him. Minako hid her giggle and nodded along with Ami.

Ron groaned at hearing what Ami called him.

"You're welcome but could you call me Ron please I hate being called Ronald but for some reason Hermione always calls me that."

The girls nodded and they started discussing their likes and dislikes. The lunch trolley arrived and Harry purchases some cauldron cakes for them to share while Minako and Ami tried to subtly observe all the different sort of treats on offer.

Minako bought some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and was soon munching away happily occasionally pulling a face. Ami had bought two chocolate frogs and nearly lost one as it went to jump away, luckily her senshi reflexes kicked in and she caught it before anyone noticed. She was enjoying reading the cards that came with them.

After enjoying their treats a few people had dropped by their carriage to talk to them. Ami and Minako were introduced to Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. The boys had started a discussion on Quidditch and the Quidditch world cup. Ami and Hermione and ignored the boys ramblings and had occupied themselves with books while Minako had excused herself to go to the bathroom.

The boys were currently discussing Viktor Krum the famous Bulgarian seeker after Ron showed Neville a miniature figure of Krum.

"Oh wow." Said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum into his hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well." Said Ron. "We were in the Top Box – "

Just then a voice interrupted from the doorway

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Everybody in the compartment except for Ami looked up and glared at the three boys standing by the door that was left ajar after Dean and Seamus had exited. Ami ignored the boys and kept on reading.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco Malfoy.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy."

Malfoy just glared at everybody in the compartment and saw horrible maroon dress robes hanging over the cage of Ron's pet owl Pigwidgeon.

"Weasley ... What is that?"

Ron blushed red and tried to move the dress robes before Malfoy could grab them but Malfoy was too quick. He snatched them off the cage and laughed.

"Weasley you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean they were very fashionable in about 1980..."

Ron snatched the robes from Malfoy as his face turned a dangerous shade of red. "Eat dung Malfoy."

Malfoy howled with laughter as his two goons guffawed stupidly.

"So going to enter Weasley? Going to try and bring some glory to your family name, there is money involved in it too. You'd be able to afford some decent robes if you win. How about you Potter? I suppose you will, you never miss a chance to show off do you?"

Ron sick of hearing Malfoys voice snapped at him. "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked shocked for a split second before his smirk became even more evident.

"Don't tell me you don't know. You have a father and a brother at the ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago... heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the ministry... Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley... yes ... they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him."

Ami, who was sick of hearing the patronising tone in this new boy's voice, spoke up for the first time bringing all the attention to her.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away. Some of us have better things to do than listen to you tease Mr Weasley."

Malfoy looked the girl up and down. She was quite cute in a different sort of way with her cropped blue hair and big blue eyes but he didn't like being talked to that way.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Who do you think you are?"

He stepped towards her and Ron stepped in front of him to stop anything from happening. Ami thought the action was sweet but gently laid her hand on Ron's shoulders and faced Malfoy.

"My name is Ami Mizuno. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but so fair you have been nothing but rude."

Malfoy scoffed at the girl. "Like I care, you must be one of Potters newest groupies or are you a friend of the mudblood over there. You look to both be as nerdy as each other. You are all such losers."

Ron was about to argue back when somebody behind Malfoy cleared her throat. Malfoy turned around to see an irate beautiful blonde. He was captivated by her but he could tell she was clearly not impressed by him.

She pushed past him to sit beside Ami. After she sat down she glared up at Malfoy.

"Look I don't know who you are but if you ever talk to my friend like that again I will hurt you. Ami is not a loser she is one of the best people I know. You shouldn't go around judging people before you even know them. Just because she happens to be reading a book doesn't mean anything and as for insulting the others they are extremely nice people that I hope to become friends with so please leave before you upset them anymore than you already have."

Malfoy groaned internally, this was the first truly beautiful girl at the school and she was friends with Potter and hated him already. Though Malfoy wanted to apologise and try to get to know the girl better he had a reputation to keep, even if her beautiful blue eyes seemed to see into his soul.

"You must be new too. A word of advice, choose your friends carefully. Being friends with these people is not the best way to go. I hope you get sorted into Slytherin, and then you might be away from those people."

He turned and left leaving the train compartment in silence. Ron who was still angry got up and slammed the door shut causing the glass to break.

"Reparo!" Hermione sad pointing her wand at the door. Minako and Ami watched enthralled at the door repairing itself.

The silence again spread. Minako looked over to Ami to make sure what that boy said didn't upset her. She looked slightly sad so Minako wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Mina, but you didn't need to defend me like that. I don't even know what he was going on about half the time."

"I will always defend you Ami, nobody talks to my friends like that. Though I would like to know who he is and why the fight started."

Ami quickly went over the fight and Minako nodded.

"His name is Malfoy?" Ami nodded and Minako sighed slightly. "I know he probably starts all the fights but I can sense that he isn't really that bad just slightly misunderstood. I may have yelled at him but only to defend you. I should apologise later. I think he just needs a little sunshine in his life, he is too cold. Maybe he doesn't get enough love from his parents."

Harry snorted. "I don't think anything will help him, he is a natural jerk and nothing gets through his ice cold heart. I wouldn't even bother with him Mina."

Mina shook her head; it was hard to get people to understand the way she felt. Thanks to her powers she was able to sense people's feelings and she could tell that Malfoy was just confused and hurt. It stemmed from deep inside of him but Mina knew she wanted to help him.

"Harry thank you for your opinion but I could see he was really hurting inside and I am going to try and be his friend even if he hates me. I doubt I will be put in Slytherin but I think he just needs me to bring a little light to his life."

Ami smiled at her friend, happy that she had such a big heart. She defended her but felt bad for judging someone from their first meeting, Minako was truly one of a kind.

"Well Mina if there anyone that can bring sunshine into his life it is definitely you. "

Mina nodded as Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other nervously. Not wanting her to even try to befriend the cold Slytherin. Hermione tried to get their point across.

"I guess you could try Mina but if you aren't in Slytherin he won't do more than insult you. Add to that the fact that you are a muggle born, he won't want to know you."

"Maybe not but I have to try. I will just have to use some of my feminine charms on him." Minako joked.

Ami shook her head at Minako and just as she was about to return to her book she remembered the way Ron had stood in front of her to protect her from Malfoy. She blushed slightly before turning to Ron. "By the way Ron, thank you for protecting me. The way you stepped in between Malfoy and me was really sweet."

Minako looked curiously between Ron and Ami as Ron blushed bright red and mumbled "Your welcome."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron while Harry tried to hide his laugh behind his hand. The rest of the trip was spent in mostly in silence. Minako, Ami and Hermione were too bust reading their books, Ron was thinking about why he had protected Ami and Harry was thinking about everything that had happened at the Quidditch world cup.

As they started getting closer to the school they each started to change into their Hogwarts robes. Ami and Hermione put on their similar outfits both consisting of a below the knee length pleated black skirt, black stockings, white collared blouse, black v-neck school jumper, tie and black robes. Hermione's had the colours of Gryffindor whereas Ami's was completely black as Mina and Ami had yet to be sorted.

Minako's was slightly different than the other girls. Though her blouse and jumper were the same her skirt was black ending just above the knees with pleats along just the sides, her stockings were lighter and more transparent, she decided against a tie and her shoes were black rounded school shoes with a strap over her foot whereas Hermione and Ami had on black flats.

The boys also changed into their uniform which was grey pants a white collared shirt, red and gold Gryffindor tie and the Gryffindor jumper.

Finally the train slowed down and finally stopped in the pitch darkness of Hogsmeade station. Outside the rain was pouring down and everybody was trying to keep as dry as possible but failing miserably. Ron glancing out of the corner of his eyes noticed that Ami seemed to love the rain more than anybody else. A grin was stretched across her face and the rain seemed to sparkle off her skin.

He was entanced by the view, she looked so happy. Everybody else seemed to darken in the rain but she seemed to glow.

'Firs' years follow me." A loud voice bellowed out and Ron was broken free of his day dream.

"Hi Hagrid."

"All righ' Harry? See yeh at the feast if we don' drown."

Hermione giggled softly, "oh I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather."

Minako groaned loudly turning to Ami, "I don't want to go across the lake, please Ami tell me we aren't going with the first years."

Ami looked at Mina apologetically, "Sorry Mina but we were told we were travelling with the first years so that we could be sorted into a house."

Minako looked over at the boats on the lake and sighed in resignation. As she walked over to the boats she shouted over her shoulder. "Fine I will go on the stupid boats but Ami if I fall in the water you will save me won't you? If you don't I will haunt you forever!"

Ami smiled at the golden trio, "Sorry about that she can sometimes be a tad melodramatic. We will see you guys later hopefully."

"Yeah I hope you end up in Gryffindor." Ron said as Ami started to walk towards the boats she looked over at him and nodded.

"Me too!"

Harry chuckled at Ron mimicking him.

"I hope you end up in Gryffindor."

Ron punched Harry in the shoulder and turned bright red. "Shut up"

Harry snickered as the three got into the carriages and both the carriages and the boats headed for Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the newest chapter. The time between posting will probably be getting longer because it was requested for me to try and make the chapters longer and to do that I need to work on them more to get the transistion scenes and all of that running relatively smoothly. **

**I said before that there will be like a triangle between Harry Mina and Draco but I sort of changed my mind I think. Since Draco doesn't show up as much it is more that he likes her but she only thinks of him as a friends sort of thing. Also there wont be a hugea mount of scenes showing the romance between Ron and Ami. Since the P.O.V's are mainly from Harry and Mina it is sort of just what they get told and what they see that will make the romance evident. There wont actually be any scenes dedicated to them unless i feel like writing a deleted scene for lack of a better description but i will see how I feel later on. **

**Any ideas you have feel free to let me know I consider all the constructive information. Please review because I am not actually sure if people are liking this story or not. Even if it is just to say it was a good chapter, requests for certain things to happen, ideas, constructive criticism or even some other story ideas I love writing crossover stories and love reading them as long as they have Minako in them. Just please no flaming. **

**And sorry to anybody who really likes Usagi because chances are she will not be in the story very much. Just little conversations. As stated it will have plenty of Mina, some Ami and a bit of Setsuna in particular. For those that aren't at Hogwarts a couple of cameo appearances may happen. Also Mina is closest to Rei in my story because of their relationship in the manga, silver millenium (being 1st and 2nd in command) and PGSM. And Ami is closest to Mako because I think they compliment each other well. **

**Sorry for the long Authors Note hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews make me more motivated to write and update faster!**

* * *

A barrage of students entered the great hall and sat themselves at their house table and waited for the sorting to begin. Not many of them knew that this year strange things were to be occurring.

When everything settled down the doors to the great hall opened and out walked Professor McGonagall followed by the first years. They followed her to the front of the hall and lined up all looking nervous. Professor McGonagall proceeded to place a three legged stool down and sat a hat on top of it, it was the sorting hat.

Everyone waited in silence until the hat began to sing.

"_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn._

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrew Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hop, a dream,_

_The hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worth of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way._

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!"_

The great hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished. Professor McGonagall started to unroll a large scroll.

"When I call out your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool."

She began reading out names and each child stepped shyly up to put on the sorting hat. It sat on their heads for about three seconds before it yelled out a house which would cause that house to erupt in applause.

After all the first years were sorted the students sat around ready for the feast but before they could start eating Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"This year there are two events that are occurring. The first is that we have two new students that will be joining us. They will be entering fourth year."

Whispers erupted through the halls and Dumbledore cleared his throat silencing the room.

"I am aware we have never before taken students that weren't first years but this year that is changing. We have two students from Japan, the first is a young woman who was offered a spot here when she was 11 but her parents had moved her back to Japan which is why she didn't attend this school. Instead she was offered a place at a magical school in Japan but she recently wanted to move back to England so her headmaster arranged a meeting and now here she is.

The second is also a young lady from the same school in Japan. She is extremely intelligent and wanted more of a challenge than her small school could give her so while her headmaster was talking to me she mentioned the name and we decided to accept her as well. I expect for you all to make the two girls welcome. I present to you Minako Aino and Ami Mizuno. "

Minako walked through the front doors confidently with her head held high. She smiled at all the students and giggled at some of the boys reactions and rolled her eyes at the girls jealous stares.

Ami was glad she was walking with Minako, she hated being the centre of attention and Minako automatically got attention whether she wanted it or not. Though she did not realise it some eyes were on her as well because of her subtle beauty.

The two bowed politely to the teachers sitting at the tables causing the teachers to smile at their manners.

McGonagall stepped forward "Now it is time for your sorting when I say your name please sit down on the chair and put the hat on. It will decide what house you belong in. Aino, Minako."

Minako sat down on the seat sitting the way she was taught in the Silver Millennium with her knees together, ankles crossed and hands resting in her lap. She placed the hat on her head.

The hat started to whisper in her ear. "It is nice to meet you princess or do you prefer Sailor Venus."

Minako's eyes widened as she whispered back to the hat. "Neither in these times I prefer Minako or Mina. How did you know who I was?"

"I can see inside your head young one. I know everything about you. Now what house should I put you in Mina?

You have many sides to your personality. In one way you are bright, bubbly and optimistic but in the other serious, all about duty. Your have much ambition and when the occasion calls for it you can be cunning. I also see your bravery and loyalty. You would do anything to protect the moon princess even giving up your life and love which is something that breaks you up inside. Above all else you long for love but yet you believe that you will never achieve that goal."

"Yes it is what we all must sacrifice for her. She is the only thing that matters. Not my wants or needs."

"Then why are you here, protecting someone that is not your princess?"

"By protecting Harry Potter I am protecting the princess. What better from of defence is there than a good offence. If we stop the threat before it becomes too strong my princess will not have to fight and will stay safe.

"Wise words but do you really mean that?"

Mina bit her tongue and whispered to the hat. "Not to be rude or anything but can you hurry up and put me in a house people are starting to stare."

The hat chuckled softly, "I can see you are not very patient. Very well let me think.

Though you have intelligence you are not smart enough for Ravenclaw, I will not put you in Hufflepuff you could not accomplish as many great things from there so it is to be between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

You could do great things in both those houses. With that said though, I think I have chosen. You are far too honest and good to be in Slytherin so my choice has to be."

Minako smiled as the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

She hoped she would get into that house, she would be able to protect Harry best if she was in the same house as him and she knew how respected that house was. If she had ended up in Slytherin it would not be as easy.

She thanked the hat before making her way towards the Gryffindor table. She was warmly welcomed with loud cheers and lots of applause.

She was so warmly welcomed by the male population that she started to turn red from all the offers to sit down beside the males.

She was incredibly relieved to see Harry smile at her and indicate he had a spot for her next to him.

As she sat down she whispered "Hey, thanks for getting me a seat. Those boys over there were just a tad too friendly"

Harry laughed, "Well I am sure you are used to it. Welcome to Gryffindor."

Before Minako could answer Professor McGonagall spoke once again. "Mizuno, Ami."

Ami nervously sat down on the chair placing the hat on her head. She nervously played with the hem of her skirt as she waited for the hat to speak.

"I knew that Sailor Venus would not come alone, hello Sailor Mercury. I assume you would want me to call you Ami?"

"Yes please and please don't tell anyone who I am. I assume you knew because you can read everything in our minds which allows you to understand our pasts and our personalities to distinguish what houses we belong in?"

"That is correct; I can see they were not lying when they spoke about your intelligence. You could do well in Ravenclaw your intelligence would get you far there but I have a reluctance to place you there. As all Senshi do you have bravery and are willing to die for your cause. This makes me want to place you in Gryffindor. You could do great things in both houses."

"If I may say, I would prefer Gryffindor. You see I have been categorising each house trying to see which would be best for me. Like you I have established I would fit in best in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Though I know there would be more of a challenge intellectually for me to be in Ravenclaw I didn't actually come here to learn magic like the rest. I came here to do a duty and that is to protect Harry Potter.

Therefore Gryffindor would be the best to place me in because it will still provide some challenges as I am still learning about magic, it will allow me to watch over Harry better and it allows me and Minako to be in the same house enabling us to watch each other's backs and make it easier to keep our secret."

Ami waited for a few seconds before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ami smiled at Minako and made her way towards her, relief flooding her body. She had suspected that the hat might put her in Ravenclaw because she used her intellectual ability to choose what house she wanted which indicated she would belong better in Ravenclaw.

Ron smiled at Ami and pointed to a seat next to him. She nodded and sat down beside him ending up directly across from Minako.

Ron was happy to see food appear in front of him and started to pull different foods onto his plate. Before he began to eat he turned to Ami.

"I am really happy you ended up in this house. I wasn't so sure you seemed really smart like you belonged in Ravenclaw and the hat was taking such a long time to choose a house for you. It did for you to Mina"

Ami and Mina both nodded.

"Well for me it was tossing up between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I gave it my opinions stating that I wanted to be in the same house as Mina among other things and it chose Gryffindor. Which I am extremely happy about."

"Yup pretty much the same except it was choosing between all but Ravenclaw for me. He said I was intelligent but not smart enough. He then ruled out Hufflepuff and chose between Slytherin and Gryffindor but then he chose Gryffindor because he said I was too good and honest for Slytherin.

I am so glad I am in this house rather than Slytherin I look better in red and gold rather than green and silver. "

This made those around Mina chuckle slightly and Ami frown.

"I didn't think about that, I don't look that great in red or gold. Maybe I should have opted for Ravenclaw I look good in blue."

Minako stared at Ami in shock. "Ami, you are actually considering fashion for once?"

Ami giggled, "Well in a way yes but it is not like I can change my mind now nor does it matter too much as there isn't much colour on our uniforms."

Minako nodded in agreement. "I guess you are right but since I am in Gryffindor I get to wear my red ribbon. Though not as a bow anymore, I think I shall start wearing it as a headband it will look great!"

With that last comment Minako grinned and started to eat. Those around them started to stare at how much Minako was capable of eating and Ami just giggled softly as she filled her plate and began to eat slowly.

Nearly headless Nick the ghost of the Gryffindor house floated by and began talking to Harry and Ron. Ami studied him curiously but Mina didn't even notice him as she was too busy eating.

Nick was cheerful spreading how everyone almost didn't get dinner thanks to Peeves but luckily the house elves got it under control. That statement caused Hermione to stop eating; she believed that it was made by slave labour.

Minako rolled her eyes slightly at Hermione's antics, it was ridiculous to go on about things that much. Instead Mina ignored Hermione's ramblings and kept eating.

Ami got involved in the discussion with Hermione. The two clashed on their opinions. Ami believed that the house elves were happy with their arrangements, if not there would have been more conflict caused by them. Hermione disagreed stating they should get sick pay and paid for their normal working.

After all the food had been eaten and almost every student, except for Hermione was full; Dumbledore rose to his feet to again address all the students.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few more notices. Mr Filch the caretaker has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items. I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it out.

As ever I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year.

I would also like to inform all of you that there is a new class that is being studied this year. As it is a new study we chose it to be taught only to fourth years to see if the subject would be popular enough to continue. The subject is called Magical Mythology, now don't confuse this subject with the history of magic.

Magical Mythology focuses on legends and myths that have been told overtime. I believe this year it will be taught about the Silver Millennium. I have hired a new teacher for this subject, please welcome Professor Meioh."

Setsuna stepped up and smiled politely to the students in the hall way. Many of the young men were thoroughly surprised by her looks. Her beautiful green hair was up in a neat bun and her red eyes seemed to glimmer against her tanned skin.

Harry leaned over to Mina, "She doesn't look old enough to teach. She is quite attractive."

Mina held back a giggle and muttered under her breath, "You have no idea."

Harry hearing her mumble turned to face her fully. "What did you say?"

Mina flushed slightly and Harry couldn't help but think it made her look adorable. "I just said yeah, I think it is her exotic looks."

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

The hall erupted in confused yells but Dumbledore payed no attention. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts – "

At that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

Minako jumped slightly gripping onto Harry's arm. Harry flushed bright red but luckily no one noticed as they were all too busy staring at the man in the doorway.

His face looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who only had the vaguest idea of how faces should look. His skin was scarred, his mouth looked like a diagonal gash and a large chunk of his nose was missing. This was not the most frightening part of the man, it was the man's eyes that made him creepy.

One of them was small, dark and beady but the other was large, vivid electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking and was rolling up and down from side to side.

The stranger walked up to Dumbledore. His wooden leg making small clunking sounds with each step. When he reached Dumbledore the two exchanged mumbled words and the creepy man sat down.

Dumbledore broke the silence left in the great hall. "This is the other new teacher we have this year. May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody.

Now as I was saying, Hogwarts has the honour of hosting a very exciting event. It is an event that hasn't been held in over a century. It is my pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.

The Triwizard Tournament was first established seven hundred years ago. It is a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and they compete in three magical tasks. The tournament hasn't been held in years due to the high death toll, though it has been decided that it is time for another attempt.

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October and the selection of the champions will take place at Halloween. The winner will get glory, bring pride to their school and receive a thousand Galleons of prize money.

I know many of you are eager to participate but we have agreed on placing an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are seventeen years or older will be allowed to compete.

When our guests arrive I expect you all to treat them with respect and support.

Now it is late and I know how important it is to you all to be alert for your classes. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

People began to exit the great hall and Ron and Harry turned towards the two Japanese beauties. "Shall we show you to the Gryffindor tower?" Ron asked staring intently and Ami making her blush slightly.

Minako giggled and grabbed Ami's hand. "As much as we would love to accompany you two, we have a quick meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to personally give us our schedules and I think inform of stuff to do with Hogwarts but we will see you tomorrow morning. Bye boys."

Minako winked at them and spun around dragging poor Ami with her. Ami quickly sent a smile at Ron and Harry before following the blonde.

The two boys watched the retreating figures. Harry replaying the wink she sent at him and admiring the way her golden hair shone as she flicked it over her shoulder. Ron on the other hand had noticed Mina's looks, how could he not but instead he couldn't get the shy smile of Ami's out of his head.

Harry let out a soft sigh as he turned to Ron. "They don't make girls like that here."

Ron nodded "I know mate but I doubt you will have a chance with Mina. All the males' eyes were on her. I doubt I even have a chance with Ami, she is too smart and pretty.

Harry sadly nodded in agreement, "I guess you are right but doesn't stop us from looking."

Ron laughed as they headed up to the Gryffindor tower with Fred and George.

The twins were talking endlessly about how they wanted to enter the Triwizard cup. Ron and Harry both wished that they were old enough to enter as well.

Ron and Harry walked up to their dormitory which was situated at the top of the tower with five four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each of their trunks at the foot of the beds.

As Ron stepped sleepily into his bed he mumbled to Harry. "I might go in for it you know, if Fred and George find out how to... the tournament... you never know do you?"

Harry nodded silently as he rolled over in his bed, a series of dazzling new pictures forming in his head. He had tricked the impartial judge into believing he was seventeen... he had become Hogwarts champion... he was standing in the grounds, his arms raised in triumph in front of the whole school...everyone was cheering and applauding loudly... he had just won the Triwizard Tournament... Mina's golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and cheerful face clearly stood out in the blurred crowd. Her face glowing with admiration as she winked at him and blew him a kiss.

Harry grinned into his pillow, glad that Ron couldn't see what he could.

While the boys headed up to the Gryffindor Tower Minako and Ami went to Dumbledore's office where they meet Setsuna. Setsuna embraced the two younger senshi and said the password to enter Dumbledore's office.

The three walked in and warmly greeted Dumbledore.

"Please sit down ladies."

The three nodded and sat down in a comfortable chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I just wanted to make sure your wands work and ask if you need anything?"

Setsuna smiled at Dumbledore. "My wand is working fine thankyou Dumbledore and I will only need to make sure I have some privacy. This is so I can escape to the time gates every now and then."

Dumbledore nodded and looked over to the two students. Minako thought for a second and smiled widely at Dumbledore. "My wand is absolutely perfect Sir. I would request that Ami and I could have a private place to train. Just so we don't become too reliant on our magic powers, I want us to practice our senshi powers if that is okay? Oh and we will quite obviously need a room to sleep in."

"That is no problem Miss Aino, there is a room in the castle called the Room Of Requirement. It is on the seventh floor across from the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to ballet. You need to walk passed it three times thinking of what you want the room for.

I have also given you two a room in the Gryffindor Tower. It is at the very top opposite to the boys dormitories. Usually you share the room with others but I made it so it will be just you two for your privacy.

Miss Mizuno is there anything you will need?"

"I would just require the library. I love learning about this world and have already finished all the books you provided for us to read."

"That will be no problem Miss Mizuno. I will let the librarian's know you are allowed any book you wish, even ones from the restricted section. If that is all I would just like to say welcome to Hogwarts and I am glad you both ended up in Gryffindor it will be easier for you to protect Harry that way. If there is anything else I can help you with feel free to come to my office. Professor Meioh will always know the password so just ask her. "

The three thanked Dumbledore and left his office.

"I am looking forward to the lesson tomorrow girls. Go and get some sleep and remember our communicators do not work here. My office is on the third floor. The password for you to get into Gryffindor common rooms is Balderdash. Goodnight Girls."

"Goodnight Sets." Both girls said as they headed towards Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, she looked at the girls.

"I do not recognise you girls and you are clearly not fourth years. Are you the two new students I have been hearing so much about?"

"Yes it is lovely to meet you. My name is Ami and this is Mina."

"Lovely to meet you girls, I am glad to see more polite Gryffindors. Do you have the password? I can't let you in without it girls."

Minako nodded, "Balderdash."

"That is correct, I will see you two young ladies again. Have a good sleep."

The two bowed politely as they made their ways up the winding staircase. As they went to enter their room their planetary symbols started to glow on their foreheads.

"Whoa, what was that about Ami? If anybody was with us that could have caused trouble."

Ami grasped the door knob and opened it. "I have no idea Minako."

Minako shrugged and followed Ami into the room and smiled at the surroundings. Their room was decorated differently to the others in Gryffindor Tower.

The room was white with dark mahogany four poster beds, wardrobe and two desks. Ami's bed was decorated with a light blue and silver hanging and bed covers. Minako's bed had orange and white hanging and bed covers.

The two also had a bathroom joined to the room, so they would be able to wash up after battles if necessary. It made Minako smile seeing the bathroom also had sided dedicated to each of them. Ami's being a beautiful light shade of blue and Mina's being a pale yellow and decorated with her cosmetics and hair supplies.

Sitting on Ami's desk was a letter.

_Miss Aino and Mizuno,_

_I hope you like your room, no others have their own bathroom but I thought you would need it just in case, again for your privacy._

_If the colours or decorations aren't to your liking feel free to find a spell to change the colours or designs._

_You may have noticed I placed a few enchantments over the room only people with planetary powers are able to enter this room. If any else try to enter they will not be able to apart from your fellow senshi. _

_The glowing of your planetary symbol will only happen once. This is because the spell then recognises you from the on._

_Your friends are not able to enter the room, the most they can do is knock on the door._

_Enjoy your stay._

_Professor A. Dumbledore._

After Ami read the letter, she explained to Minako that their planetary symbols appeared because that is the only way they are able to get into the room.

The two proceeded to change into their pyjamas. Minako's consisted of a short silk orange night gown and Ami's was a pair of light blue pants with white spots over it and a tight white t-shirt with beauty and brains written on the chest in blue cursive. The pyjamas were a gift from Minako who thought that Ami had both beauty and brains so it suited her.

The two slipped in between their blankets and Ami muttered "I think I am going to like it here."

Minako yawned and nodded in agreement. "Me too."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Here is the next chapter. So for the wait on it. I hadn't really been in the mood to write for a few days and instead spent my time drawing some of the scenes. Then when I felt like writing again I spent the time planning out the whole story, though I am having a little trouble with the last couple of parts of the story but I will ask for everyones opinion a bit later when we actually get close to the end!**

**THe good news is that now I have a rough set out of where the story will go which will hopefully make it easier to write. Therefore making me update more often (I hope!)**

**I may or may not post the pictures to match the scenes, if i do they will be on deviantart. If i do that I will let you know. **

**As always please review... when people review i know that they are liking th story giving me more reason to write it. It could just be a quick one saying it was a good chapter or it could provide me with some ideas to incorporate in the story or maybe even other story ideas. It could even be a long one stating what you like about the story. Just feedback is nice, of course I am not going to be like some other people and hold the next chapter hostage till I get like another 5 reviews or whatever, no offence to those to do that. So yeah review and no flaming.**

**Thanks to those that have reviewed, made this story one of their favs or have put the story on story alerts. That makes me happy and want to write more for you guys.**

**okay done now... except for the disclaimer: So I DO NOT OWN! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Ami woke Minako up bright and early. Minako had groaned and barely pulled herself out of bed. The two got into their uniforms and did their hair. Minako had he hair down and left slightly wavy, placing her red ribbon around her head like a headband leaving her fringe out of it. She turned to Ami to see Ami had just left her hair natural.

The two headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast grabbing a seat next to Ron, Hermione and Harry, the three of them were busy discussing their classes for the day.

"Hey you two, how did you sleep?" Ron asked smiling at the girls.

"Wonderfully, thank you Ron. Do we have all the same classes?" Minako asked leaning over Harry's shoulder to glance at his schedule. He blushed slightly and Ron laughed at Harry.

"Let me see your classes and I will let you know."

Ami and Mina handed over the schedules and Ron studied them nodding occasionally. Finally he looked back up at the girls.

"Mina you have all the same classes as me and Harry. Ami you have the majority of the same classes but instead of Divination you have Arithmancy with Hermione."

Mina smiled widely, "That is fantastic! What do we have today?"

"We have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Care of Magical Creatures... damn we are still with the Slytherins and then we have Magical Mythology and finally Divination."

Harry groaned. "Divination... that sucks!"

Mina smiled at Harry, "I am actually looking forward to it. Why do you hate it Harry?"

"I hate it because Professor Trelawney keeps predicting my death."

Minako gasped slightly and looked at Ami who also looked shocked. "Well that is bad but really she hasn't been right yet so you don't have anything to worry about."

There was a sudden rustling noise above them and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows, carrying the morning mail. Harry instinctively looked for Hedwig but was unable to see her. He felt saddened hoping that nothing bad has happened to Sirius or Hedwig.

His depression lasted through their walk to greenhouse number three, where they were to meet Professor Sprout. Before they could enter Mina pulled Harry aside.

"Harry is everything okay? I noticed that when the owls came you looked hopeful then really disappointed and sad. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Harry looked down into her glittering blue eyes and saw her genuine concern for him. He marvelled at how concerned she could be about somebody she had just met. He found himself smiling slightly over how much she cared.

"I am fine thanks Mina."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and gently gave her hug causing both of them to turn slightly red.

"Ah, we better go inside don't you think. We don't want Professor Sprout thinking we are late." Mina managed to say as she tried to keep her blush down.

Harry nodded and gently guided her inside, his hand resting very lightly on her back.

Their Herbology lesson passed quickly. They spent the lesson learning about Bubotubers and squeezing pus out of them. Harry watched Mina out of the corner of his eyes. He laughed softly when he saw her face scrunch up after the pus started to come out of the plant. The look made he look adorable and he found himself staring at her throughout most of the lesson barely paying attention to what he should have been doing.

Mina never noticed Harry staring at her, she was too grossed out by the pus they had to collect. The class didn't pass by quick enough for but after what seemed like eternity the class was over. After the bell rang Professor Sprout cheerful informed them that the pus was used to cure acne.

As they excited the greenhouse Mina started up a conversation.

"Ugh that was disgusting! How could squeezing plants for pus possibly be educational! I really hope that this next class is less disgusting."

Harry smiled and laughed softly. "I don't know Mina, Hagrid tends to have some weird creatures so I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Mina just groaned in response as they had just arrived at Hagrid's small wooden cabin, which stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was standing outside of his hut, gripping the collar of his giant dog Fang. There were several open woodened crates on the ground at his feet. As they got closer to the crates they could hear an odd rattling noise, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions.

Hagrid grinned at the students after the Slytherins made their way down from the castle.

"Mornin'! Today we have blast-Ended Skrewts.

Lavender Brown a girl in Gryffindor walked up to the crate and screamed as she jumped back.

The others slowly went up to the crate and looked at the disgusting creatures. They looked like slightly deformed shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking. Legs were sticking out in very odd places and they seemed to have no visible head.

There were about a hundred of them in each crate; each about six inches long, crawling over each other.

They were also giving off a very foul smell of rotting fish. Every now and then sparks would fly out of the end of one causing it to be propelled forward several inches.

"Only jus' hatched, so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves. Thought we'd make a bit of a project out of it." Hagrid exclaimed looking proudly down at the Skrewts.

"And why would we want to raise them? I mean what do they do?" A cold voice asked from the back of the pack of students.

Mina and Ami whirled around to see none other but the cold Draco Malfoy standing there glaring at Hagrid.

Hagrid opened his mouth and thought before he answered. "Tha's next lesson Malfoy. Yer jus' feeding 'em today. Now yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things. I've never had 'em before. I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake, jus' try 'em out with a bit of each."

None of the students moved, each staring from the crate full of disgusting creatures to the gross food they were meant to feed to them.

Though Minako didn't really want to deal with any more disgusting things today she was the first to act. She rolled her eyes slightly and went to the gross food. She grabbed a hand full of the frog liver and dropped it into the crate, barely containing her shudder.

She noticed no one else was following her lead so she turned around smiling sweetly at the boys. "Come on guys, you are all meant to be big strong men. You aren't afraid of a few little blast-ended Skrewts are you? Or is it you are afraid of the scary livers?"

Hagrid let out a booming laugh when the boys from Gryffindor and a few from Slytherin, walked up to the selection of food and started to feed the Skrewts. He hit her gently on the shoulder, making her stumble slightly.

"You got 'em ter do tha' so easily. Nice work. Miss Aino righ'?"

Minako nodded and smiled at the gentle giant. "Yup, that is right. What can I say professor? Sometimes feminine charm is all it takes."

Harry watched the conversation staring at Mina. His attention as soon taken away from the blonde beauty when Dean Thomas yelled, "It got me!"

Hagrid walked over quickly, "its end just exploded, that can happen when they blast off."

Ami who was feeding the Skrewts with Ron noticed some had stings. She excused herself from talking to Ron and walked over to Hagrid. "Excuse me Professor, but why do some have stingers?"

"Good eye Miss Mizuno. Some of 'em have got stings. I reckon they're the males. The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies... I think they might be ter suck blood."

Malfoy who had stayed at the back trying to ignore the commotion and the beautiful blonde that had yelled at him yesterday, spoke up. "Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful." Hermione snapped.

Malfoy sneered at her, "You would know all about that wouldn't you mudblood. You aren't much to look at."

Hermione seethed about to reply when Minako calmly stepped in front of her. "That really wasn't very nice. I believe you can find beauty in even some of the ugliest things. It is about looking below the surface and I believe that Hermione is quite beautiful.

She may not have the dazzling in your face beauty but she has a subtle beauty, one that is pleasant and not over the top. She is also extremely intelligent. Beauty on the outside can cover the most disgusting ugliness and those who fail to see inside are ultimately worse off."

Malfoy just stared at her in amazement; she was so different than other girls. He knew he shouldn't like her she was in Gryffindor and he had heard she was a muggle born but there was something about her. The way she yelled at him yesterday but how she could be so calm today, the way her eyes begged him to try to understand, to try and see things from a different point of view.

She was still staring at him with wide beautiful blue eyes and he noticed the rest of the students were waiting for his reaction. He simply put on his mask of cool indifference as he spoke to her.

"Like you would know about ugliness, you are beautiful and I am sure you don't know what you're talking about."

Just then the bell rang and most of the students headed back up to the castle. She stayed still and he almost missed her whispered reply even though they were still looking into each other's eyes. "I know about the ugliness of the world and just try to make it better. That is ultimately all we can do."

He nodded slightly and turned to leave but was stopped by a soft hand grabbing onto his arm. He whirled around in confusion and saw her smiling shyly at him.

"I also wanted to apologise for the way I talked to you yesterday on the train. Ami is one of my best friends and I would protect her with my life but I still apologise. I was told by a very wise woman not to judge people by their covers and I know that though you may appear cold, I can see that deep inside you have a good heart. Good bye Draco, I will see you around."

She shot him a brilliant smile and ran back up to her friends. He watched captivated as her blonde hair flowed behind her like a waterfall. He was very confused, she was being nice to him after he was a jerk to her and her friends but yet she was willing to give him a chance and ask for forgiveness. He also felt his lips pulling into a small smile thinking of how she called him Draco, not many did that and he liked that she was one that did.

He saw her grab onto Potter and her friend Mizuno's arm as she dragged the two inside. That snapped him out of his thoughts. He couldn't be friends with her or feel anything for her, she was Potter's friend and a mudblood. He sighed slowly walking back inside and shook his head.

"She will be the end of me!"

Harry watched Mina talk quietly with Malfoy and could feel a small twinge of jealousy. That soon disappeared when she came running up to them and threaded her arm through his.

"Come on guys I am starving!"

When they reached the Great Hall they sat down at a table and helped themselves to the lamb chops and potatoes. Hermione began to eat so fast that everyone even Ami and Mina stared at her. That was saying a lot considering they has seen how fast Usagi could eat.

Ron was the one that chose to ask what they were all thinking. "Er – is this the new stand on elf rights? You're going to make yourself puke instead?"

Hermione with her mouth full answered, "No I just want to get to the library."

"We haven't even gotten any homework yet." Ron gaped as Hermione stood up and headed for the door.

"See you at dinner!"

The smaller group finished eating and the bell rang to signify the beginning of afternoon classes. Minako got up and almost tripped over from excitement. Harry quickly caught her causing her to beam at him.

"Thanks Harry! I am just really looking forward to Magical Mythology. I have a feeling it is going to be my favourite class!"

Harry shook his head as his blush slowly started to fade. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh well because I liv..." Ami quickly covered Minako's mouth to stop her flow of words. Both of the girls flushed and Minako apologised under her breath as Ami covered her mistake.

"It is because we had a similar class in Japan and she loved learning about Gods and Goddesses from different cultures. Though she doesn't realise that the Silver Millennium is actual about a different legend."

Minako nodded slightly, "Yup that is exactly what I was going to say. I think I will still like it though. I also think Professor Meioh will be a great teacher."

Ron and Harry looked at the girls with suspicion before nodding and heading to Magical Mythology.

They walked into the rooms and Ami chose their desks making them sit near the front. Minako rolled her eyes but sat next to her friend anyway.

When everyone filed into the room the door suddenly shut and the room turned black before lights appeared at the front of the room. There were 9 coloured lights that formed symbols in the air. Ami and Minako instantly recognised what was happening.

There was a light blue light that formed the symbol of Mercury, next to that was a vibrant orange light in the shape of Venus, the symbol of Mars was next and glowed crimson red, a green light portrayed the symbol of Jupiter. They were all circling around the silver crescent moon in the middle representing the moon.

A second circle of symbols circled the first. They were a purple symbol of Saturn, the next was a dark blue symbol of Uranus, a glowing aqua was depicting the sign of Neptune and finally a glowing black light was used to portray the symbol of Pluto.

A mysterious voice spoke from somewhere in the room.

"As you all know in our solar system there are 9 planets; Mercury the planet of ice and intelligence, Venus the planet of love and beauty, Earth the only planet that still sustains life, Mars planet of fire and passion, Jupiter the planet of protection and lightning, Saturn the planet of death and rebirth, Uranus the planet of air and strength, Neptune planet of water and grace and finally Pluto planet of time and space.

Over a millennia ago there were civilizations on all the planets including the moon. Though the moon was small it was the most powerful of the planets because the moon royalty had the mythical Silver Crystal.

The planets aligned alongside the moon and formed what was known as the Silver Alliance. All the planets but earth agreed to protect the moon and the royalty of the planet. The era was called the Silver Millennium because of that alliance and the mythical crystal."

At that point the lights turned back on and Professor Meioh was standing in front of the class. Her hair was again professionally tied up in to a bun and she was clad in a red outfit that resembled that of Professor McGonagall.

Everybody in the room was already captivated by the story. Setsuna smiled at the students sending a sly smile to Ami and Minako who were in front of her.

"That was just the quick start of the story and each week we will learn a different aspect from the myth. Today we are covering the basics. I will give brief descriptions on each of the planets, the royalty of each of the planets, the defenders of the moon royalty, the fall of the Silver Millennium and what supposedly happened to those from that era.

Each week we will study a different planet and those from that planet. Then when all the planets are finished we will study each of the main characters in the myth, then each of the love affairs, minor characters that were still of importance, the fall of the Silver Millennium and finally the future of the myth.

Now what do you know about the Silver Millennium?"

Minako and Ami were both tempted to answer the question but could see Setsuna give them a look telling them not to say anything. Nobody knew much about the Silver Millennium and in a way Setsuna was glad.

"Okay well it seems that you do not know anything about the Silver Millennium.

First off I will explain why the earth wasn't included in the alliance. It was because they were a young planet still developing. The Silver Alliance was actually supposed to watch over the earth to make sure that nothing negative came from there. Clearly that failed but I will get to that eventually.

Now the planets were each ruled by their own set of royalty. In the time of the Silver Millennium the royalty of all planets had one daughter. They were the planetary princesses.

The outer princesses were from the planets of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. They were the oldest of the princesses. Their names are unknown now..."

Minako laughed slightly at this but covered it with a cough as both Ami and Setsuna looked at her. She mouthed an apology to Setsuna and Setsuna nodded and continued on.

"The inner princesses were from the other planets, Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. I am aware that Jupiter is seen as an outer planet but back in those times it was considered an inner plannet because there was no asteroid belt in between Mars and Jupiter that divides the planets now.

The group of the inner princesses were the same age as the moon princess and because of this became closer to her than the outers.

There was something special about all these princesses. They were also destined to be the famous Sailor Senshi."

A few gasps were heard around the room and Hermione spoke up. "Do you mean like those that are said to live in Japan and even here in England at one stage. If I am not mistaken there was a young girl called Sailor V and she defeated supposed monsters. It was made out to be more of a myth though wasn't it?"

Mina smiled slightly because she was famous and was happy that she was still known. Setsuna sat down on her desk and nodded at Hermione. "That is correct Miss Granger. Though I would like to get to that later on, if you don't mind?"

Hermione blushed and nodded as Setsuna started to talk again.

"The people of the Silver Alliance were shocked to find that their princesses would also be the ones left to protect the moon princess and the solar system. The Sailor Senshi all started their training when they were 13 years of age apart from Sailor Venus or Princess Venus who started training when she was only 9 years old.

This was because the mythical Moon Sword came to her. This sword was made of the same material as the Silver Crystal and revealed who would be the leader of the Sailor Senshi.

Some were shocked that the sword went to Venus as the people of Venus were not known for their fighting but Sailor Venus shocked all of them by proving to be a skilled in the art of combat.

The inner senshi were of course Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. Their main concern was protecting the moon princess. The outer senshi, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were to focus on stopping evil from entering our solar system.

We will focus mainly on the inners in this subject purely because the outers where very rarely involved in the story apart from the ending.

With the basics covered I will quickly go over what caused the Silver Millennium to fall.

During that time it was forbidden for anyone from the moon to venture to earth. For the other planets it wasn't forbidden persay but frowned upon.

Anyway, Princess Serenity was a very curious young girl and decided she wanted to see the earth. She snuck down to earth and when there she met the Prince of Earth, Endymion. After their initial meeting she instantly feel for him and constantly sneak down to earth to see him.

She would sneak down to earth as much as she could without being caught. The inner senshi were not stupid though and knew she was going to earth. So each time she would sneak down to see him, one of the inner senshi would be elected to go down to earth and drag her back to the moon. this happened so often that they soon made a schedule of when each of the senshi would go to fetch her.

They tried to stop her from going but Venus especially knew it would be no use. Their princess and Endymion had fallen in love and they knew that they wouldn't be able to keep them apart.

Though as always, the course of true love never did run smooth...

A noblewoman on earth loved Endymion and grew jealous of the loved the two shared. Jealousy soon consumed her and an evil being took advantage of her. It used the jealousy she had to convince her to do his bidding. She willingly did as she was told be cause the being promised her Endymion would love her. She did not realise but slowly the being took over her body and used her influence over the people of earth to rise up against the moon and the alliance.

The attack was swift and caused the death of each of the planets and those that inhabited them. The senshi fought valiantly but eventually they were all killed, as were the prince and princess.

There is of course more to the story including the love between the inner senshi and Endymion's shitennou, which were his body guards. They were also an important part of the myth but that will be explained more during later lessons.

Now, I am sure you wonder what each of the senshi or princesses looked like."

Many people nodded and some even called out yes. Setsuna smiled softly and gave Minako and Ami a look, asking if it would be alright to reveal what they looked like. Both nodded slightly and Setsuna turned back towards the class.

"Well as suspected the girls were all extremely beautiful.

Serenity had silver blonde hair held up in the royal style. Which was the hair parted down the centre and tied up into buns on either side of the head with hair hanging down from each. She also had blue eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead. She was quite petite not having too many curves.

Mercury was said to have blue hair and matching blue eyes. She had the same body type as the princess, small and petite.

Venus was said to be the most beautiful of all being a descendent of the Goddess Aphrodite. She had golden blonde hair and beautiful cornflower blue eyes. She matured quite young having a thin but curvy figure. She was the epitome of feminism.

Mars had midnight black hair and beautiful purple eyes. She was said to have a similar body shape to Venus but less curves.

Jupiter the tallest of the inners had curly auburn hair and emerald eyes. Her body shape was quite curvy and muscular.

Saturn was the shortest of all the princesses and appeared to be quite frail. She too had black hair and purple eyes but her hair was cut to her shoulders.

Uranus was quite masculine compared to the others. She had short dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was the tallest of all the scouts and very muscular with little curves.

Neptune had wavy aqua hair and matching eyes; she was very feminine and had a similar body type to Venus.

Finally Pluto was the mysterious one of the group. People rarely saw her due to what her duties where, though it is said that she had long dark green hair and crimson eyes. "

"Wow I would love to see what those girls looked like!" Ron exclaimed a bit too loudly making many girls roll their eyes and for some of the boys to nod in agreement.

Setsuna chuckled at Ron, "There are paintings that depict what the princesses look like. I may show them to you during the year. Class dismissed. Goodbye students."

Minako and Ami said goodbye to Setsuna and turned to Ron, Hermione and Harry. "What do you guys think of the myth?"

"I am not sure whether we should be wasting our time on learning about myths but I am intrigued to learn more." Hermione replied.

"I look forward to learning more it seems very interesting, especially about the Sailor V in our time part. I want to see how Professor Meioh explains that." Harry responded.

"Beautiful princesses and fighting is my idea of a good subject" answered Ron.

Ami and Hermione realised that they had to get to the next class and left Ron, Harry and Minako to go to Divination.

* * *

**Short A/N here as well for the descriptions of the silver alliance and what the princesses looked like and all that. It is just what I have gathered from the manga, anime and other various things. So please do not go around and be like that didn't happen blah blah. It is a fanfiction.**

**I am also aware that some say that Rei had crimson hair in the silver millennium, Mako had green hair and Mina had gold eyes. I don't real;y know which one is right but I am just saying they look the same as they did back then.**

**Finally the pairings of the senshi/shittennou (the generals for those of you who don't know, Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite and Nephrite.) There really wasn't a lot of evidence for them only really for Kunzite and Minako and very small amount for Jadeite and Rei and even though I think it is incredibly unlikely that it would happen so perfectly that all five of them would fall in love, the romantic side of me likes to believe that and I think it makes the story of the Silver Millennium a little more romantic. **

**Okay well hope you enjoyed the chapter and REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far and I feel like I should apologise for the lack of action so far but seriously just following the storyline which is fairly actionless for a while. Also for the lack of cute scenes between the pairing but I have been adding little moments between the pairings which I hope you like. I personally hate in stories when they see each other and just immediatly love each other and get into a relationship and as annoying as it is to wait for the romance I like to see the relationship develop.**

**I made a bit of a mistake it was pointed out to me that Mina wan't around for Nephrite and Naru which completely slipped my mind so I fixed that up. Thanks nxkris you are really helpful with ideas and i love your reviews!**

**Please review and I know I say it a lot but when you review it makes me know the story is actually being read and enjoyed by people. If I don't think people are enjoying it I may stop writing it. So please review with anything. I also dont mind any ideas you have, I will take most into consideration. **

**Okay well enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next will be up sometime soon!**

* * *

Minako, Harry and Ron walked into the Divination room in the North Tower. As the trio walked into the room Minako's sense of smell was assaulted. She spluttered slightly as Ron and Harry laughed at her. She glared as she sat down at a small circular table. The two boys followed and sat on either side of Minako.

"Good Day," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney right behind Harry, making the three of them jump slightly.

Minako laughed lightly at Professor Trelawney, she had massive glasses that made her eyes appear too large for her face.

Professor Trelawney shot her a look and held Minako's gaze. Mina grew nervous and hoped that this lady wasn't as good as Rei was at telling the future or seeing things.

Trelawney turned from Minako and her gaze landed on Harry, she peered at him and looked at him with the tragic expression she always wore when she saw him.

"You are preoccupied my dear. My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. I regret to say your worries are not baseless I see difficult times ahead and not just for you, perhaps sooner than you think." Her eyes quickly flicked over to Minako who gulped slightly as Harry and Ron glanced at her.

She walked to the front of the room and addressed the class. "My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars. The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays which intermingle..."

Harry drifted off during her long talk, ignoring the old cook, though he was slightly concerned at why she had to include Mina in her prediction of danger.

He was used to her saying that his life was constantly in danger but she had never before included anyone other's into her horrible predictions. Harry wondered what made Mina different from the others, why was she also in danger?

He was broken from his thoughts by Mina poking him slightly. He looked around to see the whole class staring at him.

"I was saying my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn. It was definitely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth... your dark hair... your mean stature... tragic loses so young in life... I think I am right in saying you were born in mid-winter?"

"No, I was born in July."

Ron and Mina tried to hold back their laughter at the look on Trelawney's face. Mina covered her mouth with her hands but couldn't stop a few giggles that escaped. This caused Professor Trelawney's eyes to turn to Mina. She stared at Minako as she walked in front of the table, directly in front of her. Her eyes misted over and her voice became slightly lower and more serious.

"You... you have a special power about you a certain aura. I sense that you connect strongly with the planet Venus. Much stronger than any bond I have ever seen. You have been in danger... Danger from past lovers, danger from those unknown to most and now you are in danger from something you shouldn't even know. All the time surrounded by danger."

Mina stared at Trelawney slightly worried. "I am born in October and my star sign is associated with Venus so that must be what you are sensing and about the danger I guess everyone finds themselves in danger sometimes. It is just part of life... right?"

Trelawney snapped out of her daze and nodded, before telling the class to begin filling in the positions of the planets at their moment of birth.

Mina let out a small sigh, glad that Trelawney didn't really understand what she was going on about. She leaned back into her chair and rubbed her face.

Harry and Ron noticed that Mina was a little pale. Harry leant over and gently touched her hand. Mina turned and looked up at him

"Are you okay Mina? I wouldn't take her predictions into account. She likes to predict death and destruction. I think it makes things more interesting for her."

Mina nodded and laughed half heartedly. "I know, she got my start sign right though and appeared as in a bit of a daze. Oh well let's start this work shall we?"

The two boys nodded and began to make their charts. By the end of the class the three were thoroughly confused by their charts. Harry's appeared to have two Neptune's and all Minako could get for her was Venus, which worried her slightly.

They were told that they had to be handed in on Monday and the three groaned as they headed to the great hall.

Ron was moaning, "Miserable old bat. That will take all weekend to finish!"

Hermione and Ami appeared behind them and Hermione smiled brightly at them. "Lot's of homework? Professor Vector didn't give us any at all."

The three just glared at Hermione as they joined the line to get into the great hall for dinner. As they were about to enter the building they heard the unwelcome voice of Malfoy.

"Hey Weasley, your father is in the paper. Listen to this..."

He went on to read the entire article loudly to the majority of Hogwarts students. Mina's bright smile of welcome began to fade as he read the article.

"_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC._

_It seems as thought the Mininstry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment by the antics of Arnold Weasley of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."_

Malfoy paused and started laughing. "Imagine them not even getting his name right. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?"

Everyone in the Entrance Hall had stopped what they were doing and was listening now. Malfoy smirked at this and continued reading.

_"Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possesion of a flying car two years ago was yesterday involved with a tussle with several Muggle law keepers ('policemen') over a number of highly agressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when he was no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded housem that Mr Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to Modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen. Though he refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."_

Malfoy had finished reading the article but not yet finished embarrassing Ron.

"And look there is even a picture Weasley. In front of your house, if you can call it a house. Your mother could do with losing some weight."

Ron was shaking with fury and the only thing holding him back was the fact that both Hermione and Ami had grabbed on to both of his arms. Harry was also about to jump at him but Mina held his hand and pulled him back. He looked at her and she pleaded with her eyes for him not to do anything Harry sighed and nodded slightly at her.

"Get stuffed Malfoy. Come on Ron."

Draco saw the way that Minako was talking to Harry and the way their hands were still intertwined. Seeing this made Malfoy jealous, though he tried to deny it and ready for a fight. He turned to Harry and smirked at him.

"You were staying with them this summer weren't you Potter? So tell me is his mother really that porky or is it just a picture?"

Harry clenched his fist and stepped towards Malfoy. Mina gapped at what Malfoy had said but was still determined to not let a fight break out. She had decided to try and stop the two, so she let go of Harry's hand and stepped between the two boys. She put one palm onto Harry's chest and one onto Malfoy's and pushed them back slightly.

"Why must you always fight? Harry, Ron just turn around and walk away. I will handle Draco."

Harry was angered that she was telling him to walk away but more so when she called him Draco, like she knew him or even worse like they were friends.

He ignored Minako and said to Malfoy, "You know your mother Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Minako glared at Harry for making the situation worse while Malfoy's face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare talk about my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut then," Harry said as he turned away.

A loud bang was heard and Mina looked on in horror as she saw light fly passed her head and graze the side of Harry's cheek.

Harry went to grab his wand when a roar was heard through the hall.

"Oh no you don't laddie!"

Another flash of light was sent hurtling through the air and hit exactly where Malfoy was standing. Harry and Mina spun around to see Professor Moody with his wand out. They both turned back around to see a little white ferret just where Malfoy used to be.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled out.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Leave it!" Moody shouted.

Harry looked confused. "Leave what?"

"Not you... her" He indicated over his shoulder at Mina who had bent down to pick up the white ferret.

"I am not afraid of you Professor." She leant down and gently picked up the ferret, patting its head. Moody growled at her and limped towards Minako.

She stood her ground and glared at him.

"Young girl, I do not like people who attack when their opponent's backs are turned. You would be best to move out of the way to let me teach him a lesson."

Minako held the ferret closer to her chest, not caring that she was putting Malfoy in a very awkward position. She just had to protect him, he didn't deserve the embarrassment. True he was being a jerk by starting it but it was also partly Harry's fault for not just walking away like she told him too.

She glared defiantly at Moody and said. "I do not care Professor. He is a human being, you do not treat people that way."

Moody just glared back at her and went to point his wand at her and Malfoy.

Harry watched in amazement and confusion. He was amazed to see that Mina would stand up to Professor Moody and not flinch at a wand being pointed at her and he was confused as to why she was protecting Malfoy, the two weren't friends. He was a jerk and yet she would put herself on the line for him.

Moody was about to say a spell when Professor McGonagall come running through the hall.

"Professor Moody! What are you doing, pointing your wand at a student and threatening her?" Her eyes glanced into Mina's arms to see the scared ferret.

"Professor Moody, where did that ferret come from?"

He shrugged his shoulders and Mina spoke up. "It is Draco Malfoy, Professor. He turned him into a ferret to teach him a ridiculous lesson."

McGonagall glanced between Moody and the ferret in shock. She proceeded to pull out her wand and turned Malfoy back to normal, forgetting he was in Mina's arms.

The two blushed red as they realised their arms were wrapped around each other. Their faces turned even redder when they remembered where Malfoy was held.

The two jumped back from each other like the others touch burnt them. The teachers ignored their embarrassment and were discussing how the situation was supposed to be handled.

It ended up with Moody walking over to the two blondes. He looked at Mina with a glare, she held her head up high and stared him down.

He finally gave her a smirk and patted her back.

"You have courage girl but I will warn you to choose your battles more carefully. I am older and stronger than you. I could have caused much damage. I admire your attitude though; you would make a fine Auror"

"You would be surprised at how much power I have Professor. I think I choose my battles fine... and thank you." She whispered just loud enough for Professor Moody to hear. He raised an eye brow at her before turning to Malfoy and grabbing his arm pulling him to go see Professor Snape for his punishment.

The other people in the hallway including Ron, Harry and Hermione were still staring at Mina. She cleared her throat and headed into the great hall with Ami on her arm whispering to her.

This caused those in the hallway to snap to attention and enter the great hall. The three sat down silently beside Mina, who was trying hard to ignore the gossip being spread around about her.

The three of them stared at her. Finally unable to take their staring she exploded. "WHAT!"

The three looked awkwardly around before Harry broke the silence. "Why did you protect Malfoy like that for? He could have really injured both of us, Ron said that the attack almost hit you as well."

Mina sighed and looked at the table. "It was horrible of Draco to attack while your back was turned but the way Professor Moody went about the situation was all wrong. Who knows what he was going to do to Draco when he was a ferret. He may be a little cold sometimes but he isn't evil."

Ron spluttered around. "You heard the way he was talking about my mother! Yet you still defended him! Whose side are you on? You are a Gryffindor, we aren't meant to get along with the Slytherin's"

Mina looked up at Ron with slight tears in her eyes. "I will admit what he said about your mother was out of line but you retaliated, Harry insulted his mother too! And as for what side I am in, who says there has to be a side. There is already enough fighting in the world without you guys having your pathetic little battles. If one of you was just a bigger person and walked away, so much pain could be avoided. Now if you don't mind I am going to go to bed, suddenly I am not so hungry. I will see you all tomorrow."

The group watched her retreating figure and felt guilty.

"Why did she react like that Ami?" Harry asked.

Ami looked at the group, "Well she has seen a lot of bad things happen since she was young. She is just so full of love that she hates to see people treated badly unless they really deserve knows things and emotions and... It's really hard to explain."

The three nodded and wondered what Mina had been through in her life. Harry wished he could ask her but knew that he has only known her a day and that she wouldn't tell him.

The group finished their dinner and headed up to their dormitories to get some rest.

Ami went into the room she shared with Mina expecting her to be there. She looked around but there was no sign of the blonde girl.

Sighing slightly she sat at her desk waiting for Minako to come back.

Instead of returning to the dormitories like she said she would, Minako headed up to the room of requirement. She was going to do some training to let out her emotions but as she was walking there she slammed into somebody.

The person grabbed her arms to stop them both from toppling over. She glanced up to see the face of Draco Malfoy.

When he saw who it was he turned a slight shade of red as he let go of her arms.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Minako giggled nervously, "Neither was I."

The two stood in silence both wanting to say something but both unable to do so.

Finally it was Mina who broke the silence. "I am sorry, if I caused you any embarrassment. I, at the time didn't think of how embarrassing it could be for you. I mean you were against my chest and I..."

"It is okay. I think you saved me more embarrassment" Malfoy said cutting her off.

Minako looked up at him with shining eyes. "Really? I don't see how, I mean even I am embarrassed at what I did and I wasn't the one that was a ferret!"

"Well as Moody was taking me to see Snape he told me what he planned to do. He was going to bounce me up and down, not to mention some of the other things he had planned. That would have been so much worse. Could you imagine the embarrassment then, I would have been Draco Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret."

Minako let out a small laugh at that and it captivated Malfoy, she apologised for laughing at him but he just shrugged as the two began to walk together.

"I guess that would have been quite embarrassing for you."

Malfoy stopped her from walking and sat down on a step. He patted next to him, indicating for her to follow his lead.

The two sat briefly in silence as Malfoy stared out in front of him. Mina stared at him curiously, this was a different side of him, he looked softer. The confusion was clear on his face and he looked like a confused little boy.

Finally Malfoy looked up at her causing her to look away embarrassed to be caught staring.

"Why did you help me? You aren't even my friend, I treated you and your friend badly the first time I met you, I almost hit you with the spell meant for Potter and I'm not a nice person but yet you stood up to Moody for me. You could have really been hurt when you did that but yet you did it anyway. Why?"

Mina smiled at him softly. "I am not afraid of Moody, I have seen too much to be afraid of him. I just thought that I would want somebody to try and protect me if somebody treated me like that. I also believed that nobody should be treated like that unless they truly deserve it but like I told you before Draco, you have good in you. You just don't see it."

He shook his head at her. "I do not have good in me, I think you have me confused with somebody else."

Mina shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Maybe or maybe you just need someone to show you the good you have inside. Maybe you just need a true friend, one that will not just follow you around blindly, a friend that will tell you when you are being a jerk."

Malfoy laughed softly already feeling slightly changed inside. "You know they say that you can't change people."

Mina shook her head and remembered how Dimande had died to protect Usagi, even though he was supposed to be evil. "People be can change, they just need the right person to show them how."

"I don't know if I can change Aino and I'm not saying we will become friends or anything but I will try being nicer to you. You were the only one willing to save me from Moody. Nobody from the Slytherin house would have put their life in danger for me let alone someone they hardly even knew. So I am willing to give this a try. Just don't expect me to change overnight. It won't happen that way. I will probably still have my arguments with Potter and be a bit of a jerk sometimes. If you want to try and be friends it will probably take a lot of time and patience."

Minako looked up at him and turned back to her bubbly self. "Well I am not the most patient person Draco but I believe I can help you be a better person. I mean I wish you would stop the petty rivalry between you and Harry but I can deal with it... for a little while at least. I am willing to give it a go though."

Malfoy turned and smiled at her, his first genuine smile in years. "I would like that" he quickly wiped the smile of his face and glared at her. "If anyone finds out about the things said in this conversation I will..."

Mina rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She smiled down to him "So close but still so far. You were being so nice and then that."

He too rose to his feet and shrugged. "I told you, it will take time."

She nodded at him, "I know and it will be worth it though. "

She turned to walk away before looking over her shoulder shooting him a cheeky grin. "By the way, you should smile more. It makes you look really cute."

He blushed slightly from he comment and she giggled and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Giving the fat lady the password she slipped into the common room, making her way quickly up the stairs.

She tried to enter the room quietly so she wouldn't wake Ami but it turned out that Ami was waiting for her to return.

"Where did you go?"

"I was going to go train. I was angry, annoyed and a barrage of other emotions, I just had to let it all out."

Ami nodded and got into bed. "How was Divination? I still think it isn't the best subject for you to take. What if the Professor can really see things?"

Minako rolled over in her bed to face Ami. "Well she did pick up that I had a connection to Venus. She sort of went into a slight trance and said she could tell I had power and a strange aura. She also said she could tell I was in constant danger. I don't see how that is possible, we used to be in a lot of danger but after we finish protecting Harry, we will have no more enemies. "

Ami shot up from her bed. "Mina you should pull out of that class she seems to have a gift."

Mina scoffed slightly, "Honestly Ami, I don't think she has. She was completely off about Harry and has been predicting his death for a while and it hasn't happened yet. I was also able to cover up my connection with Venus because I said that my star sign was connected to Venus. She nodded and moved on in the lesson. Don't worry Ames, it will be fine."

Ami looked slightly sceptical but nodded and laid back down. "How was your training? You should have invited me along."

Minako fidgeted slightly. "I didn't actually make it to training, I bumped into Draco."

"What happened, he didn't yell at you or anything did he? Every time I see that boy he is trying to start a fight."

Minako smiled thinking fondly back to their conversation, "No actually he thanked me and we came to the agreement of trying to be civil. He told me it would take time but he is willing to at least be nice to me. I really just want to help him become a better person. He has the makings of being a good guy."

Ami yawned and agreed. "Everybody is capable of change, if they want to. Good night Mina."

"Good night Ami."

* * *

**I thought it was great that in the Harry Potter book they just happened to be studying the planets in fourth year. I read that part of the book because lets face it I had to re-read it to remember everything that happened and I was like awesome they are studying the planets I could use this to hint about the Sailor Venus thing and all that. **

**Yay finally a cute scene between Draco and of you may think that it is ridiculous or OOC but I don't really think it is that out of character. I believe Mina would be the type of person to defend someone especially someone who cant defend themselves eg. a ferret and for Draco I will admit he is a little OOC but I had him a jerk for a while but I feel that he would be confused over why Mina was being nice to him which would briefly cause his walls to fall down infront of her and only her. I still had his slightly jerky attitude at the end when she was getting a bit too close. Please let me know what you think of that scene**

**For those of you who prefer the Mina/Harry don't worry there will be more Harry/Mina little moments than Mina/Draco ones, these ones are barely there actually I just needed to establish why they become friends, and I figure the scenario I came up with is a fairly good way to start a friendship up between the two. Though comments on which couple you prefer and why are welcome, it is interesting to see what couple people like best. **

**Please review it makes me feel good and write faster!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, here is the next chapter. It is a bit short but I am too tired to care. I live in Aus its currently about 7 and I havent slept since I woke up at like 11 yesterday and I have to work in 2 hours oh joy for like 5 hours. I couldn't sleep so I wrote this I hope it is okay. I will admit the bit at the beginning is a bit useless but in the book it has a little section like that and I wanted to develop a little more on the Draco/Mina friendship**

**I hope you like the chapter though. Even though I was tired I like it! Also the part about Mina's developed powers she isn't the only one with extra powers the others do too it just isn't mentioned as much. Like say Ami would be able to manipulate ice slightly, Rei with fire etc etc. **

**Please review guys, I do not know how many people are actually reading this story and if they are enjoying it or not. It is nice to know what I am doing right and stuff.**

**Thanks to those that do review. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

The next two days at Hogwarts passed without great incident, except for the gossip caused by Minako. She had decided to sit next to Draco during potions shocking Malfoy and those around her. Minako gave them a valid excuse that she didn't have anybody else to sit with since Ron and Ami partnered up and so did Harry and Hermione.

She also stated it was because she wanted to try and be friendly to Draco. The other Gryffindors glared slightly before letting it slide since she used her puppy dog eyes on them causing Draco to raise an eyebrow at how quickly she could get what she wanted.

At first Draco tried to ignore her and keep up his usual attitude but he found it increasingly hard to do. She would just keep chatting away to him, whether he was listening or not. Her bubbly attitude and warmth made his cold exterior slowly melt away. He soon found himself listening to what she had to say and occasionally he would let out a small smile.

When it was just those two, they got along fabulously but when he said something mean about Harry or Ron she got angry. She couldn't understand why they had their stupid rivalry over nothing.

Though he insulted Harry, Ron and Hermione, he wisely didn't say anything bad about Ami which helped to keep the peace. Though the smug looks he threw Harry was bound to get him in trouble if Mina realised the looks the two were exchanging.

It was finally time for their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Many of the Gryffindor's were looking forward to it after seeing how Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret but Mina wasn't like the others. She didn't want to go to those classes still hating the way Moody treated Malfoy.

Nevertheless Minako joined her classmates as they sat down in the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. They were sitting in a line Ron, Ami, Minako and Harry, each with their text books sitting in front of them.

Hermione who was running late because she was in the library dashed in just in time taking a seat on the other side of Ron.

Professor Moody entered soon after and glared at the books on the tables. "You can put them away you won't be needing them. Right then, I have had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures – you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and Werewolves. Though it seems you are all very behind... on dealing with dark curses. So I am here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with the dark curses.

I am not meant to teach you about these to sixth year but Dumbledore and myself believe you should be knowledgeable about the Unforgivable Curses. There are three of them and using them on another human being is instant imprisonment. What are the three called?"

Several hands rose slowly into the air including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron.

"My dad told me about one... is it called the Imperius curse or something?"

"Ah yes, your father would know about that one. Gave the ministry a lot of trouble at one time."

Moody proceeded to open a draw and took out a glass jar. Inside were three large black spiders. Ami felt Ron recoil slightly beside her and looked over at him. He smiled reassuringly at her and they both focused their attention back on Moody.

Moody had caught one of the spiders and pointed his wand at the spider muttering, "Imperio"

The spider then began to do tricks, it swung backwards and forwards on its silky thread before cutting it and flipping through the air. When on the table it began to cartwheel in circles and then began to tap dance.

Many people in the class were laughing except for Minako and Ami. They were not laughing because they had read about what Voldemort had done in the past. They had to learn about Voldemort before they came to Hogwarts. This was so that they would be able to protect Harry as best as they could.

They were horrified at seeing the spider doing all those tricks, knowing that people had been made to do things they didn't want to do because of that curse.

Moody growled at the class for laughing. "Think it's funny do you? I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, and throw itself down one of your throats... I could make it do anything. Though the imperious curse can be fought and I'll be teaching you how. It takes real strength of character to fight it and not everyone can fight it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked causing nearly everybody to jump in fright.

Moody picked up the spider and threw it back in the jar. "Anyone else know another illegal curse?'

Neville's hand surprisingly flew into the air along with Hermione's. Moody looked at the boy and nodded at him.

"There's one – the Cruciatus curse."

Moody looked at Neville and nodded seeming to share something private. He then picked up a different spider and pointed his wand muttering "Engorgio" The spider swelled it was now larger than a tarantula. Ron looked as if he was about to run out of the room screaming, his eyes were wide, his hands were in fists and his face had turned white.

Ami shot Minako a confused look and Minako closed her eyes and concentrated. She unblocked her mind allowing her to use her empathic abilities. She focused on Ron's emotions blocking out everybody else's. She smiled softly at Ron before she turned and mouthed to Ami "He is afraid of spiders."

Ami nodded and reached over to Ron, grabbing his hand. He slowly relaxed his hand and turned around to Ami giving her a small smile of thanks. Ami smiled at him and he turned back to the front of the room, his face regaining some of its colour.

Moody stared at the spider and pointed his wand at the arachnid.

"Crucio!" Moody yelled.

The spell hit the spider and the room watched with a mixture of amazement and horror as the spider's legs to bend upon its body. The legs kept bending at an awkward angle until it rolled over and began to twitch horribly rocking from side to side.

Minako suddenly felt a wave of terror rush over her. After she had checked Ron's emotions she forgot to put up the strong mental block she usually had up. Usually she was able to block out all emotions from others even the strongest emotions but she had only had a weak mental block up because she had checked Ron's emotions.

She focused her mind on the feeling and looked over to see Neville staring at the spider with wide horrified eyes. His hands were clutched into fists and were slowly turning white.

The spider began to shake and jerk more violently and the emotion got stronger. Mina tried in vain to block out the emotion but since she was already in tune to Neville's emotion it was harder to block out the feeling.

She gripped tightly to the table in front of her and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. The emotion was still too strong; Neville was truly terrified of what he was seeing. Unable to handle Neville's strong emotional reaction she screamed.

"Stop it! Please stop!"

Harry looked over at Minako, she looked pale and like she was about to get a headache but still concern shone in her eyes. He followed her vision towards Neville and knew why she was so concerned.

Harry looked back at her to see her eyes closing slowly and a single tear fall down her cheek; he reached over and grabbed her hand.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him; trying to reassure him she was fine. He didn't quite believe it and gripped onto her hand.

Mina leant back against her chair trying to relax. She could still slightly feel the emotions from Neville but it seemed as though he was starting to go blank, like all the emotions were too much for him to handle.

Mina kept holding Harry's hand revelling in the emotions he was feeling. He was showing genuine concern for her and Neville and she could feel that he wanted to protect them both. She smiled as she drew strength from him.

Moody had taken the curse of the spider and nodded towards both Neville and Mina. He then returned the spider to its normal size and placed it back into the jar. "There is one more. It is the most dangerous curse known to wizards; it is also the most famous. Who knows it?"

Hermione shyly raised her hand and whispered. "Avada Kedavra"

Moody nodded grabbing the final spider from the glass. It scurried around trying to get away but was soon caught. Moody pointed his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra"

There was a flash of green light and a rushing sound. The students covered their eyes from the bright flash of green. Once the flash was gone, gasps were heard around the room as they saw the spider roll over onto its back dead.

"That is the killing curse. It is not nice, not pleasant. There is no known way of blocking it, no counter curse. Only one person has survived it and he's sitting in front of me."

Again Minako felt a strong rush of emotion this time coming from Harry. She was unable to block it because she was still weak from the onslaught of Neville's emotions.

She tried to ignore the feeling of immense sadness, confusion, hate and love. Mina through her pain marvelled at the mix of emotions that Harry was feeling.

She looked over to Harry and silently begged for him to stop imagining whatever was going through his mind. He didn't seem to notice and stared straight ahead, lost in his thoughts.

He eventually stopped but Minako felt weak and was unable to concentrate for the rest of the lesson. She silently thanked the gods when the bell rang and slowly started to get up.

Harry looked over to realise that Mina still looked like she was going to faint, she was pale and her eyes held a blank look. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her arms. He gently rubbed her arms breaking her out of her thoughts. She smiled but the smile never reached her eyes, she was still lost.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, she nodded slightly and looked back down.

Harry sighed and gathered her into his arms in a warm embrace. Minako fell into the embrace but as soon as she looked up, she abruptly pulled away.

Harry felt the rush of embarrassment, thinking she didn't want him to touch her. That thought was soon forgotten as she rushed over to Neville who was staring at the wall opposite him with the same horrified expression he wore when Moody demonstrated the Cruciatus curse.

Minako stood in front of him and gently placed her hand on his face.

"Neville are you okay?"

Neville was still a bit out of it and didn't even blush at the fact that Minako was slowly caressing his face.

"Hello, interesting lesson wasn't it? I wonder what is for dinner."

Minako made him stare into her eyes so he could see the concern and understanding in her eyes. He felt calmer staring into her beautiful blue eyes. He found himself slowly getting lost in her eyes; they were as blue as the clear blue skies.

"Neville are you going to be fine? I felt... I mean I saw the way you reacted in there. I am worried about you."

"I am fine Minako, thank you for your concern."

Minako knew he wasn't fine as she could still feel his emotions. She sighed as Moody appeared to make sure he was feeling better. She smiled slightly at Moody before walking back to the small group. As she walked back over to the group she stumbled slightly using the wall to steady herself. Harry and Ami rushed over to her and supported her. Ami knew how weak she could feel after an onslaught of emotions but Harry had no idea why she was feeling like that and just wanted to help.

Ron was anxious to discuss what they had seen that lesson but Minako felt deeply affected by the strong emotions she felt. Harry didn't want to talk about it, Ami was too busy worrying about Mina and Hermione had quickly eaten and run off to the library. Due to this dinner passed in relative silence.

After dinner the four of them then headed towards Gryffindor tower. Harry, Ron and Minako had decided to work on their Divination homework and Ami decided that she would write a letter to the other senshi and see if she could figure out a way to make their communicators work.

Mina and Ami both enjoyed writing to their friends but they wanted to see them, they didn't know how they would go a whole year without seeing their faces. They had been through so much together and would not cope not hearing their voices or their smiling faces.

The four of them quickly grabbed what they needed from their rooms before heading down to the common room. Harry, Ron and Minako crowded around a table to work together on their assignments while Ami sat off to the side so she could have some privacy.

"I haven't got a clue what this lot's supposed to mean." Harry said as he stared down at a long list of calculations.

"Agreed, I just keep having Venus stand out and the others following in a straight line!" Mina moaned as she looked at her parchment.

Ami looked up from her writing and gave Mina a look. "You just keep having the other planets following Venus?"

Mina nodded and stared at Ami in confusion. Ami gave her another look and she started to giggle once she got what Ami was trying to say. Ami laughed along with her as the two boys watched on captivated by their laughs but also thoroughly confused at what was so funny.

"What's so funny? This is so stupid! I think it is back to the old Divination standby." Ron said as he threw his calculations across the room.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah okay"

Minako looked between the boys and looked at them in confusion. "What is the old Divination standby?"

Ron looked over at Minako and smiled widely, "Make it up and make them bad things. Trelawney loves stuff like that. For example next Monday I am likely to develop a cough owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter."

Mina's eyes widened, "but isn't that kind of cheating?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I guess but even if we could predict the future she wouldn't appreciate it unless it's all misery... On Monday I will be in danger of – er – burns!"

Ron laughed and agreed, "Maybe you will, we are seeing the Skrewts on Monday. Give it a go Mina."

Mina looked over at Ami and Ami merely shrugged her shoulders. Divination was not a subject she could give help on. That was all Rei and Setsuna's area.

"Okay let's see. On Monday I will have a mild fight with a friend due to the crossing of Mars and the moon."

Mina giggled as she thought back to the fights between Rei and Usagi.

Harry nodded and smiled, "Good one Mina. Okay let's think of some more.

By the end of the hour they had each come up with many horrible things that were bound to happen. Harry's included losing money on a bet and getting stabbed in the back by a friend. Ron's included losing a fight and loss of a treasured possession and Mina's included the death of a loved one due to Saturn, getting a mild case of frostbite thanks to Mercury and almost drowning caused by Neptune.

Mina giggled at hers because she based them all around the senshi and their powers.

At the moment they finished their homework Hermione walked into the common room. She was smiling brightly, carrying parchment and a box that rattled as she walked.

She then proceeded to open the box she placed and showed the group about fifty colourful badges all bearing the same letters: S.P.E.W.

Harry grabbed a badge and studied it as he raised an eyebrow. "Spew?"

Hermione gave him a glare and scoffed at him, "Not spew! It's S – P – E –W. It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it" Ron said as he picked up a badge and rolled it around in his hand.

Hermione snatched it back, "Well of course you haven't! I only just started it Ronald."

"Yeah?" Ron said looking mildly surprised. "How many members have you got?"

Hermione shifted her eyes around nervously, "Well... if you four join... five."

"Why do we have to join Hermione? I don't want to walk around wearing badges that say spew." Mina commented as she flicked a badge further away from her. Hermione had been nothing but suspicious and slightly jealous of them since the day they met, and now she wanted them to join this stupid group.

Harry nodded in agreement, "She has a point there Hermione, couldn't you find a better name?"

Hermione groaned and glared at Harry and Mina. "It is S – P – E – W! I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status – but it wouldn't fit. So that is the heading of our manifesto."

Ami who had been quiet up to now reached over and grabbed the sheaf of parchment. "Wow Hermione, I am a little impressed. You have researched this thoroughly. It says here that elf enslavement goes back centuries. "

Hermione scoffed slightly at Ami and snatched back the paper, a little offended. "Of course I researched it thoroughly. I researched it all in the library and can't believe no one has done anything about it before now!"

Ron shook his head at her, "Hermione, open your ears. They like being enslaved."

Hermione simply ignored Ron's outburst and Minako and Harry gave him a sympathetic shrug of their shoulders, there was no way Hermione was going to drop this.

"Our short term aims are to secure house elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long term aims include changing the law about non-wand-use and trying to get an elf into the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures because they're shockingly under-represented."

Ami was slightly interested in the idea even though she believed house elves wouldn't want the help and the fact that Hermione didn't seem to like the girls too much.

"Okay if we were to agree to this, how do we do it all?"

Hermione beamed at Ami, momentarily forgetting her suspicions about the two new girls. "We start by recruiting members. I thought two Sickles to join. That will buy a badge and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're Treasurer Ron – I have a collecting tin upstairs, Harry you are the secretary – so you might want to write down everything I said as a record of our first meeting. Mina and Ami you two can just be members.

Mina groaned and whispered to Harry. "Two sickles! I don't even want to join!"

Harry smiled apologetically at Mina and shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard that Mina and you should be ashamed for not wanting to help the house-elves. They deserve better treatment for all the work they do. "

Harry sat torn between exasperation and Hermione and amusement at Mina's face. She looked as if she was dumbstruck and couldn't believe what he had been roped into. In fact her expression matched Ron's. Harry could tell by just looking at them, that they both really hated the idea and wanted nothing to do with S.P.E.W.

A soft tap on the window broke the momentary silence. Everybody looked over to the window to see a beautiful snowy owl perched on the window-sill. It hooted softly and tapped on the window again with its beak

Harry jumped up and launched himself at the window opening it to let the owl in. "Hedwig, it's about time you got back."

Mina and Ami stared at the beautiful bird. Ami had an owl but hers was cute rather than beautiful and so both were captivated by the majestic creature.

"She's got an answer!" said Ron excitedly, pointing at the grubby piece of parchment tied to Hedwig's leg.

Harry hastily untied it and sat down to read it. Hedwig fluttered down onto his knee and hooted softly.

"What does it say?" Hermione said breathlessly. Harry opened the letter and was about to read it out loud when he remembered Ami and Mina. He hadn't told them about Sirius yet and hadn't planned to any time soon. He didn't know if they would be on his side or try and turn Sirius in.

Harry turned to the two girls, "Ami, I know you have an owl and was wondering if you have any owl treats for Hedwig, I forgot to buy some. Could you and Mina go and grab some for her? She had been on a long journey and is probably hungry."

Mina and Ami looked at Harry suspiciously but decided to do as he said. The two didn't want to push him to tell them anything, if they were to win his trust they needed to do as he wished.

"Sure no problem Harry, Mina and I will just head up to our room to grab them." Ami smiled sweetly as the two headed upstairs.

When the two were far enough away Mina turned to Ami. "Do you think that was something we need to worry about?"

Ami shook her head lightly. 'I don't think so; maybe we should just keep an extra eye on him or something."

Mina nodded reluctantly as the two got to their room.

When Harry saw the two leave his sight he quickly read out the letter. "Sirius says that he is flying north immediately. The news about my scar is the latest in the series of strange rumours that have reached him. He also told me if my scar hurts again I should go straight to Dumbledore and that he will be in touch soon. Oh he also says to give his best to you two."

Hermione widened her eyes slightly, "He's flying north? He's coming back?"

Harry just sat up and hit himself in the forehead jolting Hedwig out of his lap. "I shouldn't have told him! It's made him think he has to come back. He is coming back because he thinks I am in trouble and there is nothing wrong with me!"

Harry started pacing back on forward mumbling things under his breath and hitting himself lightly. Hedwig began to bother him for food; he swatted at her and snapped. "I haven't got anything for you!"

At that moment Mina and Ami stepped back downstairs. Mina looked at Harry with concern and a slight bit of anger. "Don't treat her like that. Here Hedwig have some of this then go to the Owlery. Harry doesn't mean to be mean to you."

She handed over a handful of treats and Hedwig landed near her. Hedwig stared at Mina for a few seconds before she began to eat the treats happily. She hooted slightly and nuzzled her hand once she was finished. After one more soft hoot towards Mina she set off for the window, cuffing Harry around the head with her outstretched wing.

Mina walked slowly over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry shrugged her hand off. "I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning."

As Harry walked off Mina and Ami gave the other two a questioning glance. Ron shrugged his shoulders as Hermione gave them a polite smile trying to explain.

"Sorry about Harry, he just is having a hard time. He might tell you one day but for now just give him his space."

The two girls nodded and said their goodnights before heading back upstairs.

"We should try and find out what's wrong. If it is affecting him that badly it is worth knowing." Ami said as she crawled into her bed.

Mina nodded as she sighed slightly. "I know Ami but we only just met him! How are we going to get him to tell us everything?"

"I don't know Mina, I just don't know."

"That's okay Ami, you can't know everything. Let's just go to sleep and maybe we can figure things out a bit later. Goodnight."

Mina turned off the light and walked towards the bed. She slipped in between the covers and stared out the window.

"Harry, I hope we can protect you but if you hide things it might not be possible. I really hope you learn to trust me. "

She let out a final sigh as she closed her eyes letting sleep consume her.

* * *

** I hope the chapter wasn't too bad! I loved the DADA scene to be honest how Mina was helping Neville and Harry and how Harry cares and their predictions, I had to come up with some for Mina and I was drawing a blank and then it was like using planets so I though of the powers and stuff lame i know but oh well.**

**Anyway please review, I do love feedback!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is another chapter. A bit longer than the last. For the Harry/Mina fans there is a little scene for the two of them.**

**With the DADA lesson, I had to think of good things to make them do and stuff. I particularly liked what Ron had to do, makes a small Ami/Ron moment**

**Thanks for the reviews guys and in response to some (I just used shortened versions of your usernames:**

**Kali - glad you liked the pairings, I personally got sick of all the Harry/Usagi pairings out there and all the stories centered on her that I decided to write my own stories that don't include her too much. No offence to you or anyone else that likes Usa. With your comment about Draco being a tad OOC, I am a little worried about that but I believe because I gave a pretty good reason for him to be nice to Mina I think it is okay for now, as you said it is part of the story development. Loved the comment about the divination homework I didn't even think of saying something to do with Neptune and Uranus lol... **

**MissOrange - I have never actually seen a Draco/Ami pairing before. It is a very interesting idea, I wont be changing the couples this late but it might be a good idea for a different fic or maybe I will have to read one it is a very unusual couple but I am glad you still like the couple of Ami/Ron. Thanks for reading and for the review!**

**Yumi - Harry and Mina will be dancing around each other for a while. You saw how long it took for Ron and Hermione to get together in the actual HP books. They will get together in this story at least, you wont need to wait for like the 6th book (like in HP) It may take a while though. I like developing more on the friendship and hate when couples get together straight away. Plus I like adding more conflict and having love triangles and stuff like that. Also they are only like 14 so they are shy around the opposite sex, I don't really think Mina and Ami would be because they remember their previously lives and would be very mature because of that and Draco well, you will have to wait to see what happens with him.**

**Nxkris and Salamander - thanks for your reviews as always**

**To everyone else reading I hope you are enjoying the story, I hope you are still reading but I would love to know your opinions on it so please review. Any little bit of advice, or opinion on what is working is greatly appreciated. **

**Enjoy the chapter and dont forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer for this chapter all previous chapters and all future chapters (since I forgot and probably will again!): I do not own anything but my storyline, all the characters belong to their respective owners and anything that is recognisable belongs to their owners aswell.**

* * *

The next morning Minako was awake bright and early. She didn't get much sleep the night before because she was worrying about Harry. She sat down at the desk in her room and decided to write a letter to the other senshi. She didn't have much to write but she missed them after only about a week. She quickly wrote to each of the senshi about different things.

_Hey Everyone!_

_Well I am just writing to say how much I miss you all! I am sorry I didn't write sooner everything has been happening so fast. We got told our mission, had to get all the required things, try and learn everything so we would be up to fourth year standards, getting our wands etc. _

_We never showed you our wands but they are so pretty. Everybody else here has boring wands that are just made from wood but ours have jewels as the handles and are just pretty! _

_Both Ami and I got sorted into the Gryffindor house. I am not sure how much Sets told you about Hogwarts but there are the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ami almost got put in Ravenclaw and I was almost put into Slytherin but I am happy I am in Gryffindor, the people are so much nicer than the Slytherins._

_I hope everybody is great, especially Usagi! You all better be taking very good care of her. I really do miss all of you! Makoto you would be so jealous, there are some really cute guys here at Hogwarts. I am sure at least one of them looks just like your old sempai! Maybe someday you can meet some of the cute guys we have met here._

_Setsuna seems to enjoy teaching Magical Mythology, she is really a natural at teaching. It is a little awkward for me sometimes just because I know exactly who she is talking about and we have to pretend that we don't know anything about it! It is my favourite class though because I don't have to pay much attention in class. _

_I hope you are all taking good care of Artemis for him, I miss him loads! Though I bet he doesn't miss me as much, he gets to spend all day with Luna now!_

_Anyway I think that is all I have to say for now. I hope the owl didn't scare you guys when it delivered the letter. It is just the way wizards deliver their letters, weird huh?_

_I miss you all so much and can't wait to see you all again!_

_Love Minako xo_

Mina finished the main letter and then wrote one to Rei, who was her best friend. Mina may have been close to Usagi but Rei was the closest to her. They both knew what it was like to have parents that didn't really care for you, Rei was her second in command and they both had trust issues. Rei was the only other person about from Usagi that knew about her supposed curse.

_Rei,_

_I miss you, I really wish that you could be here with me right now. I love being around Ami and we are getting closer but it isn't the same. She doesn't know everything about my past like you do. _

_It is strange being here, everything is so different from Japan and the England that I remember. The magical world is so... so well there is no describing it really. I know we have seen a lot of stuff in our time but here is just so pardon the pun magical! I can't believe half the stuff people can do in this world._

_I can learn how to make fire, water, electricity, heal somebody is I wish. It is like I can weild everyone elses power, though Setsuna says that things that are natural to our planets will work a lot better. I think that is why I am good at charms because Venus is all about charm! Ami is loving learning about all these new things and I am really enjoying it here too._

_Please keep me updated on your fire readings, I am doing divination but I have no talent for it. I will need you to keep me informed if you see anything. _

_Say hi to grandpa, Ami and I miss his antics! Miss you._

_Love Minako xoxo_

After she finished wrote a quick note to Ami saying she was taking the letters they both wrote down to the Owlery to send them. She also wrote that she would send Chie and hopefully that would be okay.

Mina lay the note clearly on her desk, quickly got dressed and headed quietly through the school till she reached the Owlery. The Owlery was a cold, circular room with straw covering the floor. It smelt slightly but Minako expected that.

She walked over to the little pygmy owl that belonged to Ami. As she gently nudged it awake the little owl gave off a small hoot and rubbed into her palms, making Minako smile and miss Artemis.

She smiled down at the little owl. "Good morning Chie, how are you today?"

The owl hooted in response and stared at Minako.

Minako giggled as she bent down to attach the letter just as somebody else entered the room making her jump. She swirled around to see Harry standing there looking stunned.

"Oh, Good Morning Harry! I didn't think anyone else would be up at this time. "

Harry smiled nervously, "yeah I didn't sleep to well and had to send a reply to the letter I got last night. What are you doing here?"

Mina dropped to her knees to pick up the letters that she dropped when Harry surprised her. She rose back to her feet and sent a blinding smile to Harry.

"I couldn't sleep either. I was worried about you actually. You seemed so upset and angry that I was concerned. As for why I am here, I am sending a letter of course, to my friends back in Japan."

Harry blushed at her words. "You were worried about me?"

Mina nodded as she played with her hair. "Well I care deeply about all of my friends and well I consider you a friend... so yes I was worried."

He smiled at her words as he walked over beside her. It looked as though he was just walking over to stand in front of Hedwig but in reality he stood there to be closer to her.

"That is really sweet Mina. It is just some personal problems. Maybe one day I will be able to talk to you about it but not right now. I hope you can understand and forgive me for the way I treated you last night."

"It's okay Harry, really I understand. There are some things that you don't want to tell anyone."

Harry watched as her eyes glazed over, like she was remembering something painful. He found himself hoping that one day they could let each other in.

Harry leant over and grabbed her hand. Minako blushed as she looked down at his hand. After a few seconds she gently pulled her hand away and finally attached the letter to Chie's leg.

Harry on the other hand was struggling to get Hedwig to do what he wanted. She was still annoyed at him for his attitude the previous night. Mina giggled slightly at his attempts before deciding to help him out. She handed Chie over to Harry and gently stroked Hedwig's wing.

"Sorry, girl but Harry needs to send this letter. When you come back we will get you something yummy. "

Hedwig glared at Harry slightly before turning to Minako and hooting.

Mina gently took the letter attaching it Hedwig's leg. The two then let the birds go and fly off into the sunrise.

"Wow you are good with animals and people. Hedwig doesn't usually like people."

Mina shrugged as the two stepped out of the Owlery. "I don't know why she likes me, maybe because I was nice and all. Who knows? She is beautiful though."

Harry nodded, "Yeah I got her for a gift from Hagrid during my first year. What about you do you have a pet? If I recall correctly that owl belongs to Ami right?"

"I don't have a pet here, I used to have one back in Tokyo but I couldn't bring him along. He was a beautiful white cat named Artemis. I have had him since I was like 10 and I miss him heaps. You are correct in saying the owl was Ami's she named him Chie and it too was a gift from somebody. Instead of a pet I got a firebolt which I named Honoo."

Harry laughed slightly at the last bit. "That is sad about your cat, I hope you get to see him again soon. Do Honoo and Chie mean anything they sound Japanese?"

Mina nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Chie means wisdom and Honoo means flames. I thought it was perfect flames...firebolt, you get my drift."

"It is a little strange you named your broom but I think it's cute. Are you good at flying?"

Mina blushed in response to this, "Well I never actually learnt how to fly. I have always wanted to learn but never had the time. I hope to learn this year."

The two then reached the hall for breakfast, before Mina could walk in Harry stopped her. "I can teach you how to fly if you like. We will have to ask Dumbledore but I am sure he would say yes. Then whenever we both have free time I will coach you on flying. I was a member of the Quidditch team during my first year, as you know first years aren't allowed to play so I like to think I am pretty good at flying."

Mina was so happy that she flung her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace. Harry turned bright red as wolf-whistles and cat calls were heard from those inside eating breakfast.

Mina pulled away slightly embarrassed. "That would be really great Harry thank you!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed the blonde into the great hall. The two sat down beside Ami, Hermione and Ron as they began their breakfast.

Over the next couple of weeks everything was smooth sailing for the girls. They got attention because of their wands, they were a lot more extravagant than everybody else's. The senshi back in Japan all wrote back and they were happy to hear from them making their time more enjoyable.

Through this time Hermione still didn't trust the new girls. She could sometimes get along with Mina but found herself jealous of the new girls. Jealous of Mina mainly because of her looks and the fact that she was doing better than her in magical mythology and charms and jealous of Ami because she was better than her at everything. Hermione prided herself on being one of the best at all her subjects but found herself coming second to Ami in most of the subjects. It also bugged her that Ron started to go to Ami to help him with his work.

Ron and Harry on the other hand really enjoyed the girls company. Mina got along really well with both the boys being like a ray of sunshine and Ami got along really well with Ron. She helped him with a lot of his homework and basically doing what Hermione used to do except in a nicer less condescending way.

Though Harry was enjoying his time at Hogwarts getting to know Mina better he continued to worry slightly about Sirius. Every morning when the post arrived her couldn't stop himself for checking for Hedwig.

The only thing that kept him mildly distracted was Mina and his school work. The lessons were becoming more difficult and demanding than ever before, particularly Defence Against the Dark Arts.

To everybody's surprise, Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

Hermione as usual was the first to say something, "But you said it was illegal Professor. You said to use it against another human was..."

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like." Moody answered, as he swivelled his magical eye to look at Hermione. "If you'd rather learn the hard way, when somebody is putting the curse on you, you can be excused. Off you go."

Hermione turned red and mumbled under her breath. "That didn't mean I wanted to leave."

Mina stifled a small giggle at this. She sometimes hated the way Hermione thought she knew everything. Ron and Harry also smiled knowing that Hermione would hate missing such an important lesson.

Moody then began to choose students to come forward, he then placed the Imperius curse upon them. The group watched as one by one their classmates did the most extraordinary things. Dean Thomas hopped three times as he sang the national anthem, Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel, Neville performed a series of astonishing gymnastics and then it was Ron's turn he had to recite some Shakespeare.

He ended up in front of Ami on one knee and began to spout of words.

"I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"

Ami didn't know what to do with Ron in front of her reciting Shakespeare. Her face turned bright red and she fidgeted uncomfortably as Ron spoke. Finally Moody took the curse off as everybody but Ron and Ami were laughing. When the curse was off Ron was looking extremely confused and embarrassed. He kept his head down and walked back down to his seat.

"I didn't even know you knew any Shakespeare Ron." Harry teased as Ron sat back down. Ron managed turned crimson as he put his head into his hands.

"Neither did I."

Moody continued to call up each of the students. None of them had been able to fight the curse. He finally called out Harry's name. Harry was the first student that almost fought the curse. He was told to jump onto the desk and had stayed still for most of it until he finally went to jump but instead ended up falling into the desk as he tried to fight it off.

"Look at that you lot... Potter fought! He fought and he almost beat it. Okay Aino, your turn."

Minako looked sceptical as she stepped to the front of the room. Moody turned to her and placed the curse upon her.

She felt a weird feeling wash upon her like she was floating. Then she heard Moody's voice echoing in the back of her mind. It was telling her to grab a guy and give him a kiss.

Minako went to grab the first guy in her sights until she stopped.

She started questioning herself on why she wanted to kiss somebody. Why would she do that unless she liked the guy?

Suddenly the voice was back. _Grab a guy and give him a kiss_. It repeated.

Mina screamed into her head. _No I don't want to kiss just any guy! _

The voice kept on repeating the words _grab a guy and give him a kiss_. Each time the voice said the words it got louder and more forceful but Mina kept questioning why.

The class watched captivated as they watched Mina resist the curse. Her hand was left outstretched from the first time Moody told her to grab a guy but after that her body stayed completely still. Finally Moody broke the curse and patted her on the back.

"Now, that's more like it. Did you see the way her eyes were? I have never seen anything like that before Aino. Nobody has ever been able to fight the curse so well on the first try. How did you do it?"

Mina blushed and said nothing as she sat down. She knew the reason she would be able to resist was because all the senshi had to be able to block out their minds from others. Hers was especially strong as she had spent a lot of time training her mind to block out her empathic abilities.

When Ami was called up Mina knew that she too would be able to resist. Mina was right in this assumption. Moody had told Ami to sing a song and Ami had opened her mouth and let out one note before she stopped. The same thing that happened to Mina happened to Ami.

Ami hated to sing out loud and stopped herself from doing as she was told. Moody was impressed with the two girls and demonstrated on them and Harry for the rest of the lesson. He kept going with Harry until he too was able to fully block the curse.

Hermione was again jealous that the two new girls had done better than her in a subject. "They way he talks you'd think we were all going to be attacked any second!"

Ron nodded as he walked with the group. "Yeah I know and when are we supposed to find time to read up on resisting the Imperius curse with everything else we've got to do?"

All the fourth years had noticed a definite increase in the amount of work they had to do that term. Professor McGonagall had explained why. "You are now entering a most important phase of your education. Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer –"

"We don't take the O.W.L.S 'till fifth year" interrupted Dean Thomas.

"Maybe not, Thomas but believe me you all need all the preparation you can get. Miss Mizuno and Miss Granger remain the only two able to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. Miss Aino gets relatively close but some of the pins are still the needles from the hedgehog. As for yours Thomas, it still curls up in fright if anyone approaches it with a pin!"

Ami had turned pink from the praise while Hermione was sitting there with a smirk on her face trying not to seem too pleased with herself but failing miserably.

Harry, Ron and Mina were deeply amused when they received top marks for their Divinations homework but were less amused when they were asked to do the same for the following month. All three of them were running low on ideas for disasters.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape was forcing them to research antidotes which they all took very seriously. He had hinted that he would poison them to see if their antidotes were working. In history of magic they were writing weekly essays.

Even Setsuna was piling on the workload. After each of the lessons the students had to write an essay about the things learnt in her class. So fair she had gone through the information on all the planets but hadn't yet taught them anything about the princesses or love stories. The assignments were to basically was to write about what sort of a society it was in those times. Mina and Ami had no problems with doing the homework and used that time for their other subjects.

Finally Hagrid had added even more to their workload. He had told the students that for their project the students would come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the Skrewts and make notes on their extraordinary behaviour.

"I will not! I see enough of these foul things during lessons thanks." Malfoy said flatly when Hagrid proposed this. Mina gave a frown at Malfoy's attitude but in a way agreed with him. She was starting to hate the disgusting creatures.

Unfortunately Hagrid told them all that they would do as they were told or he would take a leaf out of Professor Moody's book. This made both Malfoy and Mina flame up from remembering that incident.

The group of five returned to the castle after that lesson and when they arrived in the Entrance Hall., the found themselves unable to proceed. There was a large congregation of students in that hall around a large sign. Ron the tallest of the five stood on his tiptoes to read the sign to the others.

"It says. TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet out guests before the Welcoming Feast."

Harry smiled widely, "Brilliant, its potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

"Only a week away!" said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him..."

"Cedric?" Mina questioned with a blank look on her face.

"Cedric Diggory. He is a sixth year here; I assume he is entering the tournament." Replied Harry.

Ron scoffed at Harry's response. "That idiot, as Hogwarts Champion?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "He's not an idiot; you just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch. I've heard he is a really good student and he is a prefect.

"People at this school only like him because he is handsome and you are no different Hermione." Said Ron scathingly.

Hermione scoffed and glared at Ron as she walked away.

Mina on the other hand was rather intrigued. "I think I would like to meet this Cedric."

Harry who had started to follow Hermione whirled around and gaped. "Why would you want to do that?"

Minako giggled slightly as she walked passed Harry and winked over her shoulder. "Duh Harry, he must be handsome if Ron thinks so."

Ron turned bright red and tried to splutter out that he did not think Cedric was handsome but it was too late. Mina had already walked away giggling to herself. Ami gave him a smile and followed after Mina.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Girls I will never understand them!"

Ron nodded in agreement as they walked after the girls.

The appearance of that sign in the Entrance Hall had greatly affected most of the inhabitants of Hogwarts. During the week there seemed to be no other topic of conversation besides the Triwizard Tournament. Mina, Ami, Setsuna and Harry seemed to be the only ones not affected by the news. Surprisingly even Hermione was affected by the tournament.

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found the Great Hall had been decorated over night. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls each of them representing a different house. For Gryffindor the banner was red with a gold lion, blue with a bronze eagle represented Ravenclaw, Slytherin's was green with a silver serpent and Hufflepuffs was yellow with a black badger. Behind the teachers table there was the biggest banner of all, depicting the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger and snake united around a large letter 'H'.

The five of them saw Fred and George talking quietly away from everyone. They walked up to the boys and sat down beside them after overhearing small parts of their conversation. Ron questioned his brothers but they were saying nothing. Ron sighed and gave up before moving onto his favourite topic of conversation.

"You two got ideas on how to enter the Tournament yet?"

George shook his head bitterly, "I asked McGonagall but she told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my racoon."

"I wonder what the tasks would be? I bet we could do it Harry, we have dangerous stuff before..."

"Not in front of a panel of judges. McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they have done in the tasks." Fred replied.

Harry who was slightly interested now asked, "Who are the judges."

To everyone's surprise it was Ami that answered the question. "Well the heads of the participating schools are always on the panel because all three of them were injured during the tournament of 1792. It happened when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."

Hermione answered the questioning looks on all their faces. "She read it in _Hogwarts: A History_ though it should really be called a Revised History of Hogwarts or a Biased History of Hogwarts and a Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School."

Mina leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "She really needs to come up with shorter or better names. Seriously the one she came up with for S.P.E.W first was so long and then she came up with S.P.E.W which is even worse! Now this, she does not have a career in writing catchy phrases."

Harry laughed softly and Mina's response which is why he was unable to stop Ron when he asked the dreaded question.

"What are you on about?"

"House-elves! Not once in over a thousand pages, does _Hogwarts: A History _mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

All of them were ignoring her small tirade. Though Harry, Ron, Mina and Ami had paid their two sickles to join, they mostly did it just to shut Hermione up. None of them wore their badges which often resulted in glaring and yelling from Hermione.

Luckily Hermione's tirade was broken by the arrival of the post owls. The group had looked up to see Hedwig and Chie flying towards their table. Chie looked like he was about to fall from the weight of two little boxes attached to his legs and Hedwig carried a single letter.

While the two senshi were busy pulling the boxes off Chie, Harry took the time to read the letter Hedwig brought. Harry gave Hedwig some of his breakfast as he opened the letter. It read:

_Nice try, Harry._

_I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on in Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget about what I said about your scar._

_Sirius._

Harry rolled up the letter and placed it in his robes as he turned around to Ami and Mina to see what was in the boxes.

"Hey girls, what did Chie bring you?"

Mina smiled widely as she handed him two little black boxes. He opened them and his mouth opened as he saw a beautiful pair of earrings in one box and a matching necklace in the other. The earrings had two small circular diamonds hanging down with a medium sized diamond heart at the bottom. The necklace was a delicate gold chain with a diamond heart hanging off the chain.

"Wow, they are really pretty Mina." Hermione said as she studied the jewellery.

Ron nodded with his mouth open, if they were real diamonds it would have cost a fortune. "What are they for? Are they real?"

"Who did you get them from, your boyfriend?" Harry questioned not being able to fully cover up his jealousy that somebody else was sending Minako beautiful, jewellery.

Minako shook her head and blushed slightly. "I don't have a boyfriend Harry. They were from a group of my friends back in Japan and yes Ron they are real and were for my birthday."

Harry cleared his throat red from his embarrassing assumption until he realised she said birthday.

"Birthday? When was you Birthday? You never told us when your birthday is."

Mina shrugged lightly as she put the jewellery into her robe. "My birthday was the 22nd of October. I didn't really want to make a big deal about it so I never told you guys. Plus with everyone so excited about the Triwizard Tournament it didn't seem to matter. It isn't like 14 is a really important age. "

Harry reluctantly agreed and the five headed off to their classes. During the day not a lot of work was done. All were too excited about the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students even potions was more bearable as it ended half an hour earlier. When the bell rang Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mina and Ami hurried up to Gryffindor Tower and deposited their bags and books. They then proceeded to pull on their cloaks and rushed back downstairs into the Entrance Hall.

The head of houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Follow me please, first years in front and no pushing." Professor McGonagall ordered as she led the Gryffindors down the front steps and up in front of the castle. The students waited in the cold weather for the visiting students. Finally Dumbledore called out from where he was standing.

"Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches."

Everybody began looking around for Beauxbatons until a sixth year pointed over the Forest. "There!"

A giant black shaped was skimming over the top of the Forbidden Forest. As it got closer they were able to make out a gigantic powder blue, horse-drawn carriage. It was pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos and each the size of an elephant.

The carriage landed with an almighty crash that made a few students jump. The door of the carriage carried a coat of arms which consisted of two golden wands crossed over and emitting three stars.

The door then opened and a boy with pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage and pressed a button making golden stairs unfold from the carriage. Mina and Ami could not help but stare at the giant woman that stepped out of the carriage. She was as large as Hagrid with olive skin, black eyes and her black hair was drawn back into a shining knob at the base of her neck.

Dumbledore started to clap making the students stop staring and follow his lead. She smiled and walked over to Dumbledore.

"Madame Maxime, Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr I 'ope you are well. My pupils. " She replied as she waved one of her hands towards a group of students that had just got out of the carriage.

There was about a dozen boys and girls dressed in light blue silk robes. They were shivering slightly which was too be expected by the clothes they were wearing. Mina and Ami admired the robes and whispered to each other.

"I love the colour, I should have went there, they wear blue all the time!'

Mina laughed quietly and Ami and nodded. "It is a beautiful uniform and made of silk!"

They also subtly looked at the boys from Beauxbatons, admiring some of their looks. They discussed this quietly but Ron and Harry were eavesdropping on their conversation and could feel a slight hint of jealousy.

Ami and Mina were too busy discussing the visitors that they did not even notice that Madame Maxim had led her students inside the building to warm up. Unfortunately the Hogwarts students didn't yet have that luxury as they were still waiting for Durmstrang to arrive.

A loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting towards the group from out of the darkness.

Lee Jordan was the first to realise where the sound was coming from. He pointed towards the lake and the rest of the students followed his gaze.

In the very middle of the lake a whirlpool had appeared. A large black pole began to rise out of the whirlpool, then a rigging followed. The students all watched in wonder as a magnificent ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight.

Mina couldn't help but think that the ship reminded her a little of the Black Pearl from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. It looked like a resurrected wreck with misty lights shimmering at its portholes.

The anchor was thrown down into the water and planks were lowered onto the bank. A group of figured disembarked the ship and began to walk up to the Entrance Hall.

The students were wearing cloaks made of some shaggy fur, it appeared to be the opposite of the Beauxbatons uniform. It was heavy, furry, brown and clearly made for cold weather. The man leading the bunch of students was wearing a silver fur coat that matched his hair. The man was tall and thin with white hair and a goatee.

"Dumbledore, how are you my dear fellow?" he called out heartily as he walked up to headmaster of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore smiled and shook the stranger's hand. "Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff."

"How good it is to be here. Viktor, come along here, into the warmth. Dumbledore you don't mind do you? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

Karkaroff beckoned one of his students forward. As the boy passed Mina and Ami caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. The whirled around as they heard Harry admit a small groan at the punch he had just received from Ron. It appeared that this Viktor was famous.

Ron was standing there with his mouth open barely getting out the words.

"Harry – it's Krum!"

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N First off I want to apologise for how long it took me to get this chapter out! I am soooo sorry. The past few weeks I wasn't really in the mood to write and started to get into Glee stories, rather than Sailor Moon ones plus exams ick!. Don't worry though I am now really into both and I am in the mood to write again. I hope you like this chapter! We are finally getting to some action. I know Fleur is a tad OOC but again I explain why she is... I will explain a bit more after you read the chapter.**

**The main reason I started to want to write again was a fabulous review. They really do make me incredibly happy and motivated to write. The more reviews I get the more I want to write and actually finish the story. So yeah instead of just reading and adding to story alerts (which is also fantastic thankyou for that) please put a review. If there is any feedback you want to give me or ideas. That would be lovely just please nothing to harsh!**

**Again sorry for the long wait on this chapter maybe I will post another one sometime this week to make up for it but don't hate me if i dont. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer... Blah blah don't own the usual, man I am sick of writing this!**

* * *

Ron was still gaping in shock at the Durmstrang student as Mina and Ami looked on in confusion. Everybody around them seemed to be falling over themselves to get a look at Krum.

"Krum? Where have I heard that name before?" Mina questioned Ami as they followed the students back inside Hogwarts.

Ami searched her memory and remembered where they had heard that name from. "Oh, he was that Quidditch player that they were discussing on the train a few weeks ago."

Ron whirled around and did a great expression of a stunned mullet. "H...How do you not know who Viktor Krum is?"

Mina and Ami shrugged their shoulders and Ami decided to answer Ron. "Well he is only a Quidditch player, it isn't like he discovered a cure for cancer or something great like that."

"Ami, how can you say that? He is one of the best seekers in the world! I didn't even know he was still at school."

Ami smiled apologetically at Ron and the four made their way inside after Hermione.

The two senshi couldn't believe how excited everybody was. It sort of reminded the two of when the Lights came to their school. Mina smiled slightly as she remembered the way she had chased after Yaten. She had grown up a little after that and thought she was being ridiculous.

She knew what it was like to be chased when famous because of her time as Sailor V. She enjoyed giving dreams to others but hated being followed around. When she remembered this fact she had decided to no longer chase after idols.

The girls all around them were primping and looking for quills, they wanted Krum to sign things. Even some of the boys were trying hard to catch a glimpse of Krum.

All of the group except for Ron were secretly rolling their eyes, Ami because she thought people should be idolised because of their brains rather than their sporting ability, Hermione because she thought everybody was acting ridiculous and Mina and Harry because they both knew what it was like to be famous.

Ron was too busy to notice. "I am getting an autograph, if I can. Do any of you have a quill on you?"

Everybody shook their heads and Ron groaned in frustration. "Ami and Hermione, I can't believe the one time I need you to have a quill you don't have one. Every other time of the day you have a million quills!"

The two girls glared at Ron and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Mina smiled softly as she followed the girls and Harry patted Ron lightly on the back as he sat down next to Mina.

The students from Durmstrang were still waiting at the doorway trying to choose where to sit. The Beauxbatons students had already chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table, some of them clutching at their scarves trying to keep the cold away.

Ron watched in jealousy as the students from Durmstrang made their way to the Slytherin table. His eyes narrowed into slits and his hands turned into fists as Krum sat down beside Malfoy. The group noticed Malfoy looking smug before he started to talk to the Quidditch star.

The others ignored Ron's reaction. Harry turned to Mina, "they look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot."

Mina nodded as she studied the students from Durmstrang, not noticing that some were staring back at her. "Yeah they seem to like the enchanted ceiling and the golden plates and goblets. I also think the weather is what they are used to unlike those from Beauxbatons."

The group then noticed Filch bringing in chairs and placing them at the staff table. Harry was confused to see four chairs placed at the table.

"Why are there four chairs? There is only Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff."

Nobody replied as they were all occupied, Ron was still staring at Krum, Hermione was scolding a few girls over their fawning behaviour, Ami was too far away to hear his question and Mina was studying the boys from the other schools.

He sighed slightly and watched as the headmasters walked into the hall. Small bursts of laughter were heard when the students from Beauxbatons jumped to their feet when Madame Maxime walked in, they didn't seem to mind though and only sat after the headmasters except for Dumbledore were seated.

Dumbledore smiled widely at everyone, "Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, ghosts and our special guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down and as usual the plates in front of them filled with food as usual. In front of them were a huge variety of dishes, including several that were foreign.

"What's that?' Ron asked as he pointed towards a large dish of foreign food.

"Bouillabaisse" answered Hermione.

Ron looked at her in confusion. Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her food

Ami took pity on the boy and explained to him. "It is a French dish. I had it when I visited my father one time in France. It is very nice."

Ron scoffed and moved it slightly away from him. "I will take your word for it."

Ami shrugged her shoulders and grabbed some of the bouillabaisse as did Mina. Just as Mina put the dish back down she heard a slightly snobby voice from behind the group.

"Excuse me, are you done wiz ze bouillabaisse?"

The group turned around to see a pretty girl with silvery blonde hair that reminded Mina and Ami of Princess Serenity's. She had deep blue eyes and very white teeth.

Ron stared at the girl captivated by her looks while the others just shrugged at her.

Ami smiled politely at the girl, "Oh yes, you can take it if you like."

The girl stared at Ami like she was a bug before she spoke again, "I could not understand zat, what did you say?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and the girl turned her eyes to her and sniffed putting her nose in the air. Mina couldn't help but think this girl was used to being centre of attention and was getting sick of her attitude. She was incredibly rude; she was the girl that had laughed during Dumbledore's speech.

Wanting her to leave quickly she smiled at the girl and repeated what Ami said. "Ami just said we are done with the bouillabaisse. You can take it with you if you like."

The girl stared at Mina before a smile spread across her face. This confused the others at the table, this girl had been nothing but rude to everyone but seemed to like Mina fine.

The girl then stuck out her hand to Mina, "My name is Fleur it is lovely to meet you."

Mina who was confused tentatively grabbed her hand shaking it lightly. "Mina, it is nice to meet you too."

Fleur then gave the others a disapproving look and continued talking to Mina. "Mina, you are very beautiful, like me. Would you like to come and sit wiz me for a while?"

Mina chocked on the food she had just placed into her mouth, coughing slightly she managed to say a very eloquent reply. "Huh?"

"Well you see, it is zat I do not get on very well wiz any females. Please I ask you to sit wiz me because I would like some female friends and frankly you are ze only one I can stand."

Mina was about to say no because of the way the girl was acting but Ron spoke for her.

"Of course she will join you. See you later Mina."

Mina glared slightly at Ron before getting up and sending a fake smile to Fleur. "Sure it will be my pleasure Fleur. "

Fleur smiled widely and grabbed her arm and dragging her away talking very fast. Ron watched the two leave and couldn't stop gawking at Fleur. Ami huffed quite loudly breaking Ron out of his day dream.

"She's a Veela!" Ron said to the group.

Hermione scoffed at Ron. "No she isn't! I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot! Plus as much as I don't trust Mina she is more beautiful and we know she isn't a veela".

Though Hermione wasn't entirely right about that, alone Mina caused many boys to stare at her as did Fleur but together the two caused nearly all the males heads to turn.

Ron tuned out most of what Hermione had said. "I am telling you she is no normal girl! They don't make them like that at Hogwarts."

Ami who was listening in to the conversation was feeling slightly inferior and jealous. She stood up and excused herself from the table missing the next part of the conversation.

"They make them even better at Hogwarts Ron." Harry replied as he stared over at Mina who was sitting right next to Fleur looking incredible bored.

Ron nodded, "Okay let me rephrase that sentence, before Mina and Ami came they didn't make girls like that at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled and nodded along with Ron. Both kept on staring lost in their own worlds until Harry slammed his hand on the table and yelled.

"What is she doing talking with him?"

* * *

Mina was sick of the stares she was receiving as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. She didn't want to sit with Fleur but Ron wrecked any option she had and she had seen the way the girls glared at Fleur.

Mina sighed slightly as she sat down beside Fleur who was avidly talking about how she keeps her hair so beautiful. Mina was all for girl talk but Fleur was incredibly self absorbed, it was no wonder she had no friends.

Mina tuned back in when she heard Fleur mention she was part veela. Mina was curious about what a veela was since she had a hair from one in her wand.

"What is a veela exactly?"

Fleur gasped slightly before tossing her silvery hair over her shoulder. "Well veela are well simply put beautiful women, ze most beautiful in ze world. Zey have a power of ze males when zey dance, my grandmuzzer (grandmother) was a veela so I am part veela. You must be one too because ze only uzzer (other) women veela get along wiz are zose wiz veela blood in zem."

Mina shook her head, finally understanding why Fleur was so horrible to Ami and Hermione and why all the other females hated her.

"No actually I am not veela or even part veela."

Fleur looked at her in confusion, "Zen why do I get along wiz you?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders not knowing how to answer. She had an inkling that it may be because of her Venusian blood and her being the reincarnation of the goddess of beauty and love but she couldn't exactly say that.

Luckily at that moment she looked over at the Slytherin table and caught Malfoy's eye. He smiled well really smirked at her and got up. He arrived at the table and interrupted the conversation.

"Mina, I was wondering since you are trying to get to know the people from the other schools if you would like to sit with me for a little while? After all Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player is sitting beside me and I am sure you would love to meet him."

Mina didn't really care about the famous Viktor Krum but had dealt with all she could from Fleur. Fleur was nice in an odd way but wasn't the type of person Mina liked to hang with a lot.

She turned to Fleur and smiled apologetically at her. "I would love to meet some people from Durmstrang, if that is okay with you Fleur?"

Fleur looked a little upset but nodded anyway. "Zat is fine. I am glad to have met you and 'opefully we will talk again soon."

She then leant over and kissed both of Mina's cheeks in the typical French way. Mina nodded politely and grabbed on to Malfoy's arm.

"Thank you for that Draco. Apparently she has never had a friend that is a girl so she wants to make up for the years of lost girl-talk."

Malfoy nodded and pointed to where they were sitting. Mina smiled politely at the other Slytherin's not really liking any of them. They had always snubbed her when she was talking to Malfoy and now was no different

Malfoy then sat her down next to Krum and took the spot on the other side of her.

"Mina this is Viktor Krum, Viktor this is Mina."

Viktor nodded and reluctantly shook her hand. Mina smiled at him and sat there in an awkward silence as Malfoy was talking to a fellow Slytherin. Finally Krum started to talk to her.

"Vell this is strange."

Mina looked up at him, "What is strange?"

"Vell I have found that most girls vould be all over me by now." He replied as he blushed slightly.

Mina giggled at the fact that a famous Quidditch player was so shy. "Well sorry to disappoint but I am not a huge fan of Quidditch yet. I have never had the chance to."

Krum then launched into a conversation about how much he hated girls throwing themselves at him and about Quidditch. Mina put in her two cents every now and then. She found herself not minding his company, he was quite shy but was a very nice man. They talked about a range of things until Mina realised how hungry she was.

Mina was still hungry because she didn't get to finish her meal, so she decided to excuse herself to return back to the Gryffindor table.

"It has been lovely to meet you Viktor but I need to be returning to my table now."

"It vas very nice to meet you, you have a very refreshing personality. You are beautiful, smart and kind, you don't find many like that. I hope there are more here like you."

Mina smiled at him, "Well I am one of a kind Viktor but I am sure there are other girls that are beautiful, smart and kind. You just have to get passed your groupies!"

She was about to leave when she remembered how desperately Ron wanted his autograph. She sighed and turned back to him.

"This is going to sound so stupid but can I have your autograph." He gave her a look and she started babbling, "it isn't for me! My friend Ron loves you and hasn't stopped talking about you since he saw you arrive. If I went back there without your autograph he would kill me!"

Krum nodded and borrowed pen and a piece of parchment from a Slytherin student. He signed his name and handed it to her.

"Here, don't vorry I still think you are a good person."

Mina giggled and hugged him. Both of them were shocked by her actions. She blushed "I am sorry that was because I was thankful that you didn't think I was insane for asking for your autograph and because I was happy that Ron would be so happy and because I am excited about the tournament and stuff sorry."

He smiled at her. "Don't be sorry, I didn't mind too much."

Mina giggled and turned to Malfoy. "Draco I have to go back to Gryffindor now. Thank you for introducing me to Viktor. I will see you in potions!"

She waved goodbye to both boys as she walked back to the Gryffindor table. As soon as she sat down Harry and Ron bombarded her with questions.

"Why did you sit with Malfoy?"

"Did you just meet Krum?"

"What possessed you to sit at Slytherin?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Did Malfoy hurt you?"

"Did you get his autograph?"

"GUYS STOP, one question at a time!" She yelled to get the two to stop. Both boys blushed slightly and apologised.

"Okay well let's see. Harry, I sat with Malfoy because I was bored with Fleur and he came over and asked me to go and meet Viktor, nothing possessed me to sit with them and finally, no Malfoy didn't hurt me. I spent most of the time talking to Viktor.

And Ron, yes I just met Viktor Krum, of course I talked to him. How else was I supposed to communicate with him, through mime? And what kind of person do you think I am Ron? Of course I thought about you and got you an autograph, you are lucky I am so nice. Now if you don't mind I need to eat."

Ron took the autograph staring at it like it was the most important thing on earth while Harry mumbled under his breath and slouched down in his seat.

Mina smiled and giggled at their behaviour before she started to eat as much as she could until she was finally full.

The plates were soon all clean and disappeared. Dumbledore stood and smiled at everyone in the hall.

"The moment has come, the Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those that don't know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation and Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

They are the two that helped arrange the Tournament and will be on the panel of judges along with myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. The casket if you will Mr Filch."

No sound other than Filch's walking could be heard in the hall. It was like everybody was holding their breath.

Filch entered carrying a great wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It looked incredibly old and murmurs of excitement were heard from all the students.

Dumbledore ignored the murmurs and continued his speech. "There will be three tasks that the champions will have to complete. The three will be spread out over the school year. The tasks will test the champions in many different ways, their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction and of course their ability to cope with danger.

As you know three champions will compete in the Tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector... The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped the top of the casket three times. The lid creaked slowly open and Dumbledore reached inside. He pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would like unremarkable if it wasn't for the fact it was full to the brim with dancing, blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the Goblet on the top of it, where it was visible to everyone in the hall.

"Anybody wishing to enter must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it in the Goblet. You have twenty four hours to do so. Tomorrow night, Halloween the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worth to represent their schools.

To ensure no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

Finally I would like to stress to any of you wishing to compete that this tournament isn't to be entered into lightly. Once a champion is selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she must see the Tournament through to the end. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please make sure that you definitely want to compete if you put your name in. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

Everybody in the hall began to rise from their seats and head towards their sleeping quarters. On the way back to the Gryffindor tower Fred and George were trying to come up with a way around the age line.

Ami and Mina ignored the talk and after saying goodbye to the others walked up to their room. The two got ready for bed and curled up under their blankets.

"Hey Ami, you know that Fleur girl? Well she assumed I was part veela because females with veela blood only get along with other people with veela blood and she was part veela and got along with me. Why do you think she got along with me? I assumed it was because I am the reincarnation of Aphrodite or my Venusian blood or something but what do you think it is?"

"Well I think you might be correct in that assumption Minako. Venusian's were always knows as the most beautiful race of people and since you were the princess you were known as the most beautiful. That might affect the veela part of Fleur."

Mina nodded in response. "Ok. She may be pretty but she is so self absorbed! Please save me from talking to her in future. I don't like her attitude."

Ami laughed at Mina. "Not all beautiful people can be as kind as you Mina."

"Well you are beautiful too Ami as are all the other senshi and we are all nice people, except Rei on her bad days but apart from that!"

"True but we are all very special. Now go to sleep tomorrow will be an interesting day."

Mina pouted slightly but listened to Ami. "Goodnight Ames."

Ami just nodded in response curling up into her blanket and quickly falling asleep. Mina followed her led and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and usually Mina would use the day as an opportunity to catch up on some sleep but she wasn't the only one to rise earlier than usual. The group met up in the common room and headed down to breakfast together.

They arrived just in time to see Fred and George grow beards. The group burst out laughing as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The great Hall was decorated for Halloween with live bats floating around the hall and carved pumpkins everywhere.

"That was great! Ron your brothers are hilarious." Mina said struggling to laugh and walk at the same time. She was struggling so much she had to lean on Harry for support.

Harry was already slightly red and breathless from the laughing but when he felt Mina's soft body and subtle curves leaning on him he had to physically work hard to remember to breathe.

As they were eating breakfast everybody was discussing who had put their name in the Goblet.

"Well there are probably many that put in their names during the middle of the night." Ami commented to Ron's constant complaining due to the fact he hadn't heard of any Gryffindors entering yet.

Harry nodded at what Ami said. "That is true if I was entering I would have waited till everyone had gone to bed. Wouldn't have wanted everyone watching, what if it had just spat your name back out?"

Suddenly cheering was heard from the Entrance hall. Everybody turned around to see Angelina Johnson coming into the hall. She was a tall dark-skinned girl who played Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She walked over to the group grinning looking slightly embarrassed.

She sat down next to the group. "Well I've done it! Just put my name in."

"Are you even seventeen?" Harry asked as Ami rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course she is eighteen, there is no beard!"

Mina giggled softly at Harry's embarrassment at turned to Angelina. "Well I'm glad someone from Gryffindor entered. I really hope you get chosen Angelina."

Angelina smiled warmly at Mina. "Thanks Mina, that means a lot."

Angelina then heard her friends calling her. "Oh guys sorry got to go. Thanks so much for your support. See you all around."

The rest of the group nodded and waved goodbye as Angelina left the table.

"I hope she gets it instead of pretty-boy Diggory." Ron said, but seeing the look of disapproval on Ami's face he quickly changed the topic. "Anyway what are we going to do today then?"

"We haven't been down to visit Hagrid yet." Harry answered, giving the group a hopeful look.

"That sounds great Harry. I have taken a liking to him he would be second favourite teacher, after Professor Meioh."

The others nodded and suddenly a great look of excitement spread across Hermione's face. "I have just realised... I haven't asked Hagrid to join S.P.E.W yet! Wait for me while I nip upstairs and grab the badges."

The other four nodded reluctantly as he rushed upstairs. As they were waiting some students from Beauxbatons came through the front doors, including Fleur.

The students lined up and dropped their slips into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned red and emitted sparks.

Ron was watching Fleur closely as she put her name in the goblet. "What do you think will happen to the ones that aren't chosen? Do you think they'll go back to the school or watch the tournament?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"'Ello Mina and... uzzers. In answer to ze question, if we are not chosen we will stay and support ze Beauxbatons champion."

Ami and Harry ignored Fleur while Ron was practically drooling at her feet. Mina politely smiled at her. "Oh well that is very nice and good luck by the way. I hope you are chosen."

Fleur smiled at Mina and engulfed her in a hug. "Zat is so kind of you to say. I 'ope so too. I 'ave to go now, see you around Mina."

Mina nodded as she walked away gently nudging Ron back to his senses. "I am trying to be nice to her but jeez the way she ignores the rest of you!"

After Mina said that a thought occurred to Harry. "Why is she so nice to you? She is horrible to every other female and half of the male population but she acts like you two are such great friends."

Mina shrugged her shoulders and turned to Harry. "Well she told me she is part veela and that people of veela blood only get along with other veela. She said that she thought I was a veela because she got along with me and she thinks I am beautiful but I am not part veela so honestly I cannot tell you why Harry."

"I told you she was part veela!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione walked back downstairs. He proceeded to turn to her and pointed at her. "Fleur is part veela, she told Mina and you think you are so smart."

Hermione glared at Ron and started to walk towards Hagrids. "Are you lot coming or not?"

Ami, Mina and Harry laughed softly and followed after Hermione. Ron soon followed but not before whispering under his breath just loud enough for them to hear. "That girl just can't handle not being the smartest. She should get used to it though Ami is always beating her at everything."

Ami blushed prettily at hearing Ron's comment and Mina elbowed her and started to hum 'lovers in the air' all the way down to Hagrid's cabin.

They arrived at Hagrid's cabin and Harry stepped forward to knock on the door. As soon as Harry knocked Fang's loud barks were heard from inside the cabin.

Hagrid flung the door open and smiled at them. "'Bout time, I thought you lot'd forgotten where I live!"

"We've been really busy, Hag..." Hermione started to say but stopped dead, lost for words.

The others also stared at Hagrid in shock; he was wearing his best hairy brown suit and a checked yellow and orange tie. This wasn't the worst of it though, he had attempted to tame his hair and it ended up slicked down into two bunches. The look really didn't suit him at all; Ami was the first to divert her eyes.

"So Hagrid, where are the Skrewts?"

"Out by the pumpkin patch, they're gettin' massive. Mus' be nearly three foot long now, the only trouble is, they've started killin' each other."

Hermione the next to break free from the staring answered, "Oh no really?"

The two girls shot looks at the other three to break them out of their staring. Hagrid didn't seem to notice and kept up the conversation with the two girls.

"S'ok though, I've got 'em in separate boxes now. Still got abou' twenty."

"Well that's lucky then." Ron answered sarcastically, but luckily Hagrid didn't notice and just led them inside his house.

The group sat down at Hagrid's table while Hagrid started to make tea. The group ended up staying for lunch and discussing the Triwizard Tournament. After they finished lunch it started to rain outside so they all sat around the fire.

Hermione tried to get Hagrid to join S.P.E.W but he refused.

"It'd be doin' 'em unkindness, Hermione. It's in their nature ter look after humans, that's what they like. Yeh'd be makin' 'em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insultin' 'em if yeh tried ter pay 'em."

Hermione wouldn't give up though. "But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it! And we heard he is asking for wages now!"

"Yeah well yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em."

The argument raged on between the two as Mina leaned over to Harry. "Who is Dobby?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Dobby was the house-elf that belonged to the Malfoy's but he hated it and I managed to trick Malfoy's father to free him. He is a little on the strange side but kind."

Mina nodded and the group relaxed until it started to grow dark outside. They decided it was time to go back to the castle for the Halloween feast and more importantly the announcement of the school champions.

Hagrid told them he would join them and quickly rushed over to his chest of drawers and dug inside looking for something. They didn't pay attention until a horrible scent hit their nose.

"What is that?" Harry spluttered as he coughed lightly.

Hagrid swirled around with a bottle in his hands. "Don' yeh like it?"

Mina tried not to breathe and managed to choke out a quiet. "Is that aftershave?"

Hagrid started to blush lightly. "Err, eau do Cologne... Maybe it is a bit much. I'll go take it off hang on."

He stumbled out of the cabin and the watched him washing himself vigorously in the water barrel outside of the window.

"Eau de cologne, Hagrid is wearing cologne" Hermione said in amazement.

"Yeah, and what is with the hair and the suit?" Harry added in an undertone.

All five of them shrugged their shoulders until they viewed the scene outside.

Hagrid was blushing bright red while talking to Madame Maxime. They were unable to hear what they were saying but they could tell something was happening. Hagrid was staring at her with a rapt misty-eyed expression. The two then headed up to the castle together smiling happily.

Mina sighed happily as watched the couple head up towards the school. The other four turned to her staring.

"Why are you staring like that Mina?" Harry questioned her as he saw a soft smile resting on her lips and a glazed over expression in her eyes.

Mina wasn't paying attention still smiling at the bonds of affection she could sense between Hagrid and Maxime.

Another of Mina's powers as the reincarnation of Aphrodite was to be able to sense the bonds between people. When she first developed this power she saw all the different strings tying people together but over time she taught herself to only see them when she wanted to.

Mina usually didn't look for the bonds between people but as soon as she saw the way Hagrid was behaving she had an inkling of why and so when she saw his behaviour with Maxime she could not stop her curiosity. She looked for what bond was forming and saw a pink strand forming between the two indicating a crush.

Harry repeated his question but still she did not answer.

Ami shook Mina lightly to break her out of her daze and answered Harry's question. "Mina is an old-fashioned romantic and loves to see couples falling in love."

Ron rolled his eyes lightly and said in a joking tone. "Women and their obsessions with romance."

Mina smiled at Ron as they made their way up to the school. "It is just so cute that Hagrid is making such an effort to impress her. It is old-fashioned romance and there just isn't enough of that any more. I really hope they get a happy ending."

The two other girls nodded sighing slightly wishing that they could have romance. The boys just shook their heads and headed inside.

When they entered the Great Hall it was almost full and the Goblet of Fire was placed on the teachers table.

The Halloween feast soon began and seemed to take longer than usual. This may have been because of everyone's anticipation for what came after the feast, the announcing of the school champions.

At long last the golden plates returned to their original spotless state and Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him were Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime.

"Well the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table and go through into the next chamber. There they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it causing all the candles, except the ones in the carved pumpkins to extinguish, the Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the hall.

The flames inside the Goblet suddenly turned red and sparks began to fly from it. Next moment a tongue of flame shot into the air and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it.

The whole room gasped and sat on the edge of their seats as Dumbledore caught the parchment. He held the parchment at arm's length so he could red it by the light of the flames which had turned back to blue-white.

He cleared his throat and loudly announced. "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause broke out through the hall as Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and walked towards the table turning to enter the door into the next chamber.

The clapping and chatting died down when the flames in the Goblet again turned red and sparks began to fly. Dumbledore again caught the piece of parchment that was emitted from the Goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

Fleur stepped up gracefully and sent a smile towards the Gryffindor table to Mina. Mina smiled back and clapped politely as Fleur made her way into the same door as Krum.

Hermione managed to speak over the noise to the group and pointed over to the other students from Beauxbatons. "Look they are all so disappointed."

The others turned and watched as the other Beauxbatons students showed their clear disappointment, two had even broke out into loud sobs.

The hall grew quiet again and Harry, Mina, Ami, Ron and Hermione focused their attention on the Goblet, it was time for the Hogwarts champion to be announced.

The flames turned red and a piece of parchment was spat out to again be collected by Dumbledore.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!"

Mina and Ami watched as a handsome Hufflepuff smiled headed up to the table, his eyes briefly met Mina's and he shot her a smile. Mina stared at him and managed to utter one word. "Wow!"

Ami nodded as the two watched Cedric make his way through the door near the staff table.

Harry and Ron turned to the girls glaring slightly at them for their obvious appraisal of Cedric Diggory.

"Stupid Diggory, why did it have to be him?" Ron groaned loudly.

Harry nodded along with Ron as he never really liked Cedric either, hating the attention he was getting.

Dumbledore drew the attention back to him, hushing the students. "Excellent well we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you remaining students to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on you will contribute in a very real..."

Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The flames in the Goblet had just turned red again and a long flame suddenly shot into the air carrying another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore quickly seized the piece of parchment. He read the parchment and stared at the paper in shock. Mina and Ami instantly felt something was wrong when his face turned whiter and he glanced briefly at Setsuna, then to the both of them and finally Harry.

The two hoped that it wasn't what they thought it was but their hopes where soon lost when Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out...

"Harry Potter."

* * *

**I know some people will be all like how come Mina is so popular just because she is your favourite character doesn't make her better than the rest and all that. Well my reasoning for Fleur being nice was clearly stated because Mina is Sailor Venus, she was the Princess of Venus and as the princess of Venus the most beautiful person and was a descendent of Aphrodite/Venus who was the most beautiful goddess. I don't know if that is true but I sort of connect each of the senshi to there planets gods because it would then explain how they got their power in the first place. The got it because they were descendents of the gods and more strongly connected to their planets than the other citizens of their planets. So because Mina is a direct descendent from Aphrodite she is gorgeous and I think that since Veela are beautiful and connect to other Veela they would be able to sense the goddess Aphrodite in Mina.**

**Also with Malfoy introducing her to Krum well have you ever met guys! Seriously he is trying to impress her by showing her he has contacts and all that (oh no offence to any males, females try to impress just as much!) So yeah it is the whole my horse is bigger than your horse thing. **

**Fleur also couldn't understand Ami because of Ami's slight Japanese accent she can speak english but has the accent as does Setsuna. Mina doesn't because she learned english when she lived in England and therefore has an english accent though the Japanese accent would be probably heard on some words.**

**And finally no there will not be any romance between Mina/Krum and no romance between Mina/Cedric. She just thinks he is good looking and he thinks she is beautiful. They may have a friendship I havent decided. it will be most probably some Hermione/Krum and some Cedric/Cho**

**I think that was all I had to say any questions review and ask or message or something. **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N... Hey guys. I know I said I would try and get an extra chapter up withing the week but clearly that didn't happen, at least I didn't leave it as long as I did before. It is hard to get chapters up quickly because I try to make them long as per request so I am sorry, if I made them small chapters like only 1000 words it wouldn't take as long but I am making them longer. Thanks for the lovely reviews, story alerts, favs and all that jazz. Though I realise a lot of people are reading but aren't reviewing. I understand that people do that and I used to do that to other stories but after I realised how nice it is to receive a wonderful review I now review all the stories. The more reviews I get the quicker I write. I don't want to become one of those people that demand like 5 reviews before the next chapter comes out but i will probably update and write faster the more reviews I receive. **

**So please Review! and enjoy the next chapter :)**

**(disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.)**

* * *

Every head in the Great Hall turned to look at Harry but he just sat there still in a state of shock. He thought he was dreaming or that he had not heard correctly. The whole Hall was silently there was no applause and nobody knew what to say.

The teachers were the first to react, Professor McGonagall got to her feet and started to whisper to Dumbledore who was frowning slightly. Mina and Ami were trying to communicate silently with each other and Setsuna who was looking down at their table with a look of sympathy and a slight hint of fear.

Harry finally snapped out of his daze when whispers from all around him were heard. He turned to look Mina, Ami, Ron and Hermione. "I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't"

Harry watched on slightly depressed to see their responses. Ron just stared at him, Hermione looked around the room clearly avoiding his eyes and Ami shrugged. Finally he looked at Mina and she was like his saving grace the one thing that was making him feel okay about the situation. She had nodded and grabbed his hand to offer him comfort.

Dumbledore's voice was heard again. "Harry Potter! Harry, up here, if you please."

He went to open his mouth to say something to Mina when she smiled and gave him a slight push. "Go on."

Harry reluctantly got to his feet and nearly tripped over his own robes. He set off up on the long gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. He was disheartened to hear no applause and no cheers, until a soft clapping was heard from the Gryffindor table.

He had thoughts on who it would be and glanced over his shoulder to check. He let a soft smile spread across his face when he saw Mina standing confidently at the Gryffindor table clapping loudly. He could not have been more appreciative in that moment; much of the attention that was focused on him had been redirected to her. He made a mental note to find her later to thank her for her support.

After what seemed like eternity he had made his way up to where Dumbledore stood, frowning slightly. "Well... through the door Harry."

Harry nodded slightly and walked through the door and found himself in a smaller room. Standing around the fire were the other three champions. Fleur looked over at him and gave him a tentative smile.

"You are Mina's friend, Do zey want us back in ze hall?"

Harry didn't know how to explain, he just stood there thinking about what had just happened. Soon the judges of the Tournament entered and stared at Harry.

Harry huffed wanting to tell them to back off, he wasn't some animal in a zoo.

The judges spoke over what was to happen, treating Harry like he wasn't even there. It was like all hell had broke loose and Harry could do nothing about it.

The argument raged on about whether he could compete or not and the only one on his side appeared to be Ludo Bagman.

Dumbledore tried to calm them all down and walked over to Harry.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire Harry?" Harry shook his head no and Dumbledore continued on. "Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?"

Again Harry shook his head but this time managed to say a word. "No"

Madame Maxime, Snape and Karkaroff all scoffed at this and Madame Maxime spoke. "Ah but of course 'e is lying!"

This caused Professor McGonagall to speak for the first time. "He could not have crossed the Age Line. I am sure we are all agreed on that..."

Madame Maxime huffed loudly and interrupted McGonagall. "Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line."

Dumbledore who was trying to be polite and stop more conflict agree that it was possible.

Professor McGonagall glared at Madame Maxime and turned to Dumbledore. "You know perfectly well you did not make a mistake! Really what non-sense. Harry could not have crossed the line himself and Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade and older student to do it for him. That is enough for me and should be good enough for everyone else!"

Dumbledore calmed McGonagall down with a look and turned to Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch. "You are our two objective judges, what do you believe should happen."

Mr Crouch stepped forward slightly and spoke. "We must follow the rules and the rules clearly state that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament.

Karkaroff did not take this news well and started off on a rant. "I insist upon resubmitting the rest of my students. You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions..."

"It doesn't work like that; the Goblet has just gone out and will not reignite until the start of the next tournament." Bagman interrupted.

Karkaroff shot Bagman a dirty look. "In which Durmstrang will not be competing! After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur. I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat Karkaroff, you can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said." Moody growled from near the doorway, scaring Harry who had hardly heard anything they were discussing.

Harry quickly fell back into his daze barely registering what they were saying. He was too confused about everything and was trying to wrap his mind around it all.

The only things that he had registered was that his name was put into the Goblet of Fire, he had to compete in this stupid Tournament and finally that none of his friends seemed to believe him when he said he didn't put his name in.

That thought upset him more than anything until he saw the beautiful smiling face of Mina appear in his head. She was the only one that believe him and that meant a lot to him, the fact that someone he had only met about two months ago believed him and stood up for him.

He was snapped out of his daze when he heard Dumbledore using a stern voice to tell people off and indicate that what he says goes.

"How this situation arose, we do not know. It seems to me however that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament and they will do so, unless anyone has any other alternatives, which I would be delighted to hear."

When nobody spoke in response Dumbledore got his smile back and rubbed his hands together. "Well shall we crack on then? Got to give our champions their instructions haven't we. Barty will you please do the honours?"

Crouch nodded and stepped a bit closer to the four students. "The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what the task is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard.

The first task will take place on the twenty-fourth of November, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers. The champions will face the first challenge with only their wands.

They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests. That is all."

As soon as he was done Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime gathered up their champion and started leading them away.

Dumbledore sighed lightly and turned to the Hogwarts champions. "Harry, Cedric I suggest you go up to bed. I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry glanced at Cedric who nodded and the two left together.

Cedric held a rigid stance as they walked together. "So, we are playing against each other again."

Harry grunted in response, there wasn't really anything he wanted to say to the pretty boy that had caught Mina's attention, no matter how brief a moment it was.

Cedric didn't seem to mind his hostile attitude because he too was projecting the same attitude towards Harry. "So, tell me... How did you get your name in?"

Harry groaned and stared up at the taller boy. "I didn't put it in, I was telling the truth."

Cedric gave Harry a look that clearly said he didn't believe him which irritated Harry. Harry was about to speak more when Cedric waved slightly and headed towards a door to the right of the marble staircase.

Harry sighed and began to climb the stairs up to the Gryffindor tower. As he headed upstairs he wondered if anybody but Mina would believe him. He hoped that the reactions from Hermione and Ron were just shock and they too would believe him.

Harry got a shock to find himself facing the Fat Lady. He had barely noticed where his feet were carrying him. It was also a surprise to see that she was not alone in her frame.

"Balderdash" said Harry dully. The Fat Lady nodded and swung forward on her hinges to let Harry into the common room.

The blast of noise that met Harry's ears when the portrait opened almost knocked him backwards. Next thing he knew he was being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands and was facing the whole of the Gryffindor house. They were all standing there screaming, applauding and whistling.

Fred walked up to Harry and patted him on the back. "You should've told us you'd entered!"

George followed his twin and nodded at Harry. "How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!"

Harry tried to answer saying that he didn't enter but he wasn't heard over all the others in the common room. He shook his head as more people tried to congratulate him. He tried to ignore them all and wanted nothing more than to talk to Ron, Hermione, Ami or Mina.

Lee Jordan had found a Gryffindor banner and wrapped it around Harry, he tried to shake it off but everybody just kept on placing it back on his shoulders. He eventually gave up and just left it around him.

He looked around everywhere for his friends and couldn't find them. Eventually he walked up to Fred and voiced his question.

"Where is Ron, Hermione, Ami or Mina?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Something about bed and then Mina said something else about support, her being the only one or something."

Harry thanked him and said he too was going to bed. People tried to stop him from going upstairs but he dodged them all and finally made it up to his room. He let out a loud sigh and smiled when he saw Ron, who looked up when Harry slammed the door behind him.

Ron was grinning at Harry, but it looked very odd like a trained sort of a grin. Harry suddenly became aware that he was still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around him. He hastened to take it off but the after he shrugged it off one too many times, the others had tied it on very tightly.

Finally he removed the banner and threw it in the corner. Ron glanced up and nodded his head very briefly. "So, congratulations."

Harry stared at his friend in shock. "What do you mean congratulations?"

Ron smiled but it looked more like a grimace. "Well... no one else got across the Age Line, not even Fred and George. What did you use... the Invisibility Cloak?"

Harry looked at Ron, "The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line."

"Oh right, I thought you might have told me if it was the Cloak... because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way did you?"

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. "I didn't put my name in that Goblet Someone else must have done it and II don't know why."

Ron rose his eyebrows at harry. "It's okay you know, you can tell me the truth. If you don't want everyone else to know fine but I don't know why you're bothering to lie. You didn't get in trouble for it, did you? We were all told that Dumbledore's letting you enter... A thousand Galleons prize money eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either..."

Harry interrupted him in an angry tone. "I didn't put my name in that Goblet."

Ron gave him a sceptical look. "Yeah okay, only you said this morning you'd have done it last night and no one would have seen you. I am not stupid you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it!" Harry snapped furious that Ron one of his best friends refused to believe him.

Ron glared back at harry. "You will want to go to bed Harry? I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo call or something."

He wrenched the hanging shut around his four-poster bed leaving Harry standing there by the door.

Harry gapped at Ron in shock and anger. He could not believe that his best friend refused to believe him! The only one that had believed him so fair was Mina, not even Hermione looked like he was going to trust him.

Harry got changed and hopped into bed, thoughts still rolling around in his mind. How did he know that people believed him? Mina may have nodded and grabbed his hand in support but did that mean she believed him. She wasn't there to greet him in the common room but what he didn't know was how furious Mina had been at the situation.

* * *

Mina wasn't as shocked as she thought she would be when she heard Dumbledore call out Harry's name. When she looked over to see Harry's reaction her heart ached for him. He looked so confused that she just wanted to go over and hug him.

He stayed that way for a while until he spoke up. "I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't"

Mina glanced at Hermione and Ron to see their reactions and was appalled to see the doubt shining in their eyes. Finally emerald eyes met hers and were silently begging for understanding.

Mina smiled at him and grabbed his hand hoping that that would give him a little bit of strength. Before anything else could be said Dumbledore's voice was heard "Harry Potter! Harry, up here, if you please."

Harry looked at her again and she could tell he was about to say something but she cut him off with a smile, "Go on."

She watched as he made his way slowly up to the staff table hating the fact that everybody was just staring at him and giving him no support. Mina knew he didn't place his name in the Goblet and knew he needed support.

Taking a breath to prepare herself for all the stares she was about to receive, she stood up and started to clap loudly. She ignored the stares coming at her from all directions used to the attention, though admittedly the stares were usually because of her looks but she didn't care. She wanted Harry to realise that she would support him.

She smiled at him when she saw him glance over his shoulder at her. She kept clapping until he disappeared behind the doors. Dumbledore then stood and addressed the remaining students. "There are your champions, you a free to go. Goodnight."

Mina could tell he was trying to be his usual self but he was shaken. She turned to Ami who looked deep in thought and nudged her bringing her back to attention.

Mina leant over and whispered. "I think we should go and talk to Setsuna she might know what is happening."

Ami nodded and the two started to follow everyone out of the hall. Ron turned to the two girls as they went to go down a different hallway instead of up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Where are you two going?"

Mina didn't really have an excuse so she just shrugged and walked away. Ami turned to Ron and smiled at him. "She just needs to think about what just happened."

Ron nodded and left towards the Gryffindor Tower as Ami followed her in silence. The two reached Setsuna's office and knocked.

Setsuna opened the door and welcomed them in. The three sat down before Mina started the discussion.

"Setsuna, how dangerous is the Triwizard Tournament?"

Setsuna sighed slightly and looked at Mina. "There have been deaths during the Tournament."

"Is this the thing that puts Harry in danger and may cause Voldemort to rise?" Minako asks in a calm voice that is too calm for Mina. Setsuna and Ami can tell straight away something is wrong; the voice they heard sounded more like Sailor Venus than Mina.

"I don't know Minako, not for sure but I believe so. The Tournament is quite dangerous."

Mina glared at Setsuna. "Let me get this straight. We came here to protect Harry from danger but now he is in a competition that may kill him and you did nothing to stop it."

Setsuna calmly looked back at Mina. "I did not know this would happen Mina, all I saw was danger not exactly what caused it. You know I don't like to see into the future too much, changing one thing causes a rift effect."

"We could have stopped this Setsuna, all of this. I know you don't like looking into the future but you should do so to protect your princess! If we had simply stopped Harry's name from being entered into the Goblet than Harry would be protected!

Now we will have to watch out for him more and it will be harder because how are we supposed to protect him from these tasks! He has to compete in them and there is nothing we can do to stop that. Damn it Pluto, you could have stopped this." Mina yelled, but clearly it wasn't Mina speaking it was Sailor Venus. Venus was furious that if they had just taken extra precautions this whole thing would be a lot easier.

Setsuna didn't react she just stared at Mina and spoke calmly. "I know it would be easier Mina, but when is doing our duty ever easy? We will stay here and do what we have to so Harry will be safe. I know you are angry but you know that the future isn't set in stone. What I see can be changed at any time due to our choices; nothing is definite not love predictions, not certain events, not even Crystal Tokyo. Every future can be changed by small choices."

Mina gapped at Setsuna in shock, halting her anger. She finally released a breath and deflated falling back into her chair. "I am sorry Setsuna, for yelling at you. Everything you said is true and I shouldn't be telling you how to do your job over the time gates. I apologise, I am just worried about Harry and about Usagi. I am worried that if Harry gets hurt it will be our fault that we failed and I am also afraid that if we die this time, we may not come back..."

Setsuna and Ami looked at her, knowing what she was saying was true. It was times like this they remembered why the blonde was the leader. Mina ignored their looks and continued on.

"With this Tournament happening we will need to work extra hard to protect him and work out how to do this without arousing suspicions."

Ami spoke up for the first time. "Since Setsuna is a teacher here it shouldn't be too hard to figure out what each of the tasks will be. The only thing we will need to do is figure out how to tell Harry without letting him know it was us giving him the hints. I am not sure exactly how we can do that but we will find a way."

Mina nodded and had one more thing to say. "Something occurred to me when Harry told me he didn't put his name in the Goblet. If he didn't do it who did? Someone at this school is out to get Harry and we don't know who it is."

Setsuna sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. "I know, I can't see clearly who it is. When I looked into the future and saw Harry getting in danger, the figure that is causing all this is blurry. I can't figure it all out. We will just need to stay on our guard and watch out for Harry.

Though, there is one thing I can see clearly. Harry will have a fight with Ron and will feel alone. One of you should stay with Harry and get to know him better that way. We can protect him better if he trusts us. The other one of you should watch out for Ron, somebody might use this fight against them and plus we can find out some stuff from Ron."

Mina listened carefully, "I will stay with Harry and Ami will stay with Ron. Harry and I are already becoming pretty good friends and he saw already that I support him."

Ami nodded along, "That is fine with me, I will stay with Ron."

"That sounds like that will work fine. I will also watch over Harry but from afar. He is our main concern after all. You two should go back to your rooms now, if you get caught outside out your rooms it could cause trouble."

Mina smiled at Setsuna and cheekily winked at them. "You know we won't get caught but we should go shouldn't we."

Setsuna nodded as Ami giggled. The two younger senshi gave Setsuna a hug before leaving and walking to Gryffindor Tower. They didn't say much on the way back and quickly arrived back to the Gryffindor Tower.

After giving The Fat Lady the password the two walked into the common room to shouts of congratulations. The cheering and yelling soon stopped when the other Gryffindors realised who it was.

Fred sauntered up to the two of them and put his arms around their shoulders. "Sorry we thought you were the Hogwarts champion."

Ami shyly pushed his arm of her. "Sorry about that, what is all this?"

Fred grinned with his arm still around Mina. "It is a celebration for Harry. You two are staying right?"

Ami smiled politely and started to walk away. "That is lovely but I must be go and catch up on some homework."

Fred shrugged and turned to Mina. "Are you staying to show your support for Harry?"

Mina pushed his arm roughly off her and glared coldly at him. "Harry knows I support him, while the rest of you stared blankly at him, I was the one clapping for him. He knows I am there for him. Now I have to go catch up on some homework goodnight."

She walked away and stormed up the stairs before arriving at the door. She entered and flopped down on her bed. Tears pricked at her eyes when she thought about how much harder things have become. She knows that Ami and Setsuna are here but she still feels alone, like she would be the one to fail if Harry gets hurt. She really wished she had Artemis to talk to; he always made everything seem easier

Mina got changed and got into her bed. Ami watched her before deciding to say something. "Minako are you okay?"

Mina quickly wiped her face to make sure no tears had fallen before smiling at Ami. "I am fine Ami, just missing Artie and the others."

"I miss them too; you know maybe I can find a spell that will make our communicators work. I mean I know most electronic devices don't work but technically our communicators are a combination of technology and magic so I should be able to get them to work."

Mina beamed over at Ami. "You really think you could?"

Ami nodded and Mina jumped up and hugged Ami. "Oh that would be fantastic Ames... I haven't been away from Artie since the day I got him and I miss him so much!"

"It may take a little time but I am sure I can do it. Go to sleep Mina, everything will be fine."

Mina smiled at returned to her bed. "Thank you so much Ames."

Ami closed her eyes and whispered. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review telling me what you liked, what could be improved and maybe ideas if you like!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have been really busy lately with University and work! I barely get a day off since I am working friday saturday and sunday at the moment. I wrote quite a long chapter to make up for how long it has been since I updated.**

**I also took a while to update because I got a rather mean review which made me stop writing for a little while and work on my GW/SM song fic ones espcially because I had two requests I had to write for that one. I would like to say don't be an arse when reviewing seriously people if you don't like it just don't read, don't make a person feel bad just because you don't like how the story is going or because you don't like the pairings or something. It is just plain rude!**

**The last reason it took me so long with this chapter is because I didn't get many reviews, which makes me think people have stopped reading my fic. I hope you haven't given up on it because of the time it takes me to update! It takes me a few weeks because of how long my chapters are if they were shorter I would probably update more often but it was requested for long chapters and so that is what I do. I am still sorry though. I will try to update sooner if my schedule allows.**

**I hope you like the chapter and please don't forget to review. Tell me what you like and even ideas for the fic. they are always welcome and taken into consideration. Just no flaming guys it is just rude and imagine how you would feel if someone did it to you Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or harry potter. **

* * *

Sunday was a miserable day for the group. Ron had woken up early and quickly escaped from the dorm room not wanting to deal with Harry. Ami had gotten up early and tried to find a spell to make the communicators work; she too had missed her fellow senshi and wanted to talk to them but so far she was having no luck. Hermione was suspicious about everything and had certain doubts in her mind. Mina was just depressed about what Harry will have to go through and of course missing Artemis and her fellow senshi. Harry had the most reason to be upset he was fighting with his best friend and his life was once again in danger.

Harry had woken up intending to talk to Ron to sort out what had happened last night but to his disappointment Ron had already left. He sighed before getting dressed and making his way down to the common room. The moment he appeared the people in the common room broke out into applause. He smiled politely and though he didn't want to deal with being surrounded by other cheering Gryffindor's, he decided that he needed to get out the common room.

With that thought he headed down to breakfast only to be stopped by Hermione. She smiled lightly at him and started to walk with him downstairs. They were in silence until Harry broke the silence, speaking coldly.

"So do you believe that I entered myself into the Tournament?"

Hermione blushed slightly, "I am sorry Harry, for not supporting you straight away but I was shocked. When your name was called out I just thought you had to have put your name in there, it was the only way for someone to be chosen. I admit that it was wrong but now I believe that I was wrong and somebody else placed your name in there."

Harry looked at her and nodded accepting her apology. "Well at least you believe me that is a start. Ron thinks I put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I have no idea why he thinks that but he is being so stupid!"

Hermione chuckled softly and Harry stared at her. "Oh Harry can you really not see why he is acting like that?"

"I have no idea why he is being such a prat Hermione."

"He is jealous Harry."

Harry's mouth dropped open, "Jealous? Why would he be jealous? Does he want to make an idiot of himself in front of the whole school?"

Hermione just looked at him and shook her head. "Look Harry, you always get all the attention. I know it isn't your fault, you don't ask for it but it happens. Plus Ron has all these brothers to compete against at home and you're his best friend and you are really famous, when he is around you he is always shoved to the side over looked. I know he never mentions it and usually it doesn't bother him too much but maybe this time it is just one too many times. "

Harry rolled his eyes and felt the anger inside of him. "Great, really that is fantastic. Tell him I will swap any time he wants, he is welcome to have people gawking at my forehead wherever I go..."

Hermione gave him a look and cut him off. "I am not telling him anything. You tell him that yourself."

"I am not running around after him trying to make him grow up. He is acting like an idiot; I can't believe he seriously thinks I want to compete in the stupid Tournament. I have enough problems with things trying to kill me as it is! I do not need the stupid Tournament added to that long list." Harry exploded, shaking slightly from anger.

Hermione stood in front of Harry and stopping him from walking. "I know Harry and well I have been wondering who could have put your name in the Goblet and I have to admit I have come up with a few suspects."

Harry let the anger go and smiled slightly. "You have? Great who are they?"

Hermione fiddled with her hands slightly before answering. "I was thinking it maybe could have been Mina and Ami."

Harry just stared at her starting to get angry again, Hermione noticed this and quickly tried to explain why. "I thought it could be them because they just suddenly turn up this year, they don't talk much about themselves or their old school, they are surprisingly good at most of the subjects, they didn't seem too surprised when your name was called out and Mina was the one who believed you first."

"You really think they are like that? Jeez Hermione, it wasn't them for one they are too young, two they are not powerful enough to cast a spell over the Goblet of Fire to confuse it into thinking there was four schools and Mina may be smart but she isn't smart enough to come up with a plan like that. Finally Mina would never do that and her believing me first was a demonstration of how kind, loyal and trusting she is of her friends. Don't go bad mouthing her."

Hermione glared at him jealous, "I know they aren't old enough Harry, I am not stupid! Though you have to admit she can be awfully convincing when she flutters her eyelashes at the boys and does her puppy dog eyes. She can get most guys to do anything because of those things! You have seen the way she has most of the males wrapped around her fingers! God even some of the Slytherins do as she says and she even managed to befriend Malfoy, the hater of all mud-bloods. I think she is perfectly capable of finding someone to place your name in the Goblet of Fire."

Harry glared at Hermione making Hermione feel a slight chill. "Hermione, you have got to get over your jealousy towards the two new girls. They have been nothing but nice to everyone and trust me they have nothing to do with my name in the Goblet."

Hermione decided to drop the subject. "Fine Harry, if that is what you think I will not interfere. I just hope you will be careful and finally I will not get be dragged into the fight between you and Ronald. I will start sitting with others until you two sort out this stupid misunderstanding, when you two are ready to be adults come and find me. One more thing, let Sirius know what is happening, he will find out either way."

With that said, Hermione walked off. Harry sighed trying to calm himself down. He had no idea why he got so angry when Hermione said those things about Mina, well that was a lie. He knew he was attracted to her and that she was a good friend but he was trying to deny to himself that he felt anything more for the bubbly blonde.

Sighing he made his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He really didn't want to go in there, he knew he would get looks from everyone but he was hungry so he decided to face them. Just as he was about to walk in Mina walked up to him smiling brightly and carrying some food and a cup full of juice.

"Hello Harry, I figured you wouldn't want to go in there today, some of the things people are saying about you are quite harsh. I thought we could go find a nice place outside to eat and talk, if you want to?"

Harry smiled at Mina and nodded, grabbing some of the food she was holding. The two found a nice secluded spot near the lake to sit down. Harry plopped himself down on the floor and watched how she gracefully seemed to float down next to him. She handed him some of the food and the two began to eat and shared the cup of juice since she was unable to carry two and not spill them.

After they were done eating Harry turned to Mina. "Thanks for this Mina, I really didn't want to deal with everyone yet and also thank you for being the only one that supported me last night."

"You're welcome Harry. I have to say I was surprised about the way Ron was handling things. I saw him at breakfast sitting with Ami and he was just weird."

"Yeah well we had a fight last night. He thinks I put my own name in the Goblet and wouldn't trust me. "He paused as he felt Mina grab his hand and look at him with sympathy. "Hermione thinks that... well she thinks that he is jealous. Do you think she is right?"

Mina's eyes widened and she looked at him with her mouth slightly agape. "Uh, um why are you asking me that Harry? I don't know him as well as you and Hermione do."

Harry gently rubbed her hands making her look him in the eyes. "I am asking you because I trust you and well you are a pretty good judge of character from what I can tell."

Harry then mumbled under his breath. "Well except for Malfoy." Mina heard the last comment but decided to ignore it and just focusing on the first part, touched by what he had said.

She sighed and told him what she thought. "I think I agree with Hermione on this one. I mean he could be jealous this Tournament is supposed to bring the people in it glory and riches and Ron has never really had that. I don't want to sound mean or anything but people don't really notice him when you are there; it is sort of always about you. He is often seen as the sidekick Harry and well I guess he maybe a little sick of it. I am in no way saying it is your fault Harry, but you just catch people eye and then add to the fact you are the boy that lived, well I can understand why he would feel overlooked sometimes."

Harry looked at her and let out a groan. "I still don't get why my life is so complicated, I would love to be just like him and not have attention on me all the time."

Mina just smiled softly at him and stared over the lake. "You are who you are Harry, you can't change that."

Harry nodded and stared out into the horizon. Soon people began to come outside so Harry retreated inside to write a letter to Sirius. He sat down and thought of what to write. Soon his quill was put to paper.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts so here goes – I don't know if you've heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as a fourth champion. I don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, because I didn't. The tother Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff. _

_Hope you're okay and Buckbeak – Harry. _

He then quickly rushed up to the Owlery and used a barn owl instead of Hedwig, just like Sirius had told him too. He wished he told Sirius about nervous he was and the situation with Ron but he couldn't bring himself to write that. He sighed as he watched the barn owl fly away. As it flew away he could not help but think how easy that bird had it.

* * *

People's attitude towards Harry did not improve. Both Mina and Harry thought that one everyone got used to the idea of him being champion everything would be fine. They were incredibly mistaken, everybody thought that Harry entered himself in the Tournament and they were not impressed, especially the Hufflepuffs.

Usually the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs got along quite well with each other but they were now cold to not just Harry but everybody else. They had felt that Harry had stolen their champion's glory.

Their Herbology lesson was very awkward for Harry. Hermione was sitting with Lavender and Parvatti, ignoring both himself and Ron. Ron hadn't talked to him since their argument and because of this not even Ami talked to him much. She would chat normally to Mina but she would barely say anything to Harry, just polite small talk and finally the Hufflepuffs would not talk to him at all, instead preferring to glare at him and say snide comments about him.

He held it together during the class thanks to the help of Mina, she was the only one really supporting him and luckily she still was able to charm a few of the Hufflepuffs into not saying anything but most of them just waited until Mina's backs were turned before insulting Harry.

Harry was extremely happy that Herbology was over and looked forward to Care of Magical Creatures until he remembered they shared that class with the Slytherins. He sighed slightly and looked down at the floor, ignoring those around him. Mina saw the way he was feeling and grabbed his hand and smiled. When Harry saw her smiling face he found himself feeling slightly happy and just knowing he had her support was enough.

They had arrived at Hagrids to be greeted by Malfoy. He looked at Harry and Mina walking together and his usual sneer came upon his face.

"Ah look boys, it's the champion. Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now because I doubt he is going to be around much longer. Half the Triwizard champions have died, how long do you reckon you're going to last Potter? Ten minutes into the first task is my bet."

Mina stared at Malfoy disappointment shining in her eyes. She never could understand how he could be so cold and hurtful to everyone but her, to her he was different, softer. She shook her head and was about to berate him for his behaviour before Hagrid interrupted and instructed them to start walking the Skrewts.

The whole class looked at him like he was insane but he seemed to think the reason the Skrewts were killing each other was because of pent up energy. Harry shrugged his shoulders and went over to help Hagrid and talk to him, not noticing Mina walking up to Malfoy.

Malfoy had seen Mina walking up to him and conveniently slipped away from his friends so they could have a private conversation.

"Draco why do you have to say things like that. The comments you said not only offend Harry but they hurt me too. I hate to imagine Harry dying, I mean I am nervous enough for him as it is and so is he but when people like you say those sorts of things... It is just horrible."

Malfoy looked at the beautiful girl he was slowly developing feelings for, no matter how hard he tried not to because of her inferior birth. He hated the fact that she was so concerned for Harry making his cold attitude return.

"It is always about Potter with you. I told you before that Potter and I will probably never get along. You said you could accept that."

Mina turned slightly red from her anger, she could not handle his attitude today. She had to deal with enough from just being Harry's friend. By just being Harry's friend it seemed most people didn't want to talk to her. Some of this was welcome especially since Fleur didn't try to talk to her anymore but know neither did any of the others. She was getting sick of the immature attitude displayed by the people at this school.

"I said I would try to accept that, but I don't like the constant fighting between you and him. It is totally immature. Plus I have to also deal with the stupid attitude from the rest of the student body and even some of the teachers. It is stupid!"

She turned around flipping her long golden hair over her shoulder as she turned to stalk off. Malfoy was captivated by her golden blonde hair and felt a sense of guilt that she was being put through so much purely because of her association. Before he knew it his arm shot out and grabbed her arm gently, swinging her back to face him.

"Look I know I am a bit of a jerk sometimes but I am sorry you have to deal with all the crap thrown at you and I still say that Potter and I will never be friends but maybe I could be more civil towards him, for your sake but with that said it will probably only happen when you are around. Your presence just relaxes me and makes me calmer."

She looks at him and he searches her eyes for forgiveness, unfortunately for him she only smiles softly at him before turning away.

Mina sighed as she walked away from Malfoy, sometimes she believes that their friendship will be beneficial but it is times like this when she just thinks she is wasting her time. She just watched for the rest of the lesson alone as Harry was talking to Hagrid still and Ami was constantly with Ron, who wasn't talking to her outside of their room because they had to act like they were on either side.

Finally the lesson ended and the two walked up to the building together. Harry could tell she wasn't in a great mood, so he gave her a hug.

"I just want to say thanks for being there for me. I also know you have been trying to get people to stop talking about me but don't worry about it because they aren't going to stop. Not even your charm will prevent that from happening."

Harry was glad to see his joke had made her smile and let out a little giggle. The two linked arms and tried to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

Things did not improve for Harry over the next couple of days, Mina's was slightly better because Malfoy had backed off a bit and she was able to take time out to spend with Setsuna and

Ami but poor Harry only had Mina.

Harry could understand why the Hufflepuffs were acting the way they were acting but it still hurt. Not to mention the fact that he felt inferior to the other champions. Fleur was gorgeous and graceful, wherever she went she had people following her and admiring her. Krum, well he was Viktor Krum the famous seeker. He had the girls fawning all over him and had the dark and mysterious thing going on and apparently everyone loved that. Last but not least there was Cedric and Harry felt that he embodied everything the Hogwarts Champion should be. He was tall, exceptionally handsome with his dark hair and grey eyes, he was kind, smart and just the perfect guy.

It was hard to tell who was getting more attention nowadays, Krum or Cedric. Both of them had girls following them around begging for their attention. He was really grateful that Mina wasn't behaving like that. She had met Krum and not fallen over him and though Harry knew she thought Cedric was attractive she never cared about him.

Having Mina around was almost enough to make Harry feel like he was worthy of a champion but sometimes he saw the others surrounded by their fans and wanted to feel appreciated.

Walking with Mina to charms he tried to ignore the glares of hatred sent at him. Finally they arrived in Charms and Professor Flitwick told them they were learning the summoning charm. Harry was having a lot of trouble with the charm. He felt his spirits drop when Mina easily did the summoning charm, in fact she was the first to successfully complete the spell.

Harry just stared at her and continued trying to get his charm right but all through the lesson he was failing miserably. By the end of the lesson he was assigned extra homework to try and get it right, the only other student in the class to get assigned the extra homework was Neville again pushing his spirits down.

On the way to the next class Harry turned to Mina was successfully ignoring everyone around her.

"Hey Mina, how did you get the summoning charm so fast?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders. "Well my wand is particularly good for charms, so I suppose that has something to with it and I have always been good at charms."

Harry nodded slightly feeling extremely depressed. Mina looked over and noticed his bad mood and sighed trying to think of what she could do to help him. It also didn't help that they had double potions with Slytherin.

Mina just grabbed his hand as they walked, "don't worry Harry. I will work on the summoning charm with you if you like."

Harry nodded feeling slightly better because of her kindness and the fact that she wouldn't let go of his hand.

They arrived at the dungeons they found each of the Slytherins waiting outside, each of them wearing a large badge on the front of their robes. They all bore the same message in luminous red letters.

_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY – the REAL Hogwarts Champion!_

Harry froze when he read the badges feeling the anger again bubble up inside of him. Mina felt him seize up and glared at all of the Slytherins especially Malfoy who stood at the front smirking slightly, until he saw the look upon Mina's face. She was absolutely furious.

Mina couldn't believe that they were all being such jerks especially Malfoy, he had told her that he would try to be nicer and now he was doing this!

Pansy smirked seeing the way Mina was glaring at Malfoy, she knew that Malfoy had a soft spot for the mud-blood and she knew that the mud-blood hated the way Malfoy behaved. Pansy was extremely jealous of Mina's looks and sway over Malfoy, so she figured it was about time to stop that.

"Do you like them Potter? Malfoy was the one that thought them up but guess what, that isn't all they do watch."

She pressed the badge into her chest and the message upon it vanished, only to be replaced by another message that glowed green.

_POTTER STINKS_

Mina shook her head sadly, "very funny, really." She then turned around to head into the potions room when a random Slytherin boy called out.

"Want one Aino? I've got loads but don't touch my hand. I've just washed it and I don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Mina just ignored them and went to walk back inside but Harry could not take them insulting Mina, one person who definitely didn't deserve it. He reached for his wand as did Malfoy. The two sent a spell at each other, the spells met in mid-air and ricocheted off at angles. Harry's hit Goyle in the face and Malfoy's hit Hermione.

Mina had heard the boys yelling their spells and rushed out to see ugly boils staring to spring on Goyle's nose and Hermione whimpering in panic while clutching at her mouth.

Mina rushed forward and stood beside Hermione to make sure she was okay. Hermione may have been cold towards her but she was clearly in need of help. She turned around and glared at the two boys.

She gently pulled Hermione's hand away from her mouth and gasped at the sight. Her already larger than average front teeth, were now growing at an alarming rate. Hermione quickly covered her face back up and Mina tried to calm her down with the help of Ami but neither of them was succeeding.

Snape walked out of the Potions room to see what was happening and spoke in a soft, deadly voice. "What is all this noise about?"

Everyone started talking at once, trying to explain the situation. Snape silenced them all and pointed at Malfoy. "Explain"

"Potter attacked me sir..."

Harry was annoyed and yelled out interrupting Malfoy. "We attacked each other at the same time!"

Malfoy just ignored Harry and continue. "Look he hit Goyle."

Snape nodded and examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital Wing, Goyle." Snape said calmly.

Ami then spoke up. "Professor, Malfoy got Hermione, look."

She then forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth. Many of the Slytherin girls were giggling and pointing. Snape looked coldly at Hermione. "I see no difference."

Hermione let out more tears and bolted out of sight. Mina, Harry and Ron all started to yell at Professor Snape. It was probably for the best that all of them were yelling at once because that way Snape couldn't quite hear all the horrendous things they were saying about him.

"Let's see, 50 points from Gryffindor and a detention for Potter, Weasley and Aino. Now everyone get inside or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

The three of them glared at Snape with hatred. Mina went to go sit next to Harry instead of Malfoy because she was angry with him but as she went to place her books down Snape walked up to her.

"What are you doing Aino?"

Mina bit back her scathing remark and managed to stay rather civil. "I am sitting here professor, what else would I be doing?"

Snape gave her a cool glare and pointed over to her usual seat next to Malfoy. "Your seat is over there. You chose to sit there and there you must stay."

Mina's mouth gapped open and she was about to make a comment back when Ami gave her a look silencing her. "Fine, professor."

She then sat down next to Malfoy but ignored him for the rest of the lesson. She was too annoyed with him, Snape and Pansy to deal with any Slytherins.

Harry watched Mina sat down beside Malfoy and ignore him. He was smiling inside that she wasn't her usual flirty self with Malfoy today. He kept watching her out of the corner of his eye until the class was interrupted.

Snape turned to Colin Creevey who was the cause of the interruption. "Yes?"

Colin looked scared and managed to stutter out. "Please sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete. He will come upstairs when this class is finished.

Colin turned pink, "Sir – sir, Mr Bagman wants him. All the champions have got to go. I think they want to take photographs. "

Harry winced slightly at the last sentence, he really wished Colin didn't say the last few words. Snape rolled his eyes and snapped back. "Very well, Potter leave your things here. I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

Colin blushed again and nervously said. "Please sir – he's got to take his things with him. All the champions..."

"Very well, Potter take your bad and get out of my sight." Snape snapped at the two boys.

Harry quickly packed his stuff and headed for the door. As he walked through he saw Mina send him a small smile. He was happy to see that she wasn't as angry with him as she was with Malfoy.

Harry and Colin walked together with Colin blabbing on about something or other. Harry stopped listening, he really didn't want to do this. They finally reached their destination and Harry was glad to be away from Colin.

He walked into the classroom and saw all the champions, Ludo Bagman, a photographer and a strange looking woman in magenta robes.

They all looked up when Harry entered the room but soon returned to what they were doing except for Bagman. He walked up to Harry to inform him of why he was there. "This is just the Wand Weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment. The Wand Weighing is to check that your wands are fully functional. The expert is upstairs now with Dumbledore. Then after that there is going to be a little photo shoot and there will be a small piece on the Tournament for the Daily Prophet written by Rita Skeeter."

He pointed over to the witch in the magenta robes. Harry looked at her more carefully now knowing she was a reporter. She had elaborate and curiously rigid curls, a heavy jawed face, wore jewelled spectacles and had a crocodile skin handbag held in her thick fingers that had crimson nails.

She looked at Harry and smiled, something that made Harry's blood run slightly colder. "I was wondering if I could have a little word with Harry before we start. The youngest champion you know, to add a bit of colour."

Bagman smiled widely. "Certainly, that is as long as Harry has no objections?"

Harry was about to inform her that yes he had objections when Rita gripped his arm and steered him out of the room and into a nearby door.

Harry was too shocked to do anything, he just stared at her as she sat down and pulled out a quill and some parchment.

She then began to talk to Harry. "So Harry, what made you enter the Tournament?"

Harry went to go speak but he was distracted by the quill that was dashing across the parchment, even though he had not said one word. He leant over to see and read the sentence.

_An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past disfigures the other-wise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes – _

"Ignore the quill Harry."

Harry reluctantly looked up at her and answered her previous question. "I didn't enter the Tournament. I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it there."

Rita looked at Harry and raised one heavily pencilled eyebrow. "Come now Harry, there is no need to be scared of getting into trouble. Our readers love a rebel."

"I didn't enter."

Rita again just looked at him and moved on with the interview asking many questions which he tried to answer. She asked about his feelings towards the tasks ahead, about whether he thought he could die from the tasks and then even about the deaths he have had to deal with in the past. That is when he truly started to get annoyed with the woman.

"Do you think the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself, to live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Tournament because..."

Harry interrupted her grinding his teeth as he repeated once again. "I didn't enter."

"Can you remember your parents at all? How do you think they would feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud, worried, angry?"

Harry was feeling downright annoyed. His hands had clenched into fists tightly and he was trying hard not to yell at the stupid woman. He could feel Rita Skeeter watching him very intently. He ignored her gaze and looked down at what she had just written.

_Tears fill those startlingly green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents he can barely remember._

After reading what was written, Harry snapped. "I have NOT got tears in my eyes!"

Before Rita could say a word the door was flung open and Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway. Rita had quickly hidden the quill and parchment and smiled at Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference."

"Enchantingly nasty, I particularly enjoyed you description of me as an obsolete dingbat." Dumbledore said in a monotone voice, his eyes twinkling.

Rita Skeeter didn't seem embarrassed or sorry at all. "I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned Dumbledore and that many wizards on the street..."

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness Rita but I am afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighting of the Wands is about to start and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in the broom cupboard."

Harry was very glad to get away from Rita Skeeter and hurried back into the room. The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door. He sat down in the only available chair, which happened to be next to Cedric. He groaned slightly at where he had to sit but soon placed himself beside him. The judges were sitting at a velvet-covered table and Rita Skeeter sat herself down in a corner, again grabbing out her quill and parchment.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander? He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament." Dumbledore announced before sitting back down.

Mr Ollivander smiled warmly at the group. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first please?"

Fleur stood and walked over to Mr Ollivander, handing over her wand.

Ollivander twirled the wand between his long fingers and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. He then held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood and containing a..."

Fleur smiled charmingly, "an 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela."

Mr Ollivander nodded at her, "yes, I have only ever used a Veela hair once before. It was used in one of my best wands. It was a very powerful wand made for a very powerful witch."

Harry stared on in confusion, he knew that Mina had her wand made by Mr Ollivander and had a Veela hair in it, she had told him so but surely she wasn't a very powerful witch. Harry was stuck thinking about this that he never noticed both Cedric and Viktor getting their wands tested.

"Mr Potter, your turn."

Harry snapped out of his daze and handed his wand over to Mr Ollivander.

"Aaaah yes, another one of my wands. How well I remember."

Harry nodded and also clearly remembered the day he got his wand. He had tried almost all the wands in the shop before being handed his wand, made of Holly, was eleven inches long and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. It turned out that the phoenix that had given a feather for Harry's wand had only given one other and it was inside Lord Voldemort's wand.

Harry had never shared this information with anybody. He really hoped that Mr Ollivander was not about to tell the room about it.

Luckily Ollivander did not mention this but he did take a lot longer examining Harry's wand. Finally he handed it back to Harry. After the weighing of the wands some photos were taken, a few group ones and unfortunately some individual ones.

Finally he was able to go and he headed down to the great hall for dinner to find out that Mina wasn't down there. He ate alone before heading back upstairs. When he got to his dormitory Ron was already there. He looked up briefly. "You've had an owl and we've got our detentions tomorrow night in Snape's dungeon. Please tell Mina."

Ron then walked out of the room, Harry was tempted to go after him to either hit him or ask him to be friends again. He decided on neither and instead read the letter.

_Harry – _

_I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted. We need to talk, face to face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?_

_I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that Tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose._

_Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd November as quickly as you can. _

_Sirius._

Harry smiled slightly at the thought of talking to Sirius. He folded up the letter and went back downstairs to wait for Mina.

* * *

Mina watched as Colin stood at the doorway and told Snape that Harry was needed. She was curious as to why but didn't say anything. Harry soon left and she sent a small smile his way.

She stayed silent for the rest of the class still pissed off at Malfoy and if she was honest with herself a little annoyed with Harry too. She was furious with Malfoy because he was the one that again started the fight. She could not believe that he would again act like a jerk even after the talks they have had. He can be so sweet when he wants to be and just when she thinks he is changing he pulls out something like that.

She was angry at Harry because according to everyone else Harry was the one that pulled out his wand first. Mina knows that it was to defend her from being called a Mudblood and she was appreciative for this but she just wished it didn't always end up in a fight.

Mina slumped down in her seat as she did what was required of her in potions. Malfoy had attempted to start a conversation with her but every time she shot him down with a glare until he finally got the message that she didn't want to talk to him right now.

As soon as the bell rang to signal class was over Mina rushed over to Ami. The two were just discussing their charms lesson as they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. They began to eat and were almost finished when Setsuna appeared at the table. She smiled at the Gryffindors as Mina and Ami looked at her in curiosity. Usually it was them going to see Setsuna, not the other way around.

"Hello Se... Professor Meioh. Is there something you needed to talk to us about?" Mina questioned.

Setsuna nodded at the two. "Yes there is, would you two please come to my office now. I just wanted to make sure you two understand the course work and everything, since you are new students here."

Ami pushed away her plate and stood. "Of course Professor Meioh, come on Mina."

Mina pouted slightly as she looked at her food. She was almost finished but she still had some left. Setsuna saw this and smiled at Mina. "You can quickly finish dinner if you like. Just meet me up in my office."

Mina nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks Professor, I am almost done so we will be up in about 10 minutes."

Setsuna nodded and bid farewell to them and the others at the table. Mina quickly ate the rest of her food and the two girls walked up to Setsuna's office. They knocked lightly before entering the office.

"Hey Sets. Why did you want us to come and see you? It wasn't really about school work was it?" Mina said as she sat down in front of Setsuna's desk making a face at the prospect of school work.

Setsuna let out a little laugh. "No, this isn't about your school work, it is about the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. "

Ami sat down beside Mina and was paying close attention. "Yes, we should try and develop a strategy to protect Harry. Do you happen to know what the first task is?"

Setsuna nodded at Ami. "For the first task the champions will have to get past a dragon. Not just any dragon but a mother dragon. They have to collect a golden egg that had been placed in the dragons nest. It is extremely dangerous because all mother dragons are extremely protective over their eggs."

Mina's eyes widened at the thought. "Whoa, that is harsh! How are they meant to take on a dragon?"

"That is a very good question Mina. We need to figure out a way to let Harry know about the dragons, so he can come up with a strategy. Setsuna does anyone else know about the dragons?"

"Of course Ami, all the teachers do. In fact, Hagrid is the one that will be handling them when they get here."

Suddenly a smile broke out on Mina's face. "That is fantastic. Hagrid would want to protect Harry. We can play on that. Setsuna maybe you could talk to Hagrid as a fellow teacher and express how worried you are for Harry. You could use the fact that he is so much younger than the others as basis for your reasoning and because Hagrid really cares about Harry.

I think you should also say that Harry doesn't know as many spells, if only he knew what he was up against or if he had a clue about it all, Harry would be able to find a solution. He is smart enough after all. Ami and I can also express how worried we will be for Harry and how we believe he doesn't know enough spells. I guarantee you that Hagrid will feel bad and give Harry a hint about what he needs to do. Hagrid is a great guy and will do anything to protect Harry."

"That just might work Mina. I may be the brains of the senshi, but really you are the one that comes up with all these great strategies."

Mina beamed at Ami and Setsuna smiled as she watched them. "Okay girls, that is all I wanted to talk to you about. I have been keeping a closer watch on the future and if anything bad is coming hopefully we will be able to do something about it before it happens. Goodnight."

Mina and Ami bid farewell and walked to the Gryffindor Tower. On arriving in the common room they saw Harry sitting by one of the fires with a slightly sad look on his face. Ami quietly said goodnight to Mina and went upstairs while Mina walked over to Harry.

"Hey Harry, why are you still up?"

Harry, who was shocked at not hearing her come back in, jumped slightly. "I was actually waiting for you."

Mina cocked her head to the side. "Oh really? What for?"

Harry looked at her and thought she looked adorable with that confused look on her face. "Well I wanted to apologise for what I did earlier today. I know you are a little annoyed at me for trying to fire a spell off at Malfoy even if he did deserve it."

"Oh, well thanks I guess. At first I was mad but when I had calmed down a little I sort of understood why you did it. I mean Draco does insult you a fair bit and you have had to deal with insults from everyone for a while and I suppose you just snapped. Also you were defending me from those that called me a Mudblood.

Now I am not defending your actions, what you did was wrong and got somebody else hurt but it was also sweet in a way. I think you wanted to defend me because I have been one of the only people to stick by you and you wanted me to know you appreciate it right?"

Harry nodded and blushed that she could so easily read him. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand tightly.

"I ask you though, to not do anything like that again. I am perfectly capable of defending myself if I have to and plus I just ignore the insults as should you because I am pretty sure there will be more insults for you and probably me too. So you should learn to ignore them and don't worry I am going to give Draco a piece of my mind. He injured people too and worse he told Snape that you attacked him, at least you were honest in saying you both attacked each other."

Harry nodded at Mina. "Thanks Mina, I will try not to get in to fights with people but with Malfoy I can't know if it will work. We have always just clashed. Speaking of Snape, I was told that the detention is tomorrow night. We can walk together I guess."

Mina smiled and nodded at Harry. "Sounds great Harry, oh and you can tell me all about why you were dragged out of class but that can wait for tomorrow. I am fairly tired. Goodnight Harry."

She gave him a hug and walked upstairs to her dormitory while Harry watched her walk away. He couldn't help but start to have feelings for her. She was absolutely gorgeous, the most beautiful girl in the school. She was also smart, kind and just fun to be around.

Harry shook his heads to get rid of those thoughts. He was not going to lose her friendship because he was developing more feelings for her. With those last fleeting thoughts he went back up to his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow

* * *

**It was a very long chapter but I think some of the next chapters will be just as long judging from the plans I have! I hope you liked it**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Since it was so long between the last two chapters so I thought I would update sooner this time. It is only short but it is better than no chapter right? Well I think so anyway! Please do not review if you are just going to say unflattering comments but to those that are actually enjoying the story please review. I am not getting many compared to how many people are reading and it is very disheartening to see that. I wonder if people are actually enjoying it.**

**Thanks to those that are reviewing though you guys are fantastic!**

**I aim to get the next chapter up in about a week, maybe longer maybe shorter depending on my schedule and stuff. Please Review because if i dont get reviews it will take longer to update. Please don't make me one of those people that wont post a chapter until i get a certain amount of reviews I hate that but it seems that they do always seem to get loads of reviews for doing that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

The only thing sustaining Harry was the thought that Mina was there for him and the prospect of talking to Sirius. Since he hadn't told Mina about Sirius yet he had to try and come up with a way to get everyone out of the common room without any assistance. He was secretly just hoping that everybody would just leave, either that or he would drop a bag of dungbombs.

During the fortnight the shock of being chosen as a champion wore off and he started to feel the nerves. He had never felt nerves like this before; he was worried about what he would have to deal with but did a good job of hiding it.

Harry was getting teased even more thanks to an article by Rita Skeeter. She was meant to write an article about the Tournament but instead it seemed more like a highly coloured life story of Harry. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry, the article which continued on pages two, six and seven, had all been about Harry. The names of Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs champions had been squashed into the last line of the article but their names were misspelled and Cedric's name wasn't even mentioned.

Rita Skeeter had reported him saying an awful lot of things that he couldn't remember ever saying in his life.

'_I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now... yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it... I know nothing will hurt me during the Tournament, because they're watching over me..._

But Rita Skeeter had gone even further than transforming his 'er's into long sickly sentences, she had interviewed other people about him too.

_Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Minako Aino. Minako known better as Mina, is an extremely beautiful muggle born with stunning golden hair and shining blue eyes. The two had only met this year but according to Creevey had become fast friends and are rarely seen apart. She like Harry is one of the top students at Hogwarts. _

From the moment that article appeared Harry had to endure people quoting it at him all the time. The people teasing him were mainly the Slytherins and their main teasing point was his crying over his parents and saying he was a top student at Hogwarts.

Harry was so sick of it all when he heard another voice call out to him.

"Hey – Harry!"

"Yeah that's right, I've just been crying my eyes out over my dead mum and I'm just off to do a bit more..."

He swirled around and found himself regretting his words when he saw Cho Chang standing in front of him with a slightly hurt look on her face. Harry had a small crush on the girl at the end of last year and this year until he saw Mina, then most of his feelings went towards Mina instead.

She smiled at Harry and handed over a quill. "Sorry, I just wanted to give you back your quill. You dropped it,"

Harry blushed slightly as he took the quill back. "Oh, right... sorry and thanks."

There was a slight awkward silence before Cho broke it. "Er, well good luck for Tuesday. I really hope you do well."

Harry sighed slightly as he walked away, his face losing the blush until he saw Mina yet again being harassed by some Slytherins namely Pansy Parkinson. This made the colour come back to his face he hated the way she was getting teased about the article but yet she always handled the situation well.

Whenever she was teased about Harry she would just calmly tell them that nothing was going on between her and Harry and that they were just friends. Harry's heart sank every time he heard that but he chose to ignore it most of the time since she had no idea how he felt.

"Extremely beautiful? Her? What was she judging against a frog?" Pansy laughed loudly and many of the other Slytherin girls joined it but he noticed that none of the males did. Harry knew this was because everybody knew how beautiful Mina was and Pansy and the other girls were just jealous.

Harry walked up to Mina and stood beside her. He longed to give her comfort but since the article came out the two refrained from touching unnecessarily as to avoid more drama.

Mina just smiled at Harry when she saw him. Pansy was still making fun of them and Mina saw Harry's hand clench. She whispered softly to him. "Ignore them, just ignore them Harry."

Harry tried he really did but he couldn't handle it much longer. Ron hadn't talked to him since telling him about their detention and Hermione was being annoying trying to get the two to make up. Hermione told him that he missed Ron. He maintained that he didn't but deep down he knew he did.

He loved having Mina around, really he did. She was fun, smart, bubbly but he couldn't talk about certain things with her. He longed to talk to Ron about Sirius and about his feelings towards Mina but he refused to speak to Ron until he apologised. Even with that thought in mind, Harry had a feeling that things would never go back to normal with Ron. Ron hadn't believed him when he needed him the most.

Harry also started to feel like things with Hermione would never get back to normal either. She was always trying to push him and Ron to becoming friends again and worse she was always bad mouthing Mina and even Ami.

Mina had tried teaching him the summoning charm but he still was unable to get it. Eventually she got bored with it and they stopped practicing for a while. He wasn't extremely happy about that but he didn't want to push Mina and lose her friendship so he went along with it.

Time seemed to pass quicker than ever and before they knew it, it was the Saturday before the first task and all students above third year were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Hermione had come up to Harry and told him he should go to Hogsmeade with her. Harry declined, he had already decided to go with Mina.

Hermione wasn't ecstatic about his plans but was happy he was getting out of the school. He had decided he would wear his Invisibility Cloak so that he didn't need to deal with all the teasing. Hermione had asked him how Mina felt about this and she just shrugged. She didn't mind if that was what Harry wanted she didn't mind.

So on the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend Mina and Ami had gotten up and discussed their plans. Ami had just taken a shower and was doing her hair while Mina was choosing outfits for the both of them.

"So what are your plans for today Ami?"

Ami shrugged but Mina noticed she blushed slightly. "Oh well, Ron said he was going to show me all around Hogsmeade and then we would go and relax in a place called the Three Broomsticks. I am really looking forward to exploring Hogsmeade."

Mina giggled and sent Ami a cheeky grin. "Yeah I am sure that is what you are looking forward to. Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Ron is showing you around?"

Ami turned bright red and pouted slightly. "That has nothing to do with it! Now give me the outfit you are MAKING me wear. It better not be slutty it is kind of cold you know."

Mina rolled her eyes and pointed to the outfit on Ami's bed. Ami looked at it a little reluctantly, it wasn't that it was slutty it was a rather nice outfit consisting of a pair of black skinny leg jeans, cute black flats, a dark pink long sleeved turtle neck, a white and pink scarf and finally a black headband.

"Mina, these clothes are pink."

Mina gave Ami a confused look and Ami continued. "I don't wear pink, I wear blue. Mina these clothes aren't blue!"

Mina shook her head at Ami. "Ami, we were discussing this before, you need to add more colour to your wardrobe and I think pink would look lovely on you. So hurry up and get changed and don't forget the headband it will look so cute!"

Ami just sighed and walked back into the bathroom and got changed while Mina was getting ready in the bedroom. Ami was dressed and walked back out to see Mina fully dressed. She looked fantastic as always.

Mina was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans that flared slightly at the bottom, and orange scoop neck long sleeved shirt with a black long sleeved cardigan that tied up at the front and stopped just underneath her chest over the top and black flats.

Mina looked up at Ami and smiled. "You look great! Told you pink would look good on you. I am almost ready just let me do my hair and then we can go downstairs."

Ami nodded and Mina started to do her hair she parted her hair down the middle and tied her hair into cute pigtails.

When she was done the two girls walked downstairs and separated. Ami met Ron in the common room and Mina made her way downstairs to the Entrance Hall where Harry said he would meet her.

Mina stood around waiting for an indication that Harry was there. Suddenly there was a small tap on her butt. She swirled around to hit the person but seemed to hit air, though a small ouch was heard. She glared at the space in front of her and whispered.

"Harry, I know that was you! That was totally mean!"

Mina heard Harry chuckle softly before she felt a breath near her ear.

"Sorry Mina, but I couldn't resist playing a joke on you. I know how much you hate males treating you like an object."

Mina blushed slightly from him whispering in her ear but felt very touched from his apology. "Apology accepted just don't do it again."

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled Mina along, luckily nobody was paying an awful lot of attention but it was still looked strange. Finally Mina made Harry drop her hand and whispered to him.  
"Look Harry, if you are staying under your cloak, you can't just pull me around like that. It looks too strange, like I am walking around with my arm slightly in front of me. Just walk beside me and I will know where you are."

"How will you know where I am?"

Mina paused for a second not sure how to answer. She knew where Harry was because after he had started dragging her along, she had let down her mental block and basically locked onto Harry's feelings. This was she was able to know where he was because she could sense his feelings. Instead she made up a lie.

"I know where you are because I can feel the heat from your body."

Harry luckily believed her lie and the two just enjoyed their time walking around Hogsmeade. Mina didn't mind that it looked like she was by herself until boys that had stayed away because of Harry started to come up and try and sweet talk her.

Harry was getting annoyed he may not have been getting insulted with Potter Stinks badges and continuous insults from the article but this seemed like worse to him. At lease when he was with Mina normally the boys seemed to stay away.

Harry got so frustrated that he decided to take Mina to the Three Broomsticks. When they entered Mina was talking to Harry when Ron, Ami, Fred, George and Lee noticed her walking in. The five of them had a booth to themselves and smiled at Mina when she walked in.

Ami gave her a questioning glance because she thought Harry was meant to be with her but didn't say anything instead it was Ron that spoke up. Even though he was angry with Harry he never had anything against Mina and enjoyed her company and since she was alone he decided to be nice.

"Hey Mina would you like to sit with us? You must be quite lonely if you are talking to yourself."

Fred laughed at this. "You know that they say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself."

Mina smiled at the group. "You call it madness, I call it an interesting conversation with an interesting person. Also thanks for asking me to sit with you but I am just exploring today by myself."

Ron raised his eyebrow slightly. "Why aren't you with Harry? You two have been attached at the hip lately."

Mina blushed slightly and waved her hand around. "I am not always around him and he didn't want to come out today. He is ah, slightly nervous about the first task and is studying hard. Anyway I just wanted some time alone so I will see you guys around."

She smiled and walked away from the group and saw Rita Skeeter sitting in the corner. She scoffed at her before finding a secluded corner so people would stop looking at her like she was insane. Harry felt slightly bad for the looks she was getting and discreetly grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze before letting it go.

"Sorry you are getting the weird stares."

Mina shook her head and smiled widely. "Oh don't worry Harry, I don't mind. This day has actually been relatively fun so far. I enjoyed spending the day with you without everybody looking at us like we are about to jump each other or something."

Harry smiled and blushed even though Mina couldn't see. The two just sat in silence after that just observing the people around them.

Everybody seemed so relaxed, so calm and both Mina and Harry wished that they could be like that. Harry wished that he could have been sitting with Ron, Hermione, Ami and Mina just joking around and coming up with what the task would entail but instead he was stuck under his invisibility cloak worrying about the first task and whether he was going to survive it.

Mina was also worrying about whether Harry would survive the whole ordeal. The first couple of weeks at Hogwarts she had felt so free, she had for once felt normal apart from the whole magic issue. During the first weeks it had all been so easy, she easily made friends, she was popular and relatively good at most subjects but most important she was able to briefly forget her duties as a Senshi.

When Harry's name was called out she knew that she was lead into a false life and that she would never truly escape from being Sailor Venus. She loved being a senshi but at times she wished that she wasn't.

Harry noticed Mina's expression starting to dampen, he went to try and comfort her but saw Hagrid walk in with Professor Moody. Harry waved at them before he remembered that he couldn't be seen. Moody on the other hand paused, his magical eye looking at Harry. Moody tapped Hagrid and muttered something to him and the pair made their way over to the table.

"All right Mina?" Hagrid asked very loudly breaking Mina out of her thoughts. Harry was stunned at how quickly she could change emotion. As soon as she saw Hagrid her eyes brightened and a smile was again on her face but Harry noticed that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh, Hello Professor Moody, Hagrid."

Moody limped around to near where Harry sat. He leaned down a little and whispered to Harry. "Nice Cloak, Potter."

Both Harry and Mina looked at Moody in shock and Harry stuttered out. "Can your eye – I mean, can you...?"

Moody chuckled slightly, sending slight chills down Mina's spine. "Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks and it's come in useful at times."

Hagrid was also beaming down at Harry, or at least where he thought he was. He wasn't exactly right but he was close enough. Hagrid bent down and whispered to Harry, though it was just loud enough for Mina to hear. "Harry meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin, wear that Cloak."

Straightening up, Hagrid nodded at Mina speaking loudly. "Nice ter see yeh Mina."

Hagrid then winked and left with Moody following after him. Harry was too busy looking curiously at Hagrid to notice the slight smirk on Mina's face.

She knew that what Setsuna said must have worked and that Hagrid would help Harry. When Harry addressed her she immediately wiped the smirk of her face and listened.

"Why does Hagrid want to see me tonight?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders and pretended to look surprised. "I have no idea Harry but I think you should go. It might be important."

Harry muttered a yes and the two began formulating a plan so that Harry could sneak out and back.

At half past eleven Harry pretended to go to bed while Mina waited around in the common room. Luckily the only people left in the common room were the Creevey brothers. The two of them were trying to make the Support Cedric Badges say Support HARRY POTTER but instead they caused the badges to be stuck on POTTER STINKS.

Harry snuck back downstairs under his Cloak and tapped Mina twice on the arm. She nodded slightly and walked up to the two brothers. She smiled and did her puppy dog eyes. The two boys turned beet red and stared at her.

"Boys, I think it is time you go to bed. You have tried your hardest and I am sure Harry is thankful for that. I will let him know what you guys have done. Some other day I will work on them with you maybe together we can make them say Support HARRY POTTER."

She lent down and added the finishing touch by kissing them both on the cheek. "Goodnight boys."

The two were unable to say anything and just nodded as they walked upstairs. Harry felt slightly jealous at them receiving kissed but at the same time nearly burst out laughing when they were speechless.

Mina then went to the entrance and opened the door for Harry who snuck past. The Fat Lady went to yell at Mina but Mina had just smiled over at her and paid her a compliment and she was like putty in her hands.

Mina then waited till Harry was far enough away before she snuck off into the corner. She quickly looked around to make sure nobody was around and no paintings were awake. When she was in the clear she took a breath and muttered to herself.

"I hope this works. "

She then pointed her wand up in the air and said softly. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"

Luckily the magic worked and glowing orange stars came out of her wand an encircled her like a ribbon. The stars encircled her body making their way to the floor. As the stars hit the fllor it was like an explosion of bright light with glowing stars. When the light disappeared Sailor Venus was standing there with her orange, blue and yellow Sailor Fuku and her hair done up in her old style. Mina huffed slightly at this before moving quickly and quietly down to Hagrids cabin. After many years of evading policemen and enemies she was able to get outside with no problem.

Venus saw Hagrid open the door and talk to air, she of course knew this was Harry and followed them as they walked towards the Beauxbatons carriage. Hagrid knocked on the door and Venus watched in confusion as Madame Maxime greeted Hagrid and the two made their way off together.

Venus stamped her foot lightly, this wasn't what was supposed to happen. She still followed them and heard roars and shouts. Venus smiled, finally they were getting to the dragons. She followed them and jumped into the trees and saw the four beasts. She gasped slightly, not in fright but from awe. She had never seen a dragon, they weren't beautiful but they were majestic nonetheless.

One was silvery blue with long pointed horns, another was a smooth-scaled green, the third was red with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face and finally there was a gigantic black one. Venus watched as many wizards tried to subdue the beasts.

Venus jumped through the trees till she was in a tree beside where Harry was. She put her legs around a sturdy trunk and hung upside down so she could clearly hear what was being said. She already sensed Harry's sudden fear and hoped that he could handle this.

She listened carefully as Hagrid started talking to a wizard that looked a little like Ron.

"What breeds you got here Charlie?"

Charlie grinned at Hagrid and answered. "This black on is the Hungarian Horntail, there is a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one that is kind of bluish is a Swedish Short-Snout and the red one is a Chinese Fireball."

Charlie paused as he saw Madame Maxime walking around the enclosure. "I didn't know you were bringing her Hagrid. The champions aren't supposed to know, she is bound to tell her student."

Hagrid shrugged with a dopey look on his face. "Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em."

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Really romantic date Hagrid."

Venus had to hold back her small chuckle at what Charlie had said. Her attention was soon back on the conversation when Charlie spoke again.

"There is one for each of the champions; I don't think they have to fight them. I think they just have to get past them. They wanted nesting mothers for some reason but I tell you this I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. That one is vicious; its back end is as dangerous as its front, look."

Venus followed the finger that was outstretched towards the black dragon and gasped slightly. The dragon had long bronze coloured spikes protruding along it every few inches. She really hoped that Harry, did not get that one.

Venus was almost too occupied listening to Charlie talk about how worried his mother was for Harry that she almost didn't sense Harry moving. She swore under her breath as she swung off the branch into a different tree, gymnastic bar style. She landed softly and took off after Harry, soon catching up to him, she almost revealed herself when she saw Karkaroff get knocked over slightly. She feared that Harry was discovered but luckily he wasn't.

As Venus followed him she felt his emotions start to calm down. She followed him silently until they came close to the Gryffindor Tower, she then found a secluded spot and de-transformed. Mina then snuck back out and into the Gryffindor common room after Harry. The Fat Lady was luckily too tired to care and let her in.

Mina hid behind a big armchair and saw Harry appear in the middle of the common room and was waiting for him to go upstairs so that she could finally go back to bed. She resisted the urge to laugh as she saw Harry press a Support Cedric badge and instead of saying POTTER STINKS, it read POTTER REALLY STINKS.

Harry then looked into the fire and jumped slightly. Mina nearly screamed from surprise as she saw a face in the fire. The face was a man, a quite handsome man Mina personally thought. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Mina rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She was about to jump out to save Harry from the fire face when Harry smiled wider than she had ever seen and began talking to the face.

"Sirius, how are you doing?"

The face, Sirius she assumed, didn't smile back. He looked extremely serious. "Never mind me, how are you?"

Mina watched as Harry tried to struggle for the words. She felt Harry's love for the man and how much he missed him.

Harry began to speak slowly at first but soon everything was flowing out of his mouth. He spoke about everything that had happened recently from how he hadn't entered the tournament, Rita Skeeter's article, Ron and she blushed as her name came up one or twice. It was mainly about how good a friend she was being but when Sirius had asked who she was he had said that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met.

Mina felt bad for listening in but she couldn't escape without being caught so she waited patiently for Harry to finish talking to Sirius.

Mina was shocked to hear that Karkaroff used to be Death Eater. Mina didn't know an awful lot about the Death Eaters except for the fact that they used to be really powerful and worked for Voldemort.

The conversation between the two seemed to go on forever. They kept on talking about more serious things now including Moody, somebody named Bertha Jorkins, Voldemort, the dragons and people trying to kill Harry.

Mina froze when Sirius was trying to give Harry some reassurance, somebody was coming. She wanted to call out to Harry to warn him but luckily Sirius seemed to realise that somebody was coming and quickly bid farewell to Harry and disappeared with a small pop.

Harry whirled around just in time to see Ron coming down the stairs. Mina again nearly gave away her position by almost laughing at Ron, he was dressed in maroon paisley pyjamas that were slightly to short for him.

Ron stared at Harry and then to the fire. "Who were you talking to?"

Mina nearly gasped at the cold glare Harry sent Ron. "What's that got to do with you? What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

Ron shrugged as he answered. "I just wondered where you... Nothing, I am going back to bed."

Harry's tone turned sarcastic and cruel. "Just thought you'd come nosing around did you?"

Ron's face turned slightly red and Mina caught the hurt in his face before he quickly covered it up. "Sorry about that, I should have realised that you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practising for your next interview in peace."

Mina watched in slight horror and slight amusement as Harry seized one of the POTTER REALLY STINKS badges off the table and chucked it at Ron, hitting him on the forehead.

"There you go, something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even get a scare if you're lucky. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Mina watched on in sadness as Harry strode away from his ex-best friend not even seeing the look of hurt on Ron's face. She wanted to reach out and give Ron a hug, she could tell that both him and Harry were hurting from this situation.

She sighed quietly as Ron bent down to pick up the badge and press it making it turn back to the Support Cedric message. He placed it on the table and shook his head slightly, the hardened look coming back to his face as he strode upstairs.

After watching Ron leave, Mina crept out from her hiding place and snuck back up to her room. Luckily Ami was already asleep, she would tell Ami later but right now she didn't need a lecture of following Harry alone, without any backup.

Mina quickly and quietly got changed into her pyjamas and slipped into her bed, sighing slightly as she felt the warmth.

As she closed her eyes she mumbled to herself. "Who is Sirius? I guess I will have to pay a visit to Setsuna tomorrow. She probably knows."

With the last thought she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Just so you know Mina's transformation was just like her normal one except the lights and stuff come from the end of the wands. I couldn't exactly remember what her transformation looked like since it has been so long since I watched Sailor Moon but I hope i got close. So yeah just imagine that.**

**Hope you liked it and fingers crossed that the next update will be soon! Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N... Yay update lol well not that it has been that long since my last update. Well anyways this is a really nice long chapter and I personally like this one as one of my favourites apart from the one that I am planning for the Yule Ball... I can't wait to write that. This chapter finally gets into the action. **

**I hope you all enjoy it and please remember to review I get more motivation to write and update then. Without the reviews I don't feel like posting the next chapters and I have already started to work on the next one. It might not be up for a couple of days because I work practically all weekend but we shall see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

The next morning Mina woke up early and snuck off to go and talk to Setsuna, she needed to know who Sirius was. After quickly getting dressed she wrote a quick note to Ami saying she had something to do and would see her later. Mina left the note on the desk and snuck out and to Setsuna's office.

Mina knocked lightly on the door and walked in before an answer was heard. She was surprised to see Sailor Pluto standing there.

"Sorry Setsuna I should have waited until you answered before I just walked in here, though I have to ask why you are in your Senshi form."

Setsuna de-transformed and smiled at Mina. "It is okay Mina, I am just glad it was you and not somebody else, that would have been hard to explain. I was just checking the time-gates for any big changes because the first task is soon, though nothing seems to be changed."

Mina let out the breath that she was holding and smiled widely at Setsuna. "That is great!"

"Yes it is, now was there something you wanted Mina? You didn't come here for no reason did you?"

Mina giggled slightly. "Our plan worked and Hagrid showed Harry what the first task was. He had no idea I was following him and when we came back to the common room a face appeared in the fire. Harry seemed to know the man, he said his name was Sirius. I was just curious about it all and why he didn't tell me about the meeting. Is Harry in danger from Sirius?"

Setsuna indicated for Mina to sit down and placed herself in the chair beside Mina. "The man is known as Sirius Black and he is Harry's godfather. Black used to be Harry's father, James' best friend. Harry had no idea who he was until last year when Black escaped from Azkaban, a wizard prison.

Don't be alarmed Mina Sirius isn't a threat to Harry on anyone that is good. He was sent to jail because it was believed that he was the one that betrayed Harry's parents. This isn't the case though, it was a different friend of the Potter's, Peter Pettigrew that betrayed them and faked his own death making it appear that Black had killed him.

Black went after Pettigrew knowing that he was still alive, he wanted to protect Harry and get to know him. He helped Harry last year and Harry loves him dearly. He wanted to leave with him but Black said Harry couldn't because everybody else still believes that Black is a murderer."

Mina stared at Setsuna before looking down at her hands. "Are you sure that he won't hurt Harry and how come Harry didn't tell me this?"

Setsuna sighed and placed a soothing hand on Mina's arm. "Sirius Black is a good man Mina, he loves Harry very much. There is no way he would hurt Harry in anyway, he just wants to be there for him. As for why Harry didn't tell you, I am not sure. I would only guess that it was because the majority of the public still want Black behind bars and he doesn't want to take the chance that you will take the only family member he likes away from him. He doesn't know whether you would believe that Black is innocent. So do not worry, I think he will tell you when he is ready."

Mina smiled up at Setsuna and gave her a quick hug before turning towards the door. "I will not tell him I know about Sirius and thank you for your help Sets."

Setsuna nodded and smiled as Mina left to go down for breakfast.

Mina took her time walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She went to walk through the doors as Harry jumped out of his chair and greeted her with a plate full of food and a sheepish smile.

"Hey Mina, where were you? I asked Ami but she didn't know."

"Oh, it was nothing I just had something to do... So what's with the plate of food? Are you saving the rest for later?"

"It is for you, I was hoping we could go outside and find a nice place to sit and talk. I have a few things I need to talk to you about."

Mina smiled and grabbed the plate from Harry. "Sure Harry, let's go."

The two walked outside and found a nice secluded area near the lake. There were flat rocks to sit on and enough bushes and trees to keep them out of sight.

Mina sat herself down on a rock and turned to Harry. "So what's up?"

Harry paced around for a few minutes and Mina began to eat as she waited for him to talk. Finally he rubbed his face and sat down on a rock next to her.

"The first task is dragons, DRAGONS! Charlie, Ron's brother said something about trying to get passed them. I have no idea of what to do or what will be useful. How am I supposed to beat a dragon?"

Mina who had already finished her food laid the plate down beside her as she stood up to sit next to Harry. Harry moved over slightly and she sat right next to him, their thighs touching. Both were too occupied with thoughts of dragons to realise how close they were to each other.

Mina put her hand on his arm and gave it a little squeeze. "Don't worry Harry, we will figure out something. So you know we need to find a strategy or a spell that will allow you to get around the dragon with minimum damage to yourself or preferably no damage to yourself. What about the stunning spell?"

Harry groaned slightly, "I saw that being used on the dragons it would take an extremely powerful wizard or more than just me. Do you have any other ideas?"

Mina shook her head and the two sat in silence trying to come up with different ways .After about half an hour of thinking Mina spoke up.

"Okay maybe we need to think differently, we need to either figure out the weak spots of a dragon and attack that part or we need to think of your strengths."

"Well most parts of the dragons are pretty hard except for it's like eyes and mouth but it would be hard to hit that and as for what I am good at, well I don't think I am that great at anything."

Mina sighed and looked him in the eye giving him a small smile. "Harry I am sure there is something that you are good at and there are probably other spots on a dragon that are weakened. I suggest we go to the library and try and find out some more information on dragons. We can try and come up with your strengths later."

Harry nodded reluctantly and the two headed up to the library. Once they were there they collected a few spell-books and books about dragons, they saw Hermione sitting at a table working on homework and Harry gave her a quick wave before he followed Mina to a little table against one of the walls.

They went through all the books on dragons but found nothing useful most just stated that dragons were extremely hard to slay and most spells can't penetrate their hides. They then moved on to the spell books to try and find a useful spell but still they were coming up with nothing. The whole library was silent for a few hours until the pair heard very loud giggling.

They looked up to see Viktor Krum walk into the library followed by a bunch of girls. Mina rolled her eyes slightly and waved at Krum who nodded at her, though at their first meeting they seemed to bond after finding out about Harry being in the tournament he was colder towards her just like Fleur was.

She watched as Krum sat down at a small table across from Hermione and watched curiously as he snuck glances at Hermione he was studying hard and trying to ignore the giggling girls.

Harry looked up to see Mina staring at Krum and sighed as he clicked his fingers in front of her face to snap her out of her daze.

"Mina, I know girls seem to like him but can you please help me! It is hard enough to concentrate with all these stupid girls acting like children but could you at least not be one of them."

Mina blinked a couple of times before she let out a small laugh. "Oh Harry I am not interested in him at all. True he is famous and has that sort of dark brooding thing going for him but he is not really my type. He is way too quiet and well broody for my liking. Though I will agree with you that these girls are being incredibly annoying why don't we stop the researching for today okay? It is almost dinner time and we have been doing this for hours."

Harry didn't want to but he nodded his head. "We have been here for a while and I doubt we will be able to concentrate with those stupid girls. Let's go."

Mina smiled and jumped up carrying a heap of books and placing them on the returns desk. Harry followed her actions and the two left the library and headed to the common room.

Dinner was soon served and the two enjoyed a light dinner and then went their separate ways for the day. Harry spent the time before bed looking for more information on dragons and spells while Minako talked Ami about what she heard the night before and where she was in the morning.

The next day Harry and Mina met up in the common room before they headed downstairs for breakfast. Mina grabbed a big plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast while Harry only had a bit of bacon which he took his time eating. After Mina had finished her breakfast and saw Harry was still on his first piece of bacon she turned to him.

"Harry you need to eat more than that. I know you are worried but we will figure it out, I promise."

Harry nodded and finished eating his bacon but was still worried. When he glanced up again he saw Cedric Diggory get up from the Hufflepuff table and a thought hit him. He turned to Mina and whispered to her.

"Cedric doesn't know about the dragons! He will be the only one that doesn't know! Madame Maxime was there so she will tell Fleur and Karkaroff was eavesdropping and will tell Krum. It won't be fair for him not to know I have to tell him."

Mina watched as Harry jumped up and went to follow Cedric out the doors. She jumped up and followed him stopping him just before he got to Cedric.

"Look Harry I think it is great that you are going to tell him to make the whole thing fair but he won't believe you. He hates you and I am pretty sure he knows that you don't like him very much, he was there when you were talking with Ron about him entering tournament.

I didn't know him at first so I couldn't warn you about talking bad about someone when they are there but I remember he gave you a death look. Then add that he doesn't believe you didn't put your name in the goblet and that he feels like his glory has been stolen from him, it would not be the best idea."

Harry crossed his arms and huffed slightly. "I understand that Mina, but I can't not tell him. It wouldn't be fair. I thought you would be one of the people that believes in equality."

Mina glared at Harry slightly. "I do believe in equality and fairness and I am not saying he shouldn't know, I am just saying that maybe it shouldn't be you that tells him. I will go after him and try to tell him about the dragons. It would be better this way because if you are late to class people will care more and think you are getting more special treatment because of being a champion. It would also be easier for me to talk to him and get him alone. He also doesn't have anything against me yet and unlike you I can flirt with him if I need to. I don't think your flirting would do anything for him."

Harry didn't like the idea of her flirting with Cedric but knew that she was right, Mina would have a far easier time talking to Cedric. Harry could hardly be near him without wanting to hit him for him beating Gryffindor in Quidditch the year before and the mutual distrust between the two. Reluctantly he nodded at her.

"It does make more sense but hurry up and don't be late for class. I hope you are able to find him since we lost him during this conversation."

Mina smiled and winked at Harry. "No problem, I will see you during Herbology!"

She then turned and ran after Cedric and found him standing out the front of a classroom with a few other Hufflepuff boys. She stood around a corner trying to figure out how to talk to him alone.

She finally decided that flirting would be the best way to go about this situation. She walked up to the boys and smiled her smile that made most boys go weak at the knees.

"Hi, how are you all?"

The guys stared at her as in disbelief and she looked down at the ground before looking back up at them. Her head was slightly bent and she was looking up through her lashes and pouted slightly, giving the demure innocent school girl look.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Cedric alone."

The boys looked at Cedric before looking back at Mina who smiled shyly at them. They nodded and Mina and Cedric walked off around a corner to talk.

"Well this is certainly unexpected you are Minako Aino right? The one mentioned in the paper as Harry's girlfriend. Why are you trying to talk to me, I am like one of Harry's enemies so to speak. Well not enemy but competition. Aren't you on his side?"

Mina giggled slightly and waved her arm around the air. "That paper is all lies, Harry and I are just friends. As for the whole enemies and taking sides thing I am not on anybody's side and don't think there really should be an issue. Besides haven't you heard the rumour about my friendship with Draco Malfoy? He is more of Harry's enemy than you are plus he is in Slytherin but still I am his friend. That isn't what I came here to talk to you about though. "

Cedric laughed slightly at her and nodded. "That is true, I don't really think people at Hogwarts should take sides we both need support. You do seem like nice person so I guess can give you some of my time. What did you need?"

"Well I don't need anything from you I am just here on behalf of Harry to tell you what he knows about the first task. The task is dragons; there will be one for each of you. You may not believe me but Harry told me what he was told and he thought that you should know to even the playing field as he is pretty sure that both Krum and Fleur know about the dragons too. "

Cedric stared at her before he whispered. "Are you sure, I mean is he sure? How does he know?"

"Harry saw them, I can't tell you how he knows I don't want to get anyone in trouble but I am sure. As much as you and Harry have your rivalry Harry thought you deserved to know. "

Cedric nodded and smiled at her. "Tell Harry thanks. I have to go to charms now or I am going to be late and you might be for your class too. It was nice to meet you Minako and I hope to see you around."

"Call me Mina and I will be sure to tell Harry. Bye Cedric."

Mina waved and sprinted down to the greenhouses. Lucky she was so fit, she was able to make it down just in time hardly sweating or gasping for breath. She smiled at Ami and sat down at a table and looked around for Harry but he wasn't there. She leaned over and whispered to Ami.

"Where is Harry? I told him I would meet him in class."

Ami shrugged her shoulders, "I think he is with Professor Moody. I saw you run off and him starting to walk down to here but was pulled aside by Professor Moody. So I assume he is still with him."

Mina smiled in thanks and spent the rest of the lesson wondering why Moody would pull Harry out of a class. She ended up covered in dirt because the plant she was trying to re-pot kept on wriggling around and as she was too distracted to notice, it escaped a fair bit.

Walking out of class Mina groaned as she tried to get the dirt out of her hair and off her clothes. She then saw Harry walking over to her with a big smile on his face.

"Mina, I know what... what happened to you? Why are you covered in dirt?"

Mina grimaced and shook her head like a dog getting all the dirt out of it. "Don't ask, where were you?"

"Ah, okay. Well I was with Professor Moody and he gave me a little bit of advice. You know the other day how we were talking about what I was good at, well he helped me come up with something I am great at, Quidditch. At first I didn't see how that helped but then he explained that flying could help me in this task."

"That is fantastic Harry! Though how do you plan on getting your broomstick there? You can't take anything but your wand."

Harry gave her a look that stated that he wanted something. "I need you to help teach me the summoning charm. If I am able to master it, I should be able to call my wand to me."

Mina's eyes widened, "No Harry, I tried remember. I am just not a very good teacher and how do you know that it will work for such a big distance?"

"Please Mina I am begging you. It is the best chance I have if I use the spell and get to the level you are at I should be able to summon my firebolt. I have seen you bring things to you from pretty far away. Please Mina I need your help."

Mina sighed and nodded at him. "Fine we will work on it during lunch, after classes and dinner."

Harry smiled and gave Mina a tight hug. "Thank you so much. We can use an empty class room. I will be able to find one easy! Thank you Mina."

Mina smiled and returned the hug. They then both left to go to class. During lunch they practised but Harry wasn't having any success. Then after classed and dinner they continued to practise but still Harry wasn't having any luck and was getting seriously frustrated. At about midnight he had a small tantrum.

"I can't do this Mina, we have been practising for hours and still no results. I don't know what I am doing wrong! All I know is that tomorrow I am going to fail and make an idiot of myself in front of the whole school. Everyone else will be proven right that I can't compete in this stupid tournament! I am so useless!"

He then flopped down into a chair with his head in his hands. Mina looked at him with pity and walked over to him and kneeled in front of him between his legs. She gently grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face enabling them to look each other in the eyes.

"Harry you will not make an idiot of yourself and you are not useless. You are Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy that has stopped Voldemort numerous times. You are so talented and a wonderful person and I will not let yourself think anything bad about yourself.

Let's try this spell again Harry. Close your eyes, focus, imagine what you want to come to you, have a clear image of it in your head. Then visualise it with you, in your hands and remember focus. Then summon it."

Harry nodded and the two stood back up. Harry closed his eyes and visualised the book that was on the other side of the room. He then imagined it in his hands and took a deep breath and called out. "Accio spell book."

He heard something flying through the air and land in his hands. His eyes popped open to see the spell book. Mina clapped and laughed happily. "I told you, you could do it! Oh Harry I am so proud of you! I told you, you could do it."

Harry just stared at the book. "I... I did it. I did it! It was all thanks to you Mina! Thank you!"

He dropped the book and ran over to her and hugged her tightly whispering thank you over and over again.

Harry continued to summon things to him for another two hours until he saw Mina was about to fall to sleep. He then decided to call it a night and she agreed. The two hid under his invisibility cloak and returned to the Gryffindor common room.

As the two were about to part ways Harry stopped her. "What if the spell won't work from such a distance we only practised with things inside the room? I just wished I was a little more powerful"

Mina yawned and smiled sleepily at him. "Just remember what I told you, focus and believe that you can do it. Having confidence will help you and if that doesn't give you enough confidence remember that I believe in you. I know you can do it. Good night Harry."

She gave him a hug and walked up to his room where he entered. She then went into her room with a plan in her head. She waited around about an hour because she needed to make sure Harry was asleep. She didn't want him to wake up.

She then snuck into the bathroom and stuck her wand in the air and whispered. "Venus Crystal Power!"

The usual transformation happened and when the light died down she was clad in her Sailor fuku.

She then snuck down to Harry's room as Sailor Venus. She snuck in the door and made sure she didn't wake up any of the other boys. As she placed herself in front of his bed she called on her crystal. It appeared in front of her and she grabbed and whispered "Venus Crystal Power" The crystal started to glow even brighter and she held the crystal above his heart.

The light fell over his heart and soon engulfed Harry's body. After a few seconds Venus covered the crystal and held it to her heart and it vanished. She only held it over him for a few seconds because she only wanted a small amount of her power to be transferred to Harry.

She did this because it would make him more powerful and more effective at charms, which was needed for this task.

She watched as the light that was engulfing Harry began to fade starting from the outside and going in until all that was left was a golden light over his heart in the shape of the Venus symbol. Just before the symbol fully disappeared she saw Harry's eyes open slightly.

Venus panicked and was about to run when he smiled and closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. She let out the breath she was holding and left the room. When she was back in her own room she let her transformation fall and Mina felt how tired she was from the night. She yawned before hopping into bed and hoped that the extra power she had given Harry was enough to succeed at the task.

The next morning seemed to pass as a blur. They only had classes until lunch time because of the first task. Mina spent the morning classes watching Harry to make sure that he wasn't going to freak out before the task.

After lunch was finished Professor McGonagall walked up to where Harry and Mina were sitting and gave Harry a strained smile.

"Potter, the champions have to come down into the grounds now... You have to get ready for the first task."

Harry nodded slightly and stood up to walk away. Mina grabbed his arm before she threw her arms around him, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Remember Harry all you have to do is focus and believe in yourself."

Harry gave Mina small smile and gladly returned the hug. "You will be there right? Somewhere I can see you? I need to know you are there cheering me on."

Mina pulled back from the hug and gave him a soft smile. "Of course I will be Harry. I will make sure I am clearly visible. You better go now Harry, good luck."

Harry smiled and walked away as Mina watched him walk away. She really hoped she had done enough to keep Harry safe in this task.

After Harry had fully disappeared from sight Mina walked up to Ron and Ami and bent down to whisper in Ami's ear.

"Ami I think we should go and see Setsuna."

Ami nodded and turned to Ron, "Sorry Ron I have something to do I will see you later."

Ron nodded and the two girls hurried up to Setsuna's office. When they reached the office they walked in to see Setsuna talking to Professor Sprout.

"Professor Meioh, Mina and I didn't realise you had company."

"Sorry Professor but we thought you told us that we had to come and see you. It was about the whole _senshi business_ of the Silver Millennium myth,"

Mina said trying to put emphasis on the senshi part so that Setsuna would understand which of course she did. She smiled at the Professor Sprout.

"I am sorry but I did need to see the two girls, I will finish the discussion with you later."

Professor Sprout nodded and said goodbye to the three girls before leaving. The three then walked further into the office and took their usual seats.

"Setsuna I thought we should discuss the security of this task. Harry is going to be put in a lot of danger and I just want to make sure that if something does go wrong he will be safe."

Setsuna listened to Mina's words and nodded at the end. "That is a very good point Mina. The security consists of wizards on standby. This means that they will act if Harry gets burnt or is in the middle of an act."

"That isn't good enough Setsuna. What if they don't react quick enough or if they underestimate the strength of the dragon."

Ami nodded and thought up an idea. "Well you have a good point there Mina, especially about their reaction times and power. We have two times the normal wizards powers when we are in our civilian form and five times when we are transformed. Plus if we are using out specialist magic, for example water or ice for me, it becomes ten times more powerful. I believe we should all be transformed ready to act. With our extra power there will be no problems and plus our reflexes are a great deal quicker."

This plan was a good idea but unfortunately Mina and Setsuna didn't agree with it and both spoke up their concerns.

"I can't be transformed and waiting. As a teacher I am expected to sit in the teachers box and I told Professor Sprout that I will be sitting there with her. I may get away with getting away for the second and third tasks but for this one I won't be able to."

"I can't either Ami. I told Harry I would be sitting up in the stands. He will be looking for me, I told him I would sit somewhere he could clearly see me. Maybe we could sort of use your plan but with only one of us transformed and ready to go.

We could get you, Ami to transform and watch from a hidden point that clearly sees the arena but is unable to be seen by others. If something terrible is happening you can freeze the fire headed for him and create a mist to both distract the dragon and hinder everyone else's sight. Then in the confusion and mist Setsuna and I will be able to quickly find a spot to transform to assist you. When we are transformed I would be able to hold the dragon with my chain. Once it is contained we all send stunning spells at it and Harry will be saved and out of danger."

The other two nodded and smiled at Mina's quick planning. The three then said their goodbyes and headed in different directions. Ami found a secluded spot to transform and hid up on the roof of the school out of sight with her visor over her eyes so she would be able to see clearly, Setsuna headed to the teachers box taking a seat next to Professor Sprout and Mina made her way down to where the first task was being held.

On her walk down Ron ran up to her and smiled warmly.

"Hey Mina, how are you?"

Mina smiled at him as they started walking together. "Oh I am mostly fine, just a little worried about Harry though. How are you?"

"Yeah good, uh I was just wondering if you know where Ami is. I thought she would come and watch this with me but I haven't seen her since you came and got her before."

Mina blinked in response and tried to think as quickly as she could but no excuses were popping into her head. She could use the old homework excuse but Ron already knew that Ami was finished all her homework.

"Um, we parted back up in the castle. I didn't hear where she said she was going, sorry Ron. I have to go now I promised Harry that I would be in the stands cheering him on. Bye!"

She then hurried away before Ron could ask any other questions. Mina pushed her way through the crowds and made her way to the front of the stands so she would be clearly seen by Harry. She sat down by herself and she felt her hands shaking slightly from the nerves. She took a few breaths to calm herself down.

Mina almost jumped when Ludo Bagmans voice was heard throughout the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first task of this year's Triwizard Tournament. All the champions are waiting anxiously to show you what they are made of.

This task entails courage, cunning and skill. Your four champions must get past a dragon and retrieve the golden egg.

After each of the champions have competed the judges will award them a mark out of 10.

Now without further ado, the first Hogwarts champion – Cedric Diggory."

Mina watched as Cedric stepped out into the arena. He smiled slightly at the crowd and waved his hand. It was at that moment a loud roar was heard. Cedric's head snapped up and his face drained of all colour.

Mina watched enthralled as he grabbed out his wand and pointed it at a rock and said something that Mina didn't quite catch. The rock then started to grow legs and fur started to appear. She giggled along with the rest of the crowd when she saw a gorgeous Labrador. Mina felt a little sorry for the creature knowing it would soon be facing off against a dragon.

"It seems to me like Mr Diggory will be going for the diversion tactic. A smart move by the first Hogwarts champion.

Cedric started to run forward with the Labrador hot on his heels. She almost jumped up from her seat when she saw the fire headed towards both Cedric and the dog.

"Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow. He's taking risks this one!" Bagman's voice yelled out.

Cedric then found something to throw to the other side of the arena so the dog would chase that taking the attention away from him. The dog took the bait and took off after the object and barking excitedly. Mina couldn't help but shake her head at the dog, didn't it realise it was about to be barbequed!

"Clever move..." Said Bagman.

The dragon watched the dog and started to slowly walk towards it and breathing out fire at the dog. The dog noticed this and was barking like mad and baring its teeth trying to intimidate the dragon. Cedric was sneaking behind the dragon while the dog was distracting it.

Just as Cedric was making it fairly close to the eggs the dragon seemed to change his mind and headed back towards Cedric.

Bagman's voice again rang out, "Pity it didn't work."

Cedric seemed to ignore the dragon and kept going towards the eggs. Mina was watching on the edge of her seat. The dragon breathed out fire and hit Cedric on his crowd all cried out in shock as did Cedric.

Though Cedric managed to keep his cool, he whipped out his wand and yelled "Aguamenti!"

A stream of water came out of his wand and put out the fire, it still was slightly burned but he kept on going. He made a dash for the golden egg. He grabbed the egg and the dragon keepers rushed down to subdue the dragons. Cedric smiled in relief and waved to the crowd. The Hogwarts students jumped up from the seats and cheered wildly.

Mina smiled in relief and clapped along with the other students. She thought Cedric was a nice guy and was glad he didn't get hurt too badly.

Cedric was then taken out of the arena to be treated as Bagman started to talk again.

"Very good indeed and now the marks from the judges!"

Mina turned to faced the judges who were sitting right at the end of the arena above everyone and sitting on golden chairs and waited for the judges show their marks. They weren't read out like she expected but instead each of the judges made a number out of what seemed to be a silver ribbon that shot out of their wands.

She watched as each of the judges raised their wands and showed a number. Madame Maxime, Mr Crouch and Dumbledore all made number eights and Karkaroff and Bagman created number sevens.

The cheers were again heard throughout the stadium until Bagman quietened everyone down.

"The next champion to compete is our only female champion from Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour."

Mina clapped politely for Fleur as she stepped out into the arena, she had lost her confident walk and was looking rather pale. Fleur closed her eyes before opening them and flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling at the crowd. The boys in the crowd seemed to all sigh at the same time and groans from the women were heard.

Mina laughed at the reaction that the crowd had to Fleur before focusing back on to the situation. Fleur had instantly caught the attention of the dragon and pointed her wand directly at the dragon and muttered something that wasn't loud enough for Mina to hear.

Mina didn't know what the spell was doing until she saw the dragon's eyes start to drop. It was then she figured out that Fleur was putting some sort of a charm on the dragon, this hypothesis was soon supported by Bagman.

"Miss Delacour has started by placing the sleeping charm onto the dragon. I am not sure that was wise. The dragon is starting to stumble around a bit dangerously."

Fleur started to make her way towards the eggs as the dragon was falling asleep and Bagman was commentating as usual.

"Oh... nearly! Careful now... good Lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Mina had to agree with Bagman but also yelp out in surprise.

Fleur had managed to make it most of the way to the eggs without too much incident. She had to make sure the dragon didn't fall on her but apart from that she was golden. Though, when she reached closer to the eggs the dragon had fallen completely to sleep and unfortunately for Fleur still had fantastic aim, even while asleep. The dragon snored letting out a jet of fire that hit her right in the skirt, setting the thing alight.

She screamed loudly and jumped around for a bit before pulling out her wand and yelling "Aguamenti!"

Water then shot out of her wand and onto her skirt, putting out the fire. Fleur seemed shaken up about the fire and stood still for a few minutes before finally moving again and reaching the golden egg.

The crowd broke out into cheers and applause when she reached the egg. Fleur had seemed to recover and was smiling widely and flicking her hair around her shoulders. Mina rolled her eyes as Fleur was escorted out of the arena and the dragon handlers again appeared to take care of the dragons.

"Miss Delacour's points if you please judges."

Fleur received a seven from Dumbledore, Crouch and Bagman, a six from Karkaroff and finally in what Mina thought was a blatant display of favouritism Fleur received a nine from Madame Maxime.

Bagman broke through the crowd again. "Our third Champion to compete is the famous Bulgarian from Durmstrang – Viktor Krum!"

The cheers were the loudest for Krum, not only were those from Durmstrang supporting him but many of those that followed Quidditch were cheering along.

Mina watched as Krum stepped out, he didn't look up to the crowd and seemed to ignore that they were even there. He then pointed his wand at the dragon and again Mina could not understand the spell but luckily Bagman explained.

"Krum has cast the Conjunctivitis curse on the dragon, very daring."

Mina watched enthralled and slightly horrified as the dragon roared loudly as if in pain and started stomping around. She winced as the eggs were stomped on as the dragon was staggering around. Krum used the chance to try and get the egg weaving around the stomping dragon as Bagman commentated on everything.

"He may lose points for that... That's some nerve he is showing – and – yes, he's got the egg!"

Mina couldn't believe that Krum had got to the egg without being injured. The dragon was stumbling around so much she saw Krum having to retrace his steps and stop so suddenly. She was relieved to see that Krum had not been injured and clapped along with those around her. She thought he had done the best job so far.

"Fantastic job there by Krum! Your scores please!"

The judges gave their scores and she thought they were quite fair. There was a seven from Madame Maxim and Bagman and an eight from Dumbledore and Crouch. The only mark she didn't think was fair was the mark from Karkaroff, who gave a ten. It was another show of favouritism as Mina believed that he should have marks taken off from the damage of the eggs, which were not meant to be harmed.

She couldn't dwell on this thought though because it was then that Bagman broke through her thoughts with what she had been dreading.

"Last but not least, our youngest champion also from Hogwarts – Mr Harry Potter!"

There was clapping from around the arena but a lot less cheering than there was for the other three competitors. Mina ignored this and stood up starting to cheer loudly for Harry.

She saw Harry step out and look around at the sea of faces until she caught his eye. She smiled at him and gave him her signature Sailor V wink and V for victory sign. She laughed lightly as she saw him smile at her and mouth thank you.

He then took out his wand and yelled. "Accio Firebolt."

Mina tried to wait patiently and was hoping for the best. She stared up into the sky and saw Sailor Mercury on the roof of the school. That was when she heard the firebolt flying towards Harry. She let a huge grin break out over her face and laughed loudly and cheered wildly, she knew he could do it.

She watched as Harry smiled in relief and hopped onto his broomstick. It was at that moment she found herself breathless. Watching Harry fly around was just incredible. He zoomed up high in the sky and stayed there for a few moments before flying down in a dive straight towards the egg. The dragon followed him and Mina was ready to jump down there to protect him as a jet of flames was heading towards him.

Harry pulled out of the dive in time to avoid the fire and Mina let out a breath of relief. As Bagman started his commentary.

"Great Scott, he can fly! Are you watching this Mr Krum?"

Mina giggled softly and focused her attention back on Harry. He again flew up high and soared in a circle as the dragon followed his progress, it's head revolving on its long neck. Mina thought that Harry was doing great and getting the dragon nice and dizzy.

Harry then plummeted down just as the dragon opened his mouth and Mina felt herself rise from her seat as the fire came towards Harry, he just missed the flames but was hit by one of the long spikes. It had hit his shoulders ripping his robes.

Mina cried out before she could stop herself and was still on her feet. "HARRY!"

She saw Harry briefly glance at her and give her a reassuring smile, she tried to smile back but found herself unable to. She was still worried for him, she was so close to getting Ami to end this right now but she knew she had to keep her faith in him.

Harry began to fly all over the place after realising that the dragon wasn't moving far enough from the eggs. He then flew high up in the sky and the dragon's head followed rising higher and higher and Harry kept flying higher until the dragon spread it's big leathery wings and took off.

Mina knew Harry had done it at that point. He dived as fast as he could go and quickly reached the ground and grabbed the golden egg. The whole crowd broke out into loud cheers and loud applause.

Mina was cheering as he flew around over the stands and sent her a smile from where he was. She laughed loudly feeling the relief wash over her. Bagman put the icing on the cake.

"Look at that! Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is the quickest to get his egg! Well this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!"

Mina saw Harry fly down to the entrance of the enclosure and the dragon handlers rush back in. At that moment she took off sprinting out of the stands to the tent she knew Harry was taken to.

She waited as she saw Harry being congratulated and dragged into the tent by Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody and Hagrid. She heard her name being called out and turned around to see Ron and Hermione running towards her. She smiled at them and returned the hug that Ron gave her.

"Can you believe that Mina? He was absolutely brilliant!"

Mina smiled and led them into the tent. "Of course I can, I never doubted him for a moment."

Harry must have heard her because his head rose and their eyes locked. She let out a giggle before running towards him. Harry got up too and caught her as she jumped into his arms. Madame Pomfrey was scalding them from the sides but neither paid attention.

Harry held onto her tightly and was swinging her around in a circle as Mina's beautiful laughter rang out. "Oh Harry, I knew you could do it! I am so proud of you that was just astounding! Well done Harry."

Harry smiled and placed her down on the ground and before he could say anything Hermione jumped on him, he smiled at her and gave her a quick squeeze before placing her back on the ground.

"That was really brilliant Harry. You were amazing! You really were!"

Mina smiled at the trio before walking outside of the tent to let them have a moment. She saw Ron standing off to the side and the look of shock and happiness on Harry's face as he saw Ron there. She had left the three to talk because she knew Harry wanted Ron back into his life.

She leaned up against a tree and stared up at the Hogwarts castle smiling to herself as she waited for Harry's scores. A few minutes passed before she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Harry standing there. A wide grin spread across both their faces and she again launched herself into his arms making them tumble onto the floor. She landed on top of him and they both let out laughter and turned slightly red.

Mina climbed off of him and sat down on the floor as Harry took a place beside her.

"So how did you go? Sorry I didn't wait for the scores, I knew you three needed some time to talk."

Harry turned to her and grinned. "I got an eight from Madame Maxime, two nines from Dumbledore and Crouch, a ten from Bagman. Yeah I thought that was strange too but it was nice and finally a four from Karkaroff. Ron was saying that was stupid and biased but right now I am so happy to have lived through that and to be tied in first place with Krum that I don't care!"

Mina smiled softly, it was a sad smile that made Harry look at her with a questioning look.

"I am glad you and Ron are friends again Harry. It is always hard to fight with friends, especially best friends that know everything about you. I understand if you want to spend more time with him and less time with me. I won't mind at all."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he grabbed her hands. "No way will I spend any less time with you Mina. It was all thanks to you that I survived this task. You spent all that time practising with me and you gave me the courage to believe in myself. I may not be the smartest guy in the school but I will not let a friend like that go.

I know that I am friends with Ron again but things will never go back to the way things were before. He wasn't there for me when I needed him. He let petty jealousies get in the way of our friendship and didn't believe me. You need trust between friends and reliability. He showed me none of that but you did.

I barely knew you but I knew you were different than the others. You ignored the others around you and cheered for me when my name was pulled out of the goblet, dragging attention from me to you. You were the first person to believe me and offer me any support I needed. You dealt with the drama from Rita Skeeter with no problems. You stayed up late with me to teach me the spell I needed and most importantly you believed in me.

You are the best friend any person could have. So even though I have Ron and Hermione back in my life I know that you have been a better friend to me in these few short months than they have ever been. Without you Mina, I would have been lost or worse dead. Thank you I couldn't have done this without you."

A tear rolled down her face and Harry instantly pulled her into a hug and Mina placed her head on his chest as she held on tightly letting a few more tears fall.

"It was my pleasure Harry. You are one of my best friends too. You were the nicest person to me at this school. So I should say thanks to you as well."

"You know Hermione always said there was something strange about you and Ami, like you were hiding something. I know we all hide our little secrets but there is nothing strange about you, you are just different in the most fantastic way possible."

Mina again felt the tears come back to her eyes and she had never wanted to tell a person so badly about her secret of being a Sailor Senshi. She almost blurted it out but then the image of her friends and how they would handle it popped into her head. They would be in danger if she told Harry so she quickly shut her mouth and changed the subject.

"So were you nervous?"

Harry laughed softly and lent back against the tree behind him. "I was a little bit but I had a dream last night. I saw this beautiful girl, I think she might have been an angel. I couldn't see her clearly but she had long golden hair and was wearing orange and white. When I saw her I felt this warmth wash over me and I felt stronger. I sort of thought I would be fine after that like she was watching over me or something. I sound stupid don't I?"

Mina smiled at Harry as he rubbed his fingers through his hair with a sheepish look on his face. "Not at all Harry, sometimes you need that little extra to believe in."

Ludo then walked up to the pair. "Harry I have been looking for you everywhere! You are needed back in the tent. I hate to pull you away from such a beautiful girlfriend but what we have to tell you is important."

Harry and Mina both blushed red. "We aren't together Mr Bagman."

Mina nodded along with this and Mr Bagman gave them a sheepish grin. "Well I should stop believing everything I read then huh? Well come on then Harry."

Harry turned to face Mina and smiled apologetically at her. "It is fine Harry, I need to go talk to somebody anyway. Plus I think Ron is waiting for you over there."

Harry looked up to see that she was right. He gave her another quick hug. "Thanks again for being such a great friend. I will see you later?"

She nodded and headed off for the castle as Harry let out a sigh. He walked into the champions tent and was told that the next task would be held on the 24th of February and the clue for the next task would be found inside the egg. After Bagman finished talking Harry walked out of the tent to see Ron waiting for him still.

The two made their way up to the castle. "So Harry, you and Mina are together now aren't you?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. "No we are just really good friends. I may have a small crush on her but I really don't want to mess up the friendship. I would rather have her in my life as a friend that not have her in my life at all."

Ron nodded as the two were making their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. "I understand that mate, believe me I do. "

The two boys sighed at exactly the same time before bursting into laughter. Harry smiled as he thought about how good his life was becoming. True his life was in danger at the moment but he had things he needed and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked this chapter. I certainly did with the action and the Harry/Mina moments and Ron finally stop being a douche bag. As you can see I changed a few things like Harry and Ron are friends but Mina is still his bestfriend and Hermione isn't the one to be seen as Harry's girlfriend. I hope you liked the way I told this chapter as it followed Mina's POV rather than Harry's but I thought it was an interesting change because we see it from Harry's POV in the book and I am not sure if they showed it in the movie since I don't rememeber if I saw the movie but I liked showing it from the spectators POV rather than Harry's.**

**That is also the same with the points they received, I made it up what each of the judges gave them by the score they said each of them had at the beginning of the second task and then did maths do decide how many points from each judge. Except for Fleur since it never said how many points she scored and Cedric but I used maths for that two when in the third task he was equal with Harry and he got a certain amount of points for the second task so it was easy to figure it out for him. Again the points may have been said in the movie but I don't remember seeing the movie lol.**

**Anyways please review to let me know what you think! (no flames)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update... not really in the writing mood at the moment I have been distracted by reading other people's fanfics! I am so sorry but I watched Inception like a week or so ago and fell in love with the the Arthur/Ariadne pairing and so have been reading them and Glee fics instead of writing my own. Plus the lack of reviews I am getting sucks! So please review and I will update faster. **

**Thanks to those of you that do review though, you guys are awesome!**

**I kind of don't like this chapter, never really liked it in the books either but I guess it is sorta needed but to me it seems like a filler sort of chapter which I'm sorry about but since I am following the book storyline I kept it in. I will try to update again soon within the next week hopefully!**

**Please Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

That evening Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Owlery to deliver a letter to Sirius explaining about the first task. The three were worried about how they were going to get away from Mina and Ami but the girls told them they had something else to do and would see them later.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone Mina and Ami set off to go and visit Setsuna. They too had to discuss the tournament and everything that had happened so far. The two were fairly silent as they walked up to Setsuna's office. This was because Mina was in a slightly depressed mood over the whole situation and feeling terrible that she was unable to tell Harry the truth about who they were, especially after all the lovely things he said to her that morning

Ami didn't try and start conversation, she knew that Mina needed some time to just think. As close as the two were getting Ami was still aware that Mina was a very private person and found it hard to trust people.

She sighed in relief as they made it to Setsuna's office. It was unnatural for Mina to be so quiet and sombre instead of her usual bubbly self. Whenever Mina felt slightly depressed she would go off by herself not wanting to bring others down.

When Mina figured out that they had made it to Setsuna's office she snapped out of her daze and smiled brightly, trying to make it seem like it was all okay.

Ami smiled back and knocked on the door. The two entered when they heard Setsuna call out to them. They all took their usual seats before starting their discussion.

"Harry did a fantastic job today. I am glad we didn't need to jump in to rescue him. When I went to visit the time gated before it seemed like things were already beginning to change. I think our presence here is doing Harry a world of good."

Ami nodded in agreement. "I was astounded by how great he was. I don't know who gave him the idea of flying but it definitely worked in our favour."

Mina nodded but stayed silent. Setsuna noticed this and turned her attention to Mina.

"Minako what's wrong?"

"It is just that he got hurt today, you saw it. I know that wizards can heal their injuries quickly but that isn't the point. He still got injured and is in danger. I still resent the fact that we couldn't stop all of this before it begun. If we had stopped his name from being put in the goblet, he wouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Minako I understand that really I do. It would have been more beneficial for all of us for it to have been that way but I didn't realise that it would happen. We had no way of knowing, the time gates aren't always clear and I think that even if we stopped him from competing in the tournament his life would still be in danger this year. "

Ami wrapped her arms around Mina in a comforting hug before smiling at her. "I have something that might cheer you up. As you both know our communicators are unable to work, I figured out this was because of the distance and the magical interference. I know that our communicators are technically magical but they are a different type of magic and the barriers around Hogwarts interfere in it.

I was luckily able to calculate how to fix this problem. I recalibrated the mechanism and did a few spells. It took quite a few weeks of trial and error but last night I tried again and connected through to Makoto. She was shocked to say the least; they were all under the assumption the only way we could communicate as through letters. With that said you may both have your communicators back."

Mina squealed with joy as she jumped up to grab her communicator giving Ami a big hug.

"Thank you so much Ami. I have been missing all of them so much! I know we have written to them but it isn't the same as hearing their voices and seeing their faces. I can't wait to talk to Artemis!"

Setsuna also thanked Ami before smiling widely at the two girls. "Why don't we test these things out?"

They pressed the communicators and the faces of their friends popped up. Usagi was the first one they heard. She was squealing and giggling and clearly jumping up and down, that was until her face suddenly disappeared and a loud thud was heard shortly after. Laughter was then heard from the rest of their friends and a small huff was heard from Usagi as she popped back up.

"I'm okay, I just tripped over!"

Rei snorted, "As you can tell not much has changed since you left "

Usagi pouted and the two started one of their epic tongue wars. The three at Hogwarts watched on giggling slightly, missing their antics.

"You guys I miss you all so much! Where is Artie?"

Makoto pretended to look hurt, "You say you miss us and then demand that flea ball Artemis!"

"Hey I am not a flea ball! Minako I mi... You changed your hair style!"

Mina laughed slightly at Artemis and smiled. "Well I thought new school, new hairstyle. I have been wearing my hair in that bow since I met you Artie! I thought it was time to grow up a little."

Luna interrupted next, "I wish Usagi saw things that way!"

Ami gasped slightly before laughing. "Usagi is never allowed to change her hair! She is the odango."

They all broke into giggles and started sharing all the stories of the past few months. The group turned serious for a little while discussing how the situation with Harry. When they finished that topic Setsuna excused herself to go to the time gates and both Haruka and Michiru said their goodbyes as they had to go out that night.

When the 'adults' left the conversation Makoto as always, was the one to bring up the topic of boys.

"Is there any boys that have managed to capture the eyes of the ever studious Ami or a boy that has captured the heart of the jewel of Juuban?"

Minako laughed softly and Ami blushed bright red. "Jewel of Juuban? Really? Never mind your weird nicknames Makoto but no not really. I mean I have become good friends with Harry... but Ami totally has a crush on Ron, Harry's best friend!"

"MINA! I do not. Ron and I are just friends."

Mina giggled and stage whispered. "That is why they have been spending all their time together."

Ami managed to turn even redder and gave Mina a light slap on the arm. "I...He... but... you have been spending just as much time with Harry. So if I like Ron you like Harry."

Usagi laughed, "Ami, I can't believe that is your argument! Are you sure you don't like him? Is your love for him affecting your brain?"

The others joined in the laughter all except Ami who just hid her face in her hands.

They kept on talking about random things just enjoying being able to see each other. It was nearing the end of the day when they finally decided that they had to go.

Minako had tears in her eyes as she said goodbye "Bye guys! We promise we will talk to you again soon!"

Ami nodded along with Mina. "Our conversations will be more frequent now we don't need to write the letters and wait for the owls to deliver it."

The three other senshi smiled and started waving.

"We miss you guys and can't wait to talk again. Grandpa says stay safe!"

"Keep me updated on all the gossip and if there are any boys that look like my old senpai take a picture!"

Usagi finished it off by sending a kiss to them. "Don't worry about anything we are all fine here and will miss you! Bye!"

Mina and Ami smiled and shut off their communicators. Ami was beaming, happy that they all got to talk but when she turned to Mina she saw that she looked sad.

"That was meant to cheer you up."

Mina sighed and tried to smile at Ami but failed. "When we were talking to them it did cheer me up but know that we had to end the conversation it sort of makes me miss them more. Artie looked so happy to see me. He really misses me and I miss him just as much. I haven't been without him in so long. It doesn't matter though."

Ami nodded and gave her a quick hug. "Okay well we should head back down to the Gryffindor Tower, Ron was saying that Fred and George were going to go and get some food from the kitchens to have a little celebration party. I am sure it won't mean as much to Harry if you aren't there."

Mina blushed slightly and shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood for a party right now Ames. I just want a bit of time by myself. Is it okay if I go to the room of requirement to train for a little while?"

Ami nodded and Mina thanked her before making her way to the room of requirement. As she walked around a corner she crashed into someone. She was about to fall when the person gently grabbed her.

Mina looked up to thank the person before she saw who it was.

"Draco, what are you doing here? I don't want to see you right now, I am still angry with you."

Malfoy looked down at the floor before looking back in her eyes. "I didn't plan on seeing you but since you are here I wanted to try and get you to talk to me again. I know you are angry that I made those badges and that I sent a spell at that mud... Granger but I need you to understand that Potter and I are never going to get along ever. I keep telling you this and you never listen, instead I end up disappointing you."

Mina's glare softened at his words. "I just know that you can be a better person Draco and I hate when people don't live up to their potential. Also the badges were just plain rude and the way you explained things to Snape was just horrible. I may not be friends with Hermione but still! I just can't believe you would do something like that."

"Potter did the same thing I did. He sent a spell at me that hit one of my best friends and you forgave him. Don't I deserve the same treatment or is it different for your _boyfriend_?"

"He isn't my boyfriend. I will forgive you again Draco but if this keeps happening I don't know how much longer we can be friends. We have been in a fair few fights already and they are all about the same thing. Something needs to change or we will continue having fights and I don't want any more conflict in my life."

Malfoy nodded, "I have been trying. Haven't you noticed the teasing is not as bad as it used to be and I mainly just try and avoid Potter? Now just to show you I am serious this time, watch."

Malfoy proceeded to press the badge making it display the Cedric message. He then took out his wand and cast a freezing spell on it, keeping the badge permanently on that message.

"I will say it again Mina, I will never be friends with Potter but for your sake I will attempt to be civil."

Mina nodded and grabbed his hand to give it a quick squeeze. "That's all I ask for."

Malfoy smiled slightly at her, "Can I walk you back to the Gryffindor Tower? I am sure there will be some sort of celebration f or Potter there."

Mina nodded and grabbed onto his arm as they walked to the Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the Fat Lady Mina gave Malfoy a quick hug. He returned the hug and said a quick goodbye.

Mina turned around and told the Fat Lady the password. As soon as she entered the room a loud screechy wailing was heard. She looked around the room to see Harry standing in the middle of the room with the egg open.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed with his hand over his ears.

Mina pushed her way through the crowd and could only just make out that the group of boys were trying to figure out what Harry would come up against in the next task.

She rolled her eyes at some of the suggestions especially George's suggestion of having to attack Percy while he was in the shower.

"Sometimes I forget how stupid boys can be." Mina said as she stood beside Harry, who smiled at her when he saw her.

The other girls in the room laughed and the boys after pretending to be hurt joined in the laughter.

Mina smiled at continued on. "Clearly they weren't going to make the clue easy to figure out. There is more to it than just opening the egg."

Everyone nodded and started to enjoy the party. Mina, Harry, Ron and Ami were standing around chatting briefly wondering why Hermione was talking to Fred with a calculating look on her face. After seeing Neville turn into a canary, and barely being able to stop laughing the group started to relax.

Harry was able to briefly forget all his problems about the tournament, Ron was happy to be friends with Harry again and Mina and Ami were able to forget the real reason why they were at Hogwarts. The four were having a great time but before too long the party was over and each of them had to go to bed.

The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. Mina and Ami were always trying to stay inside the castle, near the fires because of the cold but due to classes they were unable to. Ami could handle the cold a bit better than Mina cold over her powers of ice but it was still cold.

As the two made their way down to Care of Magical Creatures both stayed silent, concentrating on keeping warm. They greeted their classmates when they reached Hagrid's cabin and smiled warmly at Harry and Ron when they walked over to them.

They started a conversation as they waited for Hagrid and the boys noticed the girls shaking slightly.

"Are you cold Mina?" Harry asked, with concern showing on his face.

Mina nodded slightly, "I forgot how cold it can get in England sometimes. It is even worse out here in the open with the wind and everything. Doesn't matter though..."

With that they heard the footsteps of Hagrid coming. Mina turned towards where the sound was coming from causing Harry to stand directly behind her. Just then a gust of wind swept through where they were standing causing Mina to shiver.

Harry who was used to the weather wrapped his arms around Mina from behind. They both tensed slightly at the touch and blushed. Harry because he only just realised what he was doing and what it looked like. Ever since the article they still kept a fair distance from each other.

Mina tensed up because she wasn't expecting the action from Harry. Just as Harry went to pull away shaking his head. Mina grabbed his arms keeping them wrapped around her.

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "Thanks Harry, you are already making me warmer. It is really sweet of you."

Harry smiled and let the blush slowly fade away. "You're welcome, sorry if this makes you uncomfortable or anything. I just wanted to help."

Mina shook her head and faced towards Hagrid who had just addressed the class about the Skrewts. There were only 10 Skrewts left after they had started to attack each other. They were about six feet in length and scuttling around.

"I'm not sure whether they hibernate or not. I thought we'd jus' try an' see if they fancied a kip... We'll jus' settle 'em down in these boxes."

The class groaned and many didn't even attempt to help, there were only 10 Skrewts and many more students. Harry reluctantly let go of Mina and smiled at her.

"You just stay here, I will go help Hagrid round up these stupid creatures and I will come back. Will you be warm enough?"

Mina nodded but soon felt the chill from the cold air and wished for Harry's arms to be back around her. She shook her head out of that thought and went to go and help with the Skrewts to try and distract herself from that thought.

She walked over to Ami and two spent the rest of the lesson huddled together watching and laughing at the few students trying to get the Skrewts away.

Just when the lesson was about to finish Mina and Ami looked up from the conversation to see Rita Skeeter talking to Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The two gave each other confused looks before making their way over to the group.

As the two girls made their way to the group Rita left them. Mina turned to all of them with a confused yet suspicious look. "What did that horrible woman want?"

Hagrid looked at Mina and beamed at her and Ami. "She jus' wanted an interview is all."

Mina smiled politely before looking at Harry. She could tell she was thinking the same thing Harry was, that Rita Skeeter was up to no good.

The lesson soon ended and the group went to enjoy lunch before separating for their next lessons. Harry, Mina and Ron went to Divination while Hermione and Ami headed off to Arithmancy.

The three fought hard to not laugh all the way through the lesson. Professor Trelawney who had been happy with their predications of disasters was annoyed to see them snickering as she went on and on about how Pluto could disrupt everyday life.

Mina tried hard not to laugh. The first few weeks she thought that maybe Trelawney had a talent because of some of the things she said but as the time went on she just got more and more ridiculous. Mina just was unable to trust anything she said and not take anything seriously because whenever she talked about the planets she would automatically think of her friends.

Trelawney was final done predicting death and turned to Harry to add her final predication for the day.

"As I said Pluto will bring death but there have been two other planets shining brightly maybe even brighter than Pluto if you are lucky. They are Mercury and Venus, they will bring you wisdom and love."

Mina looked at Professor Trelawney and again found herself confused about the old woman. Sometimes her predictions were so far off but other times she could just say some weird things.

Mina shook off the feeling and walked with the boys down to the Great Hall to meet up with Hermione and Ami. They were shocked to find only Ami sitting there.

They decided to eat and find Hermione after dinner. After they finished eating they headed off to the library thinking that was where she would be but when they arrived the only person in there was Viktor Krum.

Ron stood back in shock, even after all this time he was still shocked to see Krum around and act like a normal teenager. He was debating whether he should go up and talk to him. Mina rolled her eyes and walked straight up to Krum.

"Hello Viktor, how are you?"

Krum looked up and smiled very briefly at Mina. "I am fine. Vat about you?"

"I am fine thankyou Viktor. I was wondering if you have seen Hermione this evening. You know the girl that usually hangs out with Ron, brown hair, brown eyes smart. She is usually in the library."

Krum shook his head. "I know who you are talking about. Vell I saw her earlier but she left a vhile ago."

"Okay, thanks for that Viktor. I will see you around!"

Mina bounded back towards her friends and they managed to drag Ron away from Krum. They still couldn't believe how obsessed he could be over him.

When they finally made it back to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione came bounding up to them. She then proceeded to drag the four of them down through the school until they reached a corridor lit up with torches.

She turned to them and smiled widely and that is when they saw a painting with a bowl of fruit on it. It then registered to all of them why they were here. Hermione had shared with them all how to get to the kitchens after she found out from Fred.

They all just groaned and Harry addressed Hermione. "You are trying to rope us into this spew stuff again!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at him slightly. "No I am not and it isn't _spew..._"

"Changed the name, have you? What are we now, the House-Elf Liberation Front?"

Mina giggled slightly at what Ron said and whispered to Harry. "That name is much better than SPEW maybe we should let Ron name the group!"

Harry laughed softly as the two waited for Hermione and Ron to stop their argument. The argument finally stopped when Hermione stamped her foot and threw her hands up into the air.

"God you are impossible Ronald. I didn't bring us all down here because of S.P.E.W. I have something to show Harry. Now if you would all follow me!"

The four shrugged their shoulders and watched as Hermione reached out to the painting and tickled the pear that was painted in the fruit bowl. The pear began to chuckle and squirm before it turned into a large green door handle.

The group walked in and barely had a chance to look around before something small hurtled towards them squealing. "Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter."

The small thing ran straight into Harry and grabbed him in the midriff, hugging him tightly. Mina got a look at the thing and let out a little scream, it was the weirdest looking thing. Everybody in the room looked at her strangely and she blushed slightly.

"I am sorry. I just thought I saw a bug or something."

The others nodded and turned back to the little creature as Harry started to talk to it. Mina studied the creature and after getting over the initial shock found it to be quite cute. The cutest thing though was the clothes it was wearing. It was clad in a mixture of garments Mina had ever seen. It was wearing a tea-cosy with many bright badges pinned on for a hat, a tie with patterned horseshoes over his bare chest, a pair of football shorts and odd socks. One of the socks was plain black and the other was stripped pink and orange.

Harry noticed that Mina was just staring at the creature and remembered that she had no idea who Dobby was and why he would care that he was working at Hogwarts. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand before dragging her over.

"Sorry Mina and Ami, I forgot you guys don't know Dobby. Well obviously his name is Dobby and he used to be the Malfoy's house-elf. They treated him terrible so I managed to trick Malfoy's father and get Dobby freed. Dobby these are my friends Mina and Ami."

Dobby looked at both of them before turning back to Harry. "Is blondie girl the girl from the article?"

Harry sighed and nodded at Dobby. Dobby then surprises them all by going over to Mina and hugging her. "It is good that Harry Potter has a girlfriend and such a pretty one at that."

Mina and Harry blushed as Mina smiled politely at the elf.

"He isn't my boyfriend" Mina said at the exact same time Harry stated. "She isn't my girlfriend."

Dobby's eyes widen and he steps back slowly. "I am sorry Mr Potter, sir!"

Harry smiles down at Dobby. "It is okay Dobby. So how did you end up here?"

"Dobby has managed to get a job here at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, Sir!"

Harry blinked and smiled at Dobby. "Winky? She is here too?"

Dobby started to nod enthusiastically and grabbed Harry's hand dragging him off into the kitchen between four long wooden tables that stood there. The group noticed that the four wooden tables were positioned exactly beneath the four house tables above, in the Great Hall.

At lease a hundred little elves were standing around the kitchen, bowing and curtseying as Dobby led the group through the kitchen. They were all wearing the same uniform, a tea-towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest and tied like a toga.

Dobby stopped in front of a fireplace and pointed. "Winky, sir!"

Winky was sitting on the stool by the fire and unlike Dobby had obviously not foraged for clothes. She was wearing a neat little skirt, a blouse and a matching blue hat with holes cut out for her large ears. Winky was clearly not taking care of her clothes at all. There were soup stains all down her blouse and a burn in her skirt.

Mina looked at the poor creature with sympathy, she looked absolutely miserable. Harry saw the look on Mina's face and lent over. "She was recently dismissed by her master and is not taking it well."

Mina nodded sadly as Harry stepped forward. "Hello Winky."

Winky's lip quivered and then she burst into tears. They spilled out of her great brown eyes, splashing all down her front. Mina wanted to help the poor elf but didn't know what to do. Hermione on the other hand walked up to the small elf.

"Oh dear, Winky don't cry. Please don't."

This caused Winky to cry even harder. Dobby on the other hand ignored the crying elf and turned to the group. "Would Harry Potter and his friends like a cup of tea?"

The group except Hermione nodded, unsure what else they were meant to do. As soon as they nodded about six house-elves cam trotting up behind them bearing a large silver tray with a teapot, cups, a milk jug and a large plate of treats.

Mina smiled at the elves. "Wow, this looks lovely, thank you very much. Usagi would love a house-elf!"

The house elves all looked delighted at the praise as they bowed and retreated.

Ron looked confused at Mina's statement as he shoved a biscuit into his mouth. "Who or what is a Usagi?"

Ami giggled slightly at him before she too grabbed a treat though she spoke before eating it as she had manners. "Usagi is a really good friend of ours that loves to eat. She would love to have an elf on hand to get her food whenever she wanted."

Harry turned back to Dobby to found out some more about him. "So Dobby how long have you been here?"

"Only a week, Harry Potter sir! Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore, Sir. You see Sir, it is very difficult for a house-elf who has been dismissed to get a new position. Very difficult indeed..."

At this Winky howled even harder. Hermione started to rub her back to get her to calm down but it wasn't working. Dobby still ignored her and just spoke louder over her tears.

"Dobby has travelled the country for two whole years, trying to find work sir. But Dobby hasn't found work sir because Dobby want paying now!"

Mina watched in slight amusement as the way the other house-elves around the kitchen who had been watching and listening with interest all looked away at these words, like Dobby had said something rude and embarrassing.

Hermione grinned at Dobby. "Good for you Dobby!"

Dobby smiled at Hermione before turning back to Harry. "Thank you miss! But most wizards doesn't want a house-elf who wants paying. They says that's not the point of a house-elf and they slammed the door in Dobby's face. Dobby likes work, but he wants to wear clothes and he wants to be paid, Harry Potter... Dobby likes being free!"

Mina nearly started to laugh as she watched the other house-elves start edging away from Dobby as though he was carrying something contagious.

"And then, Harry Potter, Dobby goes to visit Winky and finds out Winky has been freed too, sir!"

At this statement Winky flung herself off the stool, looking like she would rather it have been a bigger fall, like from a cliff. She then began to beat her tiny fists upon the floor screaming with misery. Hermione, Mina and Ami ran down and knelt down beside her all feeling sorry for the poor elf. All three of them tried to calm her but it made no difference.

Dobby continued on with his story, now practically shouting to be heard over Winky.

"And then Dobby had the idea that Dobby and Winky go find work together. Winky then said where is there enough work for two house elves and it comes to Dobby, Hogwarts! So Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir and Professor Dumbledore took us on. Professor Dumbledore says he will pay Dobby, sir, if Dobby wants paying! And so Dobby is a free elf and Dobby gets a Galleon a week and one day off a month!"

Hermione stopped trying to calm Winky down for just enough time to add her bit. "That isn't very much!"

"Professor Dumbledore offered 10 Galleons a week and weekends off but Dobby beat him down... Dobby likes freedom miss, but he isn't wanting too much, he likes work better!"

Hermione who was trying to be kind to Winky asked her. "How much is Professor Dumbledore paying you Winky?"

This just caused Winky to glare at Hermione. "Winky is a disgraced elf but Winky is not yet getting paid! Winky is not sunk so low as that! Winky is properly ashamed of being freed."

Mina and Ami just stepped back from the group and watched in slight amusement, confusion and curiosity as their 3 friends and a 2 little elves continued their argument/conversation.

Winky kept on crying and yelling about her old master Mr Crouch while Dobby and Harry carried on a rather subdued conversation about house-elves and what they can and can't do. They just watched until Dobby began banging his head a table. The two were about to rush over and once again join the group but Harry had quickly stopped him.

Mina and Ami didn't really find much interest in the conversation because they had no idea what they were talking about. They head a few words that they understood like Mr Crouch, Mr Bagman and finally Winky burst into tears again when the five students decided to finish their tea instead of trying to calm her down, they knew it was no use.

Dobby joined them and started a polite conversation. "Dobby is going to buy a jumper next, Harry Potter!"

Ron who seemed to take a great liking to the elf smiled at him kindly. "Tell you what Dobby, I'll give you the one my mum knits me for Christmas. I always get one from her. You don't mind maroon do you?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically before turning to Mina and starting a conversation with her while the others were off doing different things. Hermione had managed to get Harry to come talk with the other house-elves to try and convince them to be more like Dobby, Ron was stuffing his face while Ami was politely trying to find out as much as possible from a few of the house-elves.

Just as the group was about to take their leave the house-elves walked up to the offering them snacks to take upstairs with them. All but Hermione agreed thanking them warmly while Harry was pulled aside by Dobby.

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby likes blondie girl. She treats Dobby very nicely and is very pretty. Harry Potter sir is lucky."

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Mina smiling warmly at all the elves thanking them profusely for everything they had done. He turned back around and smiled at Dobby. "Thanks Dobby. I will see you later."

"Wait Harry Potter sir! Can Dobby come and see you sometime, sir?"

Harry nodded and Dobby beamed at them as they finally exited the kitchen. The group set back off upstairs in their usual groups. Ami, Ron and Hermione walked ahead of Harry and Mina as Hermione berated them for taking things from the elves.

Harry smiled down at Mina. "Dobby likes you, he said you were nice and pretty."

Mina blushed slightly. "I like Dobby too. It was a bit of a shock to see him at first but after that he was lovely. "

The two walked in silence until Mina spoke up. "How are you Harry, I mean with the tournament and figuring out the egg and all?"

Harry sighed slightly, "Well not great, I still haven't figured out the egg and after I got told about what the others did against the dragons I realised how inexperienced I am. I had never even thought of half of those spells. Nor do I have the power to do them yet. I realised I need to train a lot more. "

After Harry said that he needed to train more something clicked in Mina's brain. How could she have been so stupid to not realise it earlier. "Harry I know this room that hardly anybody else knows about. We could use it to help you at learning different spells. It is called the room of requirement and I think it would be very beneficial for us both and help to settle your nerves. We can't make you the same age as them or have the same years of experience but you are forgetting who you are. You are Harry Potter and have been through things more dangerous. Together we will learn many different spells that can be used in different situations to help you."

Harry nodded smiling widely. "That is a great idea! It means a lot to me that you are willing to take time away to help me with this all. I am lucky to have a friend like you that is willing to stick by me through all of this and trust me. I have had trust issues in the past and it usually takes a while for people to get through them there are only a few that have made it past my barriers. Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore and two others that you haven't met. I just... thanks."

Mina smiled and grabbed his hand as they kept walking. "I understand Harry; I have always found it hard to trust people too. "

"Yeah I did notice that when I was talking to you in the Owlery that one time. You know you can tell me anything right? You listen to me and help me without asking for anything in return. So if you ever want to talk about it I am here."

Mina's eyes glazed over as she stared in front of her. "That is sweet Harry and very much appreciated but it is stuff I don't like to think about. Thank you for your offer though. Maybe one day I will be able to tell you everything but not right now. I hope you can understand."

Harry got slightly annoyed that still after everything he has told her she doesn't tell him anything. "Is there anything you can share with me? Do you not trust me?"

Mina smiled sadly at Harry. "I trust you Harry, more than I thought I ever would. I can't tell you everything to not only protect myself but to protect you and others. I don't want to betray them by telling you but maybe one day if you are patient I can tell you."

Harry accepted and admired her answer. He knew what it was like to want to protect the few that you do love and let past your boundaries.

Just as they reached the Gryffindor common room she turned to him and smiled. "I will tell you one thing though. I really miss my friends back home more than I expected. I have lived away from them before but we are a tight group of friends and I am just used to them being around. I miss my cat the most though. So if I suddenly seem a little upset it is probably because I am remembering them.

You have been a great friend here Harry. Without you, Ami and Ron here I don't think I would be coping at all. But it has been mainly you that has helped me. Goodnight Harry."

She gave him a hug as she walked through the entrance and upstairs to her room leaving Harry staring after her with the look that often graces the face of males falling for a girl.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N hey everybody... I updated within the week I said I would (just! but who cares lol) lol anyway here is the new chapter and it is finally getting close to the Yule Ball where I plan for there to be drama drama drama! hehe nothing ever seems to run smoothly for pairings in my fics the poor things. **

**Also just letting you know I am going away for about a week and a half with no computer access so I probably won't have the next chapter up for 2+ weeks since I need to wriite it still. I will begin writing the next chapter when I get back. I updated now though to give you something before I left!**

**I hope you enjoy it and please please review. Feel free to give ideas and things too. but just review it makes me happy!**

**oh by the way does anyone know what Minako uses and says to transform into Sailor V? Not Venus just V, I plan on using that transformation at some point but I don't remember exactly what she says or uses. If you could let me know that would be great.**

**Enjoy and please REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

* * *

"Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday. The pair both jumped and looked up guiltily.

It was nearing the end of the lesson and they had finished their work of changing a guinea-fowl into a guinea-pig. The bell was due to ring any minute and Ron and Harry were fighting with some of Fred and George's fake wands. Ron ended up holding a tin parrot and Harry was holding a rubber Haddock. Mina glanced over at them and burst out laughing at the looks on their faces and what was held in their hands.

Professor McGonagall gave Mina a look and she immediately silenced turning to stare out the window with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age, I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching. It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our foreign guests. Now the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, although you may invite a younger student if you wish."

After the word ball Mina's head had snapped back up to attention she loved balls. She remembered back to the Silver Millennium where she loved to dress up and dance the night away with a handsome gentleman. Her thoughts were broken as she heard Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle.

Professor McGonagall ignored the girl and continued on. "Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day. It will be held in the Great Hall and will finish at midnight. Now then, the Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to... er... let our hair down but that does not mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in anyway."

The bell then rang and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed to head off to their next class which was Magical Mythology. As the group was about to leave, Professor McGonagall called above the noise.

"Potter... a word if you please."

Harry turned to the others and told them to head off to class and let Professor Meioh know that he might be a little late. The others nodded as Harry headed back inside to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Potter the champions and their partners..."

Harry interrupted with a confused look on his face. "What partners?"

Professor McGonagall looked at him suspiciously, as though she thought he was trying to be funny.

"Your partner for the ball Potter, your dance partner."

Harry looked up at her in shock his mouth gapping slightly open. "Wh..what? Dance partners? I don't dance."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes slightly at him. "Oh yes, you do. That is what I am telling you. Traditionally the champions and their partners open the ball."

Harry had a sudden mental image of himself in a top hat and tails accompanied by a girl in the sort of frilly dress Aunt Petunia always wore to Uncle Vernon's work parties.

"I am not dancing."

"It is traditional. You are a Hogwarts champion and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner Potter."

Harry tried to argue but Professor McGonagall silenced him with a look. "You heard me Potter. Now go you will be late to Magical Mythology and if I am not mistaken it should be a very interesting lesson today."

Harry groaned as he made his way up to magical mythology, he was shocked to find that the room had been cleared of all the desks and other things that were in the room. The female students were on one side of the room while the males were on the other side.

Professor Meioh smiled at Harry as he walked in. "Perfect timing Mr Potter. I was about to explain why there is no furniture in the room and why I divided you all up.

Well it is because I heard the big news about the Yule Ball and after double checking with Professor McGonagall she informed me that she told you all about it just now."

The class nodded and Professor Meioh grabbed out her wand and whispered some words causing light to spill out from her wand and encircle the room. Right before their eyes the room turned into a grand ballroom. The walls were a pearly white with silver and pale pink decorations. In one corner of the room there was a small band and the other side was a balcony. Harry noticed that if you looked out of the balcony doors instead of seeing the moon there was the earth floating in the sky.

Everybody was captivated by what they saw and Mina and Ami remembered fondly back to a similar event they had attended back on the moon.

"I had intended to keep up with our usual schedule but after hearing the news I couldn't help but want to teach you about the balls that were held on the moon. What you see around you is what a traditional Lunarian Ball would look like. Though clearly there would be nobles in attendance.

Even though all the balls were held on the moon they would traditionally have 10 big balls a year. This is because each of the planets except earth hosts a ball on the moon. The 10th is like a new year's celebration ball.

The first ball to be held in the month of January was hosted by the royal family of Pluto. They often decorated the ballroom with the colours of deep red and black, the colours of Pluto. The guests would also dress in the style from Pluto. This was often darker colours, full length gowns with sleeves that clung to the arms. They were quite a conservative society."

After Professor Meioh stated that the room changed to the way it was decorated during a Plutonian Ball. The decorations were a deep shade of red and black, portraying a darker feel to the place. The music in the background also changed to suit that of Pluto. It was slightly dark and foreboding but still a beautiful melody.

"The next to hold the ball was the royals from Saturn during the month of February. They used the colours of Saturn which consisted of a beautiful purple and black. With each of the different balls the guests were expected to dress similar to the planet that was hosting it, for Saturn's ball that meant long gowns in dark colours such as purple, burgundy and black. The gowns differed from Pluto's because instead of full sleeves the sleeves stopped either at three quarter length or at a normal t-shirt length. They often also showed a bit of back but never the legs."

Again the surroundings changed to suit the balls that were held on Saturn. The music turned even darker than before with strong beats and dark undertones but still the students were awed with the lesson.

"Neptune held the next ball during the month of March and it was completely different from that of Saturn and Pluto. They decorated with the colours of the sea, mainly aquamarine and blues were used. It would often remind people of being in the sea and the dress reflected this. The dresses were still full length and flowed around the women like they were swimming. The sleeves would often be loose and flowing and the colours worn were cool colours that were reminded people of the ocean."

The music in the background was soft and sounded exactly like the sea did, like gentle waves crashing on the shore. The decorations turned to the colours of the ocean and they felt like they were under the sea.

"In the month of April the last outer planet held their ball, Uranus. They had interesting decorations and dress. They decorated the ball room in the colours of dark blue and yellow. It was always interesting because of the contrast. The dresses from Uranus were the most masculine of all. They were held at the top with either straps or sleeves and dropped straight down to the floor showing no shape. The people from Uranus treated men and women as equal and back on Uranus hardly ever wore dresses or skirts. The colours worn were gold's, blues and yellows."

The music changed again but still light and reminded them of air and floating. The ballroom was decorated with navy blue and yellow with gold trimmings every so often. It was beautiful like they were floating on air.

"Jupiter was the first of the inner planets to hold the ball in the month of May. They stuck to the colours of the woods using mainly greens and browns but also some pink. Their gowns were just below the knees and had tight tops that showed some cleavage at the front. The sleeves varied on each of the different dresses but were mainly tight. They clung at the top but were loosely flowing around the legs and were green, brown or pink."

The ballroom around them shifted to display the typical colours of Jupiter a dark hunter green with light green and pink trimming. The music changed to a folk sort of song that made the students want to dance.

"As it reached the middle of the year it was then time for the Moon to have its ball during the month of June but often held on the very last day as to celebrate half a year. They went all out for their ball and decorated as I showed you before with white, silver, pale pink and pale blue. They were also quite conservative in their dress sense. They had floor length gowns often in white, silver and pastel colours. They were as you would call now baby doll style or empire waist and short sleeved. They were often the favourite as they were masked balls and allowed everyone to be free."

The room around them returned to what it was like when it first started but with a bit more colour. The music was light, soft and romantic causing the girls to sigh softly around them.

"Mars was the next in the month of July. They held the most exciting balls, full of colour and fire. They decorated mainly with red and sometimes purple. They would have fire in the corners that would make different shapes. Their dresses were full length but clung to the body all the way down and made of warm colours. The dances learnt were fast and full of passion similar to the tango. It was less of a structured ball than the others."

The music turned to the tango making some of the students laugh and attempt the dance. The decorations were of differing shades of red and they could all feel the difference between the other balls and this one.

"August was a month of rest because this was often when the planets would come together to renegotiate the terms of the Silver Alliance and they spent much of the month talking politics. Then in September Mercury would hold their ball. Their ball was like the snow, using blues, whites and silver. It was absolutely gorgeous and very structured. They had ice sculptures and though the dresses were again quite conservative they were beautiful often decorated with glistening silver beads. They had the similar to the moons dresses but had flowing sleeves like those from Neptune."

The band turned into one lovely lady playing a harp sending sweet music out over the room. The room was like white Christmas wonderland. The room had ice sculptures and fake snow that glistened in the light making the students hope that the Yule Ball would look like that.

"The last ball to be held by the royals of a planet was during November and held by the royal family of Venus. This one was often a hit among the male guest because it was the most... exotic. They used all warm colours to decorate in particular orange, red and yellow. The Venusians didn't exactly dress conservatively they had floor length dresses that had slits all the way up one leg or both legs and showed a fair bit of skin. Some of the more conservative planets altered the dresses as much as they could to cover up bits and pieces but the Venusians had no problem with nudity, sometimes showing off their bodies with gauzy slightly see through material. It was all about the romance, love and lust."

The surroundings changed yet again to the colours Professor Meioh mentioned and the music turned warm and romantic and slightly exotically passionate. Mina blushed slightly as she remembered some of the dresses she used to have to wear. Back then she thought nothing of it but now it seemed slightly inappropriate at a ball.

"As I mentioned before the last ball was held to celebrate the end of the year and the start of a new one. It was a rainbow of colours using the main colours from each planet to decorate. It was decorated in white, blue, orange, red, green, purple, navy blue, aquamarine and deep red. Everybody wore the fashions from their own planets and it signalled the joining again of all the cultures."

The room showed all the different colours and instead of looking like somebody had thrown up a rainbow all over the room it managed to look classy and mesh the colours well together. The music changed from each different style and the students groaned as it all disappeared returning the room back to normal.

"That was only the first part of the lesson I am now going to cast a spell that will cause the females clothes to change to a dress that belonged to one of the planets. The males back in the silver millennium generally wore the same thing but you should be able to tell by the colours and the cut of the outfit you will end up wearing of what planet you belong to.

This isn't just for fun this will be a test to see how well you have been listening. You will each be in an outfit from one of the planets I then want you to line up in the order of the planets from Mercury to Pluto. There should be at least one person in each native outfit. There will be a male and a female, you must find your partner and face each other and wait for my next instructions. Is this understood?"

Everybody nodded and Professor Meioh grabbed out her wand and whispered a few words. A few coloured bright lights erupted from her wand and surrounded the students blinding them slightly. They were unable to open their eyes until the light died down.

The males looked down at their outfits with a slight disgusted expression there outfits were kind of like suits and had the planets main colour with the secondary colour as pipping (think the shittenou/generals outfits. Blue with light blue for Mercury, Orange with blue for Venus, white with pink for the Moon, red with purple for Mars, dark green with light pink for Jupiter, purple with black for Saturn, navy blue with yellow for Uranus, aquamarine with dark blue for Neptune and black with red for Pluto), in the lines they were in they looked like a rainbow. The girls on the other hand loved their new outfits and were twirling around and giggling loudly.

"Okay now each of you find your partner and line up like I told you to."

Mina looked down at her outfit and let out a sigh of relief. She knew it was stupid to think that Setsuna would put her in one of her more revealing outfits but she couldn't help but think that Setsuna had a slightly bad sense of humour. Instead she was dressed in a beautiful orange gown that hung tightly to her curves. It of course had slits up both sides that reached just underneath her bottom. It had thin spaghetti straps at the top and dipped down to show a bit of her cleavage. The back of the dress showed a fair bit of back stopping three quarters of the way down her back.

She walked over and lined up next to Ami who was wearing one of her favourite Mercurian gowns. It was a light blue with dark blue shimmering crystals. It had an empire waist an intricate silver designs from under the breasts where the dress started to flow. The sleeves were tight just to her shoulder before flaring out and flowing loosely around her arms. She looked fantastic.

Hermione was dressed as somebody from Jupiter and was smiling at the green dress, Lavender was dressed in a purple dress from Saturn, Parvatti was dressed as a Martian and the other girls were the other planets.

Mina felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Harry dressed in the typical Venusian orange. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He glared at her lightly before smiling softly.

"I am sorry Harry but orange isn't your colour at all!"

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement. Next to him was Ron dressed in a cobalt blue looking quite nice in that shade, Neville was dressed in green representing Jupiter, Dean was dressed in red for Mars and Seamus was dressed in a dark almost black shade of purple for Saturn and the others were the other planets.

Professor Meioh walked up to the front of the lines next to Ami. "Okay the next part of the lesson is learning how to dance the traditional dances. I know that some of you will need to dance at the Yule Ball. The dances are not exactly the same but I thought it would be fun to learn. The person dressed as the same planet will be your partner. Boys turn to them and bow, girls turn to them and curtsey."

The students all did as they were told and before they knew it they were being taught dances that were said to be taught during the silver Millennium.

Harry and Ron glanced at their partners with their mouths open. Harry spoke up for the both of them.

"We can't dance at all!"

"Harry's right I have two left feet."

Mina and Ami laughed slightly. "Harry just follow my lead I loved dancing and if I do say so myself I am fairly good at it and Ami, when you see her dance she is very graceful."

The boys nodded and just followed what the girls told them to do. They knew that boys were meant to take the lead but when the girls were so good at dancing while they were bad, they were happy to follow.

The class learned one dance from each of the planets. The dances from Uranus, Neptune, the moon and Mercury were slower dances reminding the others in the class of traditional ball room dancing such as the waltz and the other planets had more dramatic dances reminiscent of Latin styles.

Mina and Ami were of course the quickest to get it and were often asked to demonstrate for the class. Ami was better at the slower more traditional dances whereas Mina was better at the more upbeat, romance type dances because it was those that she loved to dance to.

By the end of the lesson every student had loosened up and thoroughly enjoyed the lesson. They were all disappointed to hear the bell ring signalling the end of the lesson. Professor Meioh laughed at all her student's reactions and waved her wand in the air turning the clothes back to normal.

"I am glad you all enjoyed this lesson and I am sure you will have just as much fun at the ball. Remember those moves it might come in handy."

The class laughed as they all began to leave. Mina and Ami turned to the boys and smiled at them.

"That was so much fun guys, you aren't as bad as you thought you were! I just want to go in and thank Professor Meioh for such a fun lesson. Mina and I will meet you for dinner in a few minutes if that is okay?"

The boys nodded and headed downstairs while the girls walked over to Setsuna.

"That was the best lesson ever Sets! I really enjoyed it I can't wait for the ball!"

Setsuna and Ami laughed at Mina's enthusiasm. It was good to see her all excited and back to her bubbly self.

"I am looking forward to the ball too. It is surprising for me because I used to hate the balls I used to have to go to but after that lesson, I am thinking it will be fun. We won't have to act as proper as we did in the Silver Millennium we can actually have fun for once."

"That is right girls. I am going to be one of the chaperones. I believe you will thoroughly enjoy it and the band that will be playing."

Mina nodded and a thought hit her. The others noticed her grin drop and looked at her. Mina looked up at them. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about this sooner Setsuna! Where am I going to find a dress for the ball?"

Setsuna and Ami stared at Mina before bursting out in laughter, trust Mina to get worried about her outfit. Mina huffed at them and crossed her arms. "I am being serious!"

Setsuna calmed down and smiled warmly at the two of them.

"Don't worry I have been working on a dress for each of us and if I do say so myself they look great. I chose the colour and the design. They will look great and they will be ready in time, trust me."

Mina nodded and hugged Setsuna. "I am so excited! I wonder who will ask me to go with them."

Ami shook her head lightly. "I am sure you will have plenty of guys to choose from Mina, now let's go to dinner before we miss all the food."

* * *

It was funny how much everything had changed in a week. Mina was no longer excited at the prospect of the ball after she had been asked to the ball by many guys. She would usually hate to say no to them but they always used the cheesiest most overused pick up lines and she was sick of it.

She had taken to walking around with just Ami so that she could avoid detection. She was just as popular with the guys as Fleur was. Ami even got asked to go by quite a few boys but she always politely refused.

Harry and Ron had no choice but to just hang together since the girls were always together now trying to avoid other boys and talking about the ball. The two never noticed how many girls there seemed to be at Hogwarts. They were always hanging out in a bunch and giggling loudly. Harry sighed loudly and turned to Ron.

"Why do they have to move in packs? How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

Ron shrugged as he rolled his eyes at another pack of girls sending bright hopeful eyes at Harry. "I dunno, lasso one? Got any idea who you're going to try?"

Harry didn't answer he knew perfectly well whom he'd like to ask. The first girl to pop into his head was Mina and he had wanted to ask her but each time he tried he would either get to nervous and chicken out, she would suddenly remember that she had to talk to a teacher or Ami about something or his least favourite reason another boy would interrupt and ask her to go with him. If that wasn't bad enough she would also roll her eyes and say no like none of the boys were good enough for her.

Harry secretly agreed with that fact but it still unnerved him that she would say no to all the older, good looking boys. Harry thought he had no chance but he had a small sliver of hope after every time she would reject a boy but each time that hope came back he would take a look at her and he would lose that hope. She was beautiful, kind, funny, smart and extremely popular and even though she was one of his best friends she wouldn't want to go with him.

Ron seemed to know what was going on inside Harry's head and elbowed him smiling widely.

"Listen you're not going to have any trouble. You're a champion. You've just beaten a Hungarian Horntail. I bet they'll be queuing up to go with you."

In tribute to their repaired friendship, Ron had kept the bitterness in his voice to a bare minimum. Moreover to Harry's amazement, he turned out to be quite right.

The next day girls started to ask him to the ball, girls that he had never talked to in his life. There was a third-year from Hufflepuff, a second year and to his horror a fifth-year who looked as though she might knock him out if he refused.

Harry doubted that any of the girls would actually want to go with him if it wasn't for the fact that he was a Hogwarts champion. He still was trying to ask Mina but it never seemed to go right and he failed each time.

On the whole, Harry had to admit that even with the embarrassing prospect of opening the ball life had definitely improved after the first task. The Hufflepuffs were nicer and their seemed to be fewer Support Cedric Diggory badges around.

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumours about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere though the group didn't believe half of them. For instance that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact however that the band that Dumbledore had booked, the Weird Sisters had to cancel on them. This led to another rumour about another famous band that he had booked, that had been recommended by one of the staff members.

Some of the teachers like Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach them when their minds were so clearly elsewhere. He let them play games during his lesson as did Professor Meioh, even though she was teaching them games and activities people on planets did for fun.

Other teachers were not as generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns from ploughing on through his notes on goblin rebellions. The other teachers that did the same were Professor McGonagall, Moody and of course Snape.

After their last lesson with Snape for the term the five of them made their way down to the Great Hall where people had started to hang out now they had no more classes. Ron was building a castle out of his exploding snap pack, Hermione and Ami were already getting started on their homework and Mina and Harry were just chatting with the group.

The four of them burst out laughing when Ron placed the last two cards on the top of the castle and the whole lot blew up, singeing his eyebrows. Mina was laughing so hard she had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom. Ami went with her as girls never go to the bathroom alone.

Just as they walked away Fred and George walked up to the remaining three. "Nice look Ron... it will go well with your dress robes."

George laughed at his twins comment before turning to Ron. "Ron can we borrow Pigwidgeon?"

"No he is off delivering a letter. Why do you ask?"

"Because George wants to ask him to the ball." Said Fred sarcastically.

George snorted, "Because we want to send a letter."

Ron looked at his brothers suspiciously. "Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?"

Fred glared at Ron. "Nose out Ron, or I'll burn that for you too. So... you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

Ron shook his head as did Harry.

"Well you'd better hurry up, mate or all the good ones will be gone."

Ron nodded slightly as he looked at his brother. "Who're you going with then?"

Fred smiled and promptly answered without a trace of embarrassment. "Angelina."

Ron gapped, slightly taken aback. "What? You've already asked her?"

Fred looked confused for a second before he answered. "Good Point," he then turned his head and called out to Angelina.

Angelina who had been chatting to Alicia Spinnet looked over at him and gave him a questioning look, saving her from having to yell. Fred on the other hand didn't mind yelling.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look before nodding at him before turning back to Alicia and continuing her talk but with a bit of a grin on her face.

Fred smirked at Harry and Ron. "There you go, a piece of cake."

Fred and George then left leaving Harry and Ron with a stunned look on their face. Ron turned to Harry and spoke.

"We should get a move on you know... ask someone. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione who had managed to ignore most of the talk screeched loudly. "A pair of... what, excuse me?"

Ron just shrugged as he continued on. "Well... you know. I'd rather go alone than with Eloise Midgen."

Hermione just glared at the two before standing up with a shocked look on her face. "Her acne is a lot better lately and she is really nice."

Ron just sniffed slightly. "Her nose is off-centre."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh I see. So basically you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you even if she acts like a troll. It is fine as long as she doesn't look like one."

Ron nodded and Hermione scoffed and walked away. Ron sighed before walking after her to calm her down. He needed her to help him on some homework.

Harry laughed slightly and looked around to see that he was one of the only people left in the hall except for Malfoy who was standing in front of him across the table.

"You and Weasley wouldn't be able to get anyone other than a troll anyway."

Harry glared at Malfoy. "Shove off Malfoy."

Malfoy laughed slightly. "Hit a nerve did I? You know it is true Potter who would want to go with you."

Just at that moment the two heard Mina's laugh from across the great hall making Harry turn around and smile goofily at her. It was then that Malfoy realised why Harry hadn't asked anyone yet.

"You want to go with Mina, Potter. I don't think that is going to happen."

He smirked and walked to Mina who was a few steps away from the two.

"Mina I have been meaning to talk to you for a while. I was just wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me."

Mina, Ami and Harry's mouths dropped open. Mina looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. Why was he asking her to go with him when they were in different houses? Yes they were friends but the both still found the looks they got when they talked irritating and he would be subjecting them to a whole night of it.

"Um... why me Draco, wouldn't you prefer to go with someone from your own house like Pansy?"

Malfoy scoffed slightly. "I asked you because even though it is very weird for a Slytherin and Gryffindor to be friends but we are. Plus this ball is supposed to be promoting socialising between the schools and houses. So why don't we just go together?"

Mina looked at him before bitting softly on her bottom lip, something she did when she was unsure. "Um, okay but I think we should only go as friends. It would be good to promote inter-house friendships. Is it okay if it is just as friends?"

Malfoy's grin slipped slightly but he nodded. "Friends is just fine with me Mina. I will see you later Mina, bye Potter."

Mina smiled at him and turned to see Ami had disappeared and Harry was standing there turning slightly red.

"Harry are you okay?"

Harry just spluttered a bit and threw his hands up into the air. "Why did you agree to go with him? You have said no to all these boys just to say yes to Malfoy of all people. I just don't understand why!"

Mina shrugged her shoulders lightly. "He asked me in a way that wasn't a cliché pick up line and he is my friend, plus it is getting close to the date so I decided that I should say yes to someone and we are only going as friends so what's the harm."

Harry let out the breath of anger he had been holding in. He was still furious that she was going with Malfoy but he knew he had plenty of chances to ask her and he missed out on them all. Instead of pressing the issue he just nodded and the two walked upstairs to the common room not saying a word.

* * *

It was getting closer to Christmas and of course the Yule Ball. Decorations were hung up around the place but Harry still hadn't asked anyone to the ball. He was still furious with Mina for going with Malfoy. The only reasons he hadn't given her the silent treatment was because a) she didn't know how he felt about her, b) he never asked her to the ball and c) she had stood by him through things worse than this and he owed it to her.

Both he and Ron were getting very nervous now as both still hadn't found dates, though as Harry had pointed out, Ron would look much less stupid that he would without a partner.

The two were just chatting when Mina walked up to them with smiles. "Hey boys how are things?"

Ron just grunted as Harry attempted a greeting but failed. Harry then saw Cho walking past out the corner of his eye and had an idea. "Sorry guys I have to go."

Mina followed Harry running off with her eyes. "What was that about?"

Ron just shrugged and walked away. Mina shook her head and headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat down by the fire with some of her homework and got to work. She managed to make it through quite a bit of her homework before Ron came stumbling into the room collapsing at her feet with a groan.

Mina jumped up and sat down beside him, pulling him into a hug. "Oh my god Ron, are you okay?"

Ron just shook his head and fell further into her embrace. "I just did the most embarrassing thing ever!"

Mina pulled back and smiled at him. "Nothing can be that bad Ron. Just tell me and I am sure it isn't as bad as you make it seem. "

Ron took a deep breath and whispered just loud enough to hear. "I asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with me. I don't know what made me do it. What was I playing at? There were people all around... everyone was watching. I mean I know what made me ask her. You see there was this other girl that I was going to ask but I just never got up the confidence and then I just walked past and was blinded by her Veela nature and suddenly I just had all this confidence.

So I walked up to her and just asked her to go with me. She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. She didn't even answer she just looked at me and turned back to Diggory. Then I finally came to my senses and ran."

Mina giggled softly as she gave Ron another comforting hug. "Ron it isn't that bad. You didn't really like her and as you said wanted to ask somebody else, so why does it really matter. Tell me Ron, is it Ami who you wanted to ask? You have a crush on her don't you?"

Ron turned red and whispered. "Well, maybe but I don't know."

Mina giggled again and smiled. "You do know, you like her I can tell. I can also tell you that I think she kind of likes you too."

Ron opened his mouth to say something as Harry came trudging through the entrance and sat down in a chair opposite the two sitting on the floor. After he gave Ron a look clearly asking 'why are you in the arms of the girl I have a crush on' Ron smiled slightly and pulled back and explained.

"I just did something really stupid and embarrassing and kind of asked Fleur to the ball. She didn't even answer and I ran back here. Mina was helping me overcome my embarrassment. So now I explained what is up with you?"

Harry sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Well this girl I wanted to go with was taken...I asked Cho Chang to go with me but of course she rejected me because she is going with stupid pretty boy Diggory."

Mina looked at Harry in shock and felt bad for him at his first sentence she thought he meant her but for some reason she felt jealous when he said he asked Cho to go with him. She sighed as she stood up and gave Harry a hug. "Oh Harry, you should have told me. I knew they were going together it was the latest gossip. I would have told you if I thought you were going to ask her. I didn't even realise you were friends."

Harry just sighed as he took in her warm embrace. The three of them stayed in silence until Ron groaned again.

"This is mad! We are the only ones left who haven't got anyone... well except for Neville. Hey – guess who he asked? He asked Hermione."

Mina and Harry looked at him in shock. Harry was shocked but Mina was shocked because she knew that Hermione already had a date. They may not be good friends or even friends but Hermione had needed advice and Mina just happened to be around to talk to.

Ron started to laugh, finally getting some colour back into his face. "Yeah I know, he told me after potions but she told him she was already going with someone else."

Just the Hermione and Ami walked down the stairs together. The two happened to walk down at the same time and were engaging in polite small talk.

Just then a thought popped into Ron's mind. All this time he had been surrounded by girls and if worded right he may be able to get Ami to go with him to the ball.

"I know two of you can go with Harry and me to the ball. You are all girls after all."

Mina discreetly placed her head in her hands that was definitely not the right way to ask. She was proven right as Hermione glared at him.

"Glad you finally noticed we were girls Ronald."

Ami on the other hand just blushed and tried to avoid everyone's gaze until she noticed Ron was looking at her with hopeful eyes. "I am sorry Ron but I am already going with somebody else. I really am sorry and I think I will go back upstairs now, since I only came down to tell Mina that there was a letter for her on her desk in our room. Good night and sorry again."

Ron looked at the floor before looking back at the last two girls for a moment. "Fine Hermione and Mina you guys can come with us."

Hermione snarled at him. "Just because it has taken you three years to realise I am a girl Ronald, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl."

Ron rolled his eyes slightly before smiling at her again. "Okay, we know you're a girl. That do? Will you come now?"

Hermione glared at him clearly at her wits end. "I already told you, I am going with someone else!"

She stormed away back upstairs as Ron and Harry watched her go.

Ron whistled softly. "She is a tad dramatic. I bet she is lying."

Mina shook her head. "She isn't lying Ron. I know who she is going with and I'm not telling and before you ask I don't know who Ami is going with.'"

Ron threw his hands up in the air. "Fine you can come with one of us and help us find another girl."

Mina turned slightly red as Harry's glared slightly as he snorted. "She can't go with us either Ron. She has a date already."

Ron whirled on Mina. "Who are you going with and please do not say you can't tell me. I think I deserve to know who one of my good girl friends is going with!"

Mina looked down at the floor and whispered quietly but just loud enough for Ron to hear. "I am going with Draco Malfoy."

Ron's eyes widened. "You are going with Malfoy! What...Why... I mean...umm."

"Look Ron, it isn't like I am interested in him or anything. I mean yes he is good looking but we are just going as friends. I don't think I like him as anything more than a friend okay. I am so sorry but look I will help you guys get dates. Just give me one second."

She looked around the room to see a few girls scattered around the room. She mentally went through the gossip she heard to figure out which ones already had dates. She finally zeroed in on Parvatti and Lavender. She knew for sure Parvatti didn't have a date but she wasn't sure about Lavender. She sighed to herself and mumbled under her breath. "It is worth a try."

She walked over to them and smiled at them widely. "Hey Parvatti, Lavender I was just wondering if you had dates for the ball yet?"

Parvatti shook her head as Lavender broke into a fit of giggles. "I...am ...going..."

Parvatti sighed and spoke for Lavender. "She is going with Seamus."

"Oh well Parvatti would you go to the ball with Harry. I know it is stupid that I am asking for him but he really needs somebody to go with, since he is you know a champion and all."

Parvatti started to giggle and nodded. "Sure, Harry was always nice to me."

Mina smiled at her. "Okay well do you know anyone who will go with Ron since Lavender can't?"

"Why don't you go with him, or Hermione or even Ami?"

Mina silently groaned as she explained. "We all actually have dates, otherwise we would."

Parvatti's eyes widened as she heard of the gossip. Nobody really knew who those three girls were going to go with. "Who are all of you going with?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know about the other two and as for me you will find out soon enough. So please, do you know anyone who will go with Ron?"

Parvatti deflated a little and she nodded. "I could ask my sister Padma, from Ravenclaw if you like. I am sure she would say yes."

Mina just nodded and gave her a hug before heading back over to the boys. "I got you both dates, it isn't nearly as hard as you two make it out to be. Harry you will be going with Parvatti and Ron you will be going with her sister Padma. Please treat them well and don't cause any trouble. Now since I did all the hard work for you guys I am heading off to bed."

She leant over giving each of them a hug before heading upstairs to read the letter Ami was talking about. When she made it to the room she heard the sound of water running in their shower and headed over to her desk to see a beautiful yellow rose with orange around the edges and a note with her name written beautifully on the front.

She opened it and pulled out the letter reading it slowly.

_Minako,_

_I originally was writing to you to ask you to accompany me to the Yule Ball but I heard that I was too late and you already found a date. As much as that pains me to hear I still would like to give you this rose as a token of my appreciation, to remind you of how brightly you shine._

_I ask that you wear this enchanted rose on the night of the ball and that you save one dance for me. I know that is asking too much since you don't know who I am but trust me at the ball as soon as you see me, it will all make sense. _

_I am counting down the days till I can see you again._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Mina read over the letter before staring at the rose and letter suspiciously. Ami walked out of the bathroom as she was staring at the letter.

"I got one too, except mine was a white rose. May I read yours, so I can see if they are sent by the same person?"

Mina nodded and Ami read through the letter before smiling softly. "They are similar but also different. I am fairly certain they aren't sent by the same person."

"So you are going with this mystery man then?"

Ami nodded before sitting down on her bed. "Yes I am, he sounds sweet and in a way familiar just from his writing. I also know that he isn't dangerous otherwise the note wouldn't have been able to get into this room."

Mina looked at Ami curiously. "What do you mean?"

Ami smiled, "Well only people with planetary powers or Professor Dumbledore can enter our dorm so it only makes sense that either Setsuna or Dumbledore approves of this person. They must have placed the letter in here for us."

"Sometimes you are too smart Ami."

Ami nodded and turned to Mina. "Mina can I ask you a question?" After seeing Mina nod she continued on. "You got asked to the ball by many different boys but yet you said yes to Malfoy, why?"

Mina sighed, "Well he is a friend of mine no matter how annoying he can get sometimes and he is also handsome. I wanted to go with someone who didn't just ask me because of my looks. All the boys that asked me didn't really know me, hell I didn't even know their names and I thought I at least wanted to go with a friend. He was the first friend of mine to ask, so I said yes."

Ami nodded before smiling at Mina. "What do you say we catch up with the other inners? I don't believe they know that we get to go to a ball!"

Mina nodded and Ami grabbed out the communicator. She pressed a few buttons and cast a spell on the screen to make it better. Their friends faces appeared and they all shared a warm welcome.

"Guess what guys? Ami and I get to attend a ball on Christmas Day!"

The three other inners looked jealous before smiling widely. Usagi as always was the first to speak up. "That sounds like so much fun! I am so jealous! What are you guys going to wear? What accessories are you adding? What colour is your dress? How are you doing your hair? Who are you going with? Wh..."

Rei had just covered up her mouth to stop they questions. "Shush Odango and let them answer the questions."

Mina and Ami laughed as they answered with Mina going first.

"Well let's see... We don't know what we are wearing yet since Setsuna is making our dresses so we also don't know the colour. She also told us not to worry about the other stuff that we will have all we need on Christmas, though she told me that the jewellery you guys got me for my birthday should match the dress perfectly. For my hair I have no idea, it totally depends on the dress and I am going with my friend Draco Malfoy."

They heard a slight growl before a ruckus broke out and Artemis' face popped up on the screen. "Minako, you can't go with him! You are too young to date and you are my charge which means I must approve of all your dates."

Everybody laughed slightly and rolled their eyes as Minako smiled at her guardian. 'Oh Artie, you know you can't stop me if I want to date someone, though admittedly I should start taking your advice but I am just going with Draco as a friend. I don't like him like that; he is handsome but just a friend okay?"

Artemis deflated and nodded before stepping away from the screen allowing the other senshi to be viewed again. Makoto smiled at them before voicing her thoughts. "I kind of thought you would go with Harry. You talk about him a bit and you guys are good friends."

Mina blushed and mumbled out. "He didn't ask me and Draco did case closed. It is now Ami's go to answer the questions."

Ami blushed and started to speak. "Same as Mina really except that I am going with a secret admirer. He sent me a letter with a beautiful pure white enchanted rose."

The others sighed lightly at the romance of it all and Ami then from the embarrassment spilled that Mina got one too but she was already going with Malfoy so it didn't matter.

The group laughed and gossiped about the ball until the two girls became extremely tired. They said good night and went to bed happier than they had been in a while.

* * *

**there you go! hope you liked it. As for the dresses and decorations for balls in the Silver Millennium sorry if it got repititive but it was very hard to come up with set dress designs that would suit the type of people on the planet. And for those that don't know by Shittennou and Generals I mean Kunzite/Malachite, Nephrite/Nephlite, Jadeite/Jedite and Zoicite/Zoycite (though I go by Zoi being a boy not a girl.)**

**I also think that Ami and Mina's secret admirer's are very easy to figure out lol...**

**remember review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update! As soon as I got back from my holiday I was working practically everyday and just got way too busy to update! I am soooo sorry!**

**This chapter isn't very long because I wrote the whole Yule Ball scene and it got to like 15,000 words and that was just too long of a chapter so I divided it into three making them smaller chapters. I am just editing them and things before I post them but it shouldn't take too long becuase they are already basically written. I am not promising dates and things though because I do get busy with work, friends etc so please be patient.**

**Also the dresses that each of them wear for the Yule Ball is described in this chapter. I am going with the whole movie scenario where the girls wear dresses rather than robes and all. If you wish to see a picture of Ami and Ron at the Yule Ball and one of Harry and Mina, go to my profile page where I will have the link to my deviant art page where the pictures I drew of the couples are posted. It is mainly just to get you to see the girls dresses how I imagined them. Setsuna's isn't up yet but I will post it eventually.**

**With the presents everyone was given and whatever I apologise if things were boring or something, I had to think of so many different presents and things that suited them etc it was hard! I hope that doesn't matter too much! **

**Anyway I think that was everything I had to say. Thanks for all the favs, alerts and reviews it is appreciated but I love the reviews the most, especially if they are nice. You guys are the ones that get me to write. Also if reviewing please don't flame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Despite the heavy load of homework that the fourth-years had been given for the holidays, Harry, Mina and Ron were in no mood to work. Hermione and Ami had gotten through three quarters of their homework while Ron and Harry had almost all left and Mina had just over half left to do.

They spent the weeks leading up to Christmas just mucking around and having fun together. Mina and Harry also found time to head to the room of requirement learning different spells. Some seemed utterly ridiculous and Harry was sure he would never use them but others were extremely useful and would help him in the long run.

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and both Mina and Ami loved the sight. There was just so much snow and they felt like they were in a winter wonderland. When they were all sitting by the fire and relaxing a little bird flew into the common room.

People around it were pointing and laughing at the bird while the girls were giggling and commenting on how cute it was. Ron rolled his eyes and snatched Pigwidgeon up. "Stupid feathery git, you bring letters straight to the addressee! You don't hang around showing off!"

Pigwidgeon ignored Ron and continued to hoot happily. Mina and Ami were smiling at the little creature that Ron was wrestling with. Ron managed to get the letter off the owl and handed it to Harry.

He opened the letter and began to read it quietly. Mina knew that it was something private so started up a conversation with Ami.

The letter was from Sirius congratulating him on his efforts during the first task and warning him to keep on his guard.

After he rolled up the letter Mina and Ami relaxed and the three of them started a game of exploding snap and wasted the rest of the day away.

Just before they all headed off to bed Mina ran up to Harry with a present wrapped up in shining blue paper that he thought matched her eyes.

"What is that Mina?"

Mina giggled at his look and smiled. "It is a present... not for you silly! You get yours on Christmas Day just like everybody else does. Just because I am new doesn't mean I do not know how the present system here works. Anyway this present is for Dobby. I don't know when I will see him again and well I thought it would look cute on him so I thought you could give it to him when you see him next. He will come and visit you again, I am sure of it."

Harry nodded and Mina smiled brightly as she gave him a hug. "Thanks Harry!"

* * *

Harry awoke very suddenly on Christmas Day. Wondering what had caused his abrupt return to consciousness, he opened his eyes and saw something with very large, round green eyes staring back at him in the darkness.

"Dobby! Don't do that" Harry yelled as he scrambled away from the elf.

Dobby squeaked as he jumped backwards with his fingers over his mouth. "Dobby is sorry sir! Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter a Merry Christmas and bring him a present sir! Harry Potter did say Dobby could come and see him sometimes sir!"

Harry smiled down at the elf as his heart rate went back to normal. "It's okay Dobby, just prod me or something in the future. Don't bend over me like that. "

Harry pulled back the hangings from around his bed and put on his glasses. His yell had awoken Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. All of them were peering through the gaps in their own hangings.

"Somebody attacking you Harry?" Muttered Seamus as he sleepily rubbed at his eyes.

"No it's just Dobby go back to sleep."

Seamus shook his head as he spotted the large pile of presents at the foot of his bed. "Nah... presents!"

Ron, Dean and Neville decided that now since they were awake, the might as well get down to opening presents too. Harry turned back to Dobby who was now standing nervously next to his bed still looking worried that he upset Harry. "Can Dobby give Harry Potter his present?"

Harry smiled as he nodded to the elf. "Sure you can, I got something for you too Dobby."

It was a lie from Harry, he hadn't got anything for Dobby but quickly opened his trunk and grabbed out a pair of mustard yellow socks. He handed them over to Dobby smiling sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot to wrap them."

This didn't matter to the house-elf at all he was still delighted. He looked at them before his face turned to a look of confusion. "But sir, they has made a mistake! They is giving you two the same!"

Ron laughed from his bed and grinned over at Harry and Dobby. "Harry how come you didn't notice that, tell you what Dobby. Here you go take these two and you can mix them up properly. Oh and here is your jumper."

He proceeded to throw a pair of violet socks he had just unwrapped and the hand knitted sweater from Mrs Weasley over to Dobby who looked utterly overwhelmed.

"Sir is very kind, Dobby knew Sir must be a great wizard for he is Harry Potter's friend. Dobby did not know he was also generous of spirit as noble, as selfless..."

Ron cut off the elf and blushing slightly. "They're only socks."

Dobby smiled and turned to Harry and gave him his present, which turned out to be socks. The left sock was bright red with a pattern of broomsticks and the other was green with a pattern of snitches.

"Dobby is making them himself sir! He is buying the wool out of his wages."

Harry smiled at the little elf and pulled the socks on. "They are... they're really... well thanks Dobby."

Tears started to collect in Dobby's eyes but he quickly wiped them away. "Dobby must go now sir, we is already making dinner in the kitchens."

Just as Dobby was about to leave he remembered the present Mina gave him to give to Dobby.

"Wait Dobby there is one more present for you. It is from my other friend, Mina."

Dobby looked up at Harry with the tears again is his eyes. "More presents, for me... From Blondie girl?"

Harry nodded and handed over the blue package. Dobby smiled and opened the package to reveal a small black beanie with a green pom pom on the end that matched Dobby's eyes perfectly. It also had little holes cut out to fit his ears and around the holes was emerald green stitching. Dobby's favourite part was the stitching on the front which was also in emerald green which said Dobby.

"Tell Blondie girl Dobby is liking it very much. I will wear it now. Thankyou Harry Potter sir! I must go now."

Dobby hurried out of the room smiling widely with the tears still in his eyes. Harry and Ron waved goodbye as he left. Harry laughed softly as he watched him leave before he turned to his presents.

Hermione had given him a book called 'Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland', Ron gave him a bulging bag of Dungbombs, he received a handy penknife from Sirius with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot. He also was given a vast box of sweets from Hagrid containing Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Droobles Best Blowing Gum and Fizzing Whizzbees. From Mrs Weasley he received the usual package including a new jumper which was green with a dragon on it and a large quantity of pies. It seemed that Ami and Hermione thought alike because he received another book on Quidditch from her called 'Quidditch through the ages' and finally from Mina he received a lovely pair of Quidditch gloves and a broom care kit.

The gloves were his favourite present as they were crimson leather with gold writing on it that said Harry on one hand and Potter on the other. They matched perfectly with the Gryffindor colours and he couldn't wait till he could wear them during a Quidditch match. He smiled fondly at them as he turned to Ron to see what he got.

Ron smiled and informed him of his presents. "The usual things from mum, the hat from you, thanks by the way, joke toys and things from Fred and George. A cool necklace with a dragons tooth from Charlie, nothing from Percy the git, Ginny got me some dungbombs and Bill gave me a bit of money. Also from the girls Hermione got me a book, a bag of treats from Mina and a really nice wizard's chess set from Ami it is really great. I just hope that the present I got for her she appreciates as much as I appreciate the chess set."

Harry nodded and smiled at Ron. "I am sure she will love whatever you got her. I hope Mina likes what I got her. Let's go downstairs maybe we can catch them."

The boys nodded and headed downstairs to see Hermione sitting down waiting for them. "Hey Hermione where is Mina and Ami. Ron and I wanted to thank them for their presents and see if they liked what we got them."

Hermione rolled her eyes lightly before answering. "They left a note here for you they said they had something to do but should be back soon. So I guess we should just wait here for them okay."

The boys agreed and they sat down and started playing wizards chess with Ron's new set.

* * *

Mina woke up bright and early on Christmas Day and jumped on Ami's bed to wake her up. Ami woke up immediately and flung Mina off her bed by accident.

"Oh my, Mina are you okay?"

Mina just laughed from her spot on the floor as she jumped up. "Look presents! I love Christmas. I have a great idea why don't we take all these presents down to Setsuna's office and open the presents together. I am sure it must be lonely for her up in that office all by herself!"

Ami nodded and the two packed all their presents in their sub-space pockets. They then grabbed out clothes to change into. Mina grabbed out a warm, woollen burgundy jumper that reached just above her knees, white tights and a pair of light brown ugg boots. She left her hair out in gentle curls and turned to find Ami in something fairly similar. Ami was wearing a blue and black stripped woollen jumper that reach just below her knees, black tights and a pair of black ugg boots with a blue trim. Her hair was also left out. The two laughed at what they were wearing before sneaking to Setsuna's office. Setsuna was waiting for them and greeted them with hugs as they walked in.

"Okay time to open our presents. I was going to call the other senshi on the communicators but I am not sure of the time difference right now! Especially since you woke so early, so how about we just enjoy the day with just us three and you can thank them later? One more thing, I will give you my presents after you finish with the rest okay?"

They all nodded and settled down to rip open their presents. Setsuna was the first to open all her presents she had gotten a beautiful crystal vase from Makoto and Rei, a bracelet and earring set that was simple circle black jewels encased in silver and hanging down from Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, a bottle of Chanel No. 5 perfume from Mamoru and Usagi, a quality set of wizards stationary that was black with Setsuna engraved into it with red and finally from Ami a magical book that allows the designer to see their creations in 3D.

Ami was the next to finish opening her presents and received a white scarf, white gloves and white ice-skates from Makoto, a new outfit that consisted of a light blue long sleeve shirt, a blue long sleeved woollen jumper that ended just below her chest and a matching navy blue skirt that finished just above the knees from Rei, a bottle of Cool Water perfume from Mamoru and Usagi, black tear drop earrings with blue jewels and a matching black necklace with big tear drop sapphire from Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, a few magic books and a set of wizard chess set from Mina, more books from Ron and quills and ink from Harry.

Mina was the last to finish and was happy with all her presents. She had opened her presents to find a red and black striped scarf, black gloves and white ice-skates from Makoto, a new outfit which had a red woollen jumper that was off the shoulders and a black flowing skirt that ended just below mid-thighs from Rei, a beautiful expensive cosmetic set in a beautiful black case with Minako written across the top in topaz jewels from Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru, a bottle of J'adore perfume from Mamoru and Usagi, a white silk jewellery box with the sign of Venus on the top in orange silk from Ami, a bag of treats from Ron, a beautiful silver ring with a small princess cut topaz from Harry and the most shocking of all a silver butterfly clip with emeralds in the wings and flutters like it is alive from Malfoy.

Ami looked up to find Mina holding an object in each hand and staring at them in confusion. "What is wrong Mina? Do you not like your presents? "

Mina shook her head and showed Ami the two beautiful presents. "The butterfly is from Draco and the ring is from Harry. They are so beautiful."

Setsuna smiled at Mina. "It seems to me that you have some admirers, they are really stunning. Are you sure you want my presents after that?"

The two nodded and Setsuna handed them both a big rectangular box, Mina's was gold while Ami's was a metallic blue.

Ami opened hers to find light blue crepe paper over it. She carefully pulled it away to find a pair of silky blue gloves that reached to her elbow. Underneath that and more crepe paper was some more matching material. She pulled it out to see a beautiful floor length dress. It was a thick strapped silky blue dress that clung to her torso and flared very slightly from the hips and had a black bow around the waist that tied to the side. When the material was moved it shone in the light from a dark blue to a light blue. Ami jumped up and hugged Setsuna.

"This dress is absolutely perfect for the ball tonight! Thank you so much Setsuna! I couldn't have picked a better dress for myself."

Setsuna smiled at Ami and returned the hug. "You are very welcome Ami. Mina, it is your go to open your present."

Mina smiled cheekily up at Setsuna. "I think I know what it is now!"

She pulled open the top of the box to find a white cat staring up at her. "Artemis! What are you doing here?"

Artemis jumped out of the box and into Mina's arms. "I missed you so much Mina that I decided to join you here. Plus living with Usagi is absolute hell and I could tell that you missed me too."

Mina nodded with tears in her eyes as she hugged him closely. "Of course I did Artie; you are my best friend in the whole world."

Setsuna cleared her throat and handed over another big box, this time a metallic orange. Mina smiled as she opened the lid to reveal yellow crepe paper. She removed that and saw a pair of white elbow length gloves. She took them out and placed them carefully down away from Artemis.

Pulling back the rest of the crepe paper she pulled out her dress and gasped at how beautiful it was. It was a crimson red strapless floor length gown. It had a tight corseted top with a heart shaped neckline and flared our around the waist like ball gown. It also had beads placed sporadically over the top half of the dress.

"Setsuna, this dress is so fantastic. I can't even find the proper words to describe it! Thank you so much for the dress and of course Artie. "

"My pleasure sweetie, you will look stunning."

Mina pulled back and smiled. "What does your dress look like Setsuna?"

"Not telling you will find out at 6 o'clock when you come back here so we can all help each other get ready. Now off you go! I don't want you guys getting in trouble for coming to visit me. Maybe you should try out those new skates Makoto got you and the outfit that Rei got you seemed like it was made for skating."

The younger senshi nodded and hugged her tightly before biffing farewell. The grins never leaving their faces as they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room with Artemis tightly is Mina's arms.

As soon as they entered the common room they saw Ron and Harry sitting by a fire place, Hermione had left to go visit a friend. Mina ran straight up to Harry before jumping on his lap causing Harry to let out a small grunt and the others to burst out laughing.

"Merry Christmas boys and I would like to thank you for your presents and say I hope you liked what we got you."

Harry smiled and noticed that she was wearing the ring on her middle finger on her left hand. "I am glad you liked it Mina and thank you as well."

Ami took a seat on the arm the chair Ron was sitting on and turned to face the boys "I too would like to say thanks to both you and Ron. "

Ron blushed red and mumbled, "Your welcome and thanks."

Harry then noticed the white fur ball that was cuddled up in Mina's arms and yet managing to give him what could only be described as a death stare. Mina noticed where Harry was looking and smiled holding Artemis out like a rag doll.

"You know my kitty I told you so much about, this is him. This is my Artemis and I love him and missed him so much that my friends sent him here with me. Artemis this are my friends Ron and Harry."

The cat glared at the two before curling back up into Mina's arms. Mina looked sheepish as she grinned at them. "He isn't the biggest fan of males; he is very protective of me! Anyway let's go down and get some food it should be around about time for lunch!"

The boys nodded in agreement as they all headed down to lunch eating as much as they could and having a fantastic time. After lunch they headed back up to the Gryffindor Tower and discussed what to do next.

Ami looked at the boys shyly. "Well Mina and I received ice-skates from one of our friends for Christmas and I would really love to try them out."

Mina nodded in agreement. "Great idea Ames, we can go to the frozen lake and use that as the ice rink. I haven't been skating in so long!"

The boys looked a little unimpressed at the idea but they eventual gave in, thanks to the puppy dog eyes. The girls smiled and ran upstairs to get changed into their new outfits. Both decided that they needed to keep their legs warm and pulled on a pair of tights, Mina's were black and Ami's were grey. They held the skates in their hands and put their ugg boots back on.

The foursome and Artemis made their way down to the frozen lake with the girls giggling happily at the idea of skating again. Both hadn't skated since their time on the moon and were looking forward to seeing if they still had the skills. They finally made it down to see Malfoy sitting by a tree.

Mina waved to him and ran over engulfing him in a hug causing Harry to glare in jealousy and Artemis to hiss as he made his way over.

"Draco thank you so much for your present. I am sorry I didn't get you anything but the hair clip was beautiful."

Malfoy smiled at Mina. "It was my pleasure Mina."

Artemis then caught up to Mina meowing loudly to get her attention. Mina looked down and smiled scooping him up in her arms. "Oh, Draco this is my cat Artemis and Artemis this is my friend Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy looked at the cat which glared at him and tried to scratch him causing him to jump back. "Sorry about that Draco he doesn't like men. Anyway I should return to the others, Ami is waiting for me to skate with her. This is my thanks for the present."

She leant up and gave him a kiss on the cheek making Draco turn bright red, Artemis growled angrily as Mina pulled back waving goodbye.

Harry who had been watching the whole thing questioned her when she came back "What was that?"

"I gave him a kiss on the cheek to say thanks, he got me a present but I didn't get him one so I felt bad okay. It meant nothing he is a friend."

Turning to Artemis she scolded him lightly. "No trying to scratch my male friends Artie!"

Harry smirked slightly at the fact that Mina's cat clearly liked him better than Malfoy.

"Mina get your skates on!"

Mina nodded at Ami and sat down as she pulled on her skates, tying the lace up tightly. Together Mina and Ami made their way to the ice and started to slowly skate. It appeared that skating was like riding a bike, it didn't matter how many times they died they still remembered how to do it.

Before long the pair was gliding graceful over the ice and with a wink from Mina the two broke out into a synchronised routine. Ron and Harry were captivated by the way they looked gliding over the ice doing complicated spins and skating backwards.

Harry was especially captivated by Mina's golden hair flying freely behind her in the wind shining from the small rays of sunlight.

The two were so occupied that they only noticed the girls standing in front of them when they poked them and giggled loudly.

"Harry come and skate with me. I will hold your hand and guide you through it if you like. It is really fun."

Ami nodded and turned to Ron. "Come on Ron, I will transfigure your shoes into ice-skates it will be so much fun."

Ron nodded and Ami grabbed out her wand and transfigured his shoes. Harry looked up at Mina. "I will only do it if you promise to hold my hand and don't let me fall."

Mina smiled, "I promise."

He then nodded and Ami transfigured his shoes as well. The two girls pulled them gently on the ice and guided them around the rink. When the boys suddenly got a hang of it they started to skate next to them instead of in front of them. They had so much fun and the girls kept their promise of not letting them fall.

Before they knew it the time was 5.30 and the girls decided they needed to head back to the castle to have a shower before going to get ready with Setsuna. The boys didn't understand why they needed 2 and a half hours to get ready but the girls wouldn't budge so they followed reluctantly.

Mina and Ami took showers and washed their hair. They got dressed in their underwear, a strapless nude colour bra and red lacy boy legs for Mina and a blue satin bra with a little black bow on it and matching underwear for Ami. They both pulled on their outfits they wore that morning to open their presents and headed off to Setsuna's office making it there at 6 sharp

Setsuna opened the door and pulled them in to get started. "Get those clothes off and put some robes on, we will start on hair and makeup and we do not want to wreck that."

The girls nodded and put on big fluffy robes, a white one for Ami and pink for Mina.

"Okay girls how do we plan on doing our hair. We should work on the one that would take the most time first."

Ami sighed lightly, "I just want mine with slightly more volume and half of it clipped back and my white rose tucked over my ear."

Mina spoke next. "I want mine in a bun with some of my hair left down and curled slightly and my rose tucked into my bun to the side."

"I want mine to be let out tonight and curled. So would it be okay if we start on mine?"

Mina nodded smiling widely. "It will be great to see everyone's reactions to your hair Setsuna. You always wear it up and now they will get to see it down."

Ami smiled and agreed. The two then grabbed the heated curlers that had already been left to warm up. Together they grabbed strands of Setsuna's beautiful dark green hair and started to curl them around the curlers. After about 45 minutes all of Setsuna's hair had been done.

Mina took control of the situation and told Ami to sit down. "We are doing your hair next. We can tease the bottom layers add a little wax and some hair spray then clip back the top half of your hair. We will place the roses in our hair last. Are you ready Ami? This will take a fair bit of hairspray."

Ami laughed and nodded as Setsuna and Mina started with her hair. Mina started to tease the bottom layers and added some hair wax to the very bottom layer of her hair. She wanted to give the illusion of volume not of bed hair. She gently smoothed down the top half of the layers until it looked neat and smooth. Carefully she grabbed the top half of Ami's hair and clipped each side back.

Setsuna leant forward and covered Ami's eyes as Mina let loose with the hairspray. Mina smiled when she was done and showed Ami in the mirror. Ami smiled and nodded her appreciation.

"Thanks guys, now for Mina's turn. Sit down Meens, we will start the work."

Mina did as she was told and Setsuna and Ami tied her hair into a ponytail in the middle of her head leaving some strands hanging loosely. They began to wrap the hair around amazed at how much hair she had. It made a beautiful neat bun on the back of head. They added light coloured clips to keep all the hair in. After many pins the bun stood perfectly and none of the pins could be seen.

They then grabbed the curling iron and curled the hair around Mina's face giving a very regal and formal look to Mina's hair style. The last step was of course the hairspray to make sure it stayed in all night. Luckily the hairspray was magical and was guaranteed to keep it in all night but still keep your hair silky and smooth.

By the time they were finished with Mina's and Ami's hair it was quarter past seven. The girls grabbed out Mina's new cosmetics and Mina began doing each of their makeup. Mina had each of them use their own foundations to create a smooth base for her to work on.

Mina started with Setsuna and grabbed out the dark coloured eye-shadows as per Setsuna's request. She used the black, grey and silver eye shadow to create the smoky eye effect and a lot of mascara and eye liner to make her eyes pop. Moving on to her cheeks she added a barely there blush and finally her lips where a neutral peachy colour.

Ami sat down next and Mina could decide what colours to use on her since she had seen her dress. She used blues for Ami's eyes and created a similar effect to Setsuna's but in lighter colours. Blue eye liner was used for a softer look and black mascara was used to add length to her lashes. Her blue eyes shone like sapphires against her skin. Mina added a light pale pink blush to Ami's cheeks to highlight the cheek bones and finally a pale pink lip gloss to her lips.

Ami then started to take the curlers out of Setsuna's hair as Mina did her makeup. Mina decided on the opposite effect of the girls, they highlighted their eyes while Mina decided to highlight her lips. She added browns and neutral colours to her eyes, they made her eyes shine. Brown eye liner was on her bottom lashes making her eyes look bigger and of course black mascara was added to make her lashes seem longer than they needed to be.

Next she worked on her blush. She used a mix of a pink blush and bronzer to create the dewy effect causing her lovely bone structure to show. Finally it came to her lips, she added a lip balm first to make sure her lips were smooth. Next she outlined her lips lightly in red. She followed that with a crimson red lipstick coating her lips with one layer. She didn't want to go over the top with the red lipstick. Finally she added a clear lip gloss to add shine and emphasise her pout.

When she was done she turned around to see Setsuna standing there with her hair all out and curly, it looked great. "Wow Sets, you should leave you hair down and curled like that more often!"

Setsuna laughed before shrugging slightly. "As good as it looks, it takes too long for me to do! Quick guys it is 7.40 we need to get into our dresses and you two need to head off to find your dates. Just so you know Mina I will be holding Artemis all night. He demanded to go so he could look out for you."

Mina rolled her eyes but nodded. "Okay, he is way protective when it comes to boys. Make sure he doesn't jump at them just because we are dancing."

Setsuna laughed and nodded before heading off further into her office to get changed into her dress. She didn't realise that the girls were waiting for her to get changed before they did. She pulled on her dress and her black strappy heels.

Mina and Ami smiled as they saw Setsuna walk out. She was wearing a black high cut halter neck dress that clung around the torso with green ribbon starting from underneath her chest and criss-crossing down to her hips. The dress then flowed from the end of the ribbons to the floor. She accessorised with a black headband and the jewellery she was given from Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru.

"Now that you have seen my dress you guys have five minutes to get into yours and put those flowers in your hair. If you don't hurry you will be late!"

The girls nodded and started to pull on their dresses, they fit perfectly and they looked older and more beautiful than ever. Mina pulled on a pair of while high heeled strappy shoes and Ami pulled on a pair of blue pumps with a small heel.

For accessories they both pulled on their gloves and Ami wore the jewellery she got for Christmas while Mina took out the diamond heart necklace and matching earrings that she had received for her birthday. Finally finished the two stepped out to check out each other's outfits.

Artemis had made his way up and smiled warmly at his charge and Ami. "You girls look beautiful. Please behave tonight I do not want to have to scratch many men because of your behaviour Minako."

Mina nodded as she checked her hair and makeup one final time placing the rose into her hair as did Ami before the four of them headed down to the Great Hall or to meet their dates.

Setsuna walked straight to the Great Hall with Artemis following her. Mina headed towards the Slytherin common room as Ami walked to the entrance hall.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter and remember that if you want to see the pics of Ami/Ron Mina/Harry in their Yule Ball outfits the link to my deviant art will be on my profile page.**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I am not sure how long it has been since my last update. Sorry I just got kinda lazy and didn't get many reviews so I wasn't really encouraged to write. Thanks to those of you that do review and every single time you guys are the main reason I even try to update lol.**

**Anyway this is the first half of the yule ball. The second part is written and will be posted. How soon depends on reviews! If wondering about Mina and Ami's dresses again there is a link to what they look like on my page so see if you want.**

**I will try to update sooner but I just havent had the motivation to write, those of you that write will understand this but I am doing my best to get back into the swing of things. **

**Um I think that is it. Please remember to review and if you have and ideas or questions feel free to let me **

**Disclaimer: ugh I dont own **

* * *

After the girls had left the boys, they took their time getting into their dress robes. Harry tried to fix his hair but it just stayed messy. He sighed and let it be. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville hung around in their dorm for a while each of them feeling slightly self-conscious, but none as much as Ron. In a desperate attempt to make his robes seem less like a dress he used a Severing Charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked fairly well and he was now lace free but he hadn't done a very neat job and the edges still looked depressingly frayed as they set off downstairs.

Harry met Parvatti in the common room. She looked very pretty in robes of shocking pink and her dark plait braided with gold. Harry was relieved to see that she wasn't giggling.

Harry smiled awkwardly at her. "You... err... look nice."

Parvatti smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you. Oh and Ron Padma is going to meet you in the Entrance Hall."

Ron nodded but was too busy looking around the room as was Harry but Ron was the first one to bring up the disappearance of the girls. "Where are Ami, Mina and Hermione?"

Parvatti shrugged before turning to Harry. "Shall we head down then?"

Harry nodded slightly wishing he could just stay in the room. The group made their way downstairs and finally to the Entrance Hall whish was packed with students all milling around waiting for eight o'clock. Those people who were meeting partners from different houses were edging their way through the crowd. Harry hoped to see Mina among the crowd but still was unable to find her. Parvatti had found her sister though and brought her over to Ron.

She looked just as pretty as Parvatti in bright turquoise. She didn't look enthusiastic about having Ron as a partner, her dark eyes lingering on the fraying sleeves and neck of his robes.

Ron went to say hello but ducked down quickly instead. Harry looked at him in confusion before seeing who Ron had just seen. Fleur Delacour had just walked in with a dress of shocking silver. She was accompanied but Ravenclaw Quidditch captain Roger Davies.

When they had disappeared Ron let out a breath of relief. "Where are the girls I do not see them any...wow i mean where."

His sentence dropped off as Ami walked up to them in her beautiful blue dress. She smiled warmly at them as Ron just gaped at her. Harry wanted to laugh but kept it inside he turned to Ami and smiled at her.

"You look lovely Ami. I think that is Ron is trying to say but he is unable to say anything from how great you look."

Ron blushed and nodded at what Harry said. Ami also turned red but smiled at them both. "Thank you very much for the compliment. You both look good too."

Ron finally getting his voice back turned to Ami. "You do look fantastic you know but where is your date?"

Ami turned a deeper shade of red. "He is set to meet me inside the dance."

Ron nodded and Harry smiled at their interaction. It was clear as day that they both liked each other but yet neither of them would say anything.

A group of Slytherins came up from the steps from their common room and that was when Harry saw Malfoy accompanied by the most beautiful girl. The whole hall turned silent as Mina and Malfoy walked into the Entrance Hall.

Malfoy looked dark and intimidating in robes of black velvet while Mina contrasted his dark look with her crimson red dress and bright smile. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her and either could any of the other males in the room. All eyes watched as the regal pair made their way across the room.

Harry took the time to take in the shape the dress gave her, the way the small curls of hair framed her face and how beautiful her face looked. She looked like an untouchable smouldering goddess. Her smile grew when she saw Harry standing with Ron and Ami. She whispered something to Malfoy before practically running over to Harry and giving him a tight embrace.

"Harry you clean up well. You look very handsome. Parvatti is lucky to have such a dashing young gentleman as a partner."

Harry turned bright red from all her compliments before gently caressing one of her curls. Their eyes locked and Harry finally found the words. "You look absolutely stunning Mina, like the goddess of Beauty."

Mina giggled softly and a giant grin that practically lit up the room spread across her face. "Thanks Harry, the compliment is greatly appreciated."

The only reason their heated look was broken was because Professor McGonagall called out. "Champions over here please."

Mina smiled at Harry as she walked back over to Malfoy. Harry sighed as he headed towards Professor McGonagall with Parvatti on his arm. She then told the champions to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside. The champions were to enter the Great Hall in procession after the other students had sat down. Fleur and Roger were closest to the doors then Cedric and Cho, then Krum and his partner a pretty brunette in a purpley pink dress. **(A/N I went with the dress from the movie rather than the book so I had her in a different colour than Ami.)** Harry looked at the girl closer and was surprised to see it was Hermione but she didn't look like her at all. Her usually bushy hair was done up in a tight but sleek knot at the back of her hair and was smiling brightly.

"Hi Harry, Hi Parvatti."

Harry smiled and returned the greeting but Parvatti was so shocked she was unable to do anything but gaze at Hermione. She wasn't the only one to be in disbelief, when the doors opened many of the students gaped at her with loathing.

Mina who was sitting down at a table with a group of Slytherins smiled and gave Krum two thumbs up when he looked at her which he sent a smile back at. Harry who had never seen Krum smile looked at what he was smiling at and looked at Mina in confusion as she was still smiling with her thumbs up. He made a mental note to ask about that later.

Once everyone was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to line in pairs and follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they walked towards a large table at the top of the hall.

The walls of the Hall had been covered in sparkling silver frost with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished and instead there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones each sitting about a dozen people.

Harry looked around again noticing Mina standing out above all others, she was laughing at something Malfoy said but still managed to look rather uncomfortable with those surrounding her, which was not surprising as they were all Slytherins. Next he spotted Ron who was staring at Ami, who was smiling softly and looking up at the table Harry was sitting at.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table and demonstrated how everyone was to get food on their empty plates. He glanced quickly at the menu before looking down at his plate and saying very clearly. "Pork Chops"

The pork chops appeared on his plate and he dug into his food. Everyone in the hall seemed to get the hint and the noise in the Hall began to rise as people ordered their food.

After everybody finished their food Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then at a wave of his wand the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving the floor clear. Dumbledore followed this by conjuring a raised platform against the right hand wall with a black curtain pulling itself around the stage hiding the secret band.

A soft melody started from behind the curtains but no lyrics were sung. The other champions and their partners were standing up and heading to the dance floor.

Parvatti turned to Harry and hissed at him. "Come on! We are supposed to dance."

Mina listened to the vaguely familiar music and watched Harry trip over his robes as he made his way to the dance floor. She giggled slightly as she saw that Parvatti was clearly taking the lead by grabbing his hands and placing one on her waist and the other in her hand.

Mina watched smiling softly as Parvatti lead Harry around the dance floor. Soon enough some of the other students were joining in and she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Malfoy standing next to her with his hand held out. "May I have this dance?"

Mina grinned at Malfoy and nodded after grabbing his hand. The two made their way to the dance floor. Malfoy placed his hand on her waist and grabbed her other hand leading her in what seemed to be the waltz. Mina giggled softly as she spun around the floor. She looked over Malfoy's shoulder to see Ami and Ron still sitting down. She shook her head slightly knowing that Ron really wanted to dance with Ami but was way too shy to ask, it was clearly evident the way his eyes would flick to Ami and back to the dance floor.

Mina managed to catch Ami's eye and indicate between her and Ron. Ami knew Mina well enough to know that she was telling her to ask Ron to dance. She also knew that if she didn't ask Mina would stop dancing, walk over to them and force the two to dance.

To stop that drama Ami took a deep breath and turned to Ron. "Ron would you like to dance?"

Ron's mouth dropped open and he turned red from the fact that Ami had to ask him to dance when he should be the one asking her to dance. Nonetheless he nodded his head and Ami wrapped her arm through his as they made their way to the dance floor. **(AN that little bit there is what the pic i drew to demonstrate Ami's dress is based on just fyi)**

Mina smiled smugly as she saw the pair begin to dance, with Ami taking the lead. Everybody danced happily to the mystery band and many of them were sad to hear the song end. All except Harry who was glad to get away from Parvatti and to see Malfoy and Mina stop dancing.

The guests in the hall clapped politely as the song ended and Mina excused herself from Malfoy to walk over to Ami and Harry left Parvatti and made his way over to the group. Mina bent over to whisper something to Ami when the curtains on the stage pulled back to reveal the secret band.

Mina and Ami stared at the stage not believing what they were seeing. There in front of them were the Three Lights. They looked just as good as they remembered. Seiya was of course standing front and centre in his red tuxedo with a red rose attached. Yaten was standing slightly behind him on his right side and was in his signature blue tuxedo with a yellow rose attached to his suit. Finally Taiki was on Seiya's left in his yellow tuxedo with a white rose.

Mina and Ami turned to each other and smiled realising that they were the ones that sent the letters. The roses were a clear indication and of course Setsuna would be willing to give them letters from them. They both sighed slightly and gently touched the roses in their hair to show that they were wearing it.

The Starlights were slightly shocked to see that they were still so successful even in England. Seiya stepped up to his microphone and smiled at the clapping crowd. "Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, it is good to be here! We are of course the Three Lights and will be your entertainment for this evening. Before we start our next song we would just like to send a shout out to our old friends Setsuna-chan, Ami-chan and Minako-chan. Save a dance for us would you?"

With that the Three Lights started to play the next song and the couples started to dance. Ron and Harry flicked their eyes from the girls to the boys on the stage feeling jealous. The girls could not take their eyes of those pretty boys and the grins across their faces were too much. They soon sighed and went to sit down at a nearby table just watching the girls.

Draco was dragged off to dance by Pansy but stared at Mina with jealousy in his eyes, also noticing that Mina seemed to know the band.

Mina and Ami didn't dance for the song they just stared at Yaten and Taiki, still not believing that they had come back. When the song finished Setsuna stepped onto the stage casting a spell on Taiki and Yaten's instruments allowing them to step down from the stage.

Taiki walked straight up to Ami and held out his hand. Ami nodded and the two began to dance, it seemed that the two didn't need to say any words.

Yaten walked up to Mina and smirked slightly. "Care to dance Princess?"

Mina giggled and threw herself into his arms. Yaten held onto Mina tightly and turned slightly red when she leant up to give him a kiss on the cheek and gently rubbing his cheek to get rid of the lipstick mark on his cheek, stunning all those watching the pair.

Yaten placed both of his hands on Mina's waist and pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Yaten chose to hold her like that because he missed her and knew she would want to ask him some questions.

"Not that I am not happy to see you Yaten but why are you back? Please tell me there is no new enemy."

Yaten chuckled softly and smiled reassuringly. "There is no new enemy Minako-chan, relax. We came back for a quick visit. You see we finished rebuilding our planet and Kakyuu told us that we should come back for a visit because we clearly missed you all and it would be our last chance for a while. We of course, took up the offer and returned to Tokyo only to find out that you, Setsuna and Ami were in England. The others explained why you were here and saw how disappointed Taiki was to not see Ami..."

Mina laughed and raised one of her eyebrows at him. He smiled and chuckled. "Fine I may have also been slightly disappointed to not see you but that isn't the point. Setsuna then contacted the others and found out we were back, she could feel the disturbance and checked up on it. She came up with a plan to surprise you guys and here we are! Are you happy to see us?"

Mina laughed pulling Yaten closer to her body so that their chests were touching. "Of course I am happy to see you. This really made my night Yaten. I have missed you."

Unfortunately the song soon ended and Taiki and Yaten reluctantly pulled away from the girls making their way up to the stage and promising to dance more later.

Mina walked up to Ami who was red but smiling brightly. The two laughed from the shock and happiness before Harry walked up to them and asked Mina to dance. She nodded her consent and the two walked back onto the dance floor as Ami made her way back to the table to sit with Ron.

Harry placed his hand on her waist and held her the same way Yaten did. She smiled slightly as she leant on his shoulder giving a giggle when she sees Yaten give her a small wink from the stage. The two enjoy the comfort of each other's embrace until Harry notices the way Yaten's eyes seem to follow Minako everywhere she goes. He could totally understand why he was staring at her and he is sure he isn't the only guy in the room following Mina but it still irked him slightly when he thinks about the way Mina's face lit up when she saw him.

"So... who is that guy in the band and how do you know him?"

Mina smiled and her eyes glazed over slightly at the memories. "His name is Yaten Kou and the other two are his brothers Seiya, the one in the red and Taiki in the yellow. I met him a bit over a year ago they... attended the same school as I did.

I will be the first to admit I had quite a crush on Yaten but at first he kept pushing me away. Eventually due to some... circumstances we grew closer and became good friends. Then after the year they all moved again and I hadn't seen them since they left. I missed them heaps and that is why I am so happy to see them today."

Harry nodded and was about to answer when out of the corner of his eye he saw Ami and Ron standing in defensive stances glaring at each other.

Harry shook his head at the scene that he assumed Ron started. Mina saw what he was staring at and gave him a shocked look before rushing over to them. Harry followed close behind and they finally got close enough to hear what they were arguing about.

"He is some stupid rock star Ami! He is probably just going to use you and let you go!"

Ami's face was very red at this point and she hissed quietly trying to stop the scene. "He isn't just some stupid rock star Ron. I know him from back home in Tokyo. He is a very good friend of mine and I haven't seen him in a while so excuse me for being excited to see him."

Ron didn't seem to be paying too much attention and the redness of his face clashed horribly with his hair. "See I am right Ami. He become _friends_ with you before and just left you to live his high flying life. Making you worry and long for him when he was probably with other women! Now he is suddenly back and wants your attention. I thought you were smarter than that Ami, I never thought you could be so stupid!"

This was the last straw for Ami she despised when anybody insulted her intelligence. She took a few steps towards him and slapped him leaving a bright palm print on his face.

"I think you are the stupid one Ronald Weasley. Taiki and I have been through a lot together and he would never mean to hurt me! You know nothing about his life, nothing at all. I don't know what your problem is Ronald but you should just grow up you... you... BAKA!"

Mina almost let out a laugh to hear Ami call him an idiot in Japanese, especially because Ron had absolutely no idea what she called him. Mina gave an apologetic look to Harry before she walked up to Ami and wrapped her arm around her and whispered soothing words into her ear.

Harry quickly walked up to Ron grabbing his arm and dragging him outside to calm down. The two ended up walking around and hearing some conversations that they definitely should not have been listening in on.

Within the first five minutes of their walk they stumbled upon Professor Karkaroff and Professor Snape having an argument.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening. It's been getting clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned. I can't deny it..."

"Then flee, I will make your excuses. I however, am remaining at Hogwarts.

The two were unable to hear anymore as they had to quickly run to keep from being caught. They walked quickly away until they reached a large stone fountain. The shadowy outlines of two enormous people were visible on a stone bench. It was then they over head the second private conversation.

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew."

The two froze when they recognised Hagrid's voice. Harry looked around to find somewhere else to go so they didn't intrude. He looked up the path to see Fleur and Roger half-concealed in the rosebush looking very busy. He indicated silently at Ron to go that way but Ron refused and pulled Harry deeper in the shadows enabling them to hear more of the conversation.

"What did you know 'Agrid?" The other voice said, revealing the other figure to be Madame Maxime.

Harry definitely did not want to hear this conversation and tried to ignore it by playing with a red rose that was on the bush. He was so busy trying not to concentrate that he failed to see a beetle crawl onto his robes. The rose unfortunately, wasn't interesting enough to block out the conversation.

"I jus' knew... knew you were like me... was it yer mother or yer father?"

"I... don't know what you mean 'Agrid..."

"It was my mother. She was one o' the las' ones in Britain. I can' remember her too well, she left, when I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Dunno what happened to her... might be dead fer all I know..."

The scene stayed silent as Maxime didn't say anything, so Hagrid continued.

"Me dad was broken hearted when she wen' Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh... Dad raised me... but he died jus' after I started school... Enough abou' me, what abou' you? What side yer got it on?"

Madame Maxime didn't answer and instead just stood up. "It iz chilly, I zink I will go in now."

Hagrid responded with a quickly. "No don' go! I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, precisely?"

Harry didn't fail to pick up the iciness in her tone and hoped that Hagrid would notice to, but Hagrid was never the best at reading social cues.

"Another half-giant o'course!"

Madame Maxime stomped lightly and shrieked at Hagrid. " 'Ow dare you! I 'ave never been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave... I 'ave big bones."

She then stormed away angrily pushing aside bushes as she made her way back up to the castle. Harry watched sadly as Hagrid remained still for a couple of minutes before striding away to his cabin.

Harry sighed and motioned for Ron to follow him but Ron was just frozen.

"Did you know, about Hagrid being half-giant?"

Harry shook his head in confusion wondering why it mattered. "No, but does it matter?"

Harry knew immediately from the look Ron was giving him that he was one again revealing his ignorance of the wizarding world.

"Giants are... they're well... they're... not very nice"

Harry was still confused. "Who cares, there is nothing wrong with Hagrid."

Ron shook his head. "I know there isn't but... blimey no wonder he keeps it quiet. I always thought he'd got in the way of a bad Engorgement Charm when he was a kid or something."

"Why does it matter if his mother was a giantess?"

Ron sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. "Well no one who knows him will care because they'll know he's not dangerous but Harry, giants are just... vicious. It's in their natures, they're like trolls... they just like killing, everyone knows that. There aren't any left in Britain now though because they were naturally dying out and loads got themselves killed by Aurors."

Harry didn't like this conversation and changed it slightly. "I don't know who Madame Maxime is kidding. If Hagrid is a half giant she definitely is. Big bones, the only thing that has bigger bones is a dinosaur."

Ron laughed lightly before the two headed up to the castle to hear the third and final private conversation. The two happened to stumble on Ami and Mina who were sitting down on a bench next to a small rosebush. Ami had her hands in her lap fiddling with her fingers while Mina had one hand on Ami's back and the other holding a red rose that she was playing with.

The two stopped to listen what the girls were talking about. They both knew they shouldn't but listened any way. Unluckily it seemed that they had only just caught the end of the conversation.

"I am so confused Mina. I have longed to see Taiki ever since they left but now everything is a different. We have met new people and been away from the others and... I...just..."

Mina sighed as she dropped the rose and pulled Ami into a hug. "Love is never simple, it's never easy and neither is friendship. They need to be worked on and as I said before I can't tell you what to feel. I think the problem is that you know how you feel and that is what is scaring you. I think that you should just talk to Ron and sort out what happened."

"I don't know Mina, maybe I should just leave it for now."

Mina sighed as she stood up and reached over to pull Ami up as well. "Why don't we talk about this again later or tomorrow? I don't want what happened to ruin your night or your make up."

Ami let out a giggle and followed the Mina back inside. The two followed at a slower pace wishing they knew what the girls had been talking about.

* * *

**(This starts from just after Ron and Harry left. I had to write that just in case it wasn't clear)**

After Harry and Ron snuck out of the Great Hall, Mina grabbed Ami a drink and handed it to her. Ami smiled gratefully but still looked like she was about to cry and Taiki who had noticed the commotion looked like he was about to jump down from the stage. Mina shook her head no and decided to lead Ami outside for some fresh air. Not too far from the entrance of the school, Mina found a little bit of grass surrounded by rose bushes.

They sat down on a bench near the bush and stayed silent; Mina didn't want to push Ami to talk until she was ready. As she waited she leant over to the rose bush and admired some of the roses. She pulled off a beautiful red rose in full bloom and began to caress the petals as she waited for Ami to speak.

After a few more minutes Mina heard a sniff from beside her. "I just don't understand why Ron was so mean to Taiki. They had never met and Taiki was acting like a perfect gentlemen. Who is Ron to judge Taiki from just one look?"

Mina chuckled slightly at how naive and unexperienced Ami could be with boys, for somebody so smart she was knew nothing about the male species.

"Oh Ami, don't you see Ron was jealous!"

Ami's head sprang up and Mina could see the tears in her eyes, luckily none had fallen and destroyed her make-up.

Mina just smiled softly and continued to explain. "Ami he said those things about Taiki because he was jealous that you were dancing closely with another boy and that you looked so happy about it. He is also quite inexperienced at showing his emotions, instead of just telling you how he feels he tries to get your attention in other ways. He didn't mean to hurt you at all and you are right that he shouldn't judge but jealousy makes us all do stupid things."

"What do you think I should do Mina? I don't really know how I am feeling right now. I mean I think I have well had a crush on Ron but after his behaviour tonight, I am not so sure. Tell me what to do! You are the goddess of love after all!"

Mina placed her arm around Ami and stared ahead. "Ami, you know I don't have a very good track record with males. My advice probably wouldn't be very useful."

"Please Mina, just tell me anything."

"Fine, I think you should just trust what your heart says. Think about how you feel for both the boys and the emotions the stir up inside of you. I just also want you to remember that Taiki probably won't be around for long."

Ami sighed loudly. "I am so confused Mina. I have longed to see Taiki ever since they left but now everything is a different. We have met new people and been away from the others and... I...just..."

Mina sighed as she dropped the rose and pulled Ami into a hug. "Love is never simple, it's never easy and neither is friendship. They need to be worked on and as I said before I can't tell you what to feel. I think the problem is that you know how you feel and that is what is scaring you. I think that you should just talk to Ron and sort out what happened."

"I don't know Mina, maybe I should just leave it for now."

Mina sighed as she stood up and reached over to pull Ami up as well. "Why don't we talk about this again later or tomorrow? I don't want what happened to ruin your night or your make up."

Ami let out a giggle and followed the Mina back inside. The two walked back in and didn't notice the two boys enter back in after them.

* * *

**That ends the first half of the Yule Ball *sigh* drama, drama, drama, stupid Ron.**

**though next chapter has even more jealousy, drama, fighting and tears! cant wait!**

**Hands up who guessed that the three lights would be there and yaten and taiki would be the secret admirers. you see i thought it was quite easy to pick up. there were a few hints like. It was someone setsuna trusted, the roses that each of the boys were and finally in mina's it said "to remind you how bright you shine." this is refrence to mna saying that the three lights shine the brightest. okay so maybe bo so easy to figure out but i thought it was (cause i wrote it i guess!)**

**remember to review and the next chapter will be up quicker!**


	21. APOLOGY AND AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone this is just to let you know that all my stories are on HIATUS! This is because my computer stuffed up real bad. The screen completely broke somehow and now I can't see anything on the screen but a teeny tiny bit up in the corner and that is absolutely no help.

I am aiming to get it fixed, rather than buiy a new one so that I don't lose any of the chapters that I have written but the chances of that happening are slim, I will probably need to get a new one and because of this I will need to rewrite everything because it is all on the stupid stuffed compute. Which sucks cause I was happy with the next chapters I have written for: Could It Be Magic, Awakening, So Close and You Are the Music In Me.

Now I will have to rewrite all the chapter plans and the actual chapters and get them to actually sound like I had it before! Plus all my other story ideas are gone! I want to cry lol, I hate this and I am so sorry but it will probably take me a while to redo everything or fix the problem.

I do aim to get back to these stories even if my computer doesn't get fixed and I need to start the new chapters again. I really like my stories especially Could it be Magic and Awakening, so if none of the others are updated these ones should be eventually. They might just be a little different to my initial plan. So please don't be all like you're not going to continue them blah blah, I am going to it will just take me time. I can't control things like this they just happen and though it pisses me off when things like this happen to me it can't be changed and I just have to deal with it.

Again I am so sorry but I will write some chapters by hand if I need to so that eventually I will have new chapters.

I will also just take this opportunity to thank everyone for reviews, favourites and alerts. It is much appreciated. Bye guys and hopefully you will be hearing from me again soon!


	22. Chapter 20

**Yes I am finally updating! YAY! I finally got around to getting the hard-drive taken out of my broken laptop to be able to be loaded onto the new computer! Allowing me to get the chapter I had already written off it! Yay this has made me happier and able to write more again! Though I dont have heaps of time at the moment. It is around Christmas and I work in retail and if you work in retail you understand how busy it can get instore! So updates will happen just not extremely frequently. **

**I also had someone review saying that everthing seems so easy for Mina and I know it seems like that but I am just trying to show how she makes it seem like nothing is wrong and how good she is at hiding her true self and feelings. Showing that she has more depth than is displayed on say the anime rather than the manga where she has more depth. This chapter shows a little bit of that but a bit further on more depth to Mina is shown. She isn't perfect but as you probably noticed things do come easier to beautiful people it is just the way things are lol.**

**I am sorry for the long wait on this chapter and hopefully it was worth waiting for. Please review it really helps and makes me feel good! So yes REVIEW thanks.**

* * *

Both Mina and Ami shared dances with each of the members of the Three Lights. Ami danced once with Seiya, once with Yaten and three times with Taiki before moving to the side to talk to Setsuna and Artemis. Mina danced twice with Yaten, once with Seiya, once with Taiki and one more dance with Malfoy before noticing that Ron was sitting in the corner sulking alone as Harry had been dragged off to talk to Ludo Bagman.

Mina walked up to him and offered him her hand. He just shook his head but she wouldn't take no for an answer she pulled him up surprising him with her strength.

The two began dancing around and Mina takes the chance to talk to Ron about Ami. "Look Ron, the way you behaved was absolutely uncalled for but I understand why you did it. You were jealous of the way Taiki made Ami smile so happily. I just want to let you know that when it comes to Taiki you have nothing to worry about he is complicated, as is their history.

As lovely as Taiki is, he won't be able to stick around for long. He will need to return home and leave Ami behind. As confused as she is right now I am sure that she wants you in her life, maybe not right at this moment but eventually she will want you back in her life and will realise how she feels about you.

There is nothing for you to get worried about. The two may have some left over feelings for each other but they never dated, never will date and they definitely do not belong together, it would be far too hard and complicated for both parties."

Ron sighed and nodded. "I am sorry for behaving that way and I will apologise but can I ask you a question. What is between you and that other guy?"

Mina smiled sadly. "I had a crush on him before they left, a fairly major one but I know that Yaten and I do not belong together. As I explained they will have to leave and it will only end in disaster."

Ron nodded and the two danced till the song finished. Mina gave Ron a small hug before she turned around to see Harry walking up to her. As she started to walk towards him she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She swirled around to Cedric standing behind her smiling. Mina couldn't help but think that the man was very handsome.

Cedric bowed slightly offering Mina his hand. "Care to dance?"

Mina's cheeks tinged slightly pink as she nodded and grabbed his hand. He startled to lead and she smiled politely as he stuck up a conversation.

"I am sure you have heard it many times tonight but you look beautiful tonight Mina. You are definitely one of the most stunning here."

"That is very kind of you to say Cedric and you look lovely to. Though I can't help but wonder why you asked me to dance. We have only had one conversation before tonight."

Cedric smiled warmly down at her. "I know I am probably meant to hate you because you are clearly on team Harry rather than team Cedric but I don't see why that should matter. You seem like a lovely girl and according to most people you are great to be around."

Mina felt her smile turn from polite to a more genuine smile, she couldn't deny that Cedric was charming. "You don't mind me being best friends with Harry. I know that many hate the fact that Harry is in the tournament, especially those from Hufflepuff, they think Harry stole their glory."

Cedric let out a low laugh. "I do not mind at all. I can't have everyone on my side can I? But you never know maybe this dance will be so fantastic that it will make you forget all about Harry and you will jump on the team Cedric band wagon."

Mina couldn't help but laugh along with Cedric. "Well the dance had better be a bloody good one if I am to join your side."

"I will see what I can do. Maybe if I show you how chivalrous I can be it will help. I happen to want you to pass something on to Harry for me if that is okay?"

Mina nodded and waited for Cedric to continue.

"Well I want to repay you and I guess Harry for telling me about the dragons so I thought I would return the favour and give you a clue to give Harry for the second task. Well I'm not sure if you know but the egg wails when he opens it, so what he needs to do is to take... well a bath with the egg. "

Mina looked at him and rose on eyebrow. "You are not convincing me to support you Cedric. I told you straight out what the first task was about can't you tell me more."

Cedric sighed and nodded. "Okay well tell him to take the egg with him in the bath and well put it under the water. There is a little more to it than that but I can't tell you everything can I?"

Mina smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much for that Cedric, I will let him know..."

Cedric cut her off. "Tell him to use the Prefects' bathroom. It is the fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. The password is Pine-fresh."

Mina beamed at Cedric and leant up to press a kiss to his cheek making Cedric turn slightly red. He may be interested in Cho but he couldn't forget that an extremely beautiful girl was kissing his cheek.

"That is very generous of you Cedric. I will be sure to let Harry know. I am still fully in support of Team Harry but I assure you I have room in my heart for Team Cedric as well. I will be happy to cheer you both on."

Cedric let out a laugh and smiled warmly at the girl. "You are welcome and I am very happy to hear that I have at least some of your support. "

The two danced happily together until the song finished. When it finished Mina leant up and gave Cedric a hug. "Thanks for the dance Cedric and for everything else."

Cedric returned the hug and Mina walked away quickly to use the bathrooms.

* * *

Harry watched as Cedric bowed slightly and offered his hand to Mina. He felt the jealousy flare up when Mina turned slightly red before nodding. Mina and Cedric began dancing and Harry watched as her tense smile turned into one of genuine happiness. His hands turned into fists when he heard Mina's melodic laughter.

His vision of the pair was soon blocked by a Cho. She was standing in front of him smiling.

"Would you like to dance Harry?"

Harry nodded before grabbing her hand and leading the dance. The two danced awkwardly as Harry spent the first part of the dance looking at Mina. When Mina stopped dancing for a second to kiss Cedric on the cheek his grip on Cho's hand tightened causing her to wince slightly.

"Ouch Harry, can you not hold my hand so tightly."

Harry looked at their hands finally realising how tight he was holding it. "Oh, I am sorry Cho. I didn't realise I was too busy watching..."

Cho smiled softly at Harry. "You were too busy watching Mina. Its okay I noticed and I take no offense. You didn't really want to go to the ball with me did you Harry, you wanted to go with Mina?"

Harry gaped slightly and turned red. "What! You are wrong; I did want to go with you. Why would I ask if I didn't want to?"

Cho let out a small chuckle. "Maybe because the girl you really wanted to go with was going with one of your enemies."

Harry shook his head and tried to deny it but Cho just laughed eventually Harry sighed and admitted it. "Your right you know, the first person to pop into my head when I was asked to have a partner was Mina. "

"Of course I am right! Everyone can tell you feel something for her Harry, something a little more than friendship perhaps. Why do you think I was so shocked when you asked me to go with you? It was all just so unexpected."

"I hate to admit it but I definitely feel something more for her. I have been trying to fight it for a while because she is such a good friend and I didn't want to wreck that but how could I not fall for her? She is beautiful, kind, smart, funny and she was there for me when nobody else was. I have never felt this way about any girl before and I just don't know what to do. I never believed that at my age I would feel so strongly for a person but I do.

I wanted to ask her to the ball but I didn't know what that would do to our friendship and I couldn't get the confidence up to ask her. She is so special, not to mention she had plenty of guys after her and rejected all of them except Malfoy! I want to tell her but I really don't know how she feels! I mean maybe she likes Malfoy and wants to be with him, or Cedric they are getting along well right now or even that stupid Yaten who looks like every love song he is singing is for her!"

Cho spoke softly and calmly to Harry trying to reassure him. "I think she feels something more for you too Harry. She doesn't like Malfoy as anything more than a friend if the gossip I heard was correct she said they were only going as friends, I can't comment on this Yaten fellow because I don't know the situation and as for Cedric I am sure they will only be friends. The way she acts around you is different to all of the other boys.

She seems more relaxed around you, happier and she seems to have this extra glow around her when she is near you. It is mainly her smile that you can tell from. Her smile lights up around you and is very genuine. You are special to her just like she is special to you. You don't need to act now though Harry, just think about it."

Harry nodded and gave Cho a quick hug thankyou as the song ended. He decided then to go find Mina and let her know how he felt. He wasn't going to tell her he was falling for her but he was at least going to let her know that he might be starting to feel something more than friendship for her. He could only wish that she wouldn't react badly.

He looked around and saw Cedric walking up to Cho but to Harry's disappointment he was alone.

"Cedric, where is Mina?"

Cedric shook his head and smiled in apology. "I don't know sorry, we finished the dance and she walked off."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks anyway, I will see you guys round."

Cho nodded and waved goodbye as Cedric stood with his arm around her smiling politely. Harry walked over to Ron to get him to help him search. The two started looking all around the Great Hall but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Maybe you should ask Malfoy if he has seen her Harry. I hate to talk to him but he is her date after all, he might know where she went."

Harry groaned but nodded and made his way over to Malfoy who was standing up with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy, do you know where Mina went?"

Malfoy sneered at Harry, feeling jealous because Mina didn't spend a lot of time with him. "Why does it matter to you Potter? She is my date after all."

Harry rolled his eyes at him. "Do you know where she is or not. I need to tell her something."

"Why should I tell you? She is my date not yours."

Ron stepped forward and smirked slightly. "She only agreed to go with you as a friend Malfoy and it isn't like she spent a lot of time with you tonight. Haven't you noticed she has been dancing with many different people? It is like you two didn't even come together."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Ron. "I would shut up if I was you Weasley. At least I managed to get my own date and not some charity case. Plus she chose to say yes to me after rejecting all those other boys. She wanted to go with me and be my date."

Ron glared at Malfoy and spoke dryly. "Mina stressed that she only went with you as a friend nothing more! She doesn't want to be your date. She is just being your friend! I bet she doesn't even want to be that and is only trying to be your friend to prove that there is good in everyone. Though I think she is wrong in your case."

Malfoy threateningly stepped towards Ron as Harry watched his friend fight for him knowing that Mina would hate the situation. "Shut the hell up Weasley. She chose to come with me not you and not Potter. She chose me!"

Ron laughed at Malfoy. "She didn't choose you, she settled for you. You are nothing more than a friend Malfoy. You're not even one of her closest friends, nowhere near the top. Why would she want you when she has Harry Potter?"

The three boys failed to see Mina walk back in as the two exchanged some more insults. She stomped over to them and stood in the middle with Ron and Harry on one side and Malfoy on the other side.

"Please stop. I thought you were over all this Draco I thought you had finally embraced your soft side. Where did this come from and Ron please I thought you would at least be civil. What is wrong with you both? This is a lovely formal event at least try and act sophisticated."

Ron felt his face flame up at being told off by Mina and the look that Ami was sending him from her spot on the wall where she was watching curiously with Professor Meioh and Mina's cat which he could swear was giving them all the death stare.

"You are right Mina, I will stop now. Sorry."

Mina smiled lightly at him as he walked away to a nearby table. She swirled around to face Malfoy who was still furious at the way that Ron was talking to him. She took in his threatening stance and balled up fists and felt her anger reignite.

"Mind telling me what that was about. God Draco I am so sick of these fights you cause. "

Malfoy's cold eyes stared at Mina, glaring slightly. "Of course I must cause the fights I am the Slytherin. The fights would never be caused by your precious Potter or Weasley. I thought you were different from all the other Gryffindors wanting to genuinely become my friend but you just wanted to change me!"

Mina looked up at Malfoy with confusion and sadness in her eyes. She was just trying to find out what happened and he was taking his anger out on her.

"No Draco I just wanted to help you realise the good inside of you. I knew that if you looked past your prejudices that you would find happiness. I just wanted to be a good friend to you"

Malfoy's eyes turned colder than she had ever seen them. "No you were just meddling in my life changing me for the worst and we aren't friends we could never truly be friends you are a Gryffindor, a filthy mudblood and a whore. You wasted my time and yours."

Mina almost stumbled back from the weight of his words but she just stayed still shocked at what he had called her. She heard him call others that name but never around her and most importantly never about her.

Harry watched as the tears started to form in Mina's eyes and he decided to stop Malfoy from hurting her anymore. He stepped in front of Mina pulling her behind him slightly. "You just took it too far Draco don't you dare insult her. She is the best person I have ever met and she was nothing but nice to you and this is the way you repay her."

"Back off Potter, don't make me hurt you! You won you can have her!"

"You are a jerk and it isn't like you deserve her anyway!"

The coldness in Malfoy's eyes faded slightly.

"Like you deserve her Potter you may think you are great but you aren't you are just a silly boy with a scar on his head.

I deserve her more than you I changed for her, I went against what everybody in my house said and dropped all my prejudices for her. I was falling for her even though it went against all that I believed in."

By this point Ami had made her way over to Mina and dragged her to the side slightly and was comforting her as Mina watched the two arguing watching silently, unable to form any words. Mina knew she should stop the fight before it got any worse but she was unable to comprehend the situation and failed to notice many of the students had stopped what they were doing and were watching curiously.

The fight definitely didn't disappoint as the anger that Harry felt because Mina was being treated badly consumed him. He took a step towards Malfoy, his hands balled up into fists.

"You don't deserve her Malfoy because the fact that you had to change tells you you're not worthy. You would inevitably end up back the way you were and break her heart. At least I was friends with her from the beginning. I never insulted her friends. I helped feel welcome and I was there for her when she needed me. You may be falling for her Malfoy but I have already fallen for her, I love her!"

Malfoy took a step towards Harry and was staring him dead in the eye. His voice was as loud and as sure as Harry's had just been.

"Well that is one thing we have in common then Potter because I love her too!"

The room turned dead silent after the declarations of love. Everybody was shocked that two enemies had managed to fall for the same girl.

The two boys stared each other down and before anyone knew what was happening the two flew at each other and started to fight, the old fashioned way with fists flying. All those around the fighting pair were so shocked that they were fighting with fists that none of them could move. They were all so occupied that they didn't notice a beetle fly off Harry and make its way over to Mina and attaching itself to one of the layers of tulle in her skirt.

Those closest to Minako and Harry emotionally, all had varying expressions on their faces. Seiya looked amused to be seeing a fight, Taiki looked worried that somebody would get hurt, Yaten looked resigned to the fact that he had lost any chance with Mina, Ron looked guilty that he started the fight, Hermione looked shocked that the two were fighting like muggles, Setsuna looked disappointed that the two boys would use violence and Ami had a look of sympathy directed at Mina. Artemis was different from all of them he was hissing loudly, his face bright red in anger ready to pounce at the two boys, luckily he was being restrained or the two boys would have had scratches all over them.

Mina just stood staring at the pair with her mouth slightly open, trying to comprehend the situation. She was trying to get her head around the fact that two of her guy friends not only liked her but loved her! How did she not notice that before she was the senshi of love for god's sake!

Ami noticed how out of it Mina was and gently placed her hand on her shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting and encouraging gesture. This broke Mina out of her trance

Mina pulled away from Ami and went between the two boys pushing them apart and holding them back with one hand on each of their chests.

"STOP both of you! Neither of you have me I am not some prize to be won! When and if I had chosen one of you I still would have wanted you both in my life! But now after that display, I am not sure I want either of you around me. You are fighting over me like some toy! You are not children anymore, you both should just grow up!"

The tears that she had been trying to hold back finally start falling down her face. She hated people to see her cry so she turned away and ran out the door of the Great Hall back to the little hideaway she was sitting in with Ami earlier.

Back inside the Great Hall Artemis was trying to escape from Setsuna's arms to chase after Minako but Setsuna held on tight and pointed to Yaten who was stepping down from the stage. He walked up to the two boys who were staring after Mina feeling guilty for making her cry.

Yaten stared at the two boys with anger and disappointment shining in his eyes.

"You two are absolute idiots. Do you realise that you just pushed her away. Mina doesn't like to be treated like an object, her parents do that and she doesn't need you both to do it as well. She may appear to be perfect on the outside. She is beautiful, always smiling, as loads of friends and is smart but she has been through so much and hides that away. You both probably brought back memories that she never wanted to remember. She deserves someone that will love her and care for her unconditionally, someone that will treat her with respect, be loyal and be there for her when she needs it.

At the moment neither of you are what she needs, neither of you deserve her after the way you acted. Get your act together so that you don't cause her anymore pain. Mina doesn't need any more people bringing her down."

Malfoy just glared at Yaten before stalking off to the side where Pansy was waiting for him to tend to his wounds. Harry on the other hand nodded slightly at Yaten before trying to find Mina to apologise.

He found her sitting towards the rosebushes, her back towards him. He cleared his throat slightly and watched as she slowly turned around.

His hear broke at the sight of her. Her eyes were slightly red and the tears were still running down her face, luckily her make-up was waterproof and she was saved from having panda eyes.

She quickly tried to wipe away the tears as she saw Harry. She glared at him and said softly. "Go away Harry. I do not want to talk to you right now."

Even though those words came out of her mouth she was secretly touched that he came looking for her, hopefully to apologise.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I came to apologise Mina. My behaviour in there was horrible and inexcusable. I didn't only embarrass myself but I also embarrassed you. I hope you can forgive me but I understand if you don't want me in your life anymore. I can't speak for Malfoy but I know that I will do anything to keep you in my life. Just please give me another chance."

Mina sniffed slightly and turned her head away from him. "Please Harry, I don't want to talk about this right now. Please leave."

Harry opened his mouth to say something more but stopped as he saw more tears make her way down her face. Harry felt terrible and decided to respect her wishes. Hopefully after she calmed down a little she would be able to see how much he cared for her and would forgive him.

Instead of saying something more he nodded and walked back into the castle. Ron was waiting for him outside of the Great Hall and the two made their way back up to the Gryffindor Tower not in the mood for a party any more.

Ron was smart enough to not speak until Harry was ready. This time didn't come until both of them had changed out of their dress robes and were sitting around the fire.

Harry had his head in his hands trying to stop the tears he could feel in his eyes.

"I messed up Ron, I messed up badly and now she wants nothing to do with me."

"I'm sure that isn't true mate. I think she cares for you and just needs time. Though I need to know Harry, do you really love her or was it just something said in the heat of the moment?"

Harry groaned and looked Ron straight in the eyes. "I am not sure if it's true honest to god love but I know I feel strongly for her. I don't really know what love is, since I am only young but what I feel for her is so much stronger than anything I have ever felt. It is stronger than what I feel for you, for Hermione and even stronger than what I feel for my parents. If that isn't love I don't know what is."

Ron stared at Harry with his eyes wide. "Wow Harry, I think that what you feel might actually be love. Not that I am an expert on love or girls but I think that what you two share is love. I also think that she just needs to think and absorb it all."

Harry nodded and lay back against the big armchair. "I can't believe we both got into fights tonight with the girls we like. I hope they forgive us."

Ron spluttered and turned slightly red. "What are you talking about I don't like Ami. She is just a good friend."

Harry just stared at Ron and raised his eyebrow. Ron stared back for about a minute before he too sunk back into the chair. "Fine, so maybe I do feel something more that friendship for Ami but it isn't like it matters. She is still angry from the fight earlier, she could barely even look at me after that. It seems we are both in the dog house for now mate. Let's hope they can forgive us."

"I think we should just apologise and let the girls decide where to take things. Maybe leave the love thing alone for now and get them to be our friends again."

Ron sighed and nodded. The two spent the rest of the night in relative silence waiting for the girls to return to the tower so they could apologise. Most of the students came through the entrance, avoiding both Ron and Harry as they could clearly see that they were in no mood to be disturbed. They waited to well after midnight until the girls came back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Mina sat in the darkness staring at the beautiful roses surrounding her, lost in thoughts. After Harry had walked away she let herself think about the situation. She sat down and gently smoothed out her skirt, not noticing a beetle fall out of her skirt and scuttle into the bushes.

She thought about the emotions she felt for three different boys. She started with Yaten, the boy she had known the longest, the one that knows one of her deepest secrets. She still had a small crush on him, she could admit that but that crush had slowly been deteriorating after he left. He also knew that the relationship wouldn't go anywhere. First off he was leaving later that night, he too was a sailor senshi so he wouldn't have time to see her and lastly he was more often than not a female on his own planet, even though he told her that on his planet gender doesn't really exist.

Yaten was detached from her world but he understood her duties but unfortunately that would be what kept them apart and she knew that, though there would be times when his green eyes and delicate face would pop back into her mind.

Next there was Draco Malfoy, the seemingly cold hearted boy with eyes that could chill her to the core or warm her heart. He was an arse to pretty much everyone but yet to her he showed a hidden side, a warmer more considerate side. It was like he was two people the jerky Malfoy and the caring Draco.

In a way he reminded her slightly of Kunzite. The cold heartedness, the unwillingness to show everyone that he had a soul and the way he would hid everything he felt like it was a weakness. He even had similar looks with the pale hair and cold eyes. But if Mina was honest with herself she knew that she felt nothing more than a slight attraction and friendship for the boy. The fact that he reminded her of Kunzite probably kept her from feeling more knowing what it was like to deal with a man like that and feeling the sting of betrayal.

Finally there was Harry Potter. He was different than any of the other boys she had been involved with. He wasn't afraid to show that he had feelings, he was kind and courteous. He made her laugh and she never felt that he tried to change her to fit what he wanted. He liked her for her and nobody else. He treated her with respect, treated her like and equal and had quickly become more than just somebody she needed to protect.

He managed to get through her walls and find a place in her heart. True he had no idea about what she had to go through, the duties she faced but in a way he understood her. He understood what it was like to not have parents (his being dead and hers ignoring her), he understood what it was like to have people not looking past what they saw, (for him not seeing past the fact he was the boy that lived and for her not looking past her looks), they both knew what it felt like to lose people that you loved and have to fight for their lives.

Their lives were so different but yet so similar. Mina felt a connection to him that she didn't really want to analyse because if she did she would realise that she was truly falling for the boy. Something she hadn't felt since her time with Kunzite.

She knows that if it came down to it she would chose Harry over Draco but she can't because she knows if she chooses Harry, Draco would never speak to her again and despite what she said to them both she wants both of them in her life.

She groaned loudly in frustration not understanding when her life got so complicated. She was so lost in thoughts that when a voice spoke her name she nearly fell off the bench.

Mina quickly wiped her face to get rid of the tears before turning to the person. She smiled sadly and let her tears fall when she saw Yaten standing there. He sighed and sat down beside her pulling her into a hug letting the tears soak his shirt.

Yaten waited patiently for Mina to say something, he remembered for such an open girl she kept her true emotions hidden and would only talk when ready.

"I just can't believe they were fighting over me. I had no idea that either of them liked me Yaten. If I did I would have handled things better."

Yaten sighed as he grabbed her chin gently guiding her face, so he could stare into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mina, you did nothing wrong you are just too enchanting for your own good. Don't worry they will come back begging for your forgiveness. If they truly felt something for you they couldn't stay away. There is no way they could stay away from you. "

Mina let a small smile spread across her face as she lost herself in Yaten's uniquely lime green eyes. "Is that why you are back Yaten? Did you miss me?"

Yaten chuckled slightly and nodded. "Yes I know I was a jerk to you back then but that was to cover up how much I actually enjoyed your company, not to mention we had our mission. When we were gone I spent that time wishing I had told you how I felt, wishing you knew."

"I missed you too Yaten and I knew."

"You knew?"

She nodded and he smiled softly caressing the side of her face. "If only I had told you we could have had some time together. No matter how short that time may have been it would have been worth it. I would have had you."

Mina could not tear her eyes away from Yaten. She didn't know if it was because the feelings she once felt so strongly were returning or if it was because of the way his hand was gently rubbing the tears off her face and the honest, vulnerable look in his eyes.

"We have now Yaten."

With that she leant forward capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. She pulled back shyly and he smiled pulling her to him again. This time their kiss was passionate and full of need, the two only separating when out of breath.

"I wish we could share more moments like this but..."

"You leave tonight."

"Yes and that is when we start our full duties, I don't know when we will get a break to see each other again."

"It is okay Yaten, we will always have this moment and maybe others when you visit again."

Yaten looked at Mina sadly before he shook his head. "No we won't you will have moved on and be happy. That's all I want for you Mina, for you to be content and a certain wizard inside will make that happen. Don't worry about what happened too much Minako, all will work out fine. You will have both of them in your life."

Mina felt tears spring back to her eyes and was unable to formulate a response. Instead she threw herself at Yaten and embraced him tightly wishing everything could be simpler, that he could stay but also hoping that everything he said was true.

"I hope so Yaten but you will always have a spot in my heart and every time I see a shooting star I will remember you and how bright you shone. You were brighter than any other and that is the way I will always think of you."

Yaten smiled softly as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled Mina tighter and kissed the top of her head. "We should go to the roof. I was meant to meet Taiki and Seiya there. We will be leaving soon and I doubt Draco and Harry would be happy if they knew what just happened. Especially after they both declared their love for you."

Mina let out a small laugh that was full of sadness and nodded. He helped her up and the two started to walk back inside. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I suppose your right, just what they need to see the night they both profess their love I end up with someone else entirely but I do wish we got too spend more time together. This one night seems hardly enough."

Yaten nodded in agreement and the two walked to the roof in a comfortable silence. On the roof waiting was Seiya, Taiki, Ami, Setsuna and Artemis.

Ami was blushing bright red and had tears in her eyes. Mina walked up to her and wrapped the smaller girl in a hug.

"Whatever small moments you shared are worth it no matter how much more it hurts now to see them go."

Ami nodded and smiled softly gently pulling away from Mina to make her way over to each of the Starlights. She gave each of them a hug goodbye before stepping back and standing beside Setsuna.

Seiya, the joker of the bunch tried to lighten the mood after seeing the tears in nearly everyone's eyes. "Thanks for that show you guys put on tonight! It really made my night and made this the best vacation ever. I haven't seen a fight like that in a while. All the ones we usually see involve weird monsters, it was good to see a good old fashioned fist fight."

Minako laughed softly and walked up to Seiya giving him a hug. "Oh Seiya never change and I hope you find love."

He returned her hug. "Don't worry Minako, I think I will."

Next she walked to Taiki hugging him as well. "I know you and Ami must have done something because you are both bright red and I am glad that you got one moment of happiness. I hope to see you again Taiki."

"We will find a way to visit again Minako, but I hope that you don't wait for us."

He said the last part to mainly Ami who nodded as she walked up to him and grabbed his hand. She rose up slightly giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Finally Mina walked up to Yaten embracing him. "I will never forget you, even if I never see you again. I am thankful for what we had however brief it was."

Yaten not caring what the others thought bent down kissing her passionately one last time. The two ignored Seiya's obnoxious cat calls, the gasps from both Setsuna and Ami, the knowing smile from Taiki and the soft growling from Artemis.

"That was one more for the trip" He joked before turning serious. "I will miss you Minako so much. I hope you get everything you ever dreamt of. Good bye I love you always have and in a way always will."

Mina smiled at him and nodded unable to speak, choked up from the emotion she was feeling. She felt Artemis come to her feet. She picked him up and hugged him tightly as she waved farewell to the boys.

The three of them smiled and said goodbye one last time before the set off. Setsuna, Ami, Minako and Artemis watched the three familiar shooting stars shoot across the sky.

Mina sighed softly as she whispered to the group. "Let's go back inside and to bed. It has been on hell of a day."

The others nodded and they all headed back inside. Setsuna separated from the group to head back to her room. She gave each of them comforting hugs before she left.

Ami, Minako and Artemis made their way to Gryffindor Tower in silence all of them overwhelmed with the events of the evening and the emotions they felt.

As they walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room they were surprised to see Harry and Ron sitting by the fire.

The two boys looked up to see the girls staring at them with tears in their eyes, making both of the boys guilty for making them feel that way. Ron and Harry jumped up and walked over to the girls.

Ron walked in front of Ami. "I am sorry Ami for the fight earlier I hope you can forgive me."

Harry stood in front of Mina and gave her an apologetic look. "I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused tonight Mina."

Ami just stared at Ron before she turned away and walked upstairs without saying a word causing Ron to deflate and sigh loudly.

Mina sent a small smile his way acknowledging his effort before turning slightly to face Harry. Her smile faded slightly and she spoke in a monotone voice unable to feel any more emotions that evening. She didn't want to talk to him just yet, the feelings were too raw but she had to relay the clue Cedric gave her but at that moment she couldn't remember everything.

"Cedric told me to tell you the clue for the egg. He said to take a bath and take the egg with you. Good night both of you."

Mina spun around as a tear fell from her eyes. She gripped Artemis tightly before making her way upstairs. As soon as she walked into her dorm room she sprinted to the bathroom, letting the door close behind her as she sunk to the floor, tears racking her small frame.

Even though she had let tears fall all night, she had managed to keep some of them back but now she decided to let them all fall. She held Artemis closer and started bawling into his fur, listening to the soothing words Artemis was saying to her.

Finally after all her tears had stopped she looked down at Artemis to see him staring back at her.

"I should have known Artie. I should have known the way they felt about me! Now I have lost Draco as a friend and I have damaged the friendship I have with Harry."

"Mina you didn't lose Malfoy, just give him time and as for Harry, I don't think anything has changed. He is obviously sorry and wants you in his life."

Mina nodded sadly as she stroked his fur softly. "I guess but I am just so confused. How did I not see how they felt? Plus after seeing Yaten tonight, it is all just too much."

Artemis climbed up her arm until he was wrapped around her neck. "Mina just relax and stop thinking for now. It will all work out in the end and you will figure out everything. "

"How do you know it will all work out Artie? Do you not remember the curse Ace put on me?"

"Mina, Ace had no power of love, his curse means nothing and plus that has never stopped you from feeling and trying before. Trust me Mina, things like this always have a way of fixing themselves"

"I want to believe you Artemis, really I do but I have believed in Ace's curse for so long it's hard to just disregard it. I am so confused and I don't know how I'm feeling or what to do. I am so lost, I need my friends. I need the other senshi to guide me; I'm not strong enough to deal with this alone"

"Don't say that. None of that is true, I think you know how you feel but right now it is hard to comprehend everything. You are one of the strongest people I have ever known Mina. You have been through so much but still are this happy bubbly person that can brighten anyone's day. Most importantly you are not alone Mina, never ever think that. Here you have Ami, Setsuna and most importantly you have me, you will always have me Mina. I am always here for you, you know that. I will never let you be alone."

Mina had thought that she had cried out all she could have but after Artemis' heartfelt speech she felt them start to roll down her face again. She gently picked up Artemis from around her neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Artemis, sometimes I just need reminding of who I am. I can't tell you how lucky I am to have you in my life and no matter how many other men that are in my life you will always be number one to me. None of them will ever be able to reach the standard that you have set for the way a man is supposed to be. Thank you for always being here for me Artemis, you are like the father never had and I would be so lost without you."

Artemis purred softly as Mina opened the door and put him down on the bed, curling up beside him. "You are one of the most important things to me Mina and like a daughter to me. I hate to see you hurting and will do whatever I can to stop it. Good night Mina, I love you."

Mina yawned loudly the events of the day finally catching up to her. She pulled Artemis in closer and mumbled sleepily. "I missed you Artie. I am glad you are here. I love you."

* * *

**Awww how I love a protective loving Artemis he seems to me to be more like a father than her real father was. I love him! hehe anyway hope you liked it!**

**Please REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter. I hope you like it, it is quite long! Since it is so close to christmas I will be working nearly everyday so I don't think the next update will be up for at least a week to two weeks. Really whenever I find time to work on it. It is a lot harder to write when I don't have my own laptop. It means that I need to wait for the computer to be free, I get distracted and annoyed by my siblings and other annoying things! But i will try to update soon. This chapter isn't exactly accurate by that I mean rememeber that I moved the timeline forward a few years for when Mina became sailor V and the otehrs sailor senshi. Also I am not sure if all the stuff about Mina's time as Sailor V. I don't really remember every detail so please dont get offended if it isn't all correct. I think that is all.**

**Thanks for the reviews they really help motivate me. So please enjoy and REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

On Boxing day many of the students woke up late tired from the ball the night before. Mina and Ami were not included in that group, both of the girls woke up bright and early and started to do their own thing. They were both still upset over the events the night before.

Mina clearly didn't want to talk about anything that happened last night when Ami tried to talk to her about it. She instead headed off to the room of requirement to get in some training as Sailor Venus since she hadn't trained since arriving at Hogwarts, each time she had attempted to train somebody had always distracted her but she left early enough to not be seen by anyone that would care.

Ami on the other hand stayed inside their room to research spells and different ways they could help Harry. She did this so that she would be able to stay in their room all day and not have to see anyone that would ask questions.

Neither of the girls had to leave where they were because Mina could just get food to appear in the room of requirement and Ami had some of the treats that Mina received for Christmas. She knew that Mina wouldn't mind sharing, it may not have been the healthiest meals but she really didn't want to talk to anyone else that day.

Harry and Ron were two of the students that woke up late that day. The two got dressed slowly and headed down to the common room to find Hermione sitting in front of one of the fires with a huge smile on her face. She saw the two boys and smiled widely.

"Hello, wasn't the Yule Ball last night fantastic!"

Both Harry and Ron grunted in response they did not have a great time. It was torture to see the girls they liked dancing with others and getting into fights with them that they had yet to be forgiven for.

Harry smiled slightly trying to be at least civil. "It was fine Hermione. Do you know where Mina and Ami are?"

Hermione's smile dropped slightly before she answered. "I haven't seen them all day but somebody said that they saw Mina leave early in the morning and as for Ami nobody has seen her all day. I think she might still be up in her room."

The two boys nodded and made their way back upstairs content to wallow in their misery. Harry in particular was worried about everything. He tried to distract himself by trying to work out the egg. February the 24th was starting to look a lot closer than before but he had forgotten the clue Mina passed on from Cedric, since he was so pre-occupied wondering if Mina was going to ever forgive him for what had happened.

* * *

A week passed and the girls avoided the boys as much as possible and the boys were getting depressed without them in their lives. After the week classes were scheduled to start again and nobody was looking forward to it. Ron and Harry walked down to the Great Hall together and saw Mina and Ami already sitting down eating. Ami hid behind a mask of indifference only smiling occasionally and only at Mina. As for Mina she seemed like she was back to her bubbly self but Harry could tell that she was still hurt over the events of the Yule Ball. Her usual smile was just as bright but it never reached her eyes. Her eyes never lit up as they did before and that made Harry feel even worse.

Harry watched as Mina and Ami finished their breakfast not noticing the whispers and eyes that seemed to be following Mina. The two got up and started to walk out of the Great Hall only to run into a group of Slytherins led by no other than Malfoy.

Everyone in the Great Hall stared at the two and Harry's felt like punching Malfoy when he glared coldly at Mina before pushing her out of his way to make his way to the Slytherin table.

Mina's eyes filled with tears and but none fell, the whispers again started but Mina paid no attention to them. She kept her head held high before walking calmly out of the hall.

Harry decided that he was going to fix their friendship. He didn't care if she didn't feel more than friendship. He had gone a week without even a glance of her. She was extremely good at not being seen if she didn't want to be and he missed her.

He turned to Ron and whispered to him. "I am going to apologise to Mina. I just need her to be my friend again."

Ron nodded and Harry chased after Mina. He caught her standing just outside of the castle by herself. She looked over at him with tears in her eyes before she realised who it was and quickly wiped them away.

"Harry it's...umm...I... Hey."

Harry chuckled slightly before standing in front of her.

"Mina please stop avoiding me. I know that you are, I haven't seen you at all and I am sorry about everything that happened at the ball but I can't lose you. You are too important to me."

Mina sighed and thought about why she had avoided him all week. After what Yaten had said she had realised how happy she had been since being at Hogwarts. It was the happiest she had ever been in this life. The only other time she had been this happy was when she was with Kunzite back in the Silver Millenium before he betrayed her.

She wanted to tell him that she returned his feelings but she never knew exactly how to say that. They way she behaved on the night of the ball was terrible. She ran off with Yaten and told Harry to leave her alone. There was also the way the Draco was behaving towards her. She had only seen him twice since the ball, earlier that day and about two days after the ball. He had glared coldly and spat more words of hate at her. She also heard the way he was treating everyone else. He was behaving worse than he had before. Teasing and bullying everyone he could, mainly those from Gryffindor but even some from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She just didn't want anyone else to suffer more if she became more than friends with Harry.

She felt terrible for alienating Harry but she was just trying to figure out whether or not to tell him how she felt. She had come to the conclusion that she should just tell him because clearly Draco was not going to change his opinion or apologise anytime soon.

Instead she smiled softly at Harry. "I am sorry for avoiding you Harry. It has just been so hard to deal with everything. I am so lucky I had Ami and Artemis though, they have been great. It isn't that I don't still care for you Harry, I..."

Harry cut off Mina grabbing her hands and pulling her into a hug. "Never avoid me again please, you are one of my best friends. We should just forget everything that happened on the night of the Yule Ball. I just want to return to the way we were before. What I said about loving you... it was just the moment. I love you as a friend. Can you forgive me?"

Tears returned to Mina's eyes. She was going to tell him that she liked him as more than a friend and he wants to pretend like it never happened, that he doesn't really love her. She couldn't help but wonder if that was the truth, that he didn't love her. Many people do get caught up in the moment and say things they don't mean.

Mina took a deep breath as one tear made it's way down her face. She smiled at him and nodded. " I would like us to become friends again. I missed you too."

Harry smiled widely and pulled her in tighter, trying to ignore the butterflies her felt at having her so close to him. He sighed thinking that having her friendship was enough, as long as she was in his life that was all that mattered.

Mina pulled back smiling brightly the smile only just reaching her eyes. She too was glad to have him back in her life even as friends but she couldn't help the small stab of pain.

"We should go to class, I can't believe we have to go to Care of Magical Creatures in this snow. Sometimes I hate the weather here!"

Harry laughed and the two fell back into their routine, both content to hide their true feelings for each other. They made their way down to Hagrid's cabin to see Ami standing off by herself and Ron standing with Dean and Seamus. They gave each other a look before walking over to Ami.

Harry smiled at Ami as she avoided the looks that Ron was giving her.

"Are you going to forgive Ron anytime soon Ami?"

Ami shrugged her shoulders. "I can't, not yet. He behaved like an idiot over an old friend. He has jealousy issues and I need some more time."

Harry nodded and Mina gave her a small hug as they walked out to the clearing near Hagrid's cabin and were greeted by an elderly witch with closely cropped grey hair and a very prominent chin.

"Hurry up, the bell rang five minutes ago!"

Harry glared at her slightly. "Who are you and where is Hagrid?"

She looked down at Harry. "My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank. I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Mina stood beside Harry and glared at her. "Where is Hagrid?"

Professor Grubbly- Plank sighed slightly. "He is indisposed right now."

Soft and unpleasant laughter reached their ears. They turned around to see Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins joining the class. All of them looked gleeful and none of them looked surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank.

Professor Grubbly-Plank ignored the Slytherins and strode off around the paddock indicating for them all to follow.

On the way to where she was taken them Harry was asking her about where Hagrid was but she was extremely good at ignoring him causing Harry to groan and step back to where Mina and Ami were whispering quietly.

Finally they arrived at the edge of the Forest, where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered. The unicorn was trying to get away until its gaze landed on Mina and Ami. It stopped moving immediately and just stared at them.

Nobody else noticed as the girls were too busy cooing at the unicorn.

The unicorn was so brightly white that it made the snow around it look grey, it had golden hooves and had a horn on its head.

Professor Grubbly-Plank turned around to face the students. "Boys keep back. Unicorns prefer the woman's tough. Unicorns are very special creatures and have various magical properties, though a little known fact is that they can sense particularly strong magic and whether the person with that magic is going to use their gift for good or evil. They will start bucking, attack or run if they sense a strong dark magic but tend to be drawn towards those with strong pure magic. Girls to the front and approach with care."

Many of the girls walked forward to pat the unicorn as it stayed still staring at Mina and Ami. Mina lent over to Ami.

"Ami can it sense our magic, it seems to be staring at us."

Ami nodded as she made her way slowly towards it. "Of course it can. Our magic is extremely strong and comes directly from our planets and is one of the most pure types of magic. It would respond particular well to Usagi if she was here, due to the purity of the Silver Crystal."

The two made their way towards the unicorn, it noticed and walked away from the other girls and stopped straight in front of Mina and Ami. It bowed it's head and let the two girls pat it. The other girls began to again make its way towards it but the closer they got to it, the more restless it became.

At that point Professor Grubbly-Plank told everyone to step away from the Unicorn it was becoming agitated and she needed to calm it down.

Mina and Ami stepped away from it and back over to Harry who was chatting quietly with Ron. Ami stood off to the side a bit, being as far away from Ron as she could but still able to join in the discussion.

Mina smiled as she stood next to Harry. "What are you talking about?"

Harry returned the warm smile. "We are wondering where Hagrid is."

Ron nodded and added his part speaking louder than a whisper so that the four of them could hear clearly. "Maybe he has been attacked by a Skrewt or something?"

Malfoy smirked as he made his way over to the foursome. "He hasn't been attacked. He is just too ashamed to show his big ugly face. Oh and by the way Aino, there is probably something in there you should read. I never knew you could use people like that, so much for you being different than the others."

Mina looked at him with hurt clearly showing on her face. Malfoy just smirked as he pulled out the Daily Prophet and handed it over to Harry.

"There you go Potter. I hate to be the one to break it to you."

Harry snatched the paper and read the page that it was open to. Ron, Mina and Ami were reading over his shoulder. It was an article topped with a picture of Hagrid looking extremely shifty.

_DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE_

_Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointements. _Writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. _In September of this year, he hired Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, the notoriously kinx-happy ex-Auror to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody'e well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody however looks responsible and kindly when sat beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures._

_Rubeus Hagrid who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of games-keeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the Headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better qualified candidates. _

_An alarmingly large and ferocious looking man, Hagrid has been using his new found authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrifying creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons which many admit to be 'ver frightening'._

'_I was attacked by a Hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a Flobberworm.' Says Draco Malfoy a fourth-year student. 'We all hate Hagrid but we're just too scared to say anything.'_

_Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation however in a conversation with a _Daily Prophet_ reporter last month he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed 'Blast-Ended Skrewts', highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creatures is of course an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid it seems, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions._

'_I was just having some fun,' he says before hastily changing the subject._

_As if this were not enough, the _Daily Prophet _has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not – as he has always pretended – a pure blood wizard. He is not in face even pure human. His mother we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown._

_Bloodthirsty and brutal the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring among themselves during the last century. The hanful of those that remained joined the ranks of He Who Must Not Be Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle-killings of his reign of terror. _

_While Many of the giants who seved He Who Must Not Be Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark side, Fridwulfa was not amont them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide however, Fridwulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature. _

_In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought about You-Know-Who's fall from power – thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supports into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend – but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants._

Harry finished reading and looked up at the others whose mouths had all dropped open. Harry was furious he turned towards Malfoy.

"What do you mean we all hate Hagrid? What is the rubbish about Crabbe getting a bad bite off a Flobberworm? They haven't even got teeth!"

Malfoy sniggered at Harry. "Well I think this should put an end to the oaf's teaching career. None of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all..."

Harry was just about to lunge towards him before a sob reached his ears. He turned around to see tears running down Mina's face. She was staring at the paper in front of her with a look of anguish on her face.

Malfoy smirked at Mina and Harry. "Looks like she figured out the other article I was going to tell you to read. I can't believe I fell for your act. You should really stop it you know. You are so young and could definitely find a better career."

Mina's face hardened and before anyone knew what was happening Mina dropped the paper and walked up to Malfoy and slapped him hard, leaving a giant red mark across his face. Malfoy stared at her in shock as she turned away falling into Ami's embrace.

Harry looked at Ron with confusion showing on his face. Ron sighed and picked up the paper handing it to him.

"It was on the page after Hagrid's story. It is not very nice, I guess you should read it too."

Harry opened the paper to see the headline.

_GRYFFINDOR'S GOLDEN GIRL, A GOLD DIGGER? OR WORSE?_

_Another scandal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was been brought to light. Nobody would expect the scandal to come from such an innocent source, a fourth year student. She was beautiful, well liked and kind according to those that knew her but how wrong they all were about her._

_It seems that Minako Aino has a thing for the rich and famous. She pulls them into her innocent act until they fall for her, thriving on the drama it brings to her life. She set her sights on not only Harry Potter one of the most famous wizards of all time but also Draco Malfoy, a handsome wizard from one of the most respected and rich families known in the wizarding world. _

_The two got into the fight over the beautiful Gryffindor fourth year during the Yule Ball held in honour of the Triwizard Tournament. _

_Eye witness Pansy Parkinson, a beautiful fourth year claims. 'She seemed so lovely to all the students even the Slytherins. Everyone seemed to like her but we all saw her true colours during the Yule Ball. I heard she only went to the ball with Malfoy to make Potter jealous because the two don't get along. It didn't work as Potter just went with a different girl. I think that was when she started to crack. She was so used to having boys do exactly what she wanted that she had to step it up a notch. At the ball she flirted with as many boys as she could. She danced with as many boys as she could always making sure that both Malfoy and Potter could see. She eventually succeeded in manipulating the two boys into thinking they loved her. The argued with her egging them on from the sidelines, the two started fist fighting and that was when she was finally happy. She laughed at them both and ended up walking out with one of the band members following her outside, leaving the boys to their heartache.'_

_Draco Malfoy was the only one out of the two willingly to give an interview, Harry Potter was still too broken hearted._

'_I thought she was different you know, she just seemed so much nicer, more honest than all the other girls. I know now that it was all just an act. Her beauty gets you interested and her kindness keeps you following her around. I truly thought she was different but I should have known when she kept asking about my family's money and connections. I guess she loves the drama and attention. I was too blinded by love to see the truth about her but I guess that I should thank her. I mean now I will be more careful when it comes to love.'_

_Malfoy shows that even something good can come from her horrible treatment but we were curious to see who the band member was that left with her. Was he her secret lover or another broken hearted ex?_

_The _Daily Prophet_ found out that he was another broken hearted male, Yaten Kou a member of the band the Three Lights, making him yet another rich and famous wizard. He confronted her admitting his love for her. Things looked up for Yaten, she didn't just leave him like she did with Harry and Draco instead the two shared a passionate kiss (as pictured). _

_Unfortunately things never got further than that. Yaten hasn't been seen since his time with Minako. Nobody knows what happened to him, the general consensus is she again broke his heart and he hid away from the world giving up on love forever. Though here at the _Daily Prophet_ we beg to differ._

_Minako Aino started young with her fixation on the rich and famous. Her first victim was muggle actor Ace Saijou. Who disappeared soon before Minako's family moved to Japan. He has never been heard from again. _

_Who is to say that Minako doesn't get rid of her victims when they find out her true character? Ace and Yaten have both disappeared and not a trace of them has been found since their time with Minako. Should Draco and Harry be thanking their lucky stars that they got away before the same thing happened to them. We say they should, nobody knows what happened to the two famous boys, all that is known is that Minako Aino was the last person to see them alive. _

_It is not too bold to say that this once golden girl is a gold-digger, preying on the hearts of the rich and famous and maybe even preying on them for more than their money._

_It is a sad day when such a seemingly innocent girl can so callously break the hearts of young gentlemen that do nothing wrong but fall for her charms. Boys beware of the girl, you could be next._

Harry looked up at Malfoy and growled softly, "How could you say that? You know Mina is nothing like the person they are describing."

Malfoy laughed coldly. "How do you know? We know nothing about her. She just appeared at this school this year. You can continue falling for her act Potter but don't blame me when you mysteriously go missing and are never heard from again, like poor Ace Saijou and Yaten Kou."

Mina couldn't handle the talking anymore and pulled away from Ami and ran inside the building. Harry gave one last look to Malfoy before chasing after her hearing Ami yell loudly at Malfoy for being a jerk. That made him laugh a little hearing quite non-confrontational Ami lay into Malfoy.

Harry kept chasing after Mina only ever just seeing her hair flying around a corner; he was surprised at how fast she could move. Finally he caught up to her to see her enter a room he had never seen before. He followed her inside quietly and was shocked at what he saw.

Mina walked into the room and felt around in her pocket for something she always kept near her. She pulled out her old transformation pen the one that she had as Sailor V. She held it up in the air and whispered her old transformation. "Moon Power Make Up"

She hadn't transformed into Sailor V in a long time. Since Ace had died, she hated to remember her time in England. Most of it was full of pain and brought back his words of her love fortune. She tried to forget about him but at this time she needed to remember him.

She never thought that others would find out about her past with Ace and put together that he had disappeared. Many forgot about him soon after he disappeared but not Mina, no matter how hard she tried to forget he was still in the back of her mind taunting her.

When the light died down she was standing there in her old Sailor V uniform. She stared at herself in the mirror before firing off a few attacks, without knowing that Harry was in the room watching her.

She eventually stopped and stared at the mirror in front of her and fired off her crescent beam attack straight into it making it shatter and glass fly everywhere. She fell to the ground and wrapped her hands around her legs.

Any anger Harry felt at Mina for not telling him about her kiss with Yaten or her being Sailor V disappeared as soon as he saw her fall to the ground with tears running down her face. He walked up to her and knelt beside her.

Mina jumped up when she felt him next to her. "Harry, how did you get in here?"

Harry stared at her. "I just saw you transform into Sailor V, fire off some attacks and break a mirror. Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions? Please just talk to me Mina, you never let the things in the paper about us before get to you. Why does this effect you so much. Why are you Sailor V and where is Ace Saijou?"

More tears fell down her face and she shook her head no and slid back to the floor. Harry saw that she was hysterical and she wasn't going to tell him anything unless he calmed her down. He decided that a way to get her to tell him about her life was if her told her about his.

"Let me tell you some things I kept from you Mina. As you know my parents were killed, many thought they were betrayed by one of their best friends Sirius Black but that was all a lie. They were betrayed by another friend of theirs Peter Pettigrew. He was a horrible man and framed Sirius. Last year Sirius broke out of Azkaban the wizard prison and came looking for me. Everyone was scared but it turned out he was a good guy. He never did anything wrong and had to suffer for what Pettigrew did. He is my god father and I help him escape and still write to him. He is the only family I have that I actually like."

He was about to continue on with some more stories when Mina began to talk, though she left out some things that would lead to him figuring out she was Sailor Venus.

"I became Sailor V when I was 10. A friend told me I had to help fight against this organisation called the Dark Agency. I fought against them and clearly I won but what I didn't know was that my partner and the guy I had a crush on was working for them. The guy was Ace Saijou, known as Danubrite in the Dark Agency and Kaitou Ace my sort of Partner. He helped me fight the Dark Agency until he revealed to me that he was also Danubrite. I didn't know this until I defeated pretty much everyone in the Dark Agency. Then he told me who he was but he told me he has always loved me. He never really made much sense.

I fought against him and I won. He died during our fight. After that I got my parents to move to Japan and I started a new life, I pretended that Sailor V never existed. Since I left England I have never transformed into Sailor V, it was like it never happened. I still feel terrible about it all; I had to kill a guy I really liked maybe even loved. When that article came out and made me seem like a bad person it made me snap. They made Ace out to be innocent and he isn't he is the bad guy."

Harry pulled Mina towards him pulling her onto his lap and in a tight embrace. The two sat there for a few minutes. Mina's tears stopped and Harry stared down at her as she stared back. The two leaned in closer but both stopped at the same time. They couldn't go back on the agreement to forget everything happened and remain friends. The two sighed and pulled back.

Mina stood up and held her hand out for Harry to grab. She pulled him up and she de-transformed back into Mina.

"I know I saw you transform but it is still hard to believe."

Mina giggled slightly as the two made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

When the two reached the tower Ami and Artemis rushed over to her to make sure she was okay. She gave picked up Artemis and whispered to him.

"I am fine Artie, there was just some horrible stuff written to me about Ace but I am okay now. We can talk more later."

She then lent over to Ami and gave her a hug, when she pulled back Ami gave her a questioning look.

"Mina, who is Ace? You have never mentioned that name to me before. "

Mina looked down at Artemis who just shrugged. Mina hadn't told anybody but Usagi and Rei about Ace. Makoto, Ami and the outers except of course Setsuna, didn't know everything about her past. She decided that she and Ami have become close and she deserved to know the truth.

Mina looked up and smiled at Ami. "I will tell you later Ami, if that is okay?"

Ami nodded and quickly realised the time. "Oh my! We are going to be late to class. You guys are so lucky we had a break then!"

The others laughed softly at Ami's commitment to school before Harry, Ron and Mina headed off to Divination and Hermione and Ami left to go to Arithmancy.

Before the five split off to go to their different classes, Harry turned to the group. "We should go see Hagrid tonight after Divination. Tell him we want him back... You do all want him back right?"

Mina, Ron and Ami all nodded enthusiastically they loved the friendly giant. Hermione on the other hand took her time until Ron and Harry glared at her.

"I – Well, I'm not going to pretend it didn't make a nice change having a proper Care of Magical Creatures lesson for once – but I do want Hagrid back, of course I do!"

Everyone nodded and agreed to go after dinner.

* * *

After dinner the five of them left the castle and went down through the frozen grounds to Hagrid's cabin in silence. Ron and Ami still weren't taking, Hermione was still slightly suspicious of the girls but decided to lay off them for a bit after seeing how upset Mina was about the article written about her, Harry was curious to find out more about Mina's powers and Mina was still thinking about Ace.

When they finally reached Hagrid's door Harry knocked loudly.

"Hagrid it's us! Open up!"

Hagrid didn't answer. They could hear Fang scratching at the door whining but it didn't open. They hammered on it for ten more minutes, Ron even went and banged on one of the windows but there was still no response. The five sighed lightly before leaving, feeling defeated.

On the walk back to the castle Harry pulled Mina slightly away from the others to ask her a favour.

Mina looked at him curiously before he spoke.

"Mina, I was wondering if you could possibly help me train more?"

Mina smiled widely and laughed. "I already am Harry!"

Harry shook his head and lowered his voice. "No I mean as Sailor V. You can teach me some techniques that best utilise fighting the muggle way and also combining it with magic. You would be great for teaching that. You would show me how to dodge attacks and fire off some spells at the same time. How to best utilise the best of both of the styles."

Mina looked at him strangely before shaking her head. "I really don't think I can help with that I mean, I didn't really use a wand for attacks and I really only had a few attacks. I mainly fought the muggle way."

Harry nodded eagerly. "I know but Sailor V's fighting techniques were fantastic. She knew what her strengths were and utilised it. She only had a few attacks but they were effective. Imagine if I lose my wand in a fight, then what would I do? I would be dead meat, but if you taught me some moves I can fight back and regain my wand. Please Mina? I will also teach you how to fly a broomstick in exchange."

Mina stared at him and realised how desperately he wanted to learn how to best combine the two styles of combat. She sighed before reluctantly nodding her head.

"Fine but you might need a bit more power and I know how I can help with that. We will train about 3 times a week okay?

Harry smiled widely before sweeping her up in his arms and thanking her profusely. Mina giggled before she broke away from him and ran to Ami who was looking very uncomfortable with Ron and Hermione.

The rest of the way to the tower was spent in relative silence. When they reached the Gryffindor Tower they all said their goodbyes and Mina and Ami headed up to their room.

As soon as they entered Artemis rushed up to Mina. She picked him up and sat down on her bed, patting the spot beside her to indicate to Ami to sit down. Ami followed the instructions and sat down beside her.

"Ami, you asked earlier about Ace and I thought you should know the truth about my time as Sailor V. How much do you know?"

Ami shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know much, I only know that you fought there for about a year and then when that was finished you joined us."

Mina sighed and started to stoke Artemis lightly before speaking.

"Okay well let's see, where do I start. Artemis found me when I was 10 and told me that I was Sailor V and needed to protect the world. At first I was like a vigilante defending the city of London from criminals but then the Youma were starting to appear and Artie told me I had to fight them.

Artie trained me up and for a while I fought alone until Ace came along. He disguised himself as Kaitou Ace and was sort of like my Tuxedo Kamen. He helped me fight and protected me. When we were fighting the Dark Agency I discovered that a man named Danubrite was the sort of head of the Dark Agency. I didn't know who Danubrite was until he revealed himself to me. Danubrite was Ace, and I was shocked.

He then told me that the only reason he worked for the Shitennou was because he was alive during the time of the Silver Millennium. He was just a lowly Venusian foot soldier that I never noticed. He said that he loved me from the moment he first saw me and that the only way I would notice him was if he became stronger or something. I didn't fully understand, all my memories were still coming back so I didn't know if what he was saying was true. We fought because he was evil and it was my duty to stop him. As he was dying he gave me my final love fortune. It was that my love life will remain forever hopeless, that I would never truly find love. I was devastated and he could tell. He smirked and said one final thing. He said why wasn't I happy I would never have to choose between duty and love. Duty would always win out.

He then died, I was so crushed. I then saw Alan and Katarina together and realised that maybe he was right that I would never find love. I faked my death and moved to Japan to be with you all.

Ami the only people that know this apart from you are Usagi, Rei, Artemis and Setsuna. You can't tell anyone else. Please?"

Ami nodded at Mina with tears in her eyes. "You honestly believe what he said about your love life? You are always so positive when it comes to relationships."

Mina shrugged as she wiped her eyes. "Yes I believe that stupid fortune. Artie says I shouldn't but it is always in the back of my mind."

Ami leant over and pulled her in a gigantic hug. Mina smiled softly as she returned the hug before pulling back and stating that they should sleep.

Ami agreed and smiled at Mina. "Thank you for trusting me with this Mina. It means a lot."

Mina smiled as she got in to bed and quickly fell to sleep. Ami watched her silently from her bed and whispered to herself before she fell to sleep.

"Mina you have been through so much pain that your love fortune can't be true. You more than anyone deserves love and I am sure you will find it."

* * *

The next couple of weeks the girls had grown closer thanks to Mina's admission and luckily most forgot about Mina's article except for a few comments from some of the Slytherins. Ami was still avoiding Ron though and worst of all was the fact that Hagrid still was nowhere to be found.

Harry and Mina had also commenced their training. Each lesson Mina would transform into Sailor V and started off the lesson by channelling some of her power from her Venus Crystal to him. She explained that it would make him stronger especially with things like charms, light spells and anything to do with love.

Harry was still fascinated with her powers and her ability to do spells without a wand. Mina told him that if he keeps training hard and she keeps transferring some of her power to him that he should be able to do the spells that have to do with her power without a wand.

Through the lessons Harry's spells had gotten more powerful and it required less of his energy. The two focused on mainly defensive spells and were trying to make the spell Protego work but unfortunately the stronger spells of Mina's were still getting through the blocking spell. The two hoped to make it powerful enough to block the strongest spells maybe even the unforgivable curses.

By the time of the Hogsmeade weekend about half way through January, Harry was able to do a few low powered spells without his wand, became the third best student in charms thanks to Mina's powers and was particularly good at conjuring a ball of light in his hands. Mina helped him to do that by telling him to channel his magical energy through his body and to his hands. She further explained that the wand works because it attracts his magical energy to it and without it he needs to concentrate more on focusing his magical energy to one particular spot.

The night before the Hogsmeade weekend Harry told Mina that he would finally teach her how to fly the next morning. They would wake up bright and early and use the Quidditch Pitch before heading to Hogsmeade to meet up with the others.

* * *

The next morning Mina woke up excited and quickly got ready, she was finally going to get to ride her broomstick! Mina dressed in a pair of black tracksuit pants, black and white runners, a long sleeve yellow shirt with black sleeves and L'amour written on the chest and finally tied her hair into a high ponytail to keep it off her face.

Mina turned to Ami as she was leaving. "Are you going to meet us later at Hogsmeade?"

Ami shook her head and smiled slightly "No I am still not comfortable around Ron yet, we haven't sorted out problems out and now its just awkward. "

Mina nodded as she gave Ami a hug. "Okay Ami well I will see you later okay. "

She practically bounced all the way downstairs and smiled widely when she saw Harry waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry, I am so excited! Where are our broomsticks?"

Harry chuckled as he started to lead her to the Quidditch Pitch. "Mina our broomsticks are at the Quidditch Pitch. Dumbledore is waiting down there to make sure they are safe and to make sure nobody else will tell us off for using the pitch."

Mina smiled and ran all the way down with Harry chasing after he yelling for her to slow down. Her only response was to giggle and run faster.

Mina reached the pitch a few minutes before Harry it turned out she was a lot fitter than he was. Dumbledore greeted her warmly and handed her Honoo, her broomstick.

"Thanks professor for letting Harry teach me how to fly. It has been a dream of mine since we learnt about this world."

"No problem Minako, just be careful we don't want any injuries."

Mina smiled widely and nodded in response as Harry finally appeared puffing loudly. "Jeez you are fast Mina and so fit!"

Mina just giggled and handed him his firebolt. "Come on Harry I'm ready to learn"

Dumbledore chuckled and nodded at Harry before walking away.

Harry put the two broomsticks down on the ground and stared his lesson. He told her everything he learnt from his first flying lesson and was surprised to see how fast she was learning. As soon as she said 'up' the broomstick started to levitate. She was soon flying a few inches off the ground around the pitch. Mina was naturally an athletic person and excelled at pretty much every sport she tried. She may not be the smartest person but she was certainly good at sports.

"Harry can I go higher? I am sure I can handle it."

Harry nodded reluctantly and she took off fast. She zoomed all over the pitch flying up and down and turning skilfully. Harry soon joined her on his broomstick and was still stunned when he thought back to how this was her first lesson. She was almost as good as he was when he first flew.

When it reached around 10am Harry called a quit to the lesson. Mina graefully landed and ran over to Harry giving him a hug.

"That was so much fun! Teach me how to play Quidditch please Harry!"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Maybe some other time we need to get back to the tower to meet Ron and Hermione before we go to Hogsmeade.

Mina nodded reluctantly and followed him up to the Gryffindor Tower. When she got there she decided that she needed to get changed. She quickly grabbed out a new outfit consisting of blue skinny leg jeans, a black slightly off the shoulder long sleeved woollen jumper that covered her butt slighty and black knee high boots. She brushed her hair to get rid of the windswept look and tied it half up and half down like her old style sans red bow. On the way out of the door she grabbed her big black trenchcoat to keep her warm.

Together Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mina went to Hogsmeade and soon arrived at the Three Broomsticks. They had a great time only having a small problem with Ludo Bagman but after he left the relaxed for a little while.

Just as they were about to leave none other than Rita Skeeter walked in. The four of them glared at her as she made her way inside. Harry's hands clenched as he stood up and made his way over to him. Mina followed him.

"Harry don't she isn't worth it."

Harry shook his head. "No, what she wrote about you and Hagrid was just wrong."

He finally made it to her and yelled to get her attention. "What are you doing here? Trying to ruin someone else's life?"

Rita turned around and beamed at Harry. "How lovely to see you Harry. Why don't you come and join..."

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick. Why did you do that to Hagrid and Mina for?"

Rita raise her eyebrows at Harry. "Our readers have the right to know the truth Harry about lying teachers and conniving little girls."

"Everything you said about Mina was a huge lie and who cares if Hagrid is a half giant! There is nothing wrong with him."

Rita's smile flickered slightly before a smirk spread across her face. "How about giving me an interview Harry about the Mina and Hagrid you know? The truth about them both, is Hagrid just a replacement father for you?"

Harry was about to yell some more when Mina calmly walked in front of him and turned to Rita. "You horrible woman, you don't care about anyone but yourself do you. You don't care about how many lives you ruin with your false stories and exaggerated truths, as long as you get a story right?"

Rita cut in and looked down on Mina. "Sit down you silly little girl and don't talk about things you don't understand."

Mina's glared at Rita her voice slowly getting louder. "Things I don't understand, are you kidding me? You wrote an article about me that was full of lies and tarnished my good name. You know nothing of my life and what I have had to go through. You took everything out of proportion and you are so goddamn lucky I am a bigger person than you because trust me, if I wanted you to suffer I would find a way to do it."

Rita stared at Mina with her eyebrows raised. "Really little girl, you want me to suffer is that a threat."

Hermione knew that Rita was probably going to take anything Mina said and turn it around to make Mina look bad, so she quickly stepped in.

"Miss Skeeter just go and stop harassing people. Just leave everyone alone. You are like a parasite so just back off. Come on guys lets go."

They left with many people staring at them. When Mina glanced back she noticed that Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quote Quill was out and zooming over the parchement.

"She will be after you again for all that Mina and Hermione you shouldn't have said anything she may start on you next." Ron stated looking fearfully behind him.

The two girls glared at Ron.

"Ron, she has already said horrible things about me and I moved on from it. Let her try to hurt me again."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "let her try. I'll show her, first Harry, then Hagrid and Mina."

Mina turned to Hermione and nodded. "Little girl, I'll show her. God I can't believe her and neither should others. Hagrid needs to come out of hiding. He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him come on!"

The others followed Mina quietly as she strode up to Hagrid's door and slammed her fists on the door. "Hagrid! That is enough! We know you are in there and you can't keep hiding! We know your mother was a giantess and we don't give a damn! You can't let that stupid Skeeter woman do this to you! Get out here! You are being utterly..."

The door opened and Mina was about to continue her rant when they all realised that it was Dumbledore standing in the door. He smiled pleasantly at them.

Mina smiled sheepily at Dumbledore. "Oh... Hello Professor we wanted to see Hagrid."

Dumbledore chuckled slightly as he opened the door wider. "Yes I surmised as much. Come in."

The five of them entered the cabin and looked around. Hagrid was sitting at his table and looked like an absolute mess. His face was blotchy, his eyes swollen and his hair was atrocious.

The five of them chorused a single hello making Hagrid look up slightly and nod in recognition.

Dumbledore whipped out his wand and made more tea appear as everybody sat down, making the small table quite crowded.

Dumbledore smiled fondly at the four-some as he turned to Hagrid. "Did you happen to hear what Miss Aino was yelling Hagrid?"

Mina went slightly pink as Dumbledore continued on. "Harry, Ron, Hermione and Minako all seem to want to know you Hagrid, judging by the way they wanted to break down the door."

All four of them nodded smiling warmly at Hagrid.

Dumbledore smiled and finished his little lecture. "They are living proof of what I have been telling you Hagrid. I have shown you the letters from countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you they would have something to say about it..."

Hagrid interrupted shaking his head. "Not all of 'em. Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

Dumbledore scoffed before answering. "Really Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I am afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time. Not a week has passed since I became head-master when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it."

Hagrid sighed and croaked out. "Yeh bu' yeh're not half-giant."

Harry was furious and burst out. "Hagrid look at what I have for relatives! Look at the Dursleys!"

Dumbledore nodded. " An excellent point. My own brother Aberforth was prosecuted for practising inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers but did he hide? No he did not! He hed his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course I am not enitirely sure he can read so that may not have been bravery..."

Hermione gave Dumbledore a weird look as she interrupted. "Come back and teach Hagrid, we miss you."

Ron nodded and added his part. "It hasn't been the same without you Hagrid."

Finally what made Hagrid change his mind was Mina. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand smiling warmly.

"Hagrid you can't let what Skeeter said effect you so much. She wrote absolutely horrible things about me aswell but do you see me hiding away for god knows how long. I faced it Hagrid and believe it or not most people have completely forgot about the article.

I know it isn't exactly the same situation as it was about your family but why does it matter? Yes your mother was a giantess and she may have hurt people before but we all know the truth about you and accept it. We know you would never hurt us or anybody you are much too sweet.

Hagrid it isn't blood that makes someone your family it is those that love you. I don't believe my parents are my real family. They ignore me and treat me like I don't exist unless it benefits them. You want to know who my real family is. My real family are my friends back in Japan and all of you. You are all the people that accept me for who I am and love me for it. You all care more than my parents ever could. I don't need my parents as long as I have Artemis, my friends in Japan and you guys, that is all I need. My blood doesn't matter. They aren't important.

Hogwarts is your home Hagrid and has been for years. Everyone here is your family and you are a part of ours. Anyone elses opinion doesn't matter. We trust you and believe in you Hagrid so who cares about your mother. You are nothing like her.

Hagrid we miss you and want you to teach again. We don't want Professor Grubbly-Plank, her lessons are so boring! She teaches about things we already know, like Unicorns! We want something with a little edge."

Everybody laughed at Mina's last comment and her attempt at humour and were glad to see Hagrid smile too.

He smiled at Mina and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Dumbledore smiled and stood up. "That was a lovely speech Mina. Hagrid I refuse to accept your resignation and I expect you back at work on Monday. You will join me for breakfast in the Great Hall. Good afternoon to you all. "

Hagrid sniffed to get rid of his tears until he heared a small muffle from his arms. It was Mina.

"Ah Hagrid, I kind of need to breathe."

Hagrid chuckled and let go. "Sorry."

Mina laughed and smiled. "It's okay Hagrid. I am just glad to see you happy again."

Hagrid smiled and went on a rant about his mother and father, showing them a picture of him and his father. They watched fondly as he talked to himself. Finally he looked up and addressed Harry.

"Yeh know wha' Harry? When I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' dad gone an' you was feeliin' like yeh wouldn' fit in. Now look at yeh, school champion! Yeh know i'd love yeh ter win, show 'em all. How you doin' with that egg?"

Harry smiled tightly hating having to lie to Hagrid. "Really great Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled and Harry felt horrible. Lying to Hagrid wasn't quite like lying to anyone else. It was then he remembered the clue Cedric gave him and decided he would take his advice. He subtley pulled Mina aside.

"Mina I haven't worked out the secret of the egg yet and I am going to use Cedric's advice. The only problem is I forgot the password to the prefects bathroom. What was it again?"

Mina smiled, "Harry I will tell you if you take me with you. I want to help. We can get swimsuits from the room of requirement before heading there and maybe together it will be easier to work out the clue."

Harry sighed out loud but was happy that she wanted to help him. He smiled and nodded as the two finally made it up to the Gryffindor Tower.

Mina already knew that the second task had something to do with the lake and mermaids thanks to what Setsuna had told her but she had no idea what the actual task was. With that said she knew she could help Harry if she heard the clue.

Mina made her way into her room to see Ami sitting at the desk staring at the rose she wore to the Yule Ball.

"Ami are you okay?"

Ami shot up in her chair and looked at Mina. "I didn't realise you were back Mina, how was your day?"

Mina shrugged slightly as she was more worried about Ami. Lately Ami had been distracted easily and barely come out of the room except for class and to eat.

"Ami, please be honest with me, what is bothering you? You have been distracted all week and you haven't been doing your homework weeks in advance. Something is wrong."

Ami sighed as she got out of her chair and flopped down one her bed.

"I just really miss everyone in Japan and Taiki. I really miss Taiki. Knowing that I will probably never see him again and if I do it wont be for a long time really hurts. I might have loved him you know? The worst thing though is that even though I want to hate Ron for being a stupid jealous idiot, I just can't. I miss him and I have feelings for him, strong ones. I just don't know what to do, I have never fell for a guy that doesn't know I am Sailor Mercury. I don't know what to do."

Mina sighed as she lay down on her bed thinking of the right words. "I'm not sure what to tell you Ami. It sucks not being able to tell him the truth about who we are and I know how important trust and honesty is in relationships but if he doesn't understand he isn't the right person. We have to live with our secret and decide who is worthy of knowing the truth. It is definitely the simpler and easier way to go, being with someone who knows the truth about us but maybe you should take a chance. Either way don't cut him completely from your life. You both miss each others company even just as friends. That is what Harry and I are now, just friends and even though I like him more than that I can't lose the friendship."

Ami nodded, "I think you are right Mina, Ron and I need to fix our friendship before we develop anything else. Thanks for your help Mina."

Mina smiled and tucked herself into bed. "Who better to ask for love advice than the Goddess of Love herself."

Ami laughed and got into bed. "Too right Mina, goodnight."

* * *

**There I hoped people got that I am trying to slowly make Hermione realise that even if the girls are hiding something they are still nice and can become friends. There are only small indications of that though. Also with the article about Mina, I am not very good at journalism type writing so I hope it sounded like it came from a trashy tabloid magazine. I also hoped that it showed how Ami and Mina's friendship is developing.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 22

**AN - First off I need to say sorry for how long it has taken me to update! it is unforgivable. I know i hate waiting for updates yet I made everybody else wait so I am sorry. I just have been super busy doing like 3 diplomas in the space of a year so it is really full on giving me barely any times or days off! Plus work and volunteer work takes up the remainder of my time. I am happy though that I did manage to get up a chapter of this story and my other favourite 'Awakening' and i hope to be updating again within a month or two. I am sorry it can't be more. I just don't have a lot of spare time.**

**There may be some spelling and grammatical errors due to not having a lot of time writing so please just let me know if there are and i will fix it**

**I found this chapter fairly uneventful and just ****full of Harry/Mina fluff but that is also good with me lol.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW to let me know thanks!**

**

* * *

**

As Harry and Mina had no idea how long they would need to figure out the egg, they decided to do it at night.

The two snuck off underneath the invisibility cloak and used the Marauders map to make their way first to the room of requirement for swimsuits and changed into them before pulling their clothes back over them so they could walk to the prefects bathroom and not freeze.

It was awkward for the two moving under the cloak with the heavy egg and so close together. Finally the two reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Harry located the right door and Mina leant close to it and muttered the password 'pine-fresh'. The door creaked open and the two slipped inside and bolted the door behind them.

The two were in awe at the bathroom the prefects got. It was softly lit by a candle filled chandelier and everything was made of white marble. In the middle was what looked to be an empty rectangular swimming pool with about a hundred golden taps around the edges each with different jewels set into the handles. There was also a diving board and ong white lined curtains hung at the windows. Finally there was a golden framed picture of a mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock.

Harry quickly stripped down to his board shorts before jumping in the pool. He turned around to call Mina in when he saw her puling of her clothes. He knew that she had swimmers on underneath but it still made his mouth drop open to see her getting undressed.

He tried to look away but he couldn't until she was down to her bikini. It was a simple golden string halter bikini but it looked fantastic on her.

Mina looked up to see Harry staring at her and giggled lightly before diving gracefully into the bath that Harry had already filled with bubbles of various sizes and colours. The two mucked around for a while turning on and off taps trying to figure out what they did.

Mina for once was the sensible one. "Harry I think we should figure out the egg now."

Harry blushed and nodded as he hopped out of the bath. This time it was Mina's chance to stare as water trickled down his body. He was athletic without too many muscles as he was only 14 but she could tell that he was slowly gaining muscle definition and she was definitely attracted.

Luckily for Mina, Harry didn't notice and soon jumped back into the pool. Harry smiles at Mina before opening the egg. Both shuddered when the loud wail was again heard from the egg.

"Close it Harry!"

Harry immediately complied and closed the egg. "Was Cedric messing with me when he told me to take a bath Mina?"

Mina almost face-palmed when she remembered that she forgot to tell Harry about putting it under the water. "I am so sorry Harry, Cedric also said to put it underneath the water."

Harry nodded and placed it under the water before opening it. A gurgling song was heard from the egg and Mina and Harry looked at each other in confusion.

Mina thought about it for a second before turning to Harry. "Maybe if you open it under water and then put your head under the water you will be able to understand it."

Harry nodded and was about to do as he was told when someone spoke.

"She is a smart one, this one."

Mina shrieked when she heard the voice and sunk a little from the shock, swallowing some water in the process. Harry was slightly more masculine and only swallowed some water from the shock. He coughed to get rid of the water before grabbing Mina who was spluttering quite badly.

Harry made sure Mina was holding onto the side safetly before turning to her. "Are you okay?"

Mina coughed a little more before smiling at him softly. "Yeah I am fine thanks, I was just a little bit shocked to see a ghost in here."

"Mina this is Myrtle or Moaning Myrtle as she is more commonly known. Myrtle this is Mina Aino."

"Nice to meet you Mina." Myrtle said before turning her attention back to Harry. "You haven't been to see me for ages."

Harry blushed and mumbled. " Yeah...well... I'm not supposed to come to your bathroom am I? Its a girls one."

"You didn't used to care."

Mina who had been watching the conversation quietly giggled slightly at that comment. "You used to hang out in the girls bathroom Harry? That is slightly pervy."

Harry spluttered and was about to explain that the only reason he used to hang out there was to brew Polyjuice potion in secret but he decided that he should probably not admit to doing forbidden things so instead he just shrugged his shoulders. "I had a good reason for it, that doesn't matter now and Myrtle I got told off for going in there. I thought I'd better not go back in there."

Myrtle sighed and reluctantly agreed while Mina was getting slightly bored. "Well as informative as this has been I suggest we get back to the egg."

Both Harry and Myrtle nodded in agreement and Harry lowered the egg beneath the foamy surface of the water, after it was lowered both Harry and Mina submerged themselves fully underneath the water. Harry opened the egg and looked up to see Mina's beautiful face with her golden hair flowing softly around her. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, she reminded him of the old tales about mermaids that were extremely beautiful and had voices to match.

He was so distracted by her that he missed everything that happened with the egg, only noticing it closed again when Mina's face disappeared from his view and he was instead staring at her chest. His face went bright red as he returned to the surface to come face to face with Mina who was thinking deeply until she noticed his red face.

"Uh Harry are you okay? Your face is bright red! Did you try and hold your breath for too long or something?"

Harry managed to blush even more and smiled sheepishly. "Uh yeah that must be it."

Myrtle giggled softly as she watched the pair and decided to butt back into the conversation. "What did the egg say?"

Harry sighed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. " I didn't actually hear any of it. I was... I was uh getting used to the water."

Mina smiled at Harry and giggled softly. "I heard it but I can't remember it all. Maybe we should listen to it again?"

Harry nodded in agreement and the two dived back under the water as Harry opened the egg. This time they both heard it but Harry stupidly never heard the first couple of lines as he kept on looking at Mina and getting distracted by her beauty. He just couldn't believe how much like a mermaid she looked. Like in the fairy tales she had long shiny blonde hair, the perfect body shape, a beautiful voice and clear crystal blue eyes.

The thought was on his mind as the two came up for air for the fourth time. Mina splashed him as he popped back up and glared at him slightly. "Harry I don't know what is distracting you so much but you need to concentrate. This is to help you not me."

Harry nodded andthe two went back underneath the water for the final time. Harry finally figured out that he should close his eyes so he wouldn't get distracted by Mina. They both had their heads above water after the song was finished and Mina repeated the whole song since she heard it four times.

"Okay so here is the clue since you heard it only once.  
_Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching ponder this, we've taken something you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took. But past an hour – the prospects black, too late its's gone it won't come back."_

Mina didn't know all the details about the second task but she was given the general gist of it from Setsuna. She decided that Harry should try and figure it out for himself and rested on the side of the pool as Harry stayed in the water mumbling phrases to himself but he only got as fair as guessing they were water creatures so she decided to put her plan into action.

Mina made sure she was sitting directly under the picture of the mermaid as she leaned back on her hands as she kicked her legs together like a mermaids fin. She also began to sing, a song from the Little Mermaid hoping that Harry would understand.

Harry heard her singing and splashing around and turned to her. He was again stuck at how much she resembled a mermaid. His gaze moved up to see the picture of the sleeping mermaid when the thoughts hit him. He turned to Myrtle and asked. "There aren't merpeople in the lake, are there?"

Mina smiled to herself as she slipped back into the water as Myrtle answered. "Ooh very good. It took Diggory much longer than that."

Harry smiled excitedly. "That's it isn't it? The second task is to go find the merpeople in the lake and..." Then he suddenly reaslisrd what he was saying and felt the excitement drain out of him. Mina noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and sighed. "I'm not a very ood swimmer, I never had much practice. My cousin had lessons but my Aunt and Uncle hadn't bothered to give me any. How am I supposed to breathe that far underwater."

Myrtles eyes filled with tears as she muttered. "Tackless talking about breathing in front of me! I haven't... not for ages."

Mina smiled reassuringly at Harry as she smoothed things over with Myrtle. "Sorry, you know he didn't mean to offend you, can't you see he is just worried about the second task."

Myrtle sniffed and nodded, "Okay I accept your apology but only if you come and visit me in my bathroom sometime Harry, and you two Mina."

Both Mina and Harry afreed and Myrtle said goodbye and zoomed away.

Mina turned to Harry who wwas zoned out and clicked her fingers giving him the where were you look.

Harry looked at her and answered her unspoken question. "I was just thinking of the line _we've taken something you'll surely miss_. What are they going to take?"

Mina actually had no idea what they were going to take. Setsuna didn't look for things unless it was a direct threat to Harry and what the merpeople take doesn't threat Harry. This was to make the Triwizard tournament as fair as it could be without putting Harry in not even Setsuna knew what they were going to take.

Mina shrugged her shoulders. "No idea Harry but don't worry about the swimming thing too much, we can look for a spell or something that will help with the swimming and breathing underwater thing."

Harry nodded as the two got dressed before making their way back to the Gryffindor tower underneath the invisibility cloak. As they were walking Harry was watching the Marauders Map carefully so the two wouldn't get caught.

As they made their way back something caught Harry's eye on the map. Peeves was usually the only thing moving at that time of night but tonight there was a single dot that was in Snape's office. The strange thing was that it wasn't labelled as Snape but instead was labelled Bartemius Crouch. Harry ignored the dot and turned his focus to Mina who had forgotten about the tick step and got her ankle stuck. Harry was struggling to help Mina out. Finally after numerous tugs Mina's ankle was able to be pulled out. This caused both of them to stumble backwards and run into the walls making a couple of large sounds echo through the silent halls. The cloak slipped off them both and the egg rolled a few steps down.

Mina who was good in a crisis ran down and grabbed the egg before Harry could even blink. Just as she was about to get up Harry noticed that Snape was moving towards them. Cursing under his breath he jumped to where Mina was kneeling on the ground and covered her body with his and threw the cloak over both of them. Snape looked curiously around thinking that he saw something. He came dangerously close to discovering the pair when they heard the familiar footsteps of Professor Moody. The two had a brief argument about what could have caused the noises and Moody being in his office. Snape stormed if a huff as Moody turned to the two students.

Harry held his breath through the whole argument knowing that Moody could see through his invisibility cloak. Moody chuckled lightly.

"Close shave Potter, Aino."

Harry smiled weakly. "yeah it was, thanks."

Moody saw Harry holding the map and pointed to it. "What's that?"

Harry reluctantly handed the map over to the professor. "Map of Hogwarts."

Moody's eyes racked over the map and widened slightly. "That is some map."

Mina who had been silent decided to step in. "Thanks for not getting is in trouble Professor but we really should be going to bed."

"Right Aino, but can I just ask if you saw anything strange on the map, like names that didn't look like they belonged."

Harry nodded. "Yeah I saw Barty Crouch's name in Snape's office earlier."

Mina looked confused and turned to Harry. "Why was he in Snape's office?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Moody. "Do you think…Could this have anything to do with…? Maybe Mr Crouch thinks there is something going on."

Mina nodded, "there has been a lot of weird stuff going on. Like I read about the Quidditch World Cup which I know you know everything about and then there was the fact your name was put into the goblet. Harry I don't think it's a coincidence. In life there really are no such things as coincidences or they are extremely rare. The fact that everything occurring has happened with you nearby or involved you directly makes me sure it isn't a coincidence."

Moody nodded slightly at Mina. "You two are both very sharp. Both of you have a good way of thinking and are good at reading people. You should both consider becoming Aurors; I think you would both be naturals. Plus you two would make a great team. Now before you go, I need to ask one more thing. Can I borrow this map?"

Harry nodded glad that he wasn't in trouble. Moody thanked him before saying goodnight to the two students. The two walked back to Gryffindor Tower both lost in their own thoughts. Harry was thinking about what Moody had said about becoming an Auror. He thought that it would be an awesome job though he hoped Mina wouldn't want to be an Auror he didn't want her to be in that much danger. Whereas Mina was feeling blonde and wondering what the hell an Auror was.

The two parted ways at the point where the two paths lead to their different dorm rooms. They both quietly jumped into bed trying to wake anyone before falling into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 23

**AN – I really need to apologise for how long it is taking me to update my fics but I am so busy it is hard to make time for hobbies and I am also more into writing my Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon stories, sorry but it just interests me more at the moment. Mainly because there is so much Harry Potter stuff around at the moment since the movies are finished. I am one of those weird people that stops liking things as much if it is thrown at me continuously like the Harry Potter movies are at the moment. I hope that this chapter is worth it and it is quite a long chapter!**

**I know it seems like I don't like Hermione but its just I don't like her and Ron and it was pointed out a while ago that I make it fairly obvious the Hermione is not my favourite character. So I am trying to make her seem more likeable but she still wont be hanging much with the group anymore as explained and hopefully it doesn't make her seem like I hate her or anything.**

**I think that is everything I wanted to say besides the usual i dont own it! So enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mina and Ami were sitting at the back of the charm room sharing two tables. Hermione and Ron on one table and Harry, Mina and Ami on the other. They were practising the banishment charm. Professor Flitwick had given each student a stack of cushions to send into a box on the other side of the room, by using the charm. Harry surprised everyone by getting the charm third out of the whole class after Mina and Ami. Everybody was confused at how Harry became so good at charms, he used to be near the bottom of the class but now he was the top 3. Nobody but Mina knew it was because he had some of Mina's powers flowing through him.

Harry was telling the others how he figured out the last clue and the brief conversation he had with Moody, also sharing that he saw Crouch's name on the Marauders map in Snape's office.

The five of them discussed what it could possibly mean. The idea's ranged from Moody keeping an eye on Karkaroff ( thanks to Ron), that a lot of the incidents had to do with Harry directly and people were here to protect him (which was Ami's bright idea) and Hermione turning down most of the idea's by using logic.

As the conversation continued, everyone but Ron seemed to be getting the charm. They all sent the cushions straight into the box without even looking.

* * *

After classes ended Harry decided to write Sirius a letter, after all he had promised to keep him updated on what was happening. In the letter he wrote about the Yule Ball, Mina's famous friends, the drama that happened, his reconciliation with Mina and about the article that was written about himself and Mina. That went on for a while before he remembered he should add a bit about him figuring out the second task and what had happened with Moody. After the letter was completed he tied the letter to a brown owl and sent it off.

Once he sent the letter he had decided to focus on how to survive underwater for an hour for the second task. The five of them were sitting in the library surrounded by books trying to figure out a solution to the problem. Hermione had come up with transfiguration but Ami told her that it was too dangerous as Harry wasn't the best in that class and they had only learnt how to transfigure small things not an entire person. Hermione reluctantly agreed and the kept on researching.

Hermione sighed as she flipped through the books unsure of what she should be searching for. "Ugh I wish we had access to the restricted section, maybe there would be something in there that would be useful. I know it's a miniscule chance that it actually would hold anything useful but we should use all resources."

Ami looked up briefly before returning to the book she was skimming. "Well actually, Mina and I have access to the restricted area and there was nothing useful. I really didn't think there would be but like you thought no harm trying."

Hermione was conflicted between wanting to like Ami for thinking like she did and trying to cover all bases but was also extremely jealous that both the new girls had access to things that she wasn't allowed to. She knew her jealousy was unwarranted but things had changed since the girls came and she didn't quite know how to handle it. It wasn't that she didn't like the girls they were nice but she couldn't help but be jealous of them because they seemed to be better than her in a lot of things and they just had things that she knew she would never have.

"Well okay, I am going to go because I will not be useful right now. I seem to have too much on my mind. I apologise but you should all keep looking. Goodbye."

Mina who had been trying really hard to read the books looked up to see Hermione storm out. "Hmm what was that about?"

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, I didn't think Hermione could get bored with studying but I guess she is. Doesn't matter Ami is just as good with studying."

Ami blushed and Mina giggled telling them all to get back to work.

The four spent all the free time that they had searching carefully through each book in the library and were still coming up empty handed. Mina and Ami even asked Setsuna for help but she told them that she couldn't help they would all figure it out soon.

Though they all wouldn't admit it as the day of the second task drew closer they were all getting more and more worried that they couldn't come up with a solution. Harry started to withdraw from talking to people and eating. Whenever he passed the lake his eyes were naturally drawn towards it making him feel a sense of dread and panic.

Two days prior to the second task he received a response from Sirius which was able to briefly distract him from the second task. The letter read:

_Harry don't let anyone tell you your life is boring. You seem to mention this Minako Aino girl a lot. When will I get to meet her? Does she know about me? I need to approve to make sure she isn't using you like the article said. Send the date of your next Hogsmeade weekend by owl._

Harry grabbed a bit of parchment and wrote back quickly.

_Hogsmeade weekend is the weekend after the next. Mina does know about you and don't worry she thinks you are innocent. You can meet her when we next see each other. I'm sure you will like her and she will like you too. _

After he finished writing the letter back to Sirius it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. The four of them went to class together, ever since the little spat that Hermione had in the library she had stopped hanging around them as much and spent most of her time with other people. She knew she was being irrational but there was still something she didn't trust about the girls and she knew she couldn't say anything to Ron or Harry because they really liked the girls and would get angry. As much as she didn't get along with the girls she liked that they made the boys so happy and hoped that maybe by spending some time away from the girls that she could maybe overcome her petty jealousies.

When the four of them made it to Hagrid's class it became seemed that he was trying to make up for the Blast-Ended Skrests, or simply because there were only two Skrewts left, or because he was trying to prove he could do anything that Professor Grubbly-Plank could do. Either way Hagrid was continuing her lessons on Unicorns since he returned to work. It turned out that Hagrid knew just as much about unicorns as he did about monsters.

Today he had managed to capture two unicorn foals, unlike fully grown unicorns they were pure gold and all the girls seemed to love them. Mina smiled widely as she saw them and giggled slightly turning to Harry.

"They are so adorable aren't they Harry? They remind me of little Bambi, so cute!"

"Yeah, cute" Harry nodded along with Mina but what he really meant was that she looked so adorably cute when she was gushing with excitement.

Hagrid stopped them all from coming closer and began his lesson. "Easier ter spot than the adults, they turn silver when they're abou' two years old an' they grow horns at aroun' four. Don' go pure white 'til they're full-grown, around abou' seven. They're a bit more trustin' when they're babies… don' mind boys so much… c'mon move in a bit. Yeh can pat 'em if yeh want… give 'em a few o' those sugar lumps."

Immediately all the girls went forward to play with the adorable creatures. Ami and Mina stood back afraid that they would sense the power like the older ones did and of course they were right. The foals happily responded to everyone else until they noticed Ami and Mina. They then galloped over to the two and neighed happily when the two patted them.

Harry and Ron watched with small smiles on their faces the girls seemed to be having a great time. Mina was giggling loudly and patting it before telling Harry to come over, whereas Ami just smiled softly while patting the foal.

Harry nodded and came over and the foals responded well to him as well, sensing Mina's power flowing through him. The other members from the class came over and the three retreated letting the others get more of a go with the foals, especially since Mina and Ami got the most time with the adult unicorns.

Hagrid came over to the group and smiled at Harry. "You okay Harry?"

Harry nodded, "yeah just a little nervous."

Hagrid clapped a massiv hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I'd've bin worried before I saw yeh take on tha' Horntail, but I know now yeh can do anythin' yeh set yer mind ter. I'm not worried at all. Yeh're goin' ter be fine. Yeh're goin' ter win."

Harry couldn't bring himself to wipe the grin off his face. It was even harder to do when Ron, Ami and Mina came up to him.

"I agree with Hagrid mate, you are going to be great."

Ami smiled and nodded. "You are very talented Harry, you will be fantastic."

Finally Mina smiled her wide infectious grin. "I don't even know why we are talking about this. There is no competition! Harry will win hands down."

Harry thanked all of them profusely before they each went back to class mucking around with the unicorns.

* * *

By the evening of the second task, Harry felt as though he was trapped in a nightmare. Ron, Ami and Mina had all been studying non-stop in their spare time to try and find a solution for breathing underwater but so far they still had no luck and it was beginning to bring his high spirits down. Not to mention the fact that things were still relatively awkward between Ron and Ami, the two never being alone and always sitting at opposite ends of the tables.

As the sun was setting they were all tired from reading constantly and were all slightly irritable because they still hadn't come up with a solution yet.

Ron's voice interrupted the silence. "I don't reckon it can be done. There is nothing, nothing. The closest we got was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought Charm but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake."

Ami got fed up with his negative attitude stood up. "Thanks for that vote of confidence Ronald but we will figure out something! We can't let Harry down. I have some more books in my room, I will be in my room. If I find anything useful I will let you know. Good night and good luck Harry if I don't get to see you before the task."

Ron blushed at being yelled at and Harry nodded in thanks before Ami turned and left the library. Mina giggled slightly at Ron.

"She didn't meant to be mean she just hates when she can't solve a problem. It eats away at her but enough of that. Ami is right we can't give up hope!"

"I know you are right Mina but at this point it seems hopeless. I wish I was an Animagus like Sirius I could turn myself into a frog."

Ron pipped up next, "Or a goldfish, or maybe something slightly scarier. I mean if you could turn into a water animal I wouldn't chose a goldfish."

Mina sighed and slammed the book shut getting frustrated because she was tired and had read more in the last couple of weeks then she had in her life. "Guys be serious please, you aren't helping the situation and either is this book! I mean who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?

"I wouldn't mind, be a talking point wouldn't it?" Said Fred Weasley as he entered the conversation smiling at Mina who's mouth had dropped open that not only Fred but also George had managed to sneak up on them. She must have been more distracted than she thought to not hear their footsteps.

"What are you guys doing here?"

George smiled at Mina and grabbed her hand pulling her up making Harry stare at him with jealousy. "We came looking for you my dear. McGonagall wants to see you."

Mina looked confused. "Why does she need to see me? I am pretty sure I haven't done anything wrong."

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno… She was looking a bit grim though."

George nodded, "we are supposed to take you down to her office."

Mina nodded before turning to the two boys. "Please promise me you will keep studying guys. Harry especially, you need to find a solution."

Mina had a bad feeling that she wouldn't get to see Harry again till tomorrow, so she walked over to him and gave him a hug whispering in his ear. "Please, please be careful Harry. I don't know if I will see you before the task so good luck. I know you will do great."

Harry nodded as he hugged her back. She smiled at both of the boys before falling Fred and George out of the door.

The two boys kept studying until Madam Prince had extinguished all the lights and told them to get out of the library. They both reluctantly left because they still hadn't found a solution yet. They borrowed some of the books and continued on in the library. They went through more of the books and Ami soon found them still studying.

"Harry where is Mina? Shouldn't she be studying with you?"

Harry shook his head. "McGonagall said she needed to see her earlier. Is she not back yet?"

Ami shook her head in confusion and bid farewell to the boys and went to find Setsuna to find out where Mina was. When she went to the office Setsuna was busy making class plans and looked up as Ami walked in the room.

"Ami it's good to see you. What can I help you with?"

Ami hugged the older senshi before sitting down in front of her desk. "It's Mina she isn't back yet. Harry said that McGonagall wanted to see her and she still isn't back yet. I was wondering if you knew why?"

Setsuna shook her head slightly. "I may know why but I wasn't sure if it would definitely happen. You see there were two possible outcomes of this scenario and I wasn't sure what would happen. It could be that Mina is a part of this task. I am still not sure if I am right exactly but now that you have brought it to my attention I shall return to the time gates and try and figure it out okay."

Ami nodded slightly but was still concerned. "We still haven't discussed who will be watching over this task and will you even be back from the time gates in time for the second task?"

"I am not sure if I will be back by then Ami, it depends how long I am needed at the time gates. I will try and be back because I am needed to watch over this second task as a teacher. Professor Dumbledore asked teachers to help out at certain points. As for who to watch over this task we would have chosen you again Ami. You are the best swimmer out of us three, have power over water and your powers will be the most useful in this task. I am sorry to ask you to watch over again but is that okay?"

Ami nodded reluctantly slightly disappointed that she doesn't get to watch the task with her new school friends but knowing that logically she is the best senshi apart from Neptune to have around water.

Ami bid farewell to Setsuna and left her so that she could return to the time gates. As Ami was walking back to the Gryffindor Tower she heard an argument between Professor Moody and Snape. She quickly hid around a wall because it was past curfew and she would get in trouble for being out of bed but she could have sworn that Moody had seen her since he stopped talking for a second before continuing on.

"Why would I steal things from your office Snape. Especially things like Gillyweed, a plant that makes you able to breathe underwater. I stay clear of water, I hate the stuff. I don't understand why you care so much anyway, you have loads of the stuff in your office."

Ami smiled at what she heard, it seemed to be the answer to their prayers, Gillyweed, a plant that would allow Harry to breathe underwater. She stayed still as she heard Snape reply.

"That isn't the point Moody, if it wasn't you who was it?"

Moody growled and stomped away from Snape. "I have no idea."

Ami watched in amusement as Snape seemed to stamp a foot before heading down the stairs back to the dungeon. She was ecstatic that she had figured out a way to help Harry. The only thing she now needed to figure out was how to get the gillyweed from Snape's office without being caught and how to get it to Harry without him knowing that she was the one that stole the stuff from Snape.

It was then she figured out a way to do it. She went down to the kitchens and looked around for Dobby. She finally found him and smiled at him. "Hi Dobby, I don't know if you remember me I am Ami a friend of Harry Potters."

Dobby nodded at her. "I remember all Harry Potter's friends even shy blue one."

Ami smiled at his description and started to tell him her plan. "As you know Dobby there is the second task of the Triwizard Tournament tomorrow and Harry isn't sure how to win it yet and we have all been trying to help him. I have a way to help him but I am not good at certain things and I don't want him to know I am helping him too much, especially since he is meant to be doing this by himself. So can I get you to do Harry, Mina and me a huge favour?"

Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "Dobby will do anything to help Harry Potter! Why does it help blondie girl?"

"Well Dobby I believe that Mina might be a part of the task. She may be what he needs to save but I am not absolutely sure yet. Now was for helping Harry. I need you to go into Professor Snape's potion supplies and get something called Gillyweed. When you find it take it to Harry. I don't know where he is but I am sure you can find him."

Dobby looked confused. " Dobby already has the Gillyweed for Harry Potter."

Ami looked at him curiously. "Who told you to get that for Harry?"

Dobby squeaked and shook his head. "Dobby not allowed to tell."

Ami sighed and nodded before rushing back to bed wondering if maybe Hermione figured it out. It was well past midnight and she needed to get some sleep if she was going to be watching over the task.

* * *

Little did Ami know that she wasn't the only one that had snuck out that night. Harry had also snuck out to return to the library he was so nervous about the second task because he still hadn't figured out a solution to breathing underwater. Scenarios of his failure kept on flying through his head and he could not handle it so he threw himself into studying, book after book after book but still no luck. It was soon extremely late at night or early in the morning depending on the way you looked at. Harry's eyes started to drift shut as he fell into a dream.

_He was standing in front of the lake in his swimmers. Each of the other champions were in the water with things that seemed important to them. He looked over to see his friends with looks of disappointment; Mina's face standing out the most as she shook her head and pointed over to a mermaid holding his Firebolt. The mermaid appeared to be making fun of him before she kept poking him with the end of his firebolt. _

Startling Harry out of his sleep was one last hard jab in the rib and a high pitched voice.

"Harry Potter must wake up, sir!"

Harry mumbled as he tried to get back to sleep. "Stop poking me…"

"Dobby must poke Harry Potter sir, he must wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the library in confusion. He sat up and straightened his glasses before looking at Dobby.

"Harry Potter needs to hurry! The second task starts in ten minutes and Harry Potter…"

Harry jumped up. "TEN MINUTES!"

Dobby nodded trying to get his attention again. "Hurry Harry Potter, you is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions!"

Harry who was getting ready to run down suddenly flopped onto a chair. "It's no use Dobby, I'm not doing the task. I don't know how…"

Dobby stamped his little foot and dragged Harry out of the library. "Harry Potter will do the task. Dobby knew Harry Potter had not found the right book so Dobby did it for him. Dobby knows sir! Harry Potter has to go to the lake to find his blondie…"

Harry looked at the creature dragging him through the halls in confusion. "I have to find my what?"

Dobby ignored his interruption and continued chatting away. "… and take his blondie back from the merpeople."

"What's a blondie?"

"Your Blondie sir, the nice Blondie who is giving Dobbie nice hat!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock as Dobbie pointed to his beanie. "What! They've got Mina?"

Dobby nodded, "the thing Harry Potter will miss most, sir! And past an hour…"

Harry had a look of horror on his face as he finished the line. "The prospects black, too late it's gone, it won't come back. Dobby what do I do, I can't lose Mina!"

Dobby pulled out a ball of slimy, greyish green things that looked like rat-tails. "You has to eat this sir! Right before you go into the lake, sir. It is Gillyweed. It will make Harry Potter breathe underwater, sir!"

Harry thanked Dobby as he rushed down to the lake, he only had a couple of minutes left before the first task started.

He reached the lake just in time with the majority of the judges giving him a disappointed frown. Harry smiled slightly at Bagman when he asked if he was ready as he was too tired to actually say anything.

Harry looked out to the gathering of people and he saw Ron but that was all. He didn't notice a figure clad in a blue fuku watching over the events. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Bagman's voice.

"Well all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three then, One… Two… Three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly into the cold air as the stands erupted into cheers and applause. Without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry pulled off his shoes and socks before shoving the Gillyweed into his mouth and wading out into the lake.

The lake was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this was fire not icy water. His sodden robes weighed him down as he walked deeper in the water. He groaned as he thought that he should have taken off some of his clothes.

He was chewing the Gillyweed as hard as he could as he felt his feet slide over the slippery stones at the bottom of the lake. Waist deep in the freezing water he stopped, swallowed and waited for something to happen. He could hear laughter in the crowd and he knew he must look stupid, walking into the lake without showing any signs of magical power.

Then quite suddenly, Harry felt as though an invisible pillow had been clapped over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw a breath but it made his head spin. His lungs were empty and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck. He clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, he had gills. Without pausing to think he flung himself into the water.

The first gulp of water felt like the breath of life. He took another gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his gills. He stretched his hands in front of him and saw that they had become webbed, he twisted to look at his feet and saw that they had become the same.

Harry quickly began to swim, it felt natural to him now he had webbed feet and hands. He had soon swum so far into the lake that he could no longer see the bottom. He flipped over and dived into its depths.

He could not see more than ten feet around him, so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the oncoming darkness. It was amazing, little fish, tangled seaweed it was all a sight to behold but he couldn't focus on that when Mina's life was in danger.

As he swam through something suddenly reached out and grabbed his ankle. Harry twisted his body to see a Grindylow, a small horned water demon, poking out from the weeds. Its long fingers were clutched tightly around Harry's legs. Harry quickly reached into his robes for his wand and by the time he grabbed it out more Grindylows had risen out of the weed and seized handfuls of Harry's robes and were attempting to drag him down.

Harry tried shouting a spell but no sound came out just a large bubble. His wand instead of sending sparks at the creatures pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water, for where it hit them there were angry red patches appearing on them. Harry quickly pulled himself from the creature's grip and swam as fast as he could sending jets of boiling water backwards at random intervals when he felt the Grindylows getting close.

One had finally caught up to him and just as it went to grab him, Harry kicked it in the head. He turned around to see it floating away cross-eyed. He was happy that Mina had been teaching him to fight. It may come in useful down there.

After that the other Grindylows just stopped and shook their fists in anger. Harry slowed down a little and slipped his wand back into his robes. As he was swimming a voice interrupted him.

"How are you getting on?"

Harry thought he was having a heart attack when he whipped around and saw Moaning Myrtle, floating hazily in front of him. She giggled at him as he tried to reply but again only a large bubble came out of his mouth.

"You want to try over there. I won't come with you… I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close."

Harry gave her a thumbs-up to show his thanks and set off in the direction she pointed. He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minute when at long-last he heard a snatch of the haunting mer-song.

"_An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took…"_

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it, they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mer-song.

"…_Your time's half one, so tarry not lest what you seek, stays here to rot…"_

It was then Harry saw some of the merpeople peeking out of crude stone dwellings. They looked nothing like what you would think a mermaid would look like. In seeing them he immediately took back the thought that Mina looked like a mermaid when in water.

The merpeople had greyish skins and long, wild dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past.

Harry sped on staring around and soon the dwellings became numerous. There were gardens of weeds around some of them ad he even saw a pet Grindylow tied to a stake outside of one door. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople were floating in front of the housed that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople were singing in the middle, calling the champions towards them and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the merperson.

Mina was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry sure that it was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Harry sped towards the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy and very strong. For a fleeting second he thought of the knife that Sirius had bought him for Christmas but it was locked in his trunk in the castle. He looked around, many of the merpeople were carrying spears. He swam towards one and mimed a request to borrow the spear. The merman laughed and shook his head.

"We do not help."

Harry growled softly as he looked over at Mina, annoyed that they wouldn't help him save her. Harry tried to yank it away from him but he laughed and moved away from him. Harry sighed and looked for something else to use. There were rocks all over the ground and he swam down finding a particularly sharp one to use. He began to hack at the ropes binding Mina and after several minutes work they broke apart. Mina floated unconscious a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water.

Harry looked around and saw that there was still no sign of the other champions. He turned to Hermione and raised the jagged rock to cut her free when at once several airs of strong grey hands seized him, pulling him away.

"You take your own hostage. Leave the others."

"No way!" Harry tried to say but again only bubbles came from his mouth.

"Your task is to retrieve your own _friend_. Leave the others."

"She is my friend too! And I don't want the others to die either!"

Harry tried to fight of the mermen but realised it was a lot harder to fight underwater with heavy clothes than it was in training gear. He still managed to get some good hits in annoying the merpeople further but still they stopped him from saving the others.

Harry wanted to keep fighting against them but just at that time Cedric showed up. He had an enormous bubble around his head. He smiled at Harry and mouthed that he got lost and the Fleur and Krum were coming now.

Feeling enormously relieved he watched as Cedric pulled out a knife and cut Cho free before swimming out of sight. Harry looked around waiting for the other two. Harry saw something monstrous swimming towards them. It appeared to be a human body with the head of a shark. It was Krum. He swam straight for Hermione and began snapping at the bindings. Harry was worried that he was going to bite Hermione so he handed him the rock he used for cutting the bindings.

Krum looked like he nodded and took the rock cutting Hermione free before he too swam back to the surface. Harry still wouldn't leave, Fleur still hadn't made it and he wasn't going to leave the little girl there to rot.

He snatched up the stone that Krum had dropped and swam up to Fleur's sister ready to cut her down. It was clear that Fleur would not make it in time. The merpeople tried to stop him. He glared at them and pulled out his wand in warning. They still weren't going to leave so he started to count down.

When he got to one, they swam away, afraid that he would hurt them. Harry quickly cut away Fleur's sisters bindings and seized the girl around the waist before grabbing Mina and swimming to the surface. It was very slow work. He could no longer use his webbed hands to propel him forward, he worked his flippers furiously but Mina and Fleur's sister were weighing him down.

Harry started to worry when the merpeople followed him on his slow journey to the surface. To top it all off it was become difficult to breathe, the Gillyweed was starting to wear off. Harry wouldn't give up he kept on kicking, even when his flippers turned back into feet and his gills had disappeared. He kept on kicking until he felt his head break the surface of the water. He pulled up Mina and the little girl. All around him green heads popped up but they were smiling at him.

The crowd in the stands were making a great deal of noise. He turned around to see that Mina and the little girl had opened their eyes. The girl looked scared and confused but Mina just spat out some water before looking at the little girl.

"Why did you bring her?"

Harry looked sheepish before he answered. "Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't just leave her."

Mina sighed before smiling at him. "Harry you idiot, you didn't take that song seriously did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of us drown."

"But the song said…"

Mina giggled softly. "Only to make sure you got back within the time limit. I hope you didn't waste time down there acting like a hero."

Harry felt both stupid and annoyed until Mina smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Even though it was a stupid thing you did, it was also very sweet of you to care that much about other people and not just about yourself. It shows character."

Harry blushed and turned to see Fleur's sister flailing slightly. "Help me with her? I don't think she can swim very well."

They pulled Fleur's sister through the water back towards the bank where the judges stood watching. Harry could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over the others that had been in the water. Madame Maxime was holding back an hysterical Fleur.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

Mina was grabbed by Madame Pomfrey as Harry walked over to Fleur to try and get her to relax. "She is fine."

Harry was then pulled over by Madame Pomfrey with the others before wrapping him in a blanket and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat.

He smiled over at Mina and Hermione as Ron and Ami came rushing down from the stands with what appeared to be Artemis, Mina's cat in Ami's arms.

Ami smiled widely at Harry. "Congratulations Harry you did a great job."

Ron smiled and gave Harry a masculine hug. "I was a bit worried on the stands there just watching, especially since you showed up last. But of course you had to be a prat and try and save everyone."

Harry laughed as he thanked Ron and Ami. He looked around to see that the judges were discussing the scores and when he turned a bit more he saw Mina standing next to Ami, in a blanket with a thoughtful look on her face. He wanted to talk to Mina because she seemed to be deep in thought, not to mention that this proved that she was the most important thing to him and he didn't know how she would take it.

As he went to talk to Mina, Fleur stepped in front of him looking terrible. She had cuts on her face and arms and her robes were all torn.

"You saved 'er, even though she was not your 'ostage."

Harry nodded slightly wishing he had just left all the others tied to the statue. She smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on each of his cheeks, one very very close to his mouth. He turned bright red and smiled slightly. "Uh it was nothing."

Mina who was watching immediately felt jealousy at Fleur kissing Harry. She quickly tried to retreat from the feelings she had. So she turned around dropping the blanket that was around her before running off. Madame Pomfrey tried to stop her but she easily side stepped the old woman and continued to run.

Harry turned around to see Mina running off. "Where is Mina going?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "who knows, doesn't matter its time for the scoring."

Harry sighed and nodded following Ron but Artemis jumped out of Ami's arms and chased after Mina. He cared about her more than anything and her running off without telling anyone where she was going was not like her. She hated to worry people. Artemis found her on the edge of the forbidden forest in a little closed off area. Artemis knew she hid there because she wouldn't be found there.

Artemis walked straight to her and sat in her lap making her smile softly as she stroked his soft fur. "Mina what has made you so upset you ran away like that?"

Mina sighed as tears form in her eyes, she quickly blinked them away before Artemis could notice. "I am falling in love with Harry. I may even be _in _love with Harry. I have been slowly falling for him since I met him. He was so cute when we first met. Him being all flustered it was cute. We then became friends and he is such a great guy and has been through so much. He understands me, well a lot of me. We have also been training together and he knows about my past as Sailor V only not Venus, I know I shouldn't have told him Artie, but he understood. I hate this feeling though because I know it will never work out, like always. I have that stupid curse that duty always comes before love and its true. I can't love Harry because I am here to protect him that is all, he is a duty. It has to be that way."

Artemis sighed as he thought about everything she said. "I am not happy that he knows you were Sailor V or that you are in love with him but I know that Harry cares about you a lot and that he loves you. He even told practically the whole school that he loved you and you were the one that rejected him but yet he is still with you all the time."

Mina snapped back at Artemis. "I wasn't ready for anything then, Yaten had just shown up and told me that he cared for me and the he left yet again. The feelings I had for Yaten are nothing compared to what I feel for Harry and the fact that I am so confused right now makes me realise how unfit I am to be the Goddess of Love. I don't understand my own feelings, how am I meant to make other people realise theirs? These feelings are too strong and I thought being friends with Harry would be the ideal thing but it isn't enough for me anymore. When I see him with other girls it hurts so badly, especially when he was practically kissing them in front of me without caring."

Tears returned to Mina's eyes and Artie sighed and climbed onto her shoulder wrapping himself around her neck like he used to.

"Mina, you know that Harry loves you more than anything. This task proved that, it took the most important thing to Harry and that was you. If that doesn't show you he cares, I don't know what does."

Mina nodded wiping the tears from her face as she went to find Harry who was still near the lake being cared for by Madame Pomfrey. As she walked up she saw Hermione and Krum have a quiet discussion followed by him saying there was a bug in her hair which he proceeded to flick off. Her eyes rose from the bug to see Harry staring back at her. Harry pulled away from a fussing Madame Pomfrey to make his way over to her.

"Are you okay you just ran off? You didn't even wait to hear the scores or anything."

"I need to talk to you privately if that is okay?"

Harry nodded and Mina gently took Artemis off her shoulders after giving him a hug and saying thanks. The two walked off to what seemed to be a secluded area, Mina leaned up against a tree as Harry stood a fair distance away from her but still in front of her. Mina stayed quiet not knowing what to say so Harry broke the silence and started to tell her what she missed after she ran off.

"After you ran off, the points were told. Fleur used the bubble-head charm and received twenty-five points but as you know didn't get to her sister because she was attacked by Gridylows. Cedric also used the same charm and he got the most points because he was first back. He got forty-seven points. Krum used Transfiguration and made his head into a shark and was awarded forty points and as for me I used Gillyweed and was amazingly awarded forty-five points because even though I was last out they thought that it showed moral fibre. So Cedric and I are in equal first place. Can you believe it? The third task is on the twenty-fourth of June so I am fairly worried."

Mina listened carefully and smiled softly. "I can believe you are in first Harry, I never doubted that you would win this thing. The judges are right like I said earlier trying to save the others shows so much about you. About how great of a guy you are. I am sorry I wasn't there to celebrate your fantastic results."

Harry nodded and whispered. "Why was that?"

"I was jealous."

"What… why… of who?"

Mina sighed as she turned away from him staring at the floor. "I was jealous of Fleur. All the guys love her; I mean she is beautiful and part Veela so I can understand why. I am not used to being jealous of people and when she kissed you I just didn't know what to do, so I ran."

Harry stared at her in confusion. "I don't understand Mina, weren't you the one that wanted to be just friends?"

Mina blushed as she whispered. "Well actually, remember the day we got over our fight, I was going to say something but then you hugged me and said that it was just the moment that you didn't really love me, only as a friend. Well I was going to tell you that I liked you too but you said that and we went back to being friends."

Harry groaned and face palmed he could have been with Mina this whole time if he wasn't an idiot. "So you are saying that you like me?"

Mina nodded turning a slight shade of pink before staring him in the eyes. "Do you feel anything more than friendship for me Harry? Or is that all we are ever going to be?"

Harry moved closer to her and grabbed her hands. "I feel something way more than friendship Mina. I lied when I said it was just the moment. I do love you and I want to be with you."

Harry loved the smile that spread across Mina's face. He wiped away the tears that were falling as she spoke to him. "I may kind of love you too you know."

Harry laughed and stared at her lips, he really really wanted to kiss her but he didn't know if this admitting feelings things meant they were together now. "Can I kiss you now?"

Mina giggled before grabbing at his shirt and pulling his mouth to hers. The kiss started off gentle and it was the most incredible thing to Harry. It was his first kiss and it was amazing. It seemed that the too fit together perfectly because they soon started to deepen the kiss and even though he had never kissed a girl before it seemed natural with Mina. That was until she was pushing her body further into him and he was definitely feeling things in a different part of his body. He pulled away from Mina panting slightly, smiling at the flushed look on her face but also blushing because he was sure she could feel how much he was enjoying the situation.

When the moment was broken Mina realised what she was doing and jumped away from Harry's bright red in the face. The feelings they both felt were so incredible that she forgot that he wasn't as experienced as her. True she had never made love to anyone in this lifetime but she still remembered her life from the Silver Millennium and that meant she remembered losing her virginity and all the guys after that. She is slightly ashamed to say that she had been with a few guys in that life before being with Kunzite, what do you expect she was the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She was embarrassed because she actually wanted to take things slow. In her experience moving too fast ended in disaster. She moved to fast with Ace and Kunzite and look at how well those situations turned out.

"I am so sorry Harry, I don't want to make this whole thing go too fast. I guess I just got carried away with the emotion."

Harry who was trying to calm himself down nodded. "Uh yeah, though you seem very experienced for a fourteen year old."

Mina blushed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her head in his shoulder. "It isn't what you think, I have had one real boyfriend and that was Ace and we never did more than kiss. The thing with Yaten wasn't even a relationship and we just kissed as well. So I am not too experienced."

Harry nodded relieved as he put his head in her hair. "Good, that is a great thing because I love you. I also want to take things slow. I also know how much Ace hurt you so I understand completely."

Mina smiled and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "We still get to make out though, right?"

Harry laughed and turned bright red as he nodded placing a kiss on her lips. She giggled before pulling away from him.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, Ami and I have to go see a teacher. I won't be back till late thought so I will say see you tomorrow."

Harry sighed but nodded. "Okay see you tomorrow."

They shared a kiss before going their separate ways, Harry back to his dorm and Mina to see meet Ami in Setsuna's office.

When she arrived she still had a giant grin on her face and Setsuna and Ami knew immediately that something was up.

"What makes you so happy Mina?"

"I have to agree with Ami, Mina. You seem incredible bubbly this evening."

Mina grinned as she sat down. "Harry and I are now officially together."

Ami smiled and gave Mina a hug. "That is fantastic Mina, I am so happy for you."

Mina blushed and turned to Setsuna to see what she thought. She was worried that she wouldn't approve. "I like him a lot Setsuna and I know I shouldn't it is our duty to protect him not fall for him. If you think this will be an issue and I won't be able to defend him to the best of my ability I will cease the relationship now. I respect your opinion."

Setsuna thought for a second. She knew how much Mina had been hurt and she knows how much it hurts to be alone, Setsuna is always alone. Seeing Mina so happy is something that she can't make the younger girl give up especially after everything with Ace. Also the way she was acting so mature about the situation helped her want to support the relationship. Afterall she knew that duty still came first to Mina as she was willing to break up with Harry if Setsuna didn't approve. A small smile broke across her face as she gave Mina a hug.

"It is fine Mina and I believe that now you will defend him better than before. I trust your abilities as a leader and a warrior. "

Mina sighed and said in a small voice. "I don't know Setsuna. People do stupid things when they are in love and to top it all off we are only here for a year to protect Harry, this will get in the way of my duty."

Ami sighed, "Mina remember what you said to me about Taiki or what you thought about Yaten? You told me to embrace the moments we have no matter how short they are. At least then you will have experienced things. Do you want your life to be full of regrets because you didn't give love a chance?"

Mina nodded and Setsuna decided to move on from this conversation. "Well know that is sorted I wanted to let you know what I know about the third and final task. I don't know much, it has been kept very quiet and at the time gates everything goes cloudy when I try and see the outcome of this task. There are many different ways this could end, some happy some sad so we will need to be careful with this third task. It may not be for a while but we will all be transformed and watching over the task together. We can't take any risks."

The two younger senshi nod before Setsuna tells them that was all she needed to tell them so they can leave. After hugs goodnight Mina and Ami head back to their dorms and Mina grabs out her communicator she really wants to tell the other girls about Harry.

She presses the call button for the other inners as Ami sits down next to her. The others answer with the three of them smiling widely.

"Hey V-babe, Ami what's up?"

Mina smiles at Usagi before answering. "I need to ask for people's opinion. You see Harry and I are now officially together and…"

Her sentence was cut off as Usagi and Makoto squealed happily at the news.

"That is great Mina, we know how much you liked him. He is also a looker, he reminds me of my old sempai."

The rest of the inners rolled their eyes at Makoto's statement but giggled in agreement. Mina then turned to Rei, curious of what she would say. Her opinion mattered the most.

"Rei what do you think?"

"It isn't that I am not happy for you Mina and I am glad he makes you happy. I just want you to be careful, I don't want him to crush your heart. Also I want you to come home soon so getting attached to him wouldn't help that!"

Mina giggled as she smiled at Rei. "Thanks for caring Rei and I will be careful, we agreed to go slow."

Usagi giggled. "I am so happy. I want all of you to find love, it isn't fair that I am the only one that has found love. Speaking of, Ami how is Ron?"

Ami sighed. "We still talk sometimes but it is still awkward he is such a jealous stupid guy sometimes."

Rei snorted and mumbled something under her breath that sounded something like. "Anything with a penis is stupid. It just comes with the appendage."

Unfortunately for her everyone heard what she said and burst out laughing. They five of them chatted on like the used to when they were all together. Mina had never had never gone to bed a happy as she was then. The only thing that would make it better would be her friends from Japan being with her but she was happy nonetheless.

* * *

**Yay Harry and Mina are finally officially together. I thought it was about time they get into an actual relationship since they were dancing around each other for about 20 chapters I think that is long enough to establish a friendship that grows into love since I hate when they immediately get into a relationship. I mean I like the whole love at first sight thing but I like the realism of not many people would be like I love you on your first meeting. If so it would probably scare the other person off! Anyway hoped you like it and again please review! It makes my day!**


	26. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating. A few months ago I started working full time and it is a big change from only working weekends and studying. I thought it had been way too long since I last updated so I thought I would take a little time out to write at least on chapter. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but hopefully it won't be as long as the last wait.**

**Also if people have any ideas on how to get Ron and Ami together. The scene won't be written but I need a plausible story so that Ron/Ami can explain to Harry and Mina how they got together and I just can't think up a good scenario! It won't happen for a couple more chapters but if you know of a cute little way that would be great... I may even add it as an extra little scene like a deleted scene lol. **

**Thanks to those for reviewing and I will answer/respond to a few here but if I didn't respond to yours it doesn't mean I didn't appreciate it!**

**GG - thanks so much I am flattered that you think so highly of my story :)**

**ladyyuuki16 - I love the Sailor Moon Harry Potter crossover too but I got so sick of stories just about Usagi/Serena which is why I started writing my own but there are some out there that are really great!**

**hersheyman**** - First off I love your stories and hope you will update soon :) I am also flattered that you think the character development works well. I did always think that the Senshi would be more mature for their ages as once they got their memories back they would remember being years older than they were and well dying a couple of times would mature you I think as well as fighting and protecting the world lol. I know its weird about Pluto but I couldn't have her doing too much as she still needs to spend time at the Time Gates and all that. **

**Hope you like it, I am not sure I do... writers block sucks bad lol.**

**As always please review but no flames as they are just plain cruel, if you don't like it just don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything you recognise...unfortunately**

* * *

As they entered March the weather became drier but cruel winds skinned their hands and faces every time they went out into the grounds. There were delays in the post because the owls kept on being blown off course. The brown owl that Harry had sent to Sirius with the dates of the Hogsmeade weekend turned up at breakfast on Friday morning with half its feathers sticking up the wrong way. Harry had no sooner torn off the reply than it took flight, clearly afraid it was going to be sent outside again. Sirius' letter was very short.

_Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock Saturday afternoon. Bring the girl I have heard so much about and also bring as much food as you can._

Harry folded up the letter thinking; if he was honest with himself, he really wanted to see Sirius again and he really wanted him to meet his new girlfriend (he loved being able to call Mina his girlfriend). After he read the letter Mina bounded up to him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who was the letter from Harry?"

Harry smiled at her and drew her into a hug so he could whisper in her ear. "It was from Sirius, it seems as though he is back and wants me to meet him on the Hogsmeade weekend."

Mina smiled slightly but was also slightly upset. "That is great Harry but I thought you were finally going to teach me how to play Quidditch. It doesn't matter though this is much more important."

Harry chuckled slightly loving how she was willing to let him go anyway. "No silly, he wants to meet me in the afternoon. We can get up early and train for a while before going to Hogsmeade and besides he wants to meet you, so you are coming with me."

A grin spread across Mina's face. "He wants to meet me? Does he know we are together yet?"

Harry shook his head and grabbed her hand as they began to walk to their final class of the afternoon, potions with Ron, Ami and amazingly Hermione following. "Of course he wants to meet you. I have been telling him how great you are for ages and no, he doesn't know we are together we can tell him then."

Mina blushed slightly hearing that he has been telling Sirius about her. "Sounds great Harry, I can't wait to meet him."

The two kept on holding hands all the way to the potions room blissfully unaware of all the stares they were getting. They were so distracted by each other that they didn't see Malfoy glaring at them until he growled slightly throwing something at their feet.

"I guess this is true then."

Malfoy then stalked away, the rest of the Slytherins following him inside the potions room. Harry bent down to pick up the item Malfoy threw as Mina watched Malfoy walk away with a sad look on her face.

Harry saw that Malfoy threw a magazine called _Witch Weekly_. He groaned as he imagined what would be in it this time. He opened it to one of the pages that was bookmarked and sighed loudly before reading the article.

_POTTER FINALLY FOUND LOVE? OR MORE HEARTACHE?_

_Harry Potter has been through so much in his short lifetime that people can not help but wish that the boy gets a shred of happiness in his life. It seems that he may have finally found that happiness in the arms of Minako Aino, but will this story have a happy ending?_

_Miss Aino was said to be only after him because he was famous but could we all be wrong about that assumption? Instead of just breaking his heart like the others it seems that she actually has real feelings for the boy. She was reported to say the following to Harry._

_"Remember the day we got over our fight, I was going to say something but then you hugged me and said that it was just the moment that you didn't really love me, only as a friend. Well I was going to tell you that I liked you too but you said that and we went back to being friends."_

_The two are reported to be in a steady relationship one that is not set to end soon, to the disappointment of Harry Potter's admirers. Sorry girls he is reported to be in love with the girl and it is clearly shown in the kiss (as pictured) and the way they hold hands and the way he looks at her (also pictured)_

_This situation could still end up in heartache for Dumbledore's golden boy. An article written previously by I, Rita Skeeter has shown her manipulative ways. She still could just be using Harry to get over the heartbreak of Three Lights band member Yaten Kou leaving her yet again after their brief affair._

_Could it be true that Harry has fallen in love with a girl that will only use him to mend her broken heart? We all hope this isn't the case but we all are well aware of how when given the choice between Harry and Yaten she chose Yaten, leaving Harry to feel the emptiness and loneliness he has felt his entire life. Only time will tell if this relationship will be a happy one or another disastrous event that occurs in Harry's life._

Harry felt his blood boil as he read the article. Mina who was reading over his shoulder had tears in her eyes as she read it. By the end she was furious at Rita Skeeter.

"Harry you know this isn't true right? I love you and am not using you to get over Yaten. I once liked him but it was nothing like what I feel for you."

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "I know Mina and its okay. I thought you knew by now never to trust a thing that Rita Skeeter writes."

Mina grinned and nodded before grabbing the paper and turning it to the other bookmark. Her eyes widened as she read the following article. She really hated the Skeeter woman! The article read:

_QUIDDITCH STAR CAUGHT IN A LOVE SQUARE?_

_Viktor Krum the young superstar of Bulgaria's Quidditch team seems to be in for his own fair share of heartbreak just like Harry Potter. He too has reportedly fallen far a fourth year Gryffindor student. It seems the talented youth's heart has been captured by the plain but ambitious Hermione Granger. _

_Since Krum's arrival at Hogwarts Grangers was toying with the superstars affections. Her is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger and has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays. He insists that he has 'never felt this way about another girl.'_

_It is reported that when he asked her to go with him she said she would need to think about it. We wondered what there was to think about when such a handsome, talented man such as Viktor Krum invites you to spend time with him. It was then discovered another side to the love square._

_Miss Grangers' pause before answering seemed to be caused by another man taking her attention away from Krum. Fourth Year Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley. Miss Granger was caught staring at the red haired Gryffindor from a distance. _

_Could Hermione Granger really want somebody like Ron Weasley over Viktor Krum. A fellow student Pansy Parkinson a pretty and vivacious fourth year student shared her opinions._

"_She is really ugly and well so is Weasley so I can totally see how they could be attracted to each other. She also isn't normal so when everyone else would choose Krum hands down she would probably do something strange like chose Weasley. The two have been close for years so who knows what goes on in their freaky minds."_

_Even though Miss Granger seems to be chasing after Weasley, he seems to be chasing after someone else completing the love square. Ami Mizuno another fourth-year student caught the attentions of Ronald Weasley prompting Grangers response of 'I'll need to think about it Viktor. Who knows how things will be in a couple of months.'_

_Ami Mizuno doesn't seem to be responding to Weasleys attempts at romance. Maybe she unlike Miss Granger has taste in men. She reportedly had a fling with Taiki Kou, another member the Three Lights. _

_We can not even pretend to know how the young people's relationships will turn out. In the meantime Viktor Krum's well-wishers must hope that next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate._

Mina was fuming at the fact that Ami was brought into this stupid woman's rumours. She wordlessly handed the article over to Ron, Hermione and Ami to read just as Snape arrived telling them all to get into class.

Mina was unfortunately still stuck next to Malfoy during potions. She wordlessly sat down next to him as she looked over to Harry who seemed to be trying to comfort Ron and Hermione. Sighing she pulled out her supplies and turned to Malfoy.

"Thanks for that Draco. It was a lovely thing you did, letting us read those articles."

Malfoy turned to her with a blank expression on his face. "Well it is all true isn't it? Potter and you are in _love_, Krum wants Granger but Granger wants Weasley and Weasley wants Ami. I don't understand why all of you seem to want the ones you want."

Mina's face turned slightly red in anger at his opinions. "It doesn't matter what you think and yes Harry and I are in a relationship. Not that I need to explain things to you, lets just get to work."

Malfoy nodded slightly and the two worked through the lesson in silence both furious with the other, Malfoy angry because she chose Harry and Mina angry for what he said about her friends.

After the lesson was over Mina rushed back over to Harry and was welcomed with a comforting hug. She smiled before giving Ami a hug and watching in confusion as Hermione just laughed.

"Is that the best that Skeeter can come up with because she is definitely losing her touch. I mean seriously, just saying that you and Harry are together and that you are still pining over Yaten and this stupid love square! I paused because I was shocked and didn't know we were moving that fast. Gosh I mean Krum and I are in a relationship why would I be after Ron?"

Four mouths dropped open at the comment and Mina was the first to speak. "Are you and Krum together?''

Hermione turned red as she realised what she said. "Well yes, but we are taking it extremely slow. We haven't even kissed yet. It is hard to be with him when he is constantly followed around by all these giggling girls. Though there is one thing I don't understand. How did she know what we said?"

Mina nodded along with Hermione. "I know what you mean. She knew word for word what I said to Harry and I made sure nobody was around to hear us."

Hermione began to mumble things under her breath as she walked off. Ami walked after her and the two began to try and come up with some theories as to how she could have heard.

Mina turned to Ron laughing slightly. "There goes half of your love square Ron. I have never seen them be so civil to each other, like they are actually enjoying each other's company."

Ron blushed slightly mumbling under his breath as he walked away. Harry walked up behind Mina and hugged her waist as he leant over to whisper in her ear. "That was just mean. He is embarrassed about this whole thing."

Mina just giggled as she turned around in Harry's arms so she was facing him. "Aw come on Harry. I think it is about time that Ron and Ami get together. Anyone with any brains can see that they like each other and the sooner they get together the better!"

"Do you just like setting people up?"

Mina giggled and placed a quick kiss on his lips before she winked and walked. "Maybe I do but I think those two should stop being stubborn and admit it already!"

Harry shook his head following after Mina with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next day Harry and Mina got up early so that Harry could teach Mina how to play Quidditch. They gained permission from Dumbledore to use the Quidditch Pitch and the Quidditch balls that were used during the matches. Mina was dressed in the same outfit she wore to learn how to fly and Harry was dressed in black tracksuit pants and the jumper he received from Mrs Weasley.

They weren't the only ones to be using it Harry asked some others to come down and play a pretend match so that Mina could get more involved. The people that had decided to join in were Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.

Harry had decided that they would play without seekers so that the game wouldn't go on until somebody caught it. It was just Harry and Mina for the first hour since they started at 7. He went through the rules and the different balls so that Mina would understand the game.

At 8 the others all came down and they chose teams. One team consisted of Harry, Mina, Ron, Ginny, Dean and Seamus (all the younger ones) and the other team was Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Katie.

Mina was sure her team would lose considering the other team was mostly those on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Harry these teams don't seem fair. They already know what positions they are good at and are the Quidditch team. We will lose."

Harry nodded in agreement and turned to the others. "We are swapping people around one team has a very clear advantage. So on my team we will have me obviously, Mina, Fred, Angelina, Dean and Seamus on the other we will have George, Lee, Alicia, Katie, Ginny and Ron. Now go and chose what positions you will play. We will have no seekers and you can swap later if you want."

Mina smiled and walked over to their group. Fred was smiling widely at her. "You look nervous, don't worry I will protect you from the bludgers."

Mina scoffed at him and turned to Harry. "I would like a go at keeper, chaser and beater but first I want to be a beater."

Harry was worried she would get hurt but nodded anyway. Angelina, Dean and Harry were the chasers, Fred and Mina were the beaters and Seamus was the keeper. On the other team George and Lee were the beaters, Alicia, Katie and Ginny were the chasers and Ron was the keeper.

Harry let the balls go before flying up joining everyone. His team started with the ball and the game soon began. Everybody was having fun mucking around and they were shocked by how good Mina was at a beater. She had the strength to wield the bat and had really good aim. She hit a few people but luckily nobody was seriously hurt. After she hit a few people Harry decided it was getting too dangerous for the other team so Mina became a chaser and Harry went into beater.

Mina took a second to get a hang of being a chaser but she was a natural at all sports and was soon scoring points for her team. She was having an absolute ball before she decided she wanted to give keeper a try. She was good at keeper too, using some of her volleyball moves to block the ball when she wasn't able to catch it. By using her volleyball moves she was able to tap it away from the hoops

The game went on for two hours before everyone got tired. Neither team had any idea who won because they were having too much fun. Everyone thanked Harry for letting them play and told Mina that she was a natural at the game and she should consider joining the quidditch team next year. When it was just Mina, Harry and Ron left on the pitch Mina giggled and hugged Harry.

"I so wish I could actually play a proper game! It is so much fun! I love sports."

Ron smiled at Mina. "You are very talented, I can't believe you never played before. If the Quidditch cup was being played this year I would have recommended you try out. For a girl that looks so delicate you can really pack a punch."

Harry nodded in agreement giving Mina a kiss on the cheek. "My girl, is a fantastic flyer and Quidditch player almost as good as me."

Mina pouted and hit him. "Almost? I reckon I am just as good. You may be a great seeker but I was good at the other three positions."

Ron rolled his eyes and smiled sarcastically. "You guys make me want to puke. See you around Harry, Mina."

The two nodded as Ron left. "We should really go up soon and get ready for Hogsmeade. There are a few things I want to do before going to meet Sirius."

"Okay Mina we will go back up to the Gryffindor tower so you can go and get changed since I know you want to."

The two then proceeded to go to the Gryffindor Tower holding hands and chatting about how Mina wanted to set Ron and Ami up while Harry said to let them work it out.

When they reached Gryffindor Towers they went to their separate dorms to get changed. Mina had a shower and washed her hair. Once she was out of the shower she dried her hair and got ready to go to Hogsmeade. Since it wasn't as cold as other days Mina decided on wearing a dress. She put on a long sleeve black shirt and over the top were a purple dress and a black belt to cinch the waist. The skirt reached about an inch above her knee. She added to this a pair of black boots to keep her legs a tad bit warmer. It may have been slightly warmer than other days but it still wasn't hot yet. Finally to finish the outfit she borrowed Ami's white scarf.

As she made her way downstairs she saw Ami dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white wool jumper and her ugg boots over the skinny jeans. Ami greeted Mina with a smile.

"I heard that you are a natural at Quidditch. You should have heard the Quidditch team raving about you Mina."

Mina blushed slightly as she smiled back at Ami. "Well you know me I may not be the smartest but I kick arse at sports. Are you heading to Hogsmeade today?"

Ami shook her head no. "I am sorry but since you and Harry are now together as is Krum and Hermione I would be left alone with Ron and I am still not fully comfortable with him again yet. Instead I have a fair bit of homework to catch up on."

Mina rolled her eyes but nodded at her friend. "Ok but don't work too hard!"

Ami nodded and just at that moment Harry walked up to the two giving Mina a kiss on the cheek making Ami smile at the scene, glad that Mina had finally found a great guy after all she has been through.

"Hey Ami, will you be joining us?"

Ami again said no before bidding the two goodbye. Mina sighed as she watched Ami walk away. Harry turned her to face him before staring in her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's just that Ami seems to be so alone sometimes. I spend a fair bit of time with you which would be okay if she was talking to Ron but since they are fighting they are both alone.I just want her to find happiness. We really need to do something to get those together or at the least friends again."

Harry smiled and kissed Mina on her forehead. "Ok we will later but right now I want you to meet my godfather and be your usually happy self. Can you do that?"

Mina smiled and grabbed his hand dragging him out of the common room towards Hogsmeade. To enjoy what would be classified as their first official date

They both had a bag full of food and after quickly stopping off at Gladrags Wizardwear to buy presents for Dobby, they headed past Dervish and Banges towards the edge of the village.

When the two made it to the foot of the mountain there was a very large shaggy dog waiting for them. The dog walked up to Harry and barked loudly at Harry before making its way over to Mina and circling her. Mina knew this dog was Sirius so she smiled warmly at him and watched as the dog attempted a smile making her giggle.

The dog then led them to the very foot of the mountain and led them up the mountain. Sirius had no problem climbing up the mountain as a dog but Harry was having trouble keeping his footing and was soon losing his breath. Mina on the other hand was fine. She smiled at him and explained that she had to be fit to be Sailor V and that this was nothing for her. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled as she helped him up the mountain.

Finally they reached a narrow fissure in the rock of the mountain. They squeezed into it and found themselves in a cool, dimly lit cave. Tethered at the end of it, one end of his rope around a large rock was Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Mina saw him and gasped slightly at the sight. The hippogriff was staring at her and she dared not to move. Harry grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear for her to look it in the eyes and bow.

Mina followed his instructions and bowed watching in amazement as the creature bowed to her in return.

"Mina this is Buckbeak a Hippogriff we saved last year. He wants you to pat him."

Mina nodded and walked up to the beast and patted it lightly. She was so distracted by Buckbeak that she didn't even notice that the dog had turned into a man. When she turned back to face Harry she saw Sirius as a human for the first time.

He was wearing ragged grey robes, had rather long and unruly black hair and was quite thin. Though with that said Mina could still see that when cleaned up he would be a very handsome man.

It seemed like the two males had forgotten she was there, which was fine with her. She sat there patting Buckbeak as Harry gave Sirius the food they bought and the two caught up. Mina could feel herself tear up when she heard that Sirius was living off rats and pretending to be a stray dog just to protect his god-son. It was so sweet and showed how much he cared for Harry.

The two then moved on to talk about the Quidditch World Cup, Crouch's illness, Ludo Bagman, Death Eaters and Professor Snape. The two were throwing facts around and accusations about Harry's wand being stolen. Mina had no idea what they were talking about and decided to just listen, if needed she would ask Harry about it later.

After about an hour of talking with each other Harry realised that he completely forgot about his girlfriend. He turned around to apologise to Mina but found that she was perfectly content patting Buckbeak and whispering in his ears.

Harry walked over to her and grabbed her hand causing her to smile at him.

"Sorry Mina I got carried away with Sirius. I hadn't seen him in so long but it was no excuse to ignore you."

Mina shook her head as she leaned into Harry when he put his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Harry, I completely understand you don't need to explain yourself."

Sirius then joined the two standing in front of the girl and looking over her carefully. He was surprised by her; she was even more beautiful in person and seemed to have a quality about her that made her stand out. He smiled at her and held his hand out to her.

"I apologise for our rudeness. I am Sirius Harry's god-father and you must be Mina. I have heard many wonderful things about you from Harry and some not so nice from the papers."

Mina blushed slightly and shook his hand. "Yes well Rita Skeeter seems to have it out for Harry and I for some reason. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Black. Harry admires you greatly."

"Call me Sirius please. I do not wish to be associated with the Black family name. So Mina tell me a bit about yourself. I heard from Harry that you lived in Japan before here."

Mina smiled and sat down on the floor next to Harry as Sirius sat in front of them. "I first lived in England and then moved to Japan. My father was Japanese and my mother was English when he first met her he just wanted to be with her. Unfortunately that couldn't last forever and dad missed Japan and his business there so we moved. I am glad to be back in England though."

Sirius smiled. "I have only ever lived in England so I can't really comment on what it is like to move. Tell me more like your likes, dislikes, friends and what subjects you like."

Mina could tell she was getting grilled by Sirius but didn't mind she knew that the two were close and that Sirius just wanted the best for Harry so she answered his questions honestly.

"Well I like a lot of things. I was born into a muggle family so a lot of my likes are muggle things. I love singing, acting, dancing, volleyball and gymnastics. I also recently learnt Quidditch and am loving it! As for things I dislike, there isn't a lot but my main thing is fighting. I hate unnecessary conflict between people and I guess Rita Skeeter is something I really don't like. As for friends I have a whole group of them back home but here my best-friends are Harry and Ami. She transferred with me from Japan. Finally subjects that I like are Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and a new subject Magical Mythology and I dislike Divination and Potions."

Sirius seemed interested in all she had to say particularly with the Magical Mythology. "Harry you haven't told me much about Magical Mythology. Who is it taught by?"

Harry answered instead of Mina. "Well it is a new teacher Professor Meioh. She is really nice and quite pretty. None of us can guess how old she is. She is teaching us about the myth of the Silver Millennium. "

The three sat there chatting until Sirius realised what time it was and said that they should be leaving.

As Mina and Harry got up to leave Mina turned to Sirius. "It was lovely to meet you and I am glad that Harry has someone like you in his life. I will wait for you outside Harry."

Harry nodded and turned to Sirius giving him a hug.

"Harry she is a lovely girl. You have done well to get her. Not only is she beautiful but she is really kind and intelligent too. I can also tell she likes you very much. There is also something special about her, I can't quite put my finger on it. She is a great catch, there aren't many girls in the world that can be as beautiful as her and don't let it go to their head. You two may be young but sometimes you need to know a good thing when you have it."

Harry blushed slightly as a smile broke across his face. "I know I am young but I think she is the one for me. It sounds ridiculous since I have never been with anyone else but she is something else. Did you like her?"

Sirius laughed and clapped Harry on the back. "Of course I liked her how could you not. As I said she is special, the whole package. As for thinking she is the one for you, I don't think it is ridiculous. Look at your father and mother. James knew that Lily was the one for him and they were happy together. Don't let her go."

Harry hugged Sirius. "I am glad you like her and I know how lucky I am to have her. If I have anything to say about it, we will be together for a long time.

"Don't go sneaking off and trying to see me Harry. Just keep sending me letters and if anything happens please let me know, even if it is something small I need to know. Now go, it isn't very gentlemanly to keep a lady waiting."

After one last hug Harry walked outside of the small cave to see Mina standing outside staring over the horizon with tears in her eyes.

Harry immediately rushed over worried that he did something to upset her. He wrapped her up in his arms. "Mina, what's wrong?"

Mina grabbed tightly onto Harry trying to stop tears from falling. "It just isn't fair that such a caring person like Sirius is stuck living off rats because of other people's lies and betrayals. It shouldn't be like that he did everything he could for your father and mother and he is betrayed by someone he thought was a friend. I can't imagine living like that. You are very lucky to have such a wonderful god-father Harry. He is willing to live of rats to make sure you are okay. I just wish that there was something more I could do for him."

Harry smiled softly to himself finding himself falling more in love with her for how much she cares about Sirius, someone who means the world to him.

"You are the most caring, wonderful and beautiful person I know. You are so compassionate to someone you have just met and I love you for it. Thank you for caring so much about Sirius. It means a lot to me."

Mina put her head down in embarrassment at the wonderful things Harry said to her. She still needs to get used to a guy that shows his affection. Harry sighed lifting her chin up and wiped away her tears and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"How did I manage to get a girl like you?"

Mina giggled at how sweet Harry was. "I don't know Harry, I guess you are just lucky."

Harry joined in her laughter. "I guess so."

The two then shared a quick kiss before joining hands and making the long trek back to the school. Both of their hearts were full of affection for the other and Mina could only think that she was the lucky one for finding someone as sweet as Harry. It was nice to finally have someone willing to show their affection after being in love with the stoic Kunzite.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and sorry again for the late update.**

**Don't forget if you have a way for Ami and Ron to get together please let me know.**

**Also REVIEW... thanks :)**


End file.
